Vies Anterieures
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: Slashs yaoî HP.DM et HP.SR.Ils rêvent tous deux de l'Égypte Ancienne.Celle,magnifique,des pharaons,des dieux et de la magie pure.Ces rêves,qu'ils ne savent pas être leurs Vies Antérieures,vont prendre le pas sur la réalité.Pour eux,une nouvelle réalité.
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. Entre rêve et réalité

**Vies Antérieures**

Entre Rêve et Réalité

_**Note de l'auteur **__**:  
**__٭__comment ça j'entends des râlements ?__٭ __: Kikou a tous !!!!  
Me revoilou pour une nouvelle fic, et oui, une deuxième. Vous n'avez pas fini de me supporter !!!...__٭__niark, niark, niark…__٭__, big lol…  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire toujours dans la poésie, avec évidement, ma touche perso de perversité… __**XD**__, et surtout d'originalité…Comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, j'aime beaucoup l'Egypte ancienne, alors, alliée à Harry Potter, voici ce que ça donne…  
Voila, pour une fois, ma note est courte…lol  
Bonne lecture…  
Laissez-moi plein de reviews, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir…_

Ces fêtes fastueuses l'éblouiraient toujours autant… Resplendissantes, somptueuses, pleine de joie et de vie…  
Tout ce dont il manquait cruellement en ce moment…

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Il s'étonnait encore du respect que les gens lui portaient, s'inclinant sur son passage, lui offrant mille présents, étant d'une politesse presque maladive… De peur de le froisser…

_Mais pourquoi ?_  
_Pourquoi à lui ?_

Il se leva, quittant le parfum enivrant des fruits et des fleurs qui l'entouraient, le festin et les gens qui étaient assis à sa table pour un endroit plus calme. Ainsi, la musique et les danses ne l'empêcheraient pas de réfléchir.

Ses invités, il s'agissait bien de cela, le regardaient avec respect, admiration et un peu de crainte.

_Pourquoi ? _...

Une fois debout, ils levèrent tous la tête, un regard inquiet et une mine déçue. Ils tenaient à sa présence apparemment.

Il les gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux, rassurant et ils hochèrent la tête pour le saluer.

Il sortit de la grande salle de banquet aux couleurs ocrées et ensoleillées, pleine de richesses, pour un couloir plus silencieux et reposant. Il aimait ce couloir.

A chaque fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation, avec un besoin de calme urgent, il appréciait y venir pour se calmer et réfléchir.

Il se plaisait à observer les magnifiques peintures, représentant de grandes batailles que ses ancêtres ou lui-même avait faites, les scènes de la vie quotidienne où on le voyait prodiguer milles bienfaits, partout où cela était nécessaire…

C'était comme un livre ouvert sur toute cette histoire qui lui échappait.  
Il savait que c'était de lui-même qu'il s'agissait, il se reconnaissait, mais… Il ne reconnaissait pas la situation dans laquelle il était représenté. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus cet endroit où il se trouvait, ce couloir si agréable, il était perdu.

Qui était t-il ? Qui étaient ces gens qui semblaient l'adorer et en même temps le craindre ?

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il oublie _tout _? ...

Il continuait d'avancer, les scènes représentaient à présent les Dieux de la vie courante : Isis, Osiris, Thot, Rê, Hathor, Anubis, Horus…

Tous autour de lui…  
D'ailleurs, tout semblait tourner autour de lui.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Jamais dans sa vie, jusqu'à présent, ce mot ne s'était répété autant.  
Sa marche le long du couloir l'avait conduit jusqu'à un bassin où s'épanouissaient des papyrus et d'autres plantes venant du Nil.

Il se mira dans l'eau azure. Même son reflet lui était inconnu.  
Il avait toujours ce même visage mince et chaleureux, ces yeux émeraude où vivaient une lueur de ténacité et de générosité, et ces cheveux d'ébène, quelque peu en bataille…  
Il avait un air emprunt de gentillesse, pouvant être parfois sévère, mais généralement espiègle.

Il portait une couronne bleue, ronde, de la forme d'une boule un peu ovale, surmontée d'un cobra d'or, signe royal, sur sa tête. _Le Kopersh_, lui disait sa mémoire.  
Il avait le nom, mais pas le sens de l'objet.

Ses yeux étaient fardés de poudre de malachite et de plomb, ce qui accentuait leur forme en amande. Un riche collier fait d'or, de lapis-lazuli, de cornalines et de turquoises, s'étalait avec grâce et reposait sur son torse musclé et nu.  
Aux avant-bras et aux poignets se trouvaient des bracelets d'or, avec l'œil d'Horus gravé.  
Il était habillé d'un court pagne blanc, en lin, éclatant, léger et doux. Une ceinture en grenat le mettait en valeur et faisait ressortir la taille mince du jeune homme. Il avait aussi de fines chaussures, faites d'une simple semelle plate en papyrus tressés, d'une corde, qui passait entre son gros orteil et le doigt voisin, encerclant en fin de course sa cheville musclée.

Sa tenue vestimentaire s'arrêtait là.

Simple et pourtant reflétant tout ce que sa personnalité rejetait : la richesse, l'impériosité, la puissance… Il avait même un port altier.

Des pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il émit un grognement, détestant être dérangé lorsqu'il recherchait un peu de calme.

Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui, en entendant le grognement, avait modulé sa marche, mal à l'aise…

''Seigneur…Vous sembliez occupé…'' Bafouilla le visiteur.  
''Je l'étais…'' Répondit le ''Seigneur'', étonné par le son grave et suave de sa propre voix.  
''Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur… Mais, c'est qu'un messager de la Reine Catharsis vient d'arriver et, comme cela paraissait important, je vous ai cherché dans la Salle des Fêtes. Ne vous y trouvant pas, j'ai pensé à cet endroit-ci…''  
''Hum…''  
''Dois-je l'appeler ?''

Comme _Il_ ne répondait pas, ce qui semblait être un serviteur prit un air inquiet.  
''Seigneur Ythis ?''  
''Dites-lui d'attendre demain, préparez-lui un endroit pour dormir et répondez à ses besoins s'il en a. Je ne me sens pas très bien et aimerais rester seul.''

Le serviteur s'inclina respectueusement, puis pris soudain un air horrifié.  
_Il_ sentit alors son corps se dérober sous lui, ses yeux se clorent, entendant seulement un cri de terreur avant de toucher le sol frais et dallé du couloir.  
Quand il reprit conscience, c'est un autre prénom qu'il entendit, mais plus rassurant et habituel celui là. Il le reconnaissait…

''Harry ?!...''  
''Hum…'' gémit l'intéressé.  
''Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle et tu parlais dans ton sommeil…'' Demanda la voix inquiète de Ron.  
''Ça se voit non ?...''Grogna le jeune homme brun avec mauvaise humeur.

Une semaine qu'il faisait ces rêves étranges où il se voyait en Pharaon. Il avait l'impression, après chacune de ses nuits, d'avoir fait du sport au lieu de dormir, tant il se sentait fatigué et courbaturé au réveil.

Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et fut aveuglé par la vive lumière qui entrait dans son dortoir. Il se redressa et se recoucha. Etouffant un cri de douleur en faisant une superbe grimace.

''Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' Redemanda Ron, de plus en plus inquiet.  
''Je n'en sais rien…Laisse tomber, mais si je sais, t'inquiètes pas, je te le dirais…'' Grinça le Survivant.  
''Bonjour Harry !'' S'écria joyeusement Dean, qui sortait de la salle de bain, dégoulinant. Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !...

Harry s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et marmonna des mots, heureusement inintelligibles pour le pauvre Dean…

''Comme tu sembles être en pleine forme, tu vas pouvoir m'aider…'' Demanda le jeune homme mouillé.  
''Dans qu'elle histoire tordue t'es-tu encore fourré ? ...'' Bailla Seamus qui émergeait seulement des limbes du sommeil.  
''Heu…'' Dean se mit à rougir tout en fusillant du regard son ''ami''.

Seamus lui jeta un regard moqueur.  
''Ah…_Cette_ histoire…''Railla t-il.

Harry, qu'à moitié réveillé, ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain à présent libre, prenant au passage des vêtements propres, une serviette, un gant et du savon. _Dès le matin_, pensa t-il, _qu'est ce qu'ils sont soûlants_…

Une bonne douche, voila ce qu'il lui fallait pour redescendre sur Terre et sortir de cette réalité parallèle dans laquelle il était quelques instants plus tôt, plongé dans son rêve.

Il peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait en ce moment, depuis une semaine, chaque nuit…  
Il s'était abstenu d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ayant assez des regards horrifiés de ses amis.

Il en avait assez d'être considéré différemment que les autres, assez de n'être qu'une cicatrice, de n'être que le ''Survivant'' aux yeux des gens. Il voulait être Harry, tout simplement Harry… Et ce rêve si étrange et si splendide à la fois, lui faisait remarquer à quel point il avait besoin d'être aimé, simplement pour ses qualités, pour ce qu'il offrait…

Ce Pharaon qu'il incarnait depuis une semaine, avait apparemment eut du mal à se faire respecter. Il avait été surnommé ''Le Bâtard'' dès son entrée sur le trône. Fils du Pharaon précédent, Jamesis I et d'une esclave affranchie, intime de la famille royale. Ils avaient tous deux été tués par des traîtres, à cause d'une guerre qui durait depuis à présent vingt cinq ans…

Il s'était vu alors, a à peine vingt ans, se faire couronner.

C'était étrange de se sentir adulte. Lui, Harry qui avait tout juste seize ans, se retrouvait dans la peau d'un prince d'Egypte de vingt ans…  
Mais malgré cette différence d'âge et de statut, Harry se sentait proche de ce monarque.

Ses rêves étaient décidément bien étranges.  
Ils paraissaient si réels et à la fois si magiques.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le jet de la douche et le fit violent, ainsi que glacé pour bien le réveillé. L'eau lui frappa avec force le visage et le reste du corps, vivifiant ainsi, chacune des cellules encore endormies.

Quand il eut finit sa toilette, il s'habilla rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de sécher ses cheveux dégoulinants…  
Il descendit à la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner et rencontra au passage Malfoy qui, curieusement était seul. Le jeune Serpentard était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua même pas Harry passant à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor sourit, appréciant de ne pas être comme à l'accoutumée, insulté de si bon matin.

A la table des Gryffondors, seuls les garçons et Hermione déjeunaient encore. Ils étaient en grande discussion qu'ils arrêtèrent en voyant arriver Harry.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents, il aurait parié qu'ils parlaient de lui, une nouvelle fois. Il y était habitué. On s'habituait à tout. Mais cela l'énervait toujours autant…

Comment en être autrement quand sur votre front semblait être marqué ''bête de foire'' ou ''fragile Survivant à absolument ménager de toutes émotions'' ?  
Il en avait vraiment assez.  
Ses ''amis'' voulaient jouer à ce jeu là, et bien ils ne joueraient pas longtemps…

Il était maintenant tout près de la table, quasiment près à s'asseoir, les autres Gryffondors tentant tant bien que mal de cacher leur malaise.

Alors, Harry se stoppa net et se retourna pour sortir de la Grande Salle, sans un mot, sans un regard. Il vit leurs têtes éberluées et sourit avec satisfaction.

Ils voulaient le mettre à l'écart ? Et bien soit, mais ils allaient le regretter.  
Le jeune homme avait tout de même faim et il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger, il irait faire un tour près du lac ensuite.

Dobby l'accueillit avec toujours le même enthousiasme.  
Cela aurait pu paraître fatigant, mais Harry appréciait ces marques d'affection. Au moins, l'Elfe de maison ne le regardait pas avec des yeux horrifiés ou inquiets…

''De quoi déjeuner ? Bien sur, tout de suite M. Harry Potter, Dobby va s'en occuper…Vous pouvez attendre à côté de la cheminée avec votre _''Camarade''_…''

Harry le regarda surpris. Le mot ''camarade'' avait été dit avec une pointe d'ironie, comme si Dobby s'était retenu de dire autre chose.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers le coin de cuisine que lui avait indiqué l'Elfe et vit…  
''Malefoy ?!!!!...'' S'exclama t-il interloqué.

Le Serpentard était assit près du feu, dans un confortable fauteuil en face d'un autre, avec une table au milieu. Sa tête reposait dans sa main gauche, et sa main droite faisait des allers-retours tranquilles entre son assiette qui était sur son plateau repas, sur la table, et sa bouche.  
Cette vision pacifiste de son ennemi frappa le brun.

A l'appel de son nom, le blond releva la tête et rencontra le regard émeraude du Gryffondor. Ses yeux gris perle se couvrirent d'un voile de glace, il fit un rictus méprisant et se pencha sur son activité première.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'étrange comportement du jeune homme. Dobby arrivait, un plateau bien garni dans les bras. Le Survivant le remercia, pris son plateau et alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée, en face de son ennemi qui feint l'indifférence, prêtant peu d'importance à cette intrusion.

Il commençait vraiment à faire chaud. Le Gryffondor enleva sa cape.  
Harry se contenta d'une tartine beurrée et d'un jus de citrouille, sentant que son estomac réagissait négativement à cet apport de nourriture…

Il s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'avaler et observa en silence, et avec intérêt, Malefoy qui avait toujours la tête dans son assiette.

Curieusement le Serpentard n'avait quasiment pas touché à son repas. Et le fait que lui et Harry soit resté dans une même pièce, pendant un peu moins d'une demi-heure, sans s'insulter, faisait office de miracle. Le brun sourit en se disant qu'il y aurait peut être un ''Saint Harry'' sur le calendrier, après cette action héroïque, qu'était de supporter Malefoy sans rien dire ni faire.

En plein dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor ne s'aperçut pas que le Serpentard le regardait à son tour.

''Potter, je sais que je suis beau, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder avec ce sourire béat, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir…''

Harry fronça des sourcils et soupira. C'était trop beau pour durer… Il pouvait dire adieu à sa canonisation… Quel imbécile ce Malefoy ! Crétin, vantard, snobinard… Et la liste n'était pas exhaustive…

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore songé que la compagnie de son ennemi pouvait être _presque_ agréable. Parce que, sans cette intervention, il l'aurait pensé.

Harry le regarda avec froideur, se leva et prit son plateau, sans plus un regard en arrière.

Malefoy le fixait et suivait le moindre de ses gestes.

Harry se stoppa et, toujours sans se retourner, dit avec une voix glaciale :  
''Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que l'on te fixe…''

Le jeune Serpentard fit un rictus haineux et replongea dans son assiette.

Harry, satisfait, donna son plateau à peine entamé à Dobby en le remerciant, puis, s'apprêtant à partir, il s'aperçut de l'absence de sa cape. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna près de la cheminée pour récupérer son vêtement chaud.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son fauteuil, Malefoy feignait de nouveau l'indifférence. Mais la vue du brun se troubla, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il essaya de se retenir au fauteuil, qui était à présent proche de lui, mais en vain. Il eut seulement le temps de voir son ennemi relever brusquement la tête au bruit de chute et prendre un air stupéfait.

La tête d'Harry cogna contre quelque chose de dur et il perdit connaissance.

Quand ses esprits redevinrent clairs, il entendit une voix familière et inquiète qui l'interpellait doucement, tout en lui mettant quelque chose de vraiment malodorant sous le nez.  
''Seigneur Ythis…Vous allez bien ?...''

Harry grogna pour toute réponse.

''Vous ne pourriez pas m'enlever cette chose sous mon nez, je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi mauvais…''Maugréa t-il.

La voix, qu'il identifia comme étant féminine, reparla :

''C'est bon… Ne vous inquiétez pas Siverian, il reprend conscience…''

Le jeune ''Pharaon'' ouvrit avec difficultés ses paupières lourdes et réprima un cri de surprise, puis un cri d'horreur.  
Si le son ne parvint pas aux oreilles des gens présents, les émotions qui passaient sur son visage furent nettement visibles.

Hermione, penchée au-dessus de lui, regardait d'un air qu'elle voulait rassurant un Rogue _inquiet_.

Son ''amie'' portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait à la cheville, en lin elle aussi, qui enroulait de manière gracieuse son corps, laissait nue son épaule droite et recouvrait en partie l'épaule gauche.

L'épaule découverte portait un serpent d'or en bracelet qui s'enroulait trois fois autour du membre. Elle avait une ceinture argentée qui lui entourait la taille. Ses cheveux, habituellement broussailleux, tombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules, soigneusement coiffés. Un fin diadème doré orné d'un cobra identique à celui que portait Harry ceignait son front.

Elle n'était pas maquillée, contrairement à lui (ce qui entre-nous, le gênait un peu). Elle portait le même genre de sandales que lui.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, quasiment tous ceux qui l'entouraient étaient vêtus, à quelques choses près, du même genre de tissus, des mêmes sandales… C'était la mode égyptienne en somme. Harry soupira d'incompréhension et de douleur, ce qui fit retourner l'attention d'Hermione sur lui.

''Ah ! Enfin complètement conscient !... Vous devriez faire attention Majesté…''Lui dit-elle.  
''Je vais bien…'' Répliqua Harry en essayant de se lever, mais il fit une telle grimace, que ses propos n'avaient plus de sens.

Hermione lui jeta un regard réprobateur, même à vingt ans, en pleine Egypte Ancienne, elle ne changerait pas…  
''Je n'en suis pas certaine…''  
''Et bien, je vous conseille de l'être,'' la coupa le ''Pharaon'', ''je me préoccupe peu de mon état et, que j'aille bien ou mal, cela ne change rien en mes habitudes…''

Il avait adopté un ton froid et impérieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus étrange. Jusque là, il ne s'était contenté que d'être ''le Pharaon Ythis'', mais là, il était conscient qu'il était dans son rêve et qu'il était ''Harry Potter'', élève de dix-sept ans à Poudlard, et non pas un Pharaon d'une vingtaine d'années.

Etait-ce vraiment un rêve normal ? Le jeune homme avait apprit à se méfier de ses songes et à les analyser. Connaissant le pouvoir qu'il avait en lui et le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort, il savait pertinemment que les rêves qu'il faisait avaient un sens.  
Encore fallait-il les décrypter… Ce qui, pour ce rêve-ci, ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Hermione et un serviteur l'aidèrent à se mettre debout.

''Siverian, je vous le confis,'' dit Hermione. Harry ne cacha pas son air horrifié en voyant Rogue, guère mieux habillé que lui, s'approcher, passer son bras autour de ses épaules et le soutenir.  
''Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'être soutenu !'' Grinça ''Ythis''.

Rogue tourna sa tête vers lui, ses cheveux longs et noirs, exceptionnellement propres, élégamment coiffés et ornés du même type de diadèmes qu'Hermione, suivant le mouvement.  
L'homme au regard d'obsidienne, lui fit un regard ''doux'' et un sourire ''affectueux'', et lui dit :  
''En êtes vous si sûr, Majesté ?''

Harry sentit le souffle chaud de ce qui était son ''maître de potion'' se répandre dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. En sentant le corps du jeune homme trembler, ''Siverian'' sourit un peu plus.

Le jeune ''Pharaon'' grimaça et se laissa faire, son équilibre étant précaire, il préférait éviter, autant que possible, une nouvelle chute.

''Siverian'' marchait avec grâce et légèreté, comme à Poudlard, mais il avait une différence de taille. A Poudlard, il était ferme distant, stoïque, ayant besoin de peu de choses pour aussitôt inspirer le respect. De plus, il détestait Harry. Alors qu'ici, dans ce palais d'Egypte Ancienne, il était doux, précautionneux, souriant, presque _affectueux_. Autant de termes, tous antonymes de l'identité ''Severus Rogue''. Pour Harry, l'association de sentiments et de chaleur avec son maître de potion, était tout aussi probable qu'une visite du Père Noël.

Et, ce qui marqua le plus le Gryffondor, c'était que l'homme semblait ici, _l'apprécier_.

Le jeune homme avait tant pensé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce, également richement décorée.

_C'est normal_, pensa Harry,_ nous sommes dans un palais_. Une petite voix vicieuse n'oublia pas d'ajouter_ dans ''mon'' palais_…

Les murs étaient, tout comme le silencieux couloir, recouverts de fresques, de mosaïques et de dorures.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit confortable et spacieux, sur lequel s'amoncelait un nombre impressionnant de coussins aux chaudes couleurs.

Il y avait un peu partout de riches tapis et des rideaux vaporeux, servant de portes à des entrées qui menaient pour la plupart à un luxuriant jardin intérieur ou s'écoulait une fine cascade. Harry observait cela d'un œil émerveillé, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ''compagnon'' qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

Celui-ci rit gentiment, ce qui troubla le jeune ''Pharaon'', et lui dit :  
''Vous êtes impressionné par votre propre palais, alors que vous y vivez depuis que vous êtes né ?''

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Les souvenirs, autant de son enfance que celle du personnage qu'il incarnait remontaient en lui. Et c'était loin d'être agréable.  
Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pour finalement s'allonger et fermer les yeux.

Réfléchir.  
Simplement réfléchir…  
Il en avait tant besoin.

''J'ai perdu mes souvenirs…''murmura t-il.

Ces étoffes et ces coussins sentaient vraiment bon.  
Un mélange de vanille et de citron.

''Une amnésie ?...'' demanda avec douceur, ''Siverian''. ''Je n'en suis pas surpris. Cela explique votre comportement que vous aviez depuis quelques jours. Vous sembliez perdu, mal à l'aise…''

Harry leva sa tête vers son ''compagnon'' qui le regardait avec intensité. Le jeune homme était gêné par ce regard, mais il se garda de le montrer.

''…Mais il va falloir que cette amnésie soit passée sous silence. D'après Hermione, cela peut durer longtemps.''

Harry fronça les sourcils.

''Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur mon amnésie.''  
''Oui… À vrai dire, Hermione et moi vous observions depuis quelques jours et votre amnésie nous est apparue évidente, enfin, surtout pour Hermione, puisqu'elle est votre Guérisseuse… Nous avons gardé le silence, espérant que nous avions tort. Vu le contexte politique actuel, il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez au mieux de votre forme. Notre civilisation en dépend.''

Harry afficha une mine étonnée. Severus Rogue qui se souciait de lui ? On aurait tout vu… Vraiment, quel drôle de rêve…  
Passé l'incrédulité, il prit un air grave et demanda :

''Pourriez-vous m'aider alors ?''

''Siverian'' sourit un peu plus, était-il capable de ne faire que ça ?...  
Si les autres Gryffondors voyaient leur professeur honnit ainsi : petites sandales, courts vêtements, sourire niais…Ce ''cher'' Rogue perdrait instantanément son autorité.  
Harry sourit à cette pensée. Sourire que vit son ''professeur''.

''Vous souriez, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas en colère…''Il soupira de soulagement et ajouta, ''Hermione et moi ne savions à quoi nous attendre quand vous apprendriez pour votre amnésie…''

Le sourire du ''Pharaon'' s'évanouit et il fronça ses fins sourcils bruns.  
''Vous redoutez ainsi mes colères ?''

''Siverian'' acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

''Vous êtes d'un tempérament relativement calme, mais néanmoins imprévisible. Vos montées de fureur sont rares, mais dévastatrices. Je ne vous ai vu qu'une fois hors de vous et croyez-moi, je préférais éviter de le voir de nouveau. Sauf votre respect, bien sûr, Seigneur…''

Ce respect inhabituel et cette crainte, donnait à Harry, un sentiment de puissance. C'était grisant, et agréable de penser qu'il inspirait la peur à celui qui s'était donné à fond, pendant six longues années, pour le lyncher mentalement, passant par tous les moyens possibles…

''Mais je suis en colère,'' murmura tranquillement le jeune homme. ''En colère de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ce qui se passe et de savoir que ceux qui m'entourent en savent plus sur moi que moi-même. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous ou contre qui que ce soit. Juste furieux contre moi-même.''

''Siverian'' avait écouté cette tirade avec intérêt et regardait son ''Seigneur'' avec tristesse.

Il marcha en silence, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''Où allez-vous ?'' Demanda Harry surprit par un départ si impromptu, mais avec neutralité. ''Siverian'' se retourna et lui sourit (encore un peu plus, si c'était possible) avec _gentillesse_.

''Vous avez besoin de repos et je sens bien que ma présence vous dérange, Seigneur. Aussi, je respecte votre besoin de solitude et m'en vais m'occuper de mon message que je dois protéger.''

Harry se redressa sur son lit.  
''Un message ?''

''Oui, c'est moi le ''messager'' de la Reine Catharsis.''

Le jeune homme fit des yeux ronds, et devant cet air hébété, ''Siverian'' ajouta :  
''Du moins, son présumé messager. Je suis en fait un de vos espions…''

Harry ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux et son regard se fit plus intense… Il commençait à assembler les pièces de son puzzle. Le rêve qu'il faisait, mettait en parallèles deux mondes. Le sien, à Poudlard et celui dans lequel il était en ce moment, celui du Pharaon qu'il incarnait. Tout était vrai, mais d'une manière différente : Le jeune ''Pharaon'' se faisait appeler ''Le Bâtard'' à cause de sa mère, qui était une esclave affranchie et lui, Harry Potter, se faisait insulter fréquemment de la même chose ou encore de ''Sans - Mêlé'' à cause des origines moldues de sa mère. Ensuite, c'était sur les frêles épaules de ce jeune monarque que tout reposait : la direction de la guerre, la survie de sa dynastie… Sur les épaules d'Harry, reposait également la victoire d'une guerre et de la survie des sorciers,… et de leur bonheur. ''Siverian'' était un espion, Rogue en était un également et Hermione…était toujours en train de l'analyser, de prendre soin de lui et de le réprimander… Une vrai ''mère poule''.  
La seule chose qui était différente de la réalité était l'étrange comportement de ''Siverian'' envers lui et leur statut hiérarchique. Ici, Harry était ''le maître adoré'', dans l'autre réalité il était ''l'élève haït''…

_Une fantaisie de mon cerveau_, pensa le jeune homme. Mais qui était cette Reine ? Ennemie de son peuple et, apparemment, crainte…

Voldemort ? Non, c'était un homme plus tout à fait humain…  
Malefoy ? Pareil, c'était un ''homme'', bien qu'ayant quelques traits agréablement androgynes Harry se poignarda mentalement à cette pensée et avait une identité sexuelle moins prononcée que le mage noir. Mais tout de même, il était dérangeant de l'imaginer en femme…

Ouh là, là… Si son ennemi Serpentard savait ce qu'il venait de penser, il serait dans une colère noire… _Se serait tout de même drôle_, se dit Harry avec un sourire sadique,_ je le verrais bien en robe de lin à moitié transparente_…

En proie à d'intenses réflexions dont quelques-unes unes plus ou, moins douteuses il ne remarqua pas la sortie silencieuse et respectueuse de ''Siverian''.  
Harry se redressa sur son lit et vit que son espion était parti, en lui laissant néanmoins un mot écrit sur un rouleau de papyrus. Il déroula la missive et fit face à une succession de hiéroglyphes. _Logique_, pensa t-il, _nous sommes en Egypte Ancienne_, _mais ce qui est moins logique c'est_, _pourquoi je les comprends ?_...

En y repensant, il avait aussi réussi à traduire les hiéroglyphes de ''son'' couloir, sans s'en rendre compte. Il reporta son attention sur le message.

_« Seigneur,  
Voyant que vous réfléchissiez, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger et vous ai écris ce mot pour vous donner quelques brèves indications qui pourront vous aider à comprendre et peut-être, à vous souvenir. Vous trouverez dans un coffre, caché dans le pilier en face de votre lit, un livre. Appuyez sur l'œil d'Horus et un espace aménagé apparaîtra avec le récit de votre vie, conté depuis votre naissance. J'espère que cela vous aidera._

_Avec toute mon affection,  
Votre fidèle serviteur.  
Siverian »_

Le ''_avec toute mon affection'' _était peut-être de trop… Pensa le jeune ''Pharaon'', qui suivit les directives de la lettre et se leva de son lit.

Il se dirigea vers le fameux pilier qui représentait une scène de bénédiction où l'on voyait Hathor, déesse de la maternité et de la fertilité passer un bébé à Isis, sous l'œil attentif d'Osiris qui le bénissait. Bien sur, ce bébé, c'était Harry, ou du moins, le Pharaon qu'il incarnait.

Le symbole de l'œil d'Horus, sous la forme d'un bijou que tendait Osiris au-dessus du bébé, représentait la protection divine. Protection que Harry retrouva autour de son cou, en plus du somptueux collier royal.

Il posa un doigt sur le symbole, qui s'enfonça dans le pilier. Alors, les peintures s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un renfoncement qui contenait un épais manuscrit de couverture bleu turquoise. Le jeune homme le pris, non sans une certaine émotion, et le lut.

L'écriture était belle et fine, des hiéroglyphes très appliqués :

……………_« Aujourd'hui, 31 juillet, jour de pleine lune, la huitième de l'année, vient de naître un enfant très attendu._

_La Prophétie dit qu'il sauvera notre civilisation grâce à un amour improbable, dont la force ne sera pas à prouver, tant il sera puissant et pur._

_Lilian, la mère, est ravie, son fils est beau et vigoureux. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a révélé la Prophétie, son don de Sensibilité s'étant accru grâce à sa grossesse. Le Pharaon pense que cet enfant sera un digne successeur. _

_On m'a fait l'honneur d'être son parrain…… »_

''Sirius !!!...'' S'exclama Harry…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du premier chapitre  
**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Est-ce que ce thème sur l'Egypte ancienne vous plait ?_

_Alors, à votre avis, quel sont ces rêves étranges ?...  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._


	3. Livre de Mort, livre de Vie

**Vies Antérieures**

2. Livre de Mort, Livre de Vie

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Voila un deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour ceux qui voulaient une update rapide, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je voulais qu'il ne soit pas trop répétitif et qu'il soit intéressant… Les autres chapitres devraient venir plus rapidement, sinon, je me rattraperais en en postant plusieurs à la fois… Pour me faire pardonner… Est-ce que cela vous va ? Dans mon premier chapitre, je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une énorme erreur, en faisant la description de ''Siverian''. J'ai parlé d'un regard ''d'absinthe'', mot ressemblant à un nom d'une pierre précieuse, autre que l'onyx, pour parler d'yeux noirs. C'est un lapsus… stupide lorsqu'on regarde le sens de ce mot… Veuillez me pardonner ! Bon, sinon, reviewez please ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis donné beaucoup de mal.  
Bonne lecture…  
Procne_

Harry venait de lâcher le livre qui fit un grand bruit en tombant. Il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un arriver avec tout le fracas qu'il venait de faire.

Personne, tant mieux. Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il ne ramassa pas le manuscrit étalé par terre et marcha en direction du jardin intérieur.  
Sirius… Il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être poignardé. Peut-être que son parrain était-il vivant à cette époque. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

Le jeune homme soupira.

Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ? Etait ce le tribut qui allait avec le titre de ''Survivant'' ? ...  
Et bien, il s'en serait bien passé…

Une larme chaude coula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il trempait un doigt dans l'eau tiède du bassin central du jardin.

Il n'entendit pas la présence derrière lui.  
''Il me semble que ceci vous appartient…''  
Une main âgée, tendait le manuscrit que le jeune pharaon avait laissé à terre avec peu de soins. Il prit le manuscrit et regarda le propriétaire de cette main tendue.

Dumbledore… Habillé d'une toge, sa barbe était tressée, ainsi que sa longue chevelure blanche, ornée de perles. Il avait une prestance altière et une allure respectable. Siverian se tenait derrière.

''Votre scribe, Albys, Seigneur…'' Dit l'homme, mal à l'aise.

Harry regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et acquiesça. Le scribe lui sourit avec sagesse et mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante du jeune homme.

''Les souvenirs, quels qu'ils soient et aussi durs soient-ils, doivent être affrontés.''

Le pharaon regarda les yeux de ''Dumbledore''. Couleur du ciel, teintés de malice et, curieusement, de tristesse.

''Les souvenirs sont à l'image du venin, la douleur qu'ils provoquent lorsque les blessures sont ouvertes, est insoutenable. Alors on cherche à repousser le moment de sa sortie. Mais plus on attend, plus la douleur sera forte lors de l'extraction. Ne refoulez pas votre peine. Votre parrain est mort bravement, l'histoire se souviendra de son nom.''

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. Encore un trait réaliste de son rêve, face à Dumbledore, tout était imprévisible, en particulier ses émotions. Il semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même face à cet homme. A la fois si étrange et si prévisible. Tout en lui n'était qu'antithèse.

''Lire le récit de votre vie vous ramènera vos souvenirs, ceux du passé, comme ceux du futur…''

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Le vieil homme s'inclina respectueusement et sortit. Siverian sourit d'un air désolé.  
''Merci Siverian.'' Lâcha le pharaon.  
''Vous pleurez Seigneur.'' Dit l'homme en s'approchant de son maître.  
''Oui, je pleurs… Ai-je tort ?'' Demanda Harry, le visage baigné par les larmes.

Siverian le regarda avec tristesse et, soudainement, le prit dans ses bras. Harry retint un hoquet de surprise, mais se laissa aller à cette étreinte chaleureuse, ses sanglots étouffés par les cheveux noirs de l'homme.

Ils sentaient les fleurs de lotus et dégageaient une douce chaleur. Puis, Siverian prit le visage triste du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'embrassa _tendrement_ sur le front, avant de se dégager.

''Je déteste bien une chose, c'est de vous voir malheureux.''

Et il sortit. Le jeune pharaon peinait à se remettre de cette étreinte et de ce baisé. Il avait quand même un manque de logique dans son rêve… Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? ... Harry en doutait de plus en plus.

Le prince d'Egypte rentra dans sa chambre, se cala confortablement dans ses coussins et reprit sa lecture :

« _…On m'a fait l'honneur d'être son parrain, c'est la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donnée. Albys sera son tuteur, ce brave homme sera un excellent maître._

_Siverian, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, s'est prit d'affection pour le nourrisson._

_Une petite fille d'une grande beauté est née six mois plus tôt, elle s'appelle Catharsis. Mon filleul, Ythis, est promis à cette demoiselle. Il a d'étonnants yeux verts, qu'il tient de sa mère. Oh, les jeunes parents ont besoin de moi, je vais donc arrêter là le récit de cette merveilleuse journée d'été._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Deuxième jour de Septembre, _

_Ythis a énormément changé en à peine deux mois. Ah…ses parents peuvent être fiers. C'est un beau garçon, vif et curieux. Il aura sûrement un énorme potentiel en magie. Heureusement. Les gens capables d'exercer cette pratique se font rares… Tous plus cupides les uns que les autres. Cette situation m'inquiète. J'espère qu'Ythis se montrera à la hauteur de mes espérances. Tous les espoirs sont sur lui, il peut et il doit sauver notre civilisation en perdition…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Dixième jour de Septembre,_

_Catharsis aussi a changée. Elle ne semble pas apprécier mon jeune filleul, leur mariage s'annonce mal… Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'aime pas tellement cette petite et sa famille… Le royaume s'effondre en Basse Egypte, Jamesis est affolé, il fait de son mieux pour stabiliser la situation, malheureusement, la guerre fait rage… Siverian est vraiment attaché à Ythis. Ce garçon est étrange, lui si froid et stoïque, est littéralement transfiguré au contact du bébé. Il rie, il pleure… Comme une renaissance pour lui… Ythis est une source intarissable d'amour. Ce petit bout de rien donne du Soleil autour de lui. Albys semble rajeunir avec lui… Cet enfant est notre dernier espoir…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Vingtième jour de Septembre,_

_Ythis fait sa première dent, le petit ange a de sacrées cordes vocales, je lui donne de la tisane de papyrus, cela semble l'apaiser. Dommage que l'effet soit de courte durée. Le peuple est assaillit par la famine, les Dieux semblent nous avoir abandonnés. Catharsis a fait apparaître des oiseaux de proie au-dessus de son berceau. Cette petite a, elle aussi, un potentiel magique étonnant. J'ai peur cependant pour Ythis. Elle m'apparaît dangereuse, je vois, je sens autour d'elle une aura sombre… Je n'en parle pas aux autres, ils sont déjà assez effrayés et inquiets comme cela…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Dixième jour d'Octobre,_

_La guerre s'intensifie, toute l'Egypte est à feu et à sang. Le royaume tremble, le peuple tombe. La situation est critique. J'ai peur. Jamesisest revenu blessé de sa dernière bataille, la prochaine fois, qu'est ce que cela sera ? ... Lilian a peur elle aussi, pour lui et pour son fils. Il est compréhensible pour des parents de vouloirs voir leur enfant grandir… Et ce doit être terrible de vivre dans la crainte de perdre cet enfant… Et malheureusement, c'est une crainte journalière…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Quatorzième jour d'Octobre,_

_Pettilius semble de plus en plus suspect. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est trop… Peureux, lâche et flatteur. Jamesis n'y prend pas garde, mais il va bientôt se faire trahir. Mes mises en gardes ne changent rien. J'ai de plus en plus peur pour le pharaon, par ce qu'au-delà du souverain, c'est avant tout mon ami. Lilian a les même craintes que moi. Elle a eut une nouvelle vision récemment, elle avait l'air terrifiée parce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle n'a voulu en parler à personne. Ythis change de plus en plus. Il en est à la pousse de sa troisième dent et c'est moi qui suis de veille… Heureusement que par ailleurs il est adorable, sinon je crois que par pitié pour les tympans du royaume, je l'aurais donné en garniture aux crocodiles sacrés du Nil…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Trentième jour d'Octobre,_

_Catharsis, à peine neuf mois, a tué un serviteur qui s'occupait d'elle et qui l'agaçait. On ne peut plus la mettre dans la même pièce que mon filleul sans qu'elle ne veuille faire la même chose avec lui… Si jeune… C'est effrayant. Je me demande qu'est que cela sera dans vingt ans. Mon pauvre Ythis a du souci à se faire s'il veut garder entier son royaume et sa tête sur ses épaules…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Quinzième jour de Décembre,_

_L'hiver arrive avec son lot de problèmes. La famine reprend et le tétanos gagne du terrain. Heureusement que la guerre semble avoir gelé en même temps que la nature, mais je m'attends à une riposte très violente de la part de nos ennemis. Les parents de Catharsis nous ont trahi, vu le comportement de la petite, cela ne m'étonne guère. J'ai vraiment peur pour Ythis… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'inquiète peut être un peu trop… Mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Siverian hait Catharsis et il est vraiment déchaîné quand il voit cette petite folle s'énerver contre son protégé. C'est effrayant de le voir furieux. Au moins, je sais sur qui compter si Ythis a besoin d'aide…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Dixième jour de Janvier,_

_Catharsis vient d'avoir un an, cette petite est vraiment terrifiante. Un vrai danger public, elle utilise sa magie pour blesser et s'amuse à la vue du sang. Cette future reine annonce le début d'une nouvelle ère de tyrannie… Son père a agrandit son royaume… Jamesis est inquiet pour son territoire et son peuple. Pettilius a été envoyé en mission chez nos ennemis, ce sera l'occasion de vérifier si mes craintes à son sujet sont justifiées._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Trentième jour de Janvier,_

_Je suis blessé, je ne serais plus capable de me battre au sabre. Jamesis a été empoisonné, mais notre guérisseur le veille. Je lui fais confiance. De toutes façons, si jamais Jamesis doit mourir, ce ne sera par empoisonnement… Ce guérisseur a eut une charmante petite fille prénommée Hermione. Une future guérisseuse nous a-t-il dit. Ythis a utilisé pour la première fois sa magie. Pour guérir Siverian, également blessé lors d'une bataille. Ce jeune homme c'est battu pour protéger mon filleul, qui a failli se faire enlever par un envoyé d'un de nos nombreux ennemis. C'est un brave garçon. Il y a un lien étrange entre lui et Ythis…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Douzième jour de Février,_

_Ythis a dit son premier mot et je dois avouer que ce premier mot m'a étonné. ''Catharsis'' a-t-il murmuré. Nous avons tous été surpris. Mais je crois qu'Ythis n'a pas finit de nous surprendre. Pettilius est revenu de sa mission, quel dommage qu'il soit revenu entier ! Il ne nous a rien appris de bien neuf. La stratégie guerrière de nos ennemis reste inchangée. En plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver que cet homme cache quelque chose et qu'il faut se méfier de lui._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Vingtième jour de Février,_

_Nous venons de nous faire attaquer, Pettilius nous a menti, je le savais. La stratégie adverse était complètement différente de ce à quoi nous, nous attendions. Heureusement que Jamesis et Lilian ont une force magique étonnante, ils nous ont sauvés. Mais Jamesis ne fait toujours rien pour Pettilius. Qu'attend t il ? Une mort ? ... Je vais devoir veiller sur lui. Siverian protège Ythis, je n'ai donc aucun souci à me faire de ce côté-là…_

_٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭_

_Troisième jour de Mars,_

_Les pertes que nous subissons deviennent de plus en plus importantes. Jamesis est inconscient, il a engagé Pettilius à ses côtés pour la grande bataille contre le père de Catharsis. Ythis change, il devient un petit garçon et Siverian semble plus attaché à lui chaque jour… Lui aussi a changé en huit mois, il a mûrit. Le contact d'Ythis l'a complètement métamorphosé, s'en rend il seulement compte ? Ma magie semble faiblir et ça m'inquiète. Je n'en ai parlé qu'a Albys. Le vieil homme ne comprend pas, tout comme moi._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Vingtième jour de Mars,_

_Mon ami Remièse est revenu d'une très longue bataille de plus de deux ans… J'ai eut du mal à le reconnaître… Ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat. Il a mûrit lui aussi. Il semble fatigué et las. J'ai l'intention de lui remonter le moral. Remièse supporte mal les pleines Lunes, son sang de loup se réveille à ce moment là. Lui aussi a besoin de soins et de protection. Quant il a vu Ythis, son regard s'est éclairé. Le petit semble l'apprécier. Je crois rêver, Siverian est jaloux de Remièse…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Premier jour d'Avril,_

_Ythis nous a encore surpris, il s'est retrouvé par inadvertance devant Catharsis. La petite a évidement essayé de le tuer presque aussitôt, mais mon filleul s'est fait un bouclier de protection. Et par n'importe lequel ! Un champ de force élémentaire ! Acte magique de haut niveau, que même Jamesis est incapable d'accomplir ! ... Catharsis n'en revenait pas. Siverian était fou de joie. Remièse ne tenait plus en place, l'espoir semble être revenu en lui, en nous tous… _

**_٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭_**

_Quatorzième jour d'Avril,_

_Pettilius a l'air effrayé par Ythis, tant mieux, ce rat ne lui fera pas de mal ainsi ! ... Mais par contre, je sens le danger proche pour Jamesis. Ah, que j'espère me tromper… Remièse me sourit de nouveau, j'en suis heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ce sourire si charmant et malicieux… La guerre et les blessures le lui avaient ravit cette innocence qui faisait partie intégrante de son visage. Il a changé. Je crois qu'il a abandonné l'idée d'avoir une épouse. Cela le mine plus que ça ne devrait. Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ça. Ythis a dit un deuxième mot, rien de bien original : ''Maman''…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Vingt-cinquième jour d'Avril,_

_Pettilius a disparu, ce lâche à fuit, mais je le retrouverais ! Je ne peux peut être plus me battre au sabre, mais j'ai encore ma magie, même si elle s'est affaiblie, je reste puissant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas perdu ma capacité à me transformer en chien. Cela reste un atout non négligeable. Jamesis a faillit se faire assassiner ! Une nouvelle fois… Lilian ne vit plus, elle regarde son époux comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Il m'inquiète. Ythis nous émerveille un peu plus chaque jour. Sa magie est un rayon de Soleil pour notre civilisation. Peut être permettra t-il de sauver nos traditions sacrées… La Prophétie de Lilian semble être de ce sens._

**_٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭_**

_Dixième jour de Mai,_

_La crue du Nil a rendu un peu le sourire au peuple. La famine est temporairement éloignée, même si le père de Catharsis fait un carnage dans nos terres. Il a annexé tout récemment le peuple de Nubie. J'ai failli me faire assassiner moi aussi par empoisonnement. Jamesis était hors de lui quand il l'a appris. A présent, dans le palais, plus personne ne fait confiance à personne, enfin presque… Lilian commence à être acceptée du peuple. La guerre fait quand même des miracles…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Vingtième jour de Mai,_

_La guerre va bientôt être à son paroxysme. Les terres d'Egypte sont à feu et à sang… Ce maudit Lescas est un tyran. Je me demande ce que va devenir Catharsis en sa compagnie. En ayant un tel père, elle ne sera pas une douce reine. Quand je pense que onze mois plus tôt, elle était promise à Ythis… Le pauvre petit aurait eut du souci à se faire avec une femme pareille… Elle est cruelle, dangereuse… Alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'un ''bébé''. Mais dans son cas, est ce encore un bébé ? Elle n'a plus rien d'innocent en tout cas… Elle a déjà du sang sur les mains. C'est déplorable… Ythis change, on lui donnerait deux ans. Albys dit que c'est à cause de sa puissante magie et que Catharsis doit subir le même phénomène au niveau de sa croissance._

**_٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭_**

_Premier jour de Juillet,_

_Bientôt l'anniversaire d'Ythis alors que le royaume se désagrège… Qu'elle tristesse. Quel héritage aura ce garçon quand il sera souverain ? Sera-t-il seulement pharaon ? … J'ai vraiment très peur, je me rends compte que, depuis le début de la guerre, j'ai tout le temps peur… Je ne veux pas perdre ceux qui me sont chers… Les conseillers sont corrompus par Pettilius. Jamesis n'en revenait pas quand il a appris la traîtrise de son ''ami''. Et moi qui m'acharnais à le prévenir… Ce souverain est bien naïf. Remièse a un comportement étrange. Il n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux, semble effrayé dès que je fais quelque chose…Je m'inquiète aussi pour lui… Siverian prépare un cadeau pour Ythis. Son affection et sa fidélité n'ont pas failles. J'aime bien ce garçon, même s'il m'évite. Je crois que je lui fais peur…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Quinzième jour de Juillet,_

_Remièse et moi avons parlé. Il m'a avoué se sentir mal à l'aise près de moi. Et…qu'il…m'aimait… J'ai eut du mal à y croire, mais je pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre… Voyant que j'étais sceptique, il m'a embrassé. C'était merveilleux. Doux, sucré… La plus belle des choses qui soit ! J'ai répondu avec joie à son baisé. Il n'y avait plus que nous. Plus de guerre, plus de mort… Plus rien. Que m'importe que nous soyons des hommes ! Je m'en moque…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Trente et unième jour de Juillet,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux ! Ythis a un an ! Il a grandit à une vitesse… Il fait trois ans à présent. Comme pour fêter cette date avec nous, la guerre s'est un peu calmée, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions… Le cadeau de Siverian était somptueux. Il a forgé de ses mains un pendentif en or représentant un aigle. Le bijou n'est pas aussi beau que ceux des joailliers du royaume… Mais c'est une attention tellement touchante, qu'il en devient un présent inestimable. D'ailleurs, Ythis l'adore, il l'a tout de suite mit à son cou._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Dixième jour d'Août,_

_L'horreur est à son comble, le palais est en feu, je n'ai réussi qu'à sauver ce carnet, Remièse, Ythis et Siverian… Je me demande ce qui a bien pu advenir de Jamesis et de Lilian. Je crains pour leurs vies. Pettilius et les parents de Catharsis sont à la tête d'une armée de monstres. J'avais vaguement entendu parlé de leurs ignobles pratiques, mais de là à voir qu'ils étaient des nécromants… Ces choses là devraient être interdites. Quoique, même si elles l'étaient, je doute que Lescas s'embarrasse d'un tel obstacle. Un monstre il est, un être ignoble il restera. Quel dommage pour sa fille, une si belle enfant, qui représentait au même titre qu'Ythis, un espoir potentiel pour notre peuple… Sa pauvre mère aussi a eut sa vie de gâchée avec Lescas, elle a été raptée dans un peuple du delta du Nil. Deux vies bêtement brisées par un seul homme… Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ces deux vies…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Onzième jour d'Août,_

_Les traîtres se sont enfuis du palais. Ythis est hébété devant le carnage qui s'offre devant ses jeunes yeux. Des cadavres ensanglantés s'amoncèlent un peu partout. Par chance, les peintures, les gravures et les archives sont pour la plupart, intactes. Les pillards ne sont pas aller jusqu'a saccager les marbres avec les cartouches de Jamesis _(Ndl : Les pharaons avaient leur nom inscrit dans un ''cartouche''. Il était fréquent qu'un ennemi, en envahissant un royaume, pile ces cartouches, pour qu'il ne reste plus aucunes traces du précédent maître des lieux)_. Il n'y a pas eut de sacrilèges, ni de blasphèmes. Je me demande bien pourquoi, connaissant Lescas. Le peuple s'est révolté, j'ai été ému par ces simples paysans, juste armés de fourches et de matériel agraire. Ils ont repoussé, au nom de Jamesis, les troupes puissantes et bien armées de Lescas. Il y avait dans les yeux du peuple, une hargne, une volonté de vivre et de vaincre comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Nous leur devons beaucoup notre victoire, temporaire, sur ces troupes à moitiés mortes. Je n'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles de Jamesis et de Lilian. Je suis très, très inquiet. Mon cœur cesse de battre à chaque corps ramené au palais pour les embaumés et les incinérés. Le royaume est une vraie nécropole…_

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Douzième jour d'Août,_

_Après le précédent carnage, un autre arrive. Celui de la famine et des maladies. Les corps non-identifés qui attendent d'être brûlés, se décomposent et rendent l'air impropre à la respiration. Siverian s'occupe d'Ythis comme il le peut. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Je suis obligé de prendre les rennes du palais tant que Jamesis n'a pas été retrouvé et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'occuper de mon filleul. D'un côté, c'est une bonne chose. Siverian s'occupe mieux de lui que moi. Remièse m'aide beaucoup, ses bras me font un peu oublier l'horreur qui infecte l'air. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu le sauver, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans lui, je me demande même si j'arriverai à vivre si les corps inertes de Jamesis et de Lilian sont retrouvés… Je serais obligé, au moins de survivre, pour Ythis… Il n'aura plus que moi et Siverian._

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Treizième jour d'Août,_

Trois jours que le carnage est passé, trois jours que Jamesis et Lilian sont introuvables. Je suis perdu, je ne sais que faire ! Le peuple les réclame, parle de vengeance s'ils sont retrouvés morts… Ythis, devant tout le sang et les morts qui se sont offerts à sa vue, s'est fait grandir d'un coup. Il a l'intelligence et le physique d'un enfant de cinq ans. A cette vitesse de croissance, il n'aura pas d'enfance. De toutes façons, s'il n'aurait pas grandit aussi rapidement, il n'aurait pas eut non plus d'enfance. Entre la guerre, les tentatives d'assassinat, ses parents disparus… Et son trône à s'occuper… J'aurais tant voulu qu'il ait une vie normale, mais je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un rêve que je faisais. Comment avoir une vie normale lorsque l'on est l'héritier d'une puissance magique sacrée en voie de disparition, le futur souverain d'un royaume en perdition… C'est vraiment désagréable de se sentir incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

_**٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭**_

_Quatorzième jour d'Août,_

_Nous sommes tous en deuil. Le corps de Jamesis vient d'être retrouvé, ainsi que celui de sa femme. Ils nous ont laissé une lettre où ils décrivent les horreurs qu'ils ont subit. Ythis n'a pas encore vu l'état de ses parents. Comment lui annoncer ? J'ai joint la lettre à ce manuscrit, Ythis en prendra connaissance plus tard, quand il sera prêt. Bien que je doute que l'on ne soit jamais prêt à lire ce genre de chose… Le peuple est en larmes, Jamesis était un merveilleux souverain, aimé et respecté. J'espère qu'Ythis prendra exemple sur lui. Le peuple réclame aussi une vengeance… Mais que peut-il faire, face un tyran tel que Lescas ? Mon cœur aussi veut une sentence, Jamesis était comme un frère et sa mort est une infamie. J'ai aussi tellement envie de pleurer. Remièse lui aussi est triste, mais il ne le montre pas. J'admire sa force, heureusement qu'il est là, il m'aide énormément._

Harry prit la lettre de ses parents et la lu. S'était une épreuve pour lui, mais il en ressentait le besoin. L'écriture était malhabile, signe qu'elle était celle d'un mourrant. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette pensée.

_Mon cher Sirius,_

………_Je t'avais promis de me battre, je pense avoir respecté ma promesse. J'espère avoir été un bon souverain. Mes heures sont comptées, je vais donc me dépêcher d'écrire mon récit. Mon agonie est douloureuse. Heureusement, Lilian a trépassé rapidement. Elle repose près de moi, nous mourrons ensemble, c'est une chance. Ma main tremble, mon esprit vacille… J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Lescas a utilisé la magie interdite contre moi. J'ai de la chance, j'ai réussi à contrer le sort de contrôle d'esprit, mais Lilian non. Il l'a tué rapidement, voyant que ses invocations pour propager une douleur inhumaine dans le corps de ma femme ne soutiraient aucun cri. J'étais immensément fier d'elle. Fier de l'aimer, fier d'avoir fais un fils merveilleux avec elle, fier de la voir forte et combattre la douleur. Il l'a achevé avec un sort du livre des morts de Seth. Lescas est vraiment ignoble. Son cœur pèsera lourd par rapport à la plume de Justice. J'espère qu'Anubis sera juste et l'enverra croupir dans le ventre d'Ammit. _(Ndl : Ammit ''le Dévoreur des morts'', pour les Anciens Egyptiens, après la mort, le défunt passait, guidé par Anubis, devant Thot, pour se faire juger pour ses fautes. Son cœur était déposé sur une balance, qui avait en contre poids, la plume de la Justice ou de la Vérité. Si le cœur pesait plus lourd que la plume, Ammit, le Dévoreur des morts mangeait l'indigne défunt. Ce jugement était présidé par Osiris)_ Lescas m'a aussi torturé. J'ai d'ailleurs fini par perdre conscience, mais cet homme m'a réveillé le plus vite possible, pour que je ne loupe pas un soupçon de ma douleur. Une de mes dernières volontés serait que l'on me venge et qu'on lui fasse subir tout ce qu'il a fait endurer à ses victimes. J'aimerais qu'Ythis suive le chemin de ses parents, qu'il soit à l'écoute des ses sujets, bon, généreux… J'aimerais qu'il reconstruise le royaume, que notre civilisation redevienne puissante et florissante. La survie de notre culture et de notre magie dépend de lui, mais cette survie ne doit pas être aux dépends du reste du monde. Cette cause doit rester juste et ne pas devenir criminelle. Lilian m'a dit dans son dernier souffle, que cette quête, ou une autre, devait être dictée par l'amour. Elle a aussi dit que ses plus beaux moments ont été notre mariage, enfin notre union, puisque les lois nous refusaient ce sacrement. Et puis il y a eut la naissance d'Ythis, ta rencontre… J'ai été pétrifié d'horreur en voyant que Pettilius était un traître… Lui aussi doit être sanctionné pour avoir osé voler le livre des morts. Sirius, à ton tour, bats-toi ! Ythis et le peuple ont besoin de toi. Sans parler de Remièse… Je lui fais confiance pour te remonter le moral… Il a de bonnes méthodes avec toi… Cela me rappelle quand je faisais la cour à Lilian. Comment je fais pour penser à de telles choses en des moments pareils ? ... Sirius, tu as été mon seul ami et mon seul frère. Protège le trône tant qu'Ythis n'est pas en mesure de le prendre. Protège mon fils et le peuple, bannis ceux qui le mérite, fais preuve d'impartialité et inculque à ton filleul les vertus qui feront de lui quelqu'un de bien. Je te fais confiance. Il faut absolument que la Prophétie se réalise. Dis à Ythis que nous l'aimons, qu'il est notre trésor. Je regrette tant de ne pas pourvoir le voir grandir… Je vais arrêter d'écrire là, ma main est de moins en moins capable de porter le pinceau et mes hiéroglyphes ne sont plus qu'illisibles et dénués de sens. Mon esprit part… Je tousse du sang, c'est bien la fin…_

_J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra…_

_Jamesis._

Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur saignait.  
Il voulait pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient secs.  
Il voulait hurler, mais sa voix se brisait, loin dans les profondeurs de son œsophage.  
Il était temps qu'il fasse ce que son père lui demandait dans cette lettre. Il terminerait de lire le récit de sa vie plus tard. Il était temps que le royaume retrouve sa splendeur, il n'en manquait pas… Mais il restait souillé, à cause des pieds criminels qui foulaient son sol.

Harry posa la lettre dans le manuscrit qu'il ferma et qu'il mit dans une besace. Il porta le sac de cuir et son précieux fardeau en bandouillère, et se leva de son lit.

Il sortit d'un pas vengeur de sa chambre.

''Siverian !'' Hurla t-il avec haine dans la voix.  
''Oui Seigneur…'' Demanda l'homme avec crainte, en accourant auprès de son protégé.  
''Réunissez les espions et la garde. Il est temps que je satisfasse mon père…''

_A suivre…_

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

_Alors…Est-ce que ce second chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Est-ce que vous voulez la suite des écrits de Sirius, ou je passe rapidement dessus ? Dites-le-moi, par ce que cela modifiera quelques petites choses…Et j'aurais besoin de savoir avant de continuer. _

_Un petit coup de pub aussi…S'il vous plait……Merci !_

_Allez lire mes autres fics…__٭__puppy eyes__٭_

_Au prochain chapitre !_

_Procne_


	4. Une quête dictée par la haine

**Vies Antérieures**

3. Une Quête dictée par la Haine

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
J'ai fais le plus rapidement possible pour poster ce chapitre ! J'ai eut le plaisir de voir que j'avais de nouveaux lecteurs… J'espère en avoir encore des nouveau cette fois ci… **:D** . Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit… Sinon, j'ai remarqué, avec regret, que peu de gens lisaient mes notes, à part certains, que je remercie… Mais bon… Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à en écrire vu qu'elles n'intéressent pas beaucoup de monde…_

**_Attention : l'ambiance vers la fin du chapitre est nettement plus noire que le début !_**

_Et, petit coup de pub : **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire les fics de lapieuvredudesert (trop bien le pseudo, non ?), elles sont géniales !** Dites lui dans vos reviews que vous venez de ma part. Voila, voila ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents…_

_Procne_

Siverian le regarda incrédule, puis sourit. Il avait retrouvé cette ancienne ardeur qu'il aimait tant, dans les yeux de son protégé.

''Bien Seigneur, comme vous voudrez. Mais puis-je vous suggérer avant de lire le message de la Reine ?''

Harry qui repartait, s'arrêta, se retourna et plongea ses émeraudes dans les onyx de Siverian. Le messager s'empourpra sous ce regard fixe.

Le jeune pharaon se dit que Rogue, comme il était dans son rêve, était vraiment gentil et attachant.

Et depuis qu'il avait lut une partie du carnet de son parrain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée d'affection pour l'homme. Il lui sourit, ce qui fit s'empourprer d'avantage le messager.

Vraiment étrange qu'il soit si différent dans son rêve que dans la réalité, alors que jusque là, tout avait été extrêmement réaliste. Il en parlerait à Dumbledore, lui saurait… Il pourrait l'aider. Le jeune pharaon sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha de Siverian qui retrouvait des couleurs ''normales''.

''Vous avez raison,'' dit Harry en tendant sa main, ''le message… passez-le moi.''  
''Je vous retrouve Seigneur, cela me fait plaisir, mais tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie… Comme vous le faisiez auparavant…''  
''…Mon amnésie ?''  
''Oui. Nous, nous connaissons depuis que vous êtes né, vos parents et votre parrain vous ont confiés à moi. Le vouvoiement rend nos relations froides. Moi, je me dois de garder un certain respect vis-à-vis de vous. Vous êtes mon seigneur_…_''  
''Et aussi ton ami.'' Ajouta Ythis, voyant le trouble de son compagnon. Il sourit devant cette gêne et prit le message. « J'aimerais tellement que Rogue soit comme ça en vrai… » Pensa le jeune homme.

Siverian s'inclina et parti dans le sens opposé de celui d'Harry.

Le jeune pharaon marcha en direction de lourdes portes en bois massif, sculptées, représentant une scène avec Osiris.

Il rangea le message dans sa besace et avança d'un pas vif. Il ouvrit avec force et fracas les deux battants, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la foule qui se trouvait derrière.

La salle du trône… Harry ne savait même pas qu'elle se trouvait là, mais il s'y était dirigé instinctivement. Elle était grande et majestueuse, soutenue par un couloir de fines, mais solides, colonnes de marbre blanc veinées de beige-écru, légèrement torsadées pour leur donner de la légèreté et de l'élégance. Un long, très long tapis rouge reliait l'entrée au trône. La salle était lumineuse, elle aussi richement décorée. Le jeune pharaon avança avec prestance et grâce jusqu'à son trône, qu'il détailla rapidement : une petite estrade, sculptée dans le marbre avec deux marches, soutenait deux chaises faites d'or et de pierres précieuses diverses. Une des deux chaises était moins imposante que l'autre. La plus grande avait un dossier qui avait la forme d'une queue de paon, sur lequel était peint Ythis et à coté duquel il restait une place. Une, pour le portrait d'une très improbable épouse.

Il s'y assit avec légèreté et installa sur son visage, un masque impassible et impérieux.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle tremblèrent et les conversations, qui formaient un bourdonnement en fond sonore, s'arrêtèrent, pour laisser place à un silence tendu.

Le jeune pharaon les regarda et sourit.  
Tous attendaient qu'il parle.  
Toujours le silence…

Puis, soudain, Siverian entra suivit d'une dizaine de gardes et de quelques espions. Les gardes étaient habillés d'une courte tunique blanche, ils portaient un long bouclier ovale et une lance. Les espions, quant à eux, étaient habillés de longues capes écrues.

Chacun, dans la salle, retint son souffle en les voyant, et l'air grave d'Ythis n'arrangeait en rien l'ambiance.

''Siverian,'' dit le souverain d'une voix profonde.

L'homme s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le trône.

''Rapport ! ...'' Ajouta le jeune homme.

Le messager acquiesça de la tête et se releva. L'ambiance s'allégea, la tension laissant place à la curiosité.

Le peuple d'Ythis était un peuple privilégié. Il pouvait assister aux séances comme celle-ci. Il avait donc des nouvelles politiques qui, dans d'autres royaumes, seraient restées secrètes.

Le jeune pharaon ne craignait pas la divulgation de ces informations. Sa magie les scellait et en rendait impossible l'échange, sauf pour quelques personnes autorisées.

''Elyès !'' Ordonna Siverian.

Un jeune homme roux sortit du groupe. Il était grand et dégingandé. Harry réprima avec succès son étonnement. Ron était le chef de ses armées…

''Majesté…'' Dit le garde en saluant brièvement. Le pharaon lui fit signe de continuer.  
''Certaines terres restes inconquises et les armées de la Reine Catharsis nous bloquent aux limites du Delta. La Basse Egypte revient progressivement en notre possession, mais le peuple reste affamé dans certaines parts du royaume…''  
''Et pour Pettilius ?'' Interrogea Harry, cachant avec mal, la haine qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

Le garde soupira et répondit d'un air désolé :  
''Ses meurtres sont les seules traces que nous ayons de lui. On sait qu'il est sous les ordres de Lescas et de Valerian.''

Le souverain ne cacha pas son étonnement au prénom qu'il venait d'entendre.

''Valerian ?'' Interrogea t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Elyès d'être étonné.

''Majesté… Vous allez bien ? ''  
''Bien sur que je vais bien, je vous ai posé une question !'' Grogna le jeune homme agacé.

Elyès trembla sous le ton du souverain et répondit, plus très à l'aise :  
''Oui, oui… Excusez-moi… Et bien Valerian, celui qui a commandé Lescas et d'autres, pour faire différents crimes… Tous maîtres dans l'art dans la nécromancie. Le Livre des Morts est toujours introuvable et le Livre de la Vie… Disparu. Autant on sait que le premier est dans les mains de Valerian, grâce à Pettilius, autant l'autre nous a totalement échappé. Nous avons perdu sa trace avec la mort de votre père. Lui seul savait s'en servir et l'emplacement où il était.''  
''Merci, au tour du chef des espions.''

Siverian s'avança à son tour.

''Qu'en est-il des autres traîtres ?'' Interrogea Harry.  
''Ils sont activement recherchés, Seigneur…''

Ythis grogna de mécontentement.

''Avec tous les crimes qu'ils font, ils devraient être facilement retrouvables !''

Elyès trembla de nouveau. Etre courageux au combat était une chose, mais l'être en devant un Ythis en colère en était une autre… Siverian resta impassible. Ce genre de sauts d'humeurs était rare, donc d'autant plus dangereux, et il fallait garder son sang froid, pour calmer rapidement le pharaon.

''Seigneur, nous n'avons rien trouvé, pour l'instant, mais nous avons quelques indices et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que les traîtres tombent dans nos filets…''

Ces paroles de l'espion eurent pour effet de radoucir le souverain. Le jeune homme posa son coude sur un bras de son trône et sa tête dans sa main.

''Et qu'en est-il de votre magie ?'' Demanda t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa après cette parole. N'entendant aucune réponse, Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son siège.

''J'ai posé une question ! ...'' Siffla t-il.

Les gardes et les espions se tendirent et se s'entreregardèrent, mal à l'aise.

''Siverian, aurais-tu une explication ?'' Interrogea le pharaon avec impatience.

L'homme pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête de lassitude.

''Et bien Seigneur… Il se trouve que… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je crois qu'il serait sage que je vous explique tout… Et sans vous épargner.''

Ythis acquiesça, légèrement inquiet sur la nature des révélations de son espion.

''Votre père, voyant que son royaume se dégradait, a crée un groupe. Le Clan de Sekhmet. Ce Clan réunissait les meilleurs guerriers, espions et pratiquants de la magie du royaume. Il y avait à sa tête Jamesis, bien sûr, et Albys…''  
''Ce groupe existe-il toujours ?'' Demanda Harry intéressé et agacé par le fait qu'on lui cachait beaucoup trop de chose à son goût. A moins que son ignorance ne soit due à son amnésie…

Tout cela était effectivement trop compliqué… Pourquoi était-il donc amnésique ?

Oui, vraiment trop compliqué…

''Ce Clan a été dissolu à la mort de votre père par votre parrain, le groupe ayant été crée pour éviter de telles tragédies… Sirius ne croyait plus en son utilité.''  
''Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais été informé et que mon parrain n'en parle pas dans ses écrits ? ...''  
''L'existence du Clan a été gardée secrète à l'intérieur des quatre murs du palais. Peu de personnes en connaissent la présence et Sirius, pour éviter tout risque que le secret de cet ordre soit dévoilé, s'était abstenu d'en parler dans votre journal. Et si vous n'en avez pas été informé, c'est pour votre bien. Comprenez bien, Seigneur Ythis, que vous êtes jeune et…''  
''Oh c'est vrai, tu es incroyablement vieux, Siverian…'' Coupa Harry, sarcastique.

Siverian, qui n'était déjà pas très à l'aise, le fut encore moins après cette intervention.

''Oui… Mais moi… Je n'ai pas le sort de toute une civilisation qui repose sur mes épaules…''

Ythis fit un rictus, Siverian fit de son mieux pour ne pas en tenir compte.

''Vous êtes fragile, Seigneur. Attention, je ne dis pas que vous êtes faible… Mais vous êtes fragile… Entre la mort de vos parents, de votre parrain, les attaques répétées de Lescas et de Catharsis, votre croissance accélérée… Vous connaissant, nous savions que vous n'apprécieriez pas d'être protégé. Nous en avons été encore plus persuadés quand vous avez interdit la pratique de la magie dans tout le royaume…''

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux.

''J'ai fais ça ? ...''  
''Oui, enfin, vous l'avez interdite pour de bonnes fins. Nous ne devions pratiquer qu'en cas d'urgence, et n'étions pas obligés d'abandonner complètement la magie, mais nous étions tellement dépendants d'elle que nous étions devenus faibles. Vous nous l'avez fait comprendre, après divers incidents survenus dans le royaume… Enfin, il y avait aussi que notre magie devait rester secrète et… Avec toutes les attaques de Lescas, les autres peuples et royaumes mitoyens de nos terres ont appris l'existence de nos pouvoirs. Résultat, nous nous sommes fait de nouveaux ennemis, attisés par la jalousie et l'appât de la puissance… Vous avez choisit la discrétion et…''

Une leur triste et coupable passa dans ses prunelles d'obsidienne.

''Et bien, Siverian ?''  
''Vous avez fini par détester la magie…''

Et la suite, Harry la connaissait, puisqu'il la vivait quotidiennement à Poudlard.

''C'est bon Siverian, merci… Je vais changer tout ça. La magie a fait d'horribles choses, mais je pense qu'elle peut en faire de merveilleuses aussi… J'ai eu tord, j'ai fais des erreurs… Comme tout le monde je pense. Mais il est nécessaire de faire des erreurs pour pourvoir avancer… Alors, restez tous discrets, mais pratiquez et n'abandonnez pas nos anciennes traditions ! C'était le dernier souhait de mon père : garder intacte notre civilisation…''

Le souverain se leva, tous retenaient leur souffle. Il descendit les marches de son trône et se dirigea vers Elyès et Siverian. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux. Il plongea ensuite ses prunelles de jade dans celles brune et noire de ses compagnons.

''Je compte sur vous.'' Leur dit-il.

Les deux acquiescèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement.

''Seigneur, une dernière chose, le bijou que je vous ai forgé est gorgé de mon énergie vitale et il est un lien avec chacun des membres du Clan. Même si le groupe est dissolu, il continue néanmoins de vous protéger…''

Harry n'en revenait pas. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs dans le corps d'Ythis, la signification de cet ornement qu'il portait, en plus de ceux royaux, lui avait toujours été floue. Il savait que c'était un gage de fidélité de Siverian envers lui. Mais avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le sens changeait un peu… Il avait entendu parler de ce genre de bijoux. Très rares et puissants, ils étaient très précieux et signifiaient beaucoup. Une branche de la Magie Sacrée, celle des sentiments. Ces attributs tiraient leur force dans celle des sentiments que témoignait un proche… Siverian l'aimait donc sincèrement et énormément. Donner de son énergie vitale était un gros sacrifice, mais qu'en était-il de la véritable nature de cet amour ? ... Amour était d'ailleurs un terme bien étrange associé à Rogue. Si Siverian était plein d'affection, Rogue ne l'était absolument pas. Et pourtant, ce rêve était basé sur des choses purement réalistes.

Et encore une complication de plus…

L'Ordre du Phénix était même présent…

Ythis s'écarta des deux hommes et leva ses bras en criant d'une voix étrangement cristalline :

''_Invocation supérieure_… Que le Clan, pièce par pièce se ressoude. Je veux avoir devant moi les membres éparpillés…''

L'aigle d'or qu'il portait au cou se mit à briller. Tous regardaient leur souverain avec appréhension, sauf Siverian qui demeurait stupéfait et ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Les gardes et les espions firent place nette, se mettant sur le côté, tandis qu'un vent tiède apparaissait d'où on ne savait où. Le sol s'était recouvert de plusieurs cercles bleutés, d'on un qui entourait Siverian, à l'intérieur desquels des signes ésotériques apparaissaient. Sur chacun de ces cercles des personnes, un genou à terre, se matérialisaient et semblaient flotter.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup : le vent, les cercles… Seuls restèrent ces personnes agenouillées qui se relevèrent. L'assemblée respirait de nouveau, peut être avec plus de facilité qu'avant. Les gardes et les espions souriaient aussi, quant aux membres… Une lueur malicieuse et joyeuse traversait leurs yeux.

''Membres de l'ancien Clan de Sekhmet, je vous propose une nouvelle alliance et que cet Ordre soit de nouveau construit.''

Albys marcha vers lui et dit :  
''Jeune Ythis, je suis heureux de voir que la lecture d'une partie du manuscrit de votre parrain a eu un effet bénéfique sur vous. Votre père serait fier de vous. Le Clan de Sekhmet n'attendait plus que vous, nous étions près à cette réunification. Nous l'avions prévue.''

Le souverain s'abstient d'émettre tous commentaires.

''Votre magie est réellement stupéfiante, Majesté.'' Dit Elyès, du respect et de la crainte dans le regard. Ythis sourit et dit d'une voix qui n'autorisait pas de dénégation et d'échec :

''Maintenant, attrapez-moi Pettilius !''

Les gardes saluèrent avec hâte et sortirent de la salle du trône, heureux d'être toujours entiers. Les espions les suivirent peu après. Seuls restaient, les membres du Clan et Siverian. Harry retourna sur son trône et, pendant que le Clan dissertait sur une possible stratégie, il déplia le message de la Reine Catharsis.

''Siverian, assieds-toi donc à côté de moi. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.''

Le messager acquiesça et s'exécuta en souriant, ravi de pouvoir de nouveau être proche de _son_ seigneur. Le jeune pharaon souriait lui aussi, mais durant la lecture du message, son visage se tordit dans une expression de perplexité.

_Maître Ythis,_

Le souverain grogna à cette appellation.

_La guerre fait rage depuis bientôt deux générations, les morts dans nos deux camps sont nombreux… Ce conflit dure depuis trop longtemps, remontant à bien avant notre naissance… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me dis que les raisons de ce duel perpétuel nous échappent à tous les deux. Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions arrêter là le carnage… Nous sommes tous deux, aussi soucieux l'un que l'autre, à notre façon, de notre peuple. Et nous savons tous deux, que nos traditions se perdent. Nous sommes deux héritiers d'une grande puissance familiale qui, j'en suis sûre, en l'unissant, pourrait rendre son ancien prestige à notre culture et la sauvée du chaos dans lequel elle s'est engagée… Je propose donc une trêve en échange d'une alliance. Je vous redonne le Livre des Morts et vous m'accordez un peu de votre temps, et de votre personne, pour que nous concluions cet accord. Une rencontre serait fort utile… renvoyez-moi au plus vite la réponse à ce message, par le biais de Siverian. Avec ma gratitude et tout mon respect,_

_Catharsis._

Siverian qui lut la lettre, fut tout aussi perplexe que son souverain.

''Qu'en penses-tu Siverian ?'' Demanda Ythis d'un air pensif.  
''Et bien Seigneur… Je dois avouer que ce message est intrigant, même s'il ne m'étonne guère…'' Répondit le serviteur en réfléchissant à ses récentes visites, fortes instructives d'ailleurs, auprès de la Reine.  
''Pardon ?'' Le monarque le regardait avec étonnement et intérêt.  
''Et… Oui… J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps, que la Reine semblait soucieuse et agitée. Son royaume est autant en cendres que le vôtre. D'autres peuples l'attaquent et elle voit son empire s'effondrer de jours en jours, sous les assauts de furieux jaloux qui en veulent à ses pouvoirs… Il semblerait également qu'il y ait des tensions entre elle et son père.''

Ythis suivait le fil des paroles de Siverian avec une curiosité et une surprise grandissante.

''Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors beaucoup de choses peuvent encore changer…'' Murmura le jeune homme, ailleurs. ''Une alliance avec elle serait une bonne chose je pense…''

Le messager acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

''Mais, il faut attendre que mes problèmes avec mon amnésie soient résolus, qui sait ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête si elle apprenait ma perte de mémoire. Elle a beau m'avoir envoyé ce message, si je me fis à la description que mon parrain fait d'elle dans les récits de ma vie… Elle reste dangereuse et imprévisible…'' Finit le jeune homme.

Siverian sourit mystérieusement et dit :

''Faites-lui confiance cette fois-ci, je l'ai côtoyée plusieurs années et en ce moment… Elle a bien changée. Elle est pleine de regrets, mélancolique et triste. Elle a même failli… Aller un peu trop loin, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé au bon moment…''

Ythis fit des yeux ronds, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il relut une deuxième fois la missive, admirant au passage les beaux et élégants hiéroglyphes dorés. Il essayait d'imaginer celle qui les avait écrit. Il voyait une main blanche et fine, aux longs doigts de nacres, sûrement d'une douceur infinie…

Il fut réveillé de son rêve par Siverian qui lui agitât légèrement l'épaule.

''Seigneur…'' Murmura t-il, ''Seigneur… Vous allez bien ? ...''

Le jeune pharaon secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa transe, faisant voleter ses longues mèches noires aux reflets bleutés et il sourit à son serviteur maladivement inquiet.

''J'étais dans mes pensées. Il me faudrait de quoi écrire pour que tu puisses repartir au plus vite. Vu ce que tu m'as appris, mieux vaut ne pas trop la faire attendre…''

Le messager sourit à son tour et se leva pour aller chercher ce dont son maître avait besoin. Le Clan de Sekhmet, en le voyant partir, finit de parler de stratégie et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui était reparti bien loin dans ses rêves…

Les membres de l'ordre décidèrent d'un accord silencieux, de laisser leur monarque réfléchir en paix. Ils avaient déjà eut beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Le peuple dans la salle, bien que fascinés par le pharaon et curieux dans savoir plus, finirent par reprendre leurs conversations.

Harry, quant à lui, faisait une synthèse de ce qu'il savait. Les souvenir tous récents d'Ythis ajoutés à ce qu'il avait appris dans le manuscrit de Sirius, se liaient progressivement. Il manquait encore beaucoup de pièces à son puzzle, mais son esprit était un peu moins flou et il y avait moins de ''pourquoi'' qui résonnaient dans sa tête perdue.

Il était impatient de rencontrer la Reine Catharsis Elle l'effrayait, mais en même temps, le fascinait. Il était sûr que cette rencontre était la clé de la sauvegarde des traditions sacrées Mais que devait penser son père ? Etait-il heureux de cette alliance, ou était-il au contraire furieux ? Furieux de ce rapprochement avec l'ennemie ?

Ythis soupira Tout ça ne changeait rien. Lescas, Pettilius et les autres traîtres payeraient, quoi qu'il advienne. Aucunes alliances n'effaceraient cette certitude

En attendant que Siverian revienne, le jeune homme continua la lecture des écrits de Sirius :

_Quinzième jour d'Août,_

_Nous enterrons Jamesis et Lilian. Ils ont été rapidement embaumés et avec un soin particulier. Le silence s'est installé au palais. Le deuil est partout. Siverian est inquiet, Ythis a un étrange comportement depuis qu'il a vu le corps de ses parents……_

La suite, jusqu'à deux ans plus tard, expliquait les résultats de la guerre. Le peuple enragé, réclamant une vengeance, avait saccagé le palais de Lescas. Catharsis avait de son côté, beaucoup grandit et, tout comme Ythis, faisait largement plus que son âge. Néanmoins, leur croissance à tous les deux s'était stabilisée à l'apparence préadolescente, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux, un peu plus de trois ans.

La fureur du peuple avait un peu calmée la guerre, Lescas devant se retrouver un endroit où dormir, vivre et où il pourrait continuer à réfléchir à de nouveaux crimes. Paradoxalement, malgré le tyran qu'il était, son peuple était heureux avec lui comme souverain.

Mais le calme apparent de cette guerre n'était qu'un leurre. Quelques mois après la mise en ruine du palais, ce fut au tour des forces armées de Sirius de se faire attaquer. Ce fut une bataille terrible, ce faisant le jour _(Ndla : les anciens égyptiens n'attaquaient jamais de nuit et les batailles se faisaient à renfort de grandes armées organisées de façon méthodique…)_, le carnage n'en apparut que plus horrible. Des paysans avaient été éventrés, certains empalés. Ce qui était étonnant et reflétait la pure cruauté qui habitait Lescas. Mais pire que tout, Sirius avait été assassiné. Tué en se battant pour protéger celui qu'il aimait, en protégeant le royaume qu'il avait essayé de sauver.

Il s'était bravement battu, mais le combat avait été avec deux forces inégales. Sirius avait perdu une grande partie de sa force magique, à cause d'un poison qu'il avait reçu. Jamesis avait d'ailleurs été furieux en apprenant cet empoisonnement. Tout le monde avait cru que les effets de ce venin avaient été éradiqués, mais ils avaient en fait agit insidieusement, discrètement.

Enlevant un peu chaque jour, pour ne pas que ce soit repéré. Et pour quelqu'un étant né avec sa magie, le perdre, c'était un peu comme une hémorragie. C'était mortel.

Sirius avait combattu, en sachant pertinemment quelle serait l'issue du combat. Il avait voulu faire barrage avec son corps pour, à défaut de sauver sa vie, sauver celle de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Le récit avait été continué par Albys. L'homme expliquait le rétablissement progressif de l'égalité des forces avec la montée au pouvoir d'Ythis, sans que toutefois, la situation soit bonne.

Rémièse après le combat avait effrayé Lescas à défaut de le tuer et s'était ensuite engagé dans les armées royales pour oublier sa douleur. Son cœur avait été déchiré, il n'avait plus eut de raison de vivre, alors autant mourir pour la bonne cause… Ainsi, il pourrait rejoindre rapidement celui qui lui avait été arraché.

Le royaume avait perdu ses meilleurs éléments. Mais sa vie poursuivait son cours, tranquillement, entrecoupée par les fléaux sanitaires, les guerres ponctuelles. Elle se devait de continuer, malgré les blessures non pansées de certains cœurs…

Siverian s'était révélé être un compagnon courageux et fidèle, il avait eut des mérites royaux, devenant très estimé du peuple et de la Cour. A maintes fois, il s'était proposé pour les missions périlleuses, servant comme il le pouvait, Albys qui remplaçait Sirius et Jamesis sur le trône, en attendant la majorité d'Ythis ou le moment où il serait capable de gouverner. C'était lui-même qui s'était porté volontaire pour être espion.

La situation était plus critique qu'Harry ne le pensait. La magie disparaissait peu à peu, alors que Valerian gagnait en puissance grâce à elle. Les peuples dénués de magie et qui en ignoraient l'existence, pour en avoir été le plus possible éloignés, prenaient peu à peu conscience de son existence. Ils la voulaient à leur tour, comme une drogue dont ils seraient en manque, envieux de puissance, et étaient près à tuer pour ça.

Valerian s'en était servit, ne voulant pas laisser une occasion de manipuler, une fois de plus et d'avoir encore plus de pouvoir. Pus rien ne lui résistait. Et si la magie, et la civilisation qui allait avec, était menacée, c'était à présent la notion de vie décente et libre, ou plutôt de survie, qui était en danger…

Ythis se prit la tête dans ses mains et s'affala sur le siège qui lui servait de trône. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Les meilleurs guerriers et quelques magiciens avaient été envoyés pour combattre Valerian, sa troupe de nécromants et d'hommes assoiffés de flux magique ainsi que de sang. Aucuns n'en étaient revenus vivants, même morts, peu étaient réapparus aux yeux de leurs proches. En un seul morceau du moins… Certaines parties revenaient parfois, comme les jambes, les bras, le tronc et la tête… Mais les yeux, la langue et les viscères, ainsi que les objets de valeurs que portaient ces pauvres gens, ne reparaissaient jamais… Eux, n'avaient pas besoin de vases canopes au moins…

Le jeune souverain eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant ce que ses ennemis pouvaient bien faire de ce qu'ils gardaient des morts qu'ils faisaient…

Ce rêve révélait une chose supplémentaire à Harry, c'est qu'importe l'époque, il ne serait jamais prédestiné à vivre longtemps, et surtout heureux.

Même s'il tuait Voldemortou Valérian il n'en sortirait pas vivant. A sa naissance, avec cette prophétie, il avait prit un aller sans retour.

Il se dit avec ironie que la mort était une étape imposée dans le parcours de sa vie. Sauf que pour lui, il sauterait toutes les autres étapes pour arriver dans un temps record à celle-ci. Au moins, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se voir avec des rides ou de ressentir les effets de l'âge avancé sur son corps. Il aurait tout de même préféré les rhumatismes et la cataracte, à une arrivée trop rapide dans un tombeau…

Il aurait tant voulu une femme et puis, peut être après, des enfants…

Une femme ou un homme d'ailleurs, il s'en moquait du moment que son cœur battait avec frénésie pour la personne, qu'il avait avec elle des moments privilégiés et intenses… Tout ce qui fait que la vie doit être vécue, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais toujours sans regrets.

Ythis cligna des yeux, respira et avala avec difficultés sa salive. Il avait réprimé avec mal une forte envie de pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Les gens le voyaient fort, il fallait que cela continue. Trop de personnes comptaient sur lui, avait de l'espoir grâce à lui parce qu'il semblait infailliblece qu'il était loin d'être et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Mais lui, sur qui pouvait-il s'appuyer ? ... Personne. Même son plus proche entourage ne continuait de sourire que parce que lui, paraissait inébranlable. Pourtant, s'ils savaient… A quel point il était triste, faible… Siverian le protégeait, mais il puisait sa propre force dans celle d'Ythis… Alors…

Le chemin tortueux du souverain se transformait en impasse…

Il frissonna. Il avait froid.

Soudain, deux mains fortes le secouèrent pour le sortir de sa léthargie et déposèrent un lourd tissu sur ses épaules qui le réchauffa. Le jeune homme vit qu'on lui avait mit une riche et longue cape de fourrure. Du papyrus, de l'encre et un pinceau furent posés avec délicatesse sur ses genoux. Siverian le regardait avec inquiétude.

''Voici Seigneur, ce que vous m'avez demandé…'' Murmura t-il. Sa voix trahissait son angoisse.

Ythis se réveilla totalement, sursauta légèrement et prit le matériel sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête et regarda le messager dans les yeux.

''Merci Siverian. Tu as fais vite. Vas, changes toi les idées, tu m'as l'air soucieux…''  
''Je me fais du souci pour vous, Seigneur…''  
''Tu t'en fais trop. J'apprécie l'attention que tu me portes, je t'en remercie… Cela me touche beaucoup. Sincèrement. Mais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant… Je vais bien.'' Ythis avait essayé de rendre sa voix la plus chaleureuse et rassurante possible.

Il souhait réellement voir ce trouble fiévreux s'en aller du visage de Siverian.

Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs, absolument pas convaincu par les paroles de son maître. Il soupira et s'inclina, prenant congé du souverain.

''Je te ferais appeler lorsque le message sera prêt.'' Lui dit le jeune homme.

L'espion acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, plus inquiet que jamais.

Ythis regarda l'homme partir et pinça les lèvres. Quelque chose lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il sortit son fidèle compagnon trop anxieux de sa tête pour se concentrer entièrement sur la missive qu'il devait écrire. L'erreur ne lui était, une nouvelle fois, pas permise.

_Reine Catharsis,_

_Votre lettre m'a bien été donnée et j'y ai répondu le plus promptement que j'ai pu. Je dois bien avouer que vos mots m'ont marqués et fortement étonnés. Ne vos offusquez pas si je reste circonspect. Trop de choses se sont passées pour que je vous croie totalement. Cependant, j'ai envie de vous faire confiance. Ne serai- ce que pour nos deux peuples… Siverian a eut également les bons termes pour me faire réfléchir. Vous avez un messager intelligent et qui veut notre bien à tous les deux, chose que j'apprécie. J'ai constaté tout ce que vous m'avez décrit et j'ai le regret de dire que la situation est grave. Une rencontre serait effectivement ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas une occasion que je vous donne pour me faire un peu plus de mal… Il est évident que l'union de nos deux puissances est plus que nécessaire. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez fait le premier pas vers une possible paix. J'ose espérer à présent, en relisant votre lettre, en l'avenir… Je propose que notre rencontre ce passe dans mon palais. Sa date sera prise selon votre choix. Sincèrement,_

_Ythis._

Il relut la lettre et en fut satisfait. Il ne pensait pas avoir été trop froid, tout en restant distant. Il restait tout de même méfiant. Cette proche rencontre lui montrerait s'il avait raison de croire en Catharsis ou non. Il appela Siverian qui vint rapidement. L'homme ne dit aucun mot, prenant le message en silence, ce contentant d'un salut poli. Le souverain ne releva pas ce silence, mais en prit note pour après.

Quelques minutes de réflexions plus tard, une fois que l'espion fut parti, il fit appeler Albys. Le vieil homme entra dans la salle du trône avec des yeux pétillants et le sourire.

''Majesté…'' Salua t-il.  
''Albys…'' Répondit le pharaon. ''J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. ''  
''Mais bien sûr… Je suis là pour ça…''

Harry sourit, Dumbledore et ses yeux bleus resteraient toujours fidèles à eux-même.

''J'ai lu, sous votre conseil, les récits de Sirius… Et les votre. Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal. Mais cela m'a éclairé sur certaines choses et… Pour d'autres, mon rendu encore plus perdu que je ne l'étais déjà.''  
''C'est normal. Une amnésie, ce n'est jamais rien. Une fois les souvenirs assimilés, il faut les relier entre eux et les comprendre. Les récits que vous avez lus ne suffisent pas à cela. Ceci est un résumé de votre vie et de ce qui se passe autour. Il vous manque les détails et ça, seul votre cerveau peut le faire. Prenez patience… Le temps, pour n'importe quel mal, est le meilleur des remèdes…''  
''Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… Et, pour ma croissance ? Je veux dire, vous dîtes dans les écrits que mon physique ne correspond pas à mon âge…''  
''Au début, après, cela c'est calmé. Vous avez vingt ans et votre physique correspond à cet âge…''  
''Mais pas le mental…'' La voix dépitée du jeune homme attrista le scribe.  
''Oui, vous avez vécu beaucoup trop d'horreurs…'' Son visage s'éclaira… ''Mais vous aurez du bonheur, beaucoup de bonheur…''

Harry leva la tête, dubitatif. L'homme était énigmatique, ce n'était pas nouveau…

''Je l'espère Albys… Je l'espère. Mais cela dépend du futur et de Valerian…''  
''Non Majesté, cela dépend de vous.'' L'homme souriait un peu plus et son regard était espiègle.

Ythis grimaçait d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

''Vous comprendrez en temps voulu…'' Finit le scribe.  
''Ah… Une autre chose…''  
''Oui ?''  
''J'ai reçu un message de la Reine Catharsis, dans lequel elle demandait la paix et une alliance, souhaitant elle-même préserver nos traditions. Je lui ai répondu, en lui faisant part de mon scepticisme et de mon envie malgré tout de la croire. Notre rencontre se passera ici.''

Albys opina de la tête. Il n'était pas surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le souverain venait de lui dire.

''Prévenez le Clan de Sekhmet et la Cour. Je veux que tout se passe bien, dans une ambiance agréable et respectueuse. J'attends beaucoup de cette rencontre.'' Finit le jeune homme.

Le regard toujours malicieux du vieil homme se fit un peu calculateur.

''Bien sûr Majesté. N'ayez crainte, il sera fait selon votre désir… Cette rencontre est importante…''

Leur discussion dériva ensuite sur les sujets politiques, Harry était curieux et encore perdu sur certaines choses. Cela dura ainsi presque une heure, quand soudain Albys s'écria avec effarement :

''Oh ! Orion est là !''

Ythis tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et vit son rapace blanc et noir, posé sur une rambarde, un message accroché à sa patte. Le souverain ne pu réprimer le petit pincement de son cœur, dû à l'angoisse. Orion n'était généralement utilisé que pour les urgences. Il siffla l'oiseau qui tourna son regard ambré vers lui et s'envola avec grâce, pour se poser avec légèreté sur l'avant bras tendu de son maître.

Harry lui fit une caresse sous le bec qui sembla satisfaire l'animal et prit le message.

Orion se déplaça sur l'épaule du souverain qui dépliait le papier.

Il était court, mais clair. Les hiéroglyphes étaient malhabiles, signe d'une main tremblante. Le jeune homme reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Siverian. Ses yeux parcoururent avidement le contenu du papyrus.

Albys put voir avec effarement et crainte, les changements successifs d'expression du pharaon. Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

La respiration d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Quand il eut finit de lire le message, il froissa avec violence le parchemin et releva sa tête avec lenteur. Une lueur quasiment indéchiffrable, tant il y avait d'émotions qui la transformait, passait dans ses yeux.

Albys n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait analyser dans ce regard. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que le maître était furieux et déterminé.

Ythis jeta à terre la boule de papier qu'il avait fait avec la missive de Siverian et cria haut et fort, avec rage :  
''Que l'on me prépare un cheval, le plus rapide et le plus puissant, ainsi que mon épée ou une dague… Et ce, le plus vite possible ! Prévenez les gardes, qu'ils protègent le palais en mon absence.''

Il se leva avec brusquerie de son trône, faisant tomber la lourde cape qui le réchauffait à ses pieds, et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte. Albys encore sonné, prit le message par terre et le lut. Les personnes présentes dans la salle regardèrent leur monarque avec stupéfaction, il était rare de le voir dans un état pareil.

Quand le scribe eut finit de lire le message, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les membres du Clan de Sekhmet et les gardes pour crier avec toute la force qu'il avait :

''Un cheval puissant et rapide, et une arme solide ! Le pharaon Ythis part, c'est urgent ! ...''

Les personnes à qui il avait demandé cela le regardèrent hébétés mais obtempérèrent en faisait le plus rapidement possible.

Oui, vraiment la situation était critique…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira assez pour qu'il pardonne mon retard… J'essaye de poster avec un rythme régulier, à peu près tous les 15 jours… Mais c'est dur ! Surtout en ce moment, qu'on est en fin de trimestre et que mes profs s'y mettent tous pour avoir assez de notes à caser dans mon bulletin, il faut le dire, pas franchement brillant…**-.-''**  
Donc, je dois donc réviser, travailler… Tout plein de choses nettement moins agréable que d'écrire…**T.T**_

_Les histoires sont déjà construites, toute l'action est ordonnée, mais il ne reste plus que l'écrire…_

_Chaque chapitre me prend quand même 4 heures ! Ce n'est pas rien. 2 heures pour le brouillon, 2h pour le taper à l'ordinateur… Pfiou…_

_Mais le mieux, c'est quand, une fois que le chapitre est posté, je vois ma boite aux lettres qui m'indique un nombre impressionnant de mails… Et là je vois ''review alert''… Alors je me rue sur mon ordinateur et je dévore vos messages !_

_C'est mon petit bonheur de tous les jours… Alors continuez à me reviewer! … J'adore trop !_

_Gros bisous…  
Procne_


	5. Une quête dictée par l'amour

**Vies Antérieures**

4. Une Quête dictée par l'Amour

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Voila un autre chapitre ! J'ai fais un effort au niveau du temps de postage, non ? Lol. **:3** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me tuer à la fin… **XD**. J'en doute, mais bon… **;D.** L'atmosphère s'assombri encore… Voila. Bonne lecture !_

_Procne_

_Retenez bien ceci, ça vous servira plus tard dans le chapitre…_

_**1** : Apophis : c'est un serpent géant mythique qui symbolise l'ensemble des forces destructrices, dont le ciel est la demeure. Il cherche à anéantir la création divine en tentant de faire échouer la barque solaire._

_**2** : Seth : c'est le dieu du désordre, des déserts, des tempêtes et de la guerre, et il assassina son frère Osiris. C'est le dieu le moins populaire d'Egypte._

_**3** : Shou : c'est le dieu de l'air qui symbolise l'air sec et la force de conservation. Il est représenté avec son épouse Tefnout, sous la forme d'un lion._

_**4** : Tefnout : c'est la déesse de l'humidité, elle incarne l'air humide et corrosif qui engendre le changement._

_**5** : Meretseger : elle est représentée comme un serpent ou d'une femme coiffée d'un serpent. C'est la déesse protectrice de la nécropole thébaine._

_**6** : Sobek : c'est un dieu crocodile ou à tête de crocodile. C'est le dieu des étendues d'eau._

Le cœur d'Ythis battait à tout rompre. Le sang coulait très rapidement dans les veines du jeune homme et une sueur froide d'angoisse ruisselait sur son front.

Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : être utilisés.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce mélange d'émotions contradictoires : peur, excitation, impatience, anxiété…

L'adrénaline s'infiltrait dans les moindres petites parcelles de son corps.

Mais pourquoi son palefrenier et ses gardes mettaient-ils autant de temps ? Etait ce donc si long de préparer un cheval et une arme ?

Le pharaon trépignait dans la cour de son palais.

Lui-même s'était dépêché de s'habiller avec des vêtements plus commodes pour sa chevauchée : une tunique plus longue et plus large, qui lui couvrait plus le corps sans toutefois l'entraver. Il s'était muni de sandales bien attachées et ses poignets, ainsi que ses chevilles, étaient protégés par de solides bijoux en or et en bronze. Tout était dans la légèreté, l'aisance et la résistance.

Ses multiples serviteurs (Harry détestait cette appellation) avaient accouru pour l'aider, mais voyant l'état de fureur du souverain, ils s'étaient retenus. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été envoyés avec énergie par celui-ci à faire d'autres activités et de le laisser tranquille.

Des bruits de sabots et de pas se firent entendre, Ythis soupira et se jeta presque sur ses sujets qui lui apportaient ce qu'il avait demandé.

Ses gardes et ses espions étaient également présents, conduits par Albys. Ils regardaient tous leur pharaon avec inquiétude. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui se passait et l'état du jeune homme ne leur disait rien qui vaille…

''Faites bien attention à vous Majesté…''Lui dit dans un ultime conseil, son palefrenier.  
''Nous avons besoin de vous !'' Ajouta Elyès.

Il y eut une approbation générale qui suivit ces paroles. Malgré son envie de partir qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, Ythis qui fut touché par tant d'attention, leur sourit et leur dit d'une voix grave :

''Le problème n'est pas que je revienne ou pas, par ce que je reviendrais… Le problème est de savoir si je réussis ou pas. Il se passe des choses qui menacent le peu d'espoir que j'ai de tous vous sauver…''

Ces paroles frappèrent l'assemblé et le jeune homme s'en rendit compte. Il se morigéna mentalement d'avoir dit cela, il avait fait preuve de faiblesse devant des sujets déjà fragiles…

''Que Sekhmet La Puissante vous guide et vous protège ! ... '' S'exclama un des espions.

Harry prit la longue dague à la double lame rivetée, la mit dans son fourreau et monta avec aisance sur le cheval noir qu'on lui avait apporté. Il n'avait jamais fait d'équitation, ou quoique que ce soit de ressemblant, à Poudlard. Et s'il avait appris à en faire en Ancienne Egypte, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il savait au moins une chose, ce que son esprit oubliait, son corps s'en souvenait. C'était pour cela qu'il se sentait si bien sur ce cheval. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait.

Il espérait que cela serait pareil pour le combat qu'il devrait mener. Il ne pensait pas s'être jamais battu avec une arme autre que sa baguette… Il faisait confiance au destin. Il regarda une dernière fois ses sujets et dit :  
''Je reviendrais…''

Puis, il donna de vigoureux coups de talons dans les flans de son étalon qui partit.

Il était bel et bien le cheval le plus rapide que le jeune homme connaissait. Il pouvait presque ressentir la même chose que ce qu'il vivait sur son éclair de feu.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, le torse… Chacun de ses muscles… Et grâce à lui et à la vitesse due au galop nerveux de l'animal, il avait les cheveux presque aussi plaqués que ceux de Malefoy. Presque… Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Le cœur d'Harry cognait en même temps que chacune des élancées que prenait le cheval. Malgré l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, il se sentait bien.

Le paysage fait de sable et de roches, parfois de steppes, défilait devant ses yeux. Il ne savait quelle distance il avait parcourue, ni où il allait, mais il laissait faire son instinct.

Tandis que le paysage changeait progressivement, alors que les frontières de son royaume morcelé prenaient fin, il repensa à l'inquiétante lettre de Siverian…

Catharsis avait été grièvement blessée et sa vie était en danger, menacée par Valerian qui avait apprit le souhait de la Reine. Et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié, vu sa réaction, qu'elle veuille se rapprocher d'Ythis. Lescas n'avait même pas bougé pour aider sa fille en prise à un violent poison que lui avait donné son Maître, propageant dans ses veines une aura quasi insupportable de douleur.

Le peuple de Catharsis avait déserté ses terres pour se rapprocher de celles d'Ythis et pouvoir le prévenir de l'imminence du danger. C'était pour cela que Siverian, à peine parti, avait rapidement eu vent des tristes nouvelles…

L'espion continuait de chevaucher, ne s'étant arrêté que pour écrire une prompte lettre et invoquer Orion pour l'envoyer. L'homme devait être arrivé au palais de la Reine, mais vu que celui-ci était envahi par des troupes de nécromants et d'hommes sans plus aucune morale, Ythis doutait que le messager ne tienne bien longtemps. Il était seul contre une vingtaine de fous furieux. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance. C'était pour cela que le souverain s'était tant hâté. Il avait deux personnes à sauver, pour deux raisons différentes, mais le but de sa folle cavalcade restait le même.

Arriverait-il à temps ? Arriverait-il à sortir Siverian et Catharsis des griffes d'une mort certaine ? Ces questions l'obsédaient, mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Son destrier filait, un peu comme un oiseau. Ythis avait l'impression de voler. Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, il leva la tête et vit qu'Orion le suivait de près, planant avec grâce au-dessus de lui et laissant sur son passage des traînées d'étincelles dorées.

Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée. Qu'était exactement ce rapace ?

Le paysage changeait encore, l'herbe se faisait plus verte et les oliviers et les ifs, plus nombreux. Le Nil était proche. Des pêcheurs naviguaient sur leurs bateaux ou leurs barques tressées avec du papyrus. Des villageois les pieds dans l'eau, cueillaient sûrement des fleurs de Lotus.

Comme il approchait d'un village, Ythis ralentit sa course. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire remarquer. Le souverain fronça les sourcils, s'était jour de marché et les gens étaient insouciants, rien n'indiquait qu'un danger quelconque était proche.

Il arrêta totalement son cheval, de plus en plus soupçonneux. Orion se posa sur son épaule et observa de son regard ambré, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le monarque descendit lestement de sa monture, prit les rennes et se dirigea vers un étalage où se trouvaient des bijoux, et où un troc mouvementé se passait (_les anciens égyptiens n'avaient pas de monnaie, le commerce se faisait avec le troc_).

Le vendeur, un homme maigre à tête de charognard, tourna son regard vers lui, quand il le vit arriver, il avisa les riches habits du souverain. Un rictus étira son visage osseux, semblant être un sourire et son regard se fit carnassier.

''Puis-je vous aider, Monseigneur ?'' Demanda t-il d'un ton mielleux, délaissant son autre client qui s'acharnait toujours pour son achat.

Ythis grimaça, il détestait ce genre de personne.

''La Reine Catharsis va-t-elle bien ?'' Interrogea t-il de but en blanc.

Le marchant parut surpris par cette question, son regard se posa alors sur le fin diadème en forme de cobra que le jeune homme portait. Il reconnu l'Uræus (_Ouadjet est une déesse cobra dont l'animal sacré est l'Uræus, cobra dressé sur le front de la couronne de pharaon qui représente la royauté. Elle protège le souverain qui porte le serpent_) et sa bouche s'ouvrit en ''oh'' silencieux. Le client fou à côté, s'était lui-même calmé en voyant le pharaon.

Un silence tendu s'installa et Ythis qui était de nature impatiente, redemanda avec exaspération :

''Qu'en est-il de la Reine ?''

Le visage du marchand se décomposa, il se réveilla de la transe que lui avait imposée la question et il prit tous ses bijoux, les mettant sans soins dans un coffre. Ses gestes étaient précipités. Il avait peur, s'était visible.

''Veuillez m'excuser, je dois partir…''Dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

Le client lâcha sont affaire et s'éloigna rapidement de l'étalage.

Ythis suivait cette scène avec étonnement et désapprobation. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, aussi, il leva la main à la hauteur du visage du marchand et, avec un murmure silencieux, il ferma son poing. Le commerçant se figea, une expression de pure frayeur et d'horreur peinte sur le visage. Harry pensa que cet homme, avec cette pose et cette expression, lui rappelait vaguement les gargouilles de Poudlard…

''Bien, siffla le jeune homme, j'ai posé une question et quand je pose une question, je _veux_ une réponse. Suis-je bien clair ou dois-je me montrer plus persuasif ?''

Le marchand cligna des yeux, apeuré.

Le souverain soupira et défigea l'homme qui mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'il y ait le plus de distance entre lui et Harry.

''J'attends…''maugréa le pharaon d'une voix grave.

Le marchand trembla et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit et comme il restait ainsi, il n'avait guère l'air intelligent. Pettilius avait de la famille apparemment…

Ythis fronça les sourcils et soupira :  
''Ainsi je devrais me débrouiller seul…''

Il fit une mine affligée et s'approcha de l'homme qui curieusement, même s'il pouvait sangloter, ne pouvait reculer. Curieusement, bien sûr…

Le pharaon était à présent à quelques centimètres du marchand, il posa une main sur chacune des tempes de l'homme qui suait à grosses gouttes.

Il pouvait constater qu'il n'y avait pas que dans son royaume que se trouvaient les lâches.

Il regarda autour de lui, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui et le sentiment étrange que tout cela était faux, s'insinua progressivement dans son esprit. C'était oppressant comme sensation. Ses poils se hérissaient et il était aux aguets. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout en restant méfiant, il reporta son attention sur le marchand. Ses doigts refermèrent leur prise sur la tête de l'homme et le souverain ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il sursauta et il s'écarta avec violence de l'homme qui était abasourdi. Il courut jusqu'à son cheval et monta sur lui sans les étriers. Il reparti dans un galop furieux, toujours suivit d'Orion qui s'était envolé.

La sensation ''d'illusion'' ajoutée à ce qu'il venait de voir et à la peur mystérieuse de l'homme à l'évocation de Catharsis, ne fit qu'accroître son angoisse.

Le palais de la Reine devait être encore loin. En général, Siverian mettait un peu moins de cinq jours pour y arriver.

Tenant fermement les rennes et exerçant une forte pression avec ses jambes sur le cheval, Ythis se mit à chantonner, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Orion qui comprit, arrêta son vol pour aller se nicher contre son maître. L'étalon hennit.

Les yeux du jeune homme virèrent du vert au noir d'encre. Plus aucune distinction n'était possible entre son iris et sa pupille. Quelques étincelles dorées crépitaient autour de celles-ci.

Le paysage n'était plus que des lignes dont les couleurs étaient indistinctes.

Il n'y avait plus de notion de temps, d'espace ou de vitesse. Juste lui, sa monture, son oiseau et son inquiétude mêlée à son obstination.

Sa tête devenait lourde et s'embrumait, son corps ne le portait plus. Il avait la nausée.

Orion, toujours lové dans le creux de son ventre, le regarda de ses yeux mordorés et se mit à chanter lui aussi. S'était un chant proche de celui du phénix : beau, reposant et vivifiant. Il s'accordait parfaitement à celui d'Ythis qui se senti mieux.

Progressivement leur vitesse diminua et le cheval s'arrêta près d'une rive du Nil. Un palais, fièrement dressé dans le sable, semblait gouverner le désert lui-même. Au loin, le souverain apercevait le temple de feue la Reine Hatshepsout. Ythis s'arrêta un peu pour contempler la vallée verdoyante qui s'étalait à ses pieds, côtoyant la rudesse des terres éloignées de l'eau bienfaisante du Nil, le temps de se remettre du sort qu'il venait de jeter.

Il avait crée une faille entre l'espace et le temps, pour pouvoir arriver au plus vite chez Catharsis. Il avait ainsi fait en un peu plus d'une heure, que Siverian faisait habituellement en un peu moins d'une semaine.

A la pensée de son espion, le ventre du jeune homme se contracta. L'homme avait dû faire lui aussi une faille, mais vu l'importance qu'Ythis avait accordé à la Reine, le serviteur n'avait pas dû attendre de s'être remit de l'enchantement du Voyage avant d'aller combattre.

Harry devait donc faire vite et retrouver Siverian, ainsi que Catharsis, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Ses forces à peu près récupérées avec l'aide d'Orion, le pharaon fit galoper une dernière fois son robuste destrier jusqu'au palais. Il laissa l'animal près de celui de son ami, sauta à terre et couru jusqu'aux portes du monument, qui étaient bien évidement, gardées et fermées.

La cour qu'il venait de traverser, regorgeant normalement de badauds et d'animaux, était étrangement vide. Ce qui, greffé à la réaction du marchand qu'il avait interrogé précédemment, ne rassurait guère le souverain.

Le jeune homme sortit sa dague, près à se battre. Deux gardes faisant deux fois sa taille et sa corpulence, le virent approcher. Constatant qu'il était armé, ils le jaugèrent et un air condescendant s'installa sur leur visage. Ils se mirent à rire et l'un des deux dit d'une voix qui faisait plus penser à un aboiement vulgaire qu'à autre chose :

''Alors gamin, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, ainsi accoutré ? Tu dois être un jeune nobliau oisif, range donc ceci tu vas finir par te blesser, ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui ce genre d'arme. Ne nous importune pas… Sort de notre vue et retourne dans les jupes de ta mère.''

Et ils se remirent à rire.

Ythis n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on se moque ainsi de lui, en Egypte Ancienne, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant que ces maroufles devaient avoir un degré d'intelligence proche de celui d'un ruminant. Et il s'excusait d'ailleurs mentalement auprès de ces pauvres bêtes qu'il insultait en les comparant à ces deux énergumènes.

Le jeune homme leur fit un regard froid et méprisant, affichant sur son visage, un rictus de pure moquerie.

''Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ?... ''Susurra t-il.

Les deux gardes s'entreregardèrent et le toisèrent avec indifférence.

''Pourquoi, le devrions-nous ?'' Railla l'un des deux.  
''Je suis le Pharaon Ythis, souverain des terres frontalières à celles-ci et particulièrement énervé, donc si vous voulez bien me laissez passer, avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement…'' Son ton était froid et menaçant.

Les deux gardes virent enfin l'Uræus que le monarque portait et ils grimacèrent. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

La stupéfaction passée, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur leur gros visage tuméfié par diverses cicatrices. Ils saluèrent hypocritement Ythis qui les coupa :

''Passons les politesses, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.''  
''Mais nous non plus, Votre Majesté… ''

Et ils se jetèrent ensemble sur le souverain qui eut un sourire satisfait. Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose tout en rapprochant son glaive de son torse et il disparu au moment où les deux balourds s'écrasaient sur lui. Les deux hommes, faute de prise, s'écrasèrent par terre. Orion s'était envolé, planant au-dessus du palais.

''Tss, tss… Quels maladroits vous faites… '' Fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ythis qui les toisait avec une suffisance feinte et qui profita de leur impossibilité à bouger pour entrer dans l'édifice.

Un des gardes se releva sur un coude et darda du regard le monarque qui s'éloignait, ses pupilles s'étrécirent pour former une fine amande et il commença à siffler :

''Momies enfouies, par la force conservatrice d'Anubis votre embaumeur, re-''

Il fut coupé par l'autre garde qui le regardait horrifié.

''Arrête, tu es fou, il est sous la protection d'Ouadjet, nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. Laisse le Maître et le Seigneur Lescas agir. Eux même auront du mal à le combattre aujourd'hui… Ne leur causons pas plus d'ennuis tant que le Rituel n'est pas fait.''

Une langue fourchue sortit de colère de la bouche de l'incantateur qui râla. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur taille normale.

Le souverain courait au travers du long couloir de marbre de ce gigantesque palais. Des statues d'Anoukis, d'Anubis, d'Horus et d'autres dieux faisaient office de piliers.

Le palais de Catharsis était impressionnant et plus richement décoré que celui d'Ythis, mais il était aussi nettement moins chaleureux.

Les domestiques et autres habitants de ce palais semblaient avoir déserté le lieu. Un silence de mort régnait entre ces murs de pierres.

Le jeune homme semblait courir au hasard, mais il se guidait en fait grâce à quelque chose qu'il ressentait. Ce devait être le Kâ (_terme égyptien désignant la force de vie crée à la naissance et libérée à la mort, un peu comme l'aura_) de puissantes personnes qu'il suivait.

Il distinguait plusieurs auras maléfiques et une autre, très faible qui était tangente. Le Mal était plus présent que le Bien, il n'y avait aucuns doutes.

Cette sensation provoquait un malaise en Harry, qui croissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sombre et silencieux palais. La nausée lui venait et la tête lui tournait.

Au détour d'un couloir il entendit des éclats de voix. Il accéléra sa course. Il distinguait et en reconnaissait certaines. Celle de Voldemort était inimitable : glacée, cruelle… L'autre était celle de Siverian, mais il y en avait deux qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il y avait une voix d'homme et une voix de femme, les deux se ressemblaient vaguement, dans l'intonation peut-être...

Plus il se rapprochait de ces voix, plus il distinguait des gardes. Il sortit de nouveau sa dague et avança à pas feutrés. L'obscurité des lieux le rendait invisible et lui permettait d'avoir un effet de surprise. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Cela lui permettrait d'attaquer sans blesser et d'éviter les effusions de sang, en se contentant d'assommer.

Il fit plus de bruit qu'il n'aurait voulu et la porte que les gardes surveillaient, à présent libre, s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs, pourpres et blancs un Valérian furieux.

La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment était lumineuse. Elle permettait d'éclairer le couloir, donc Harry et Voldemort. Les deux hommes se toisèrent et s'observèrent quelques secondes.

La cicatrice d'Harry lui fit mal lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'améthyste de son ennemi.

Le jeune homme pu d'ailleurs remarquer que Valérian avait la tête de Tom Jedusort, en un peu plus âgé. Dans l'époque de l'Egypte Ancienne, l'homme n'avait apparemment pas perdu son âme et son corps, et avait gardé de beaux traits, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient tirés par une expression de mépris et de haine violente.

Les deux adversaires avaient les muscles tendus et ils étaient en garde près à frapper. Ythis fit le même sort qu'il avait fait devant les deux gardes qui l'avaient méprisé, il disparu.

Valérian paru troublé, mais il ne le fut pas longtemps et il ne réfléchit pas plus, il retourna dans la salle. Il retrouva le souverain à l'intérieur, qui combattait des gardes avec férocité. Une chance que Lescas ait emmené Catharsis dans une autre salle pour la torturer.

Ses hommes essuyaient défaites sur défaites.

Il essaya d'entrer un peu plus dans le combat, de loin, mais fut repoussé par un puissant bouclier.

''Arg ! ... Le fameux bouclier élémentaire… '' Pesta-il.

Harry le regarda et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans celles violettes de l'homme, en y faisant passer tout son ressentiment.

Le jeune homme combattait avec grâce et agilité, maniant d'une poigne de fer son glaive. Le tissu de sa tunique et ses mèches d'ébène volaient en cadence avec ses mouvements fluides, formant comme une auréole autour de lui.

Valérian brûlait de rage, il ne pouvait même pas attaquer ce morveux. Pas encore… Et pas directement…

Il mit ses bras perpendiculairement à son corps, les pans de ses robes glissant magnifiquement sur lui. Il pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux et son vêtement se mirent à bouger au grès d'une brise invisible. Si Valerian n'était pas ce qu'il était, il aurait pu faire penser à un ange.

''_Par Apophis _**1**_, dieux célestes de la destruction et par Seth _**2**_, dieu terrestre du désordre et de la désolation ! J'en appelle à vos obscures forces ! … Vies effacées, damnées pour vos méfaits de vivants, revenez maintenant ! … A mes pieds soyez prosternés et à ma main obéissez !… _''

Le combat qui se passait à l'intérieur du bouclier cessa. Ses protagonistes observaient avec appréhension l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui à présent, avait des boules d'énergie dans les mains qui guidaient des infimes morceaux de marbre, réduits à l'état de poussière et faisant des rubans volatiles et blancs autour de lui.

Le sol se mit à trembler et progressivement, tout le marbre qui le recouvrait se brisait et flottait dans les airs. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, grave, caverneux et terrifiant. Il était inhumain.

Ythis vit son bouclier de briser brutalement et ressenti totalement ce qui passait. Les morceaux de marbre qui flottaient le blessaient, du fait qu'il n'était plus protégé.

La terre se mit-elle aussi à léviter et elle se mêla au marbre, formant des masses compactes.

Valerian ferma des poings tout en croisant ses bras devant lui. Les corps qui flottaient tombèrent lourdement et Harry dû se protéger le visage pour ne pas se prendre un projectile dans la figure.

L'homme aux yeux violets brandit soudain ses mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes face au ciel. Le tremblement s'accentua et ce ne fut plus de la poussière qui s'envola, mais d'imposantes quantités de terre et de marbre qui se regroupaient en des formes incertaines.

Le mage noir ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles semblaient être faites de feu. Il hurla une dernière chose à travers le vent violent et les tornades de débris qui traversaient la pièce :

''_Kâ et Bâ_ (mot égyptien désignant l'âme_), mêlez-vous pour qu'enfin renaissent les serviteurs et combattants des Dieux sombres ! … _''

Les formes incertaines se transformaient en corps, de plus en plus volumineux.

Ythis réprima un frisson d'horreur, il avait compris à quoi servaient les viscères des morts que gardaient Valérian et ses partisans.

L'homme qui incantait toujours, ferma brusquement et violement des mains, et tout tomba : le vent, la terre et le marbre. La salle était dévastée. Il ne subsistait plus rien des décorations et des meubles.

Les gardes étaient morts, ne supportant pas cette subite ouverture de shakras que venait de faire Valérian. Ythis avait survécu grâce à la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et il ne s'en sortirait, une fois encore, que grâce à elle…

Son adversaire et lui se faisaient face au travers de ces Êtres pas tout à fait vivants, pas tout à fait morts. Le Maître arborait un sourire satisfait et cruel, semblant être impatient de voir ce que ses nouveaux ''jouets'' allaient faire.

Son port droit, ses capes qui étaient retombées en une multitude de plis et ce rictus carnassier qui sculptait son visage pourtant beau, lui donnaient un air majestueux et sinistre. Une aura impressionnante de puissance se dégageait de lui, elle était presque palpable.

Un lourd silence s'était installé, même les deux respirations complètement désynchronisées des deux seuls êtres vivants présents, étaient quasiment inaudibles. Les créatures étaient comme des statues, attendant simplement un ordre.

Son artère battait furieusement contre sa tempe et il suait à grosses gouttes. Ythis avait peur, et il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. S'était en acceptant sa peur qu'on la combattait. Et puis, il avait plus peur pour deux personnes en particulier que pour lui-même.

Valérian trépignait presque d'impatience. Il se demandait comment le gamin allait s'en sortir. Il savait que le jeune homme, tout comme Catharsis, avait en lui une force inimaginable. Un patrimoine génétique dû à beaucoup de choses, qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas eut _lui _à la naissance. La force qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il l'avait gagnée au fil des combats et des sacrifices qui se succédaient et composaient sa vie.

Il ne pouvait peut être pas blesser le Souverain, mais il pouvait lui faire du mal autrement, par des créatures par exemple… Au moins, il pouvait le retarder le temps d'emmener avec lui la Reine et son messager.

''Tu vas mourir Ythis,'' dit-il d'une voix glaciale, ''petit bâtard devenu pharaon. Et ton peuple suivra… '' Puis, il se mit à rire.

C'était un son étrange qui vous glaçait le sang et pouvait vous rendre fou.

Harry réprima son envie de hurler de douleur, tant sa cicatrice lui faisait mal… Son corps peinait à rester debout. Ses membres étaient flageolants, et il fallait qu'il mène un rude combat contre des créatures maléfiques… Alors que le temps lui était compté et qu'il devait sauver Catharsis et Siverian…

Valerian claqua des doigts et disparut. Les créatures, une habile et mystérieuse hybridation entre le cobra, le chien et l'homme, durent le prendre comme un signal. Elles se regroupèrent et s'avancèrent vers le jeune monarque pétrifié.

Elles avaient une tête de chien, dont le cou et le côté appartenaient au serpent avec une collerette de cobra, elle-même surmontée par deux oreilles bien droites. Le torse et les bras étaient ceux d'un humain bien musclé, d'un guerrier averti, bien que couverts d'écailles. Les jambes, ou plutôt les pattes, appartenaient au chien. Et pour finir, ces créatures étaient munies d'une impressionnante queue de cobra. Elles étaient habillées comme des soldats égyptiens, avec une armure, un pagne court blanc, des lances et des dagues, sûrement empoisonnées vu leurs propriétaires.

Harry essaya de se secouer, certes les créatures étaient impressionnantes, voir effrayantes, mais il devait se battre. Le souvenir de Sirius et de son père lui donna de l'énergie et il se mit en garde, son glaive fièrement dressé devant lui.

Les créatures l'acculèrent contre un mur et il se retrouva dos à celui-ci, bloqué.

Il avisa les piliers qui semblaient solides et prit un minimum d'élan pour faire une pirouette, passer au-dessus des hybrides et rebondir contre une des colonnes pour atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il glissa sur le sol, mais se redressa à temps. Il plaça sa dague comme un boomerang et la lança tout en murmurant une formule. L'arme partit en tournoyant sur elle-même et trancha quelques têtes à moitié chien, à moitié serpent.

Ythis fut satisfait du résultat, jusqu'au moment où il vit les créatures encore debout se transformer tandis que celles par terre disparaissaient. Le jeune homme déglutit, ces créatures étaient vraiment répugnantes… Elles se nourrissaient des leurs, un dérivé du cannibalisme pour les humains…

Il récupéra son arme qui avait finit son tour.

Bien, il était dedans, et jusqu'au cou…

Il murmura de nouveau et figea les créatures. Trancher la tête de deux ou trois de ces bestioles était une chose, mais combattre une quinzaine de ces trucs qui s'avalaient mutuellement en était une autre…

« Zen, Pensa Harry, Zen… J'ai survécu six fois à Voldemort, dont une qui l'a quasiment achevé… Ce n'est pas une bande machins qui ne ressemblent à rien qui vont m'embêter… »

Les créatures l'encerclaient et se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Le sort qui leur avait jeté ne leur avait rien fait, au contraire. Avec leurs armes empoisonnées, le jeune homme avait intérêt à réfléchir vite.

Le monarque regarda à droite, à gauche et ne trouva rien. Les serviteurs de Seth et d'Apophis s'approchaient toujours. Il leva la tête et vit au plafond de quoi s'accrocher. Il verrait ensuite.

Il invoqua Shou **3** et Tefnout **4**, les dieux époux, l'un représentant l'air sec et l'autre, l'air humide. L'opposition des deux éléments créa une colonne d'air ascendant, ce qui fit s'envoler Ythis assez haut pour qu'il se réfugie dans un coin de pierre. Il était à l'étroit, mais au moins, il était en sûreté et pouvait penser calmement.

Il observa les créatures et vit qu'elles avaient encore grossies. Mais comment faisaient-elles ? Il n'en avait pourtant tué aucune… Elles parurent d'ailleurs déroutées par l'envolée du jeune homme. Elles le regardèrent de leurs yeux rouges sans âmes, rageuses d'être impuissantes.

Puis, elles se regroupèrent autour du pilier qui soutenait l'alcôve dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Elles donnèrent de forts coups dans le marbre. Le pilier était solide et bougeait peu, mais à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

''Orion ! Seigneur des airs, viens à moi !'' Invoqua Ythis qui voyait ses chances de gagner s'amenuiser.

Une plume blanche apparue devant le jeune homme. Elle virevolta dans l'air et tomba dans un tourbillon, suivie d'une noire, puis d'une autre… Pour finalement laisser apparaître, dans une légère explosion d'étincelles dorées et ocres, Orion.

Il repéra son maître immédiatement et prit conscience de sa situation. Il lui donna un coup de bec affectueux et encourageant, puis battit des ailes et vola en tournant autour du pilier, frôlant de peu les têtes des créatures. Il poussa un long gémissement et de nouveau, des paillettes apparurent, laissant une traînée argentée et bleutée derrière lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, Valerian lui avait fait un coup vicieux. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait l'homme.

''Orion, arrête !'' Cria le jeune pharaon.

L'oiseau obtempéra et s'envola vers son maître, lui jetant des regards ambrés interrogateurs. Avec la magie qu'il venait d'utiliser, il était censé paralyser les créatures par la douleur, alors que cela les avait fait grossir un peu plus.

Le souverain en vint à cette conclusion : elles étaient des catalyseurs de magie, absorbant la moindre petite goutte de pouvoir. Pour gagner, il devrait au contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé, se battre avec la seule force de son bras et de son glaive.

Il était un combattant aguerri, mais ne donnait pas cher de sa peau au milieu de ces choses.

Il pouvait toujours utiliser le magnétisme et le spiritisme qui étaient des sciences occultes et qui ne relevaient plus de la magie… Quoiqu'il doutait de leurs efficacités face aux monstres.

Première chose à faire, décupler ses forces. Il utiliserait pour cela un dernier sort et laisserait ensuite de côté ses pouvoirs, le temps du combat.

Orion semblait avoir compris, il s'éloigna légèrement du pilier. Ythis sauta tout en invoquant les quatre forces élémentaires. Son rapace s'était alors mis à battre furieusement des ailes et libérait de l'énergie pure, sous forme d'ondes pour que le jeune homme puisse léviter, le temps de son renforcement de puissance.

Le pharaon s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtale. Ses muscles se contractaient jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Pendant ce temps là, les créatures continuaient de se transformer, leurs atouts de serpent et de chien devenant de plus en plus proéminents.

Soudain, Orion cessa de battre des ailes et plana. Ythis, décontractant son corps, atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des monstres. Son regard brillait d'une nouvelle lueur, celle que confère la force du désespoir, de la volonté de s'en sortir et de survivre…

Le temps que les créatures réagissent, il avait déjà réussi à en tuer deux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à toutes les avoir, mais il voulait juste en faire tomber assez pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement, les hybrides formaient une colonne entre lui et la seule porte menant vers l'extérieur.

Il évita avec agilité les diverses attaques qu'on lui donnait, sachant très bien que le poison qui enduisait les armes des monstres devait être mortel.

Il assena des coups, esquivant et parant. Tout cela à une vitesse fulgurante, grâce à ses forces augmentées. Il avait à présent l'agilité et la vitesse des félins, la force des bœufs et une rage due à la frustration, de ne pas pourvoir aider Siverian et Catharsis.

Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de créatures, il en restait deux fois moins, mais s'était encore trop. Le monarque continuait de se battre comme un enragé, faisant fi de sa fatigue et de la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Soudain, une lance lui transperça le bras gauche. Il hurla et redoubla de force dans ses attaques. Ses gestes devenaient saccadés à mesure que le poison se répandait dans ses veines, sa vue de troublait et sa respiration était irrégulière.

Il tua finalement toutes les créatures. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de cadavres, vu qu'elles se mangeaient. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang autre que le sien, qui à présent, souillait abondamment sa tunique.

Il rangea son glaive dans son fourreau et, suivit d'Orion, sortit de la pièce. Il entendit des cris de douleur et suivit la piste que lui procurait le son.

Il courrait, malgré ses jambes qui le portaient de moins en moins bien.

Il se retrouva devant une autre salle et écouta, caché, ce qui s'y disait :

''Allons, allons Catharsis… Soyez raisonnable…''Disait Valérian.  
''Jamais, jamais ! Plutôt mourir !...'' Répondit une voix féminine étrangement familière à Harry.  
''Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai besoin de votre âme et de votre magie… Donc, vous resterez en vie quoi qu'il arrive…''  
''Allons ma _chère_ fille, ne crois-tu pas que tu nous as assez trahi ? Tu finiras dans les entrailles d'Ammit, quoi que tu fasses… C'est un peu tard pour vouloir se repentir…''  
''Soyez… Soyez damné !''  
''Ha, ha… Je le suis déjà… Mais trêve de bavardages. Puisque que Catharsis ne nous donne aucuns résultats, occupons-nous du messager.''  
''Maître, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bon que l'on parte ?''  
''Lescas, je te l'ai déjà dis, nous ne pouvons pas partir tant que mon flux magique n'a pas été stabilisé et que le Rituel n'a pas tété accompli… Emmène Catharsis dans l'autre salle et utilise des moyens _persuasifs_, il n'y a qu'elle et Ythis qui sache utiliser les livres des Morts et des Vivants !... Bien, maintenant, à nous Siverian… _Douleur du supplicié _!''

L'espion hurla. C'était un cri affreux. Harry pouvait sentir la douleur qui en émanait. La fureur montait en lui. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et déboula dans la pièce.

''_Entrave d'Isis _! '' Hurla t-il, arrêtant l'enchantement de torture que subissait son ami.

Valérian se retourna et fit la grimace en voyant le jeune homme.

''Toi !'' Vociféra t-il, ''mais tu devrais être mort…''

Le souverain ricana et Siverian sourit.

''Seigneur Ythis ! Faites vite, La Reine Catharsis ne tiendra plus longtemps, arg !''

Valérian venait de lui jeter le sort de douleur pour le faire taire.

''Tss, tu parles trop…''Son regard se posa sur la blessure au bras d'Ythis. Son visage s'étira en un rictus cruel, il ricana à son tour. ''Vivant, mais plus pour très longtemps…''

Harry dégaina son glaive et fonça sur l'homme.

''C'est ce qu'on va voir !'' Hurla t-il.

Le mage noir, surpris par une telle attaque, esquiva au dernier moment en se téléportant. Il réapparu à l'autre bout de la pièce, à genoux sur le sol et étrangement fatigué.

Il regarda son poignet et jura, puis, sans plus de préambules, se releva et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Ythis ne s'interrogea pas sur un tel comportement, il avait d'autre chose en tête. Il détacha Siverian qui fut horrifié en voyant la blessure.

''Vite, il faut aider la Reine !'' Exhorta le souverain coupant court son messager dans ses exclamations sur la plaie béante qui ornait le bras du prince.  
''Bien Seigneur, je sais où Lescas l'a emmenée, il faut faire vite !''

Il couru, suivit de son maître qui peinait de plus en plus à suivre et à se déplacer.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant une salle, suivis toujours par Orion qui émit un cri aigu. Il fonça dans la pièce, imité par les deux hommes.

Un homme, la tête cachée par un masque de Seth, à la peau pâle, mettait sur un autel une forme drapée de riches tissus blancs. L'homme se retourna. Il était torse nu, avait un très court pagne de lin, recouvert de somptueuses ceintures et portait également de précieux bijoux. Quand il vit Ythis, il se figea.

''Le Pharaon ?'' S'écria t-il. Sa voix était également familière à Harry.

Il couru vers un mur sur lequel reposait un très long bâton en bois clair, lequel était sculpté de façon à avoir le haut en forme de tête de cobra, dont les yeux étaient deux rubis étincelants.

Il fit un arc de cercle avec le bâton, l'entourant lui et Catharsis. Du feu sortit des yeux rouges du sceptre, formant un barrage.

''Ah le chien, il a retourné contre nous la force de Meretseger **5** !...'' Grinça Ythis furieux, qui se tourna vers Siverian et vit que l'homme était en transe. Il avait fermé les yeux et ses mains étaient étendues devant lui en forme de coupe..  
''J'en appelle à Sobek **6 **et Tefnout** 4 **!'' Pria t-il.

Deux formes brumeuses, l'une bleue et l'autre blanche apparurent et se postèrent au-dessus des flammes. L'air se fit humide et l'eau coula de ces nuages.

Lescas était furieux, mais n'arrêta cependant pas son activité, malgré la chute de son mur de feu. Il préparait Catharsis, toujours enroulée et cachée dans ses robes blanches, pour un prochain sacrifice. Elle gémit faiblement. Quand il eut finit, il ricana méchamment et fit face à Ythis et Siverian, son sceptre tendu devant lui.

''C'est trop tard, vous ne la sauverez plus…''

L'espion et le maître s'entreregardèrent et ils foncèrent contre lui comme un seul homme. Lescas para leur attaque. Il y eut d'autres coups et la magie était peu utilisée. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à être épuisé. L'homme au masque assomma superficiellement Siverian qu'il jeta contre l'autel de pierre. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Ythis. Avec son sceptre, il le désarma.

Le souverain essaya d'invoquer, mais rien ne vint. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Siverian, à moitié sonné le vit et entra de nouveau en transe. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur magique l'envahir, il rejeta Lescas grâce à une impulsion et son aigle d'or qu'il portait toujours, brillait d'une mystérieuse lueur. Il serra les poings et le serviteur de Valérian se tortilla sur le sol, portant ses mains à son cou. Il s'étouffait.

Il avait gardé avec lui son sceptre il l'utilisa avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, pour disparaître à son tour.

La lumière du bijou s'estompa et Siverian rouvrit les yeux. Il fit un faible sourire à son souverain, avant de s'évanouir.

Ythis couru vers lui et vers la masse de vêtements blancs que formait la Reine.

Il souleva l'étoffe et s'exclama de surprise. Catharsis avait disparue, ne laissant derrière elle, qu'une plume de cristal.

_A suivre……_

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**

_Voila un chapitre supplémentaire…L'aventure continue ! Je pensais faire une fic courte, vu la trame que j'avais en tête, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris, les idées me viennent… Alors je pense écrire encore plusieurs chapitres, peut-être au-delà de dix… Cela dépendra aussi de l'engouement que ma fic provoquera. **XD**_

_Une question, est ce quelqu'un a des documents sur les mariages égyptiens ? Si oui, peut-il-m'en parler ou me les envoyer sur ma boite mail ? J'en aurais besoin pour la suite de la fic, sinon, et bien j'inventerais… Voila, à plus !Laissez-moi plein de reviews !_

_Procne_


	6. Le Fer et la Plume

**Vies Antérieures**

5. Le Fer et la Plume

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Je sais, mea culpa, ce chapitre a été très long à venir… Pourtant ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque… Juste l'organisation des idées qui flanche… Hum, et puis bon, je vous le poste juste parce que noël approche et que j'ai envie de vous faire un petit cadeau…Pour l'instant, dans ma famille, ça ne va pas mieux, donc, ne vous attendez pas une uptate avant un moment… J'ai relu tous mes chapitres et modifié un peu la présentation, je trouve que ça fait plus propre. **:D **J'ai également modifié quelques trucs. Notamment, le nom de Ron, car je me suis aperçu que j'avais fait un malencontreux anachronisme… **-.-'**Le nom de Ron est donc Elyès, voila ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que signifie « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos » je sais qu'il est sur le blason de Poudlard, j'avais pensé à : le dragon dort ne le titillez pas… Un truc du genre, on ne se moque pas **XD**, je n'ai jamais fait de latin moi ! **:p. **Pour les RAR, je répondrais plus tard, je n'ai pas trop le temps là, je postais juste ce chapitre et c'est tout. Mais envoyez quand même des reviews, je vous répondrais aux deux en même temps ! En relisant mon précédent chapitre, j'ai trouvé que mon Harry avait trop la classe, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oui, j'avoue, je suis fière de ma fic, c'est mon petit bijoux **X3 **Non, je ne me vante pas ! Mais c'est bien d'être fier de ce qu'on fait, non ?... Allez, gros bisous… Laissez moi vos commentaires, j'en ai besoin !_

_Procne_

_Je pense que je vais toujours mettre les petites notes informatives en début de chapitre parce que, expérience oblige, je déteste, en tant que lectrice, avoir les notes après… Ça coupe trop la lecture, comme ça vous l'avez maintenant, vous êtes tranquilles pour la suite…  
_

1. _**Nout :** Elle symbolise le Ciel, elle est la fille de Chou et Tefnout (voir note du chapitre précédent). Elle est également la mère des morts, qu'elle ressuscite. Le Sycomore est son arbre sacré._

2. _**Khonsou :** Il est représenté comme un homme à tête de faucon surmonté d'un croissant de Lune ainsi que d'un disque solaire. Il a un pouvoir guérisseur et une adresse à chasser les mauvais esprits._

Ythis laissa le drap blanc choir sur le sol. Ensuite, il regarda tout à tour la plume et Siverian évanouit. Que faire ? La seule personne en qui il avait misé une once d'espoir venait de disparaître, le laissant seul avec une fragile plume de cristal…

Son messager était dans les bras de Nout **1**, se reposant profondément.

Quant au pharaon, il sentait le poison de Valérian se propager dans ses veines. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Certainement peu…

Il se mit à trembler et une envie étrange de vomir le saisissait. Il prit la plume dans ses mains. Elle était mystérieusement chaude, légère. Un objet magique, sans aucuns doutes.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Son malaise s'accentuait. Il saignait encore abondamment et le liquide rendait poisseuse, l'étoffe de sa tunique déchirée.

Ses jambes devinrent flageolantes. Ses os lui faisaient mal. Son souffle se saccadait… Il avait de la fièvre… Son regard vitreux se posa une dernière fois sur Siverian, puis… Le noir.

Quand il se réveilla légèrement, il pu sentir qu'il était installé confortablement, on l'avait déplacé. Il bougea doucement pour prendre une autre position, mais il hurla. Son corps était atrocement douloureux.

Quand il pu retrouver un semblant de conscience, il murmura : ''_Siverian_…''

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur ses lèvres, il détourna la tête pour s'en éloigner. Une voix douce, mais autoritaire se fit entendre :

''Buvez… Cela vous fera du bien…''  
''Hum…''  
''Allez… Un peu de volonté ! Commencez par ouvrir vos yeux, on va vous aidez à vous redresser si vous le souhaitez.''

Il obtempéra et vit Mme Pomfresh penchée au-dessus de lui. Il était de nouveau dans son époque. L'infirmière lui tendait un gobelet d'eau, qu'il prit. Il sentit quatre bras le soulever doucement pour lui permettre de s'assoire. Il geignit un peu, mais se laissa faire, s'accrochant à son gobelet. Il bu maladroitement, ses doigts étant étrangement malhabiles et tremblants. Il vit qu'il était torse nu, un bandage blanc entourant son buste. Il reconnu les mains d'Hermione se poser sur les siennes pour l'aider à boire.

Il lui sourit faiblement, elle le lui rendit avec néanmoins, beaucoup d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

''Harry…'' Murmura t-elle. ''Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons eut si peur… Deux jours que tu es dans le coma… Ron nous a parlé de tes nuits turbulentes…''

Le brun grimaça et tout en posant son verre comme il le pouvait, il la coupa :  
''Chut Hermione…'' Il resserra sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, pour bien la rassurer.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui sembla reprendre son souffle en rencontrant le regard émeraude de son ami. ''Et bien mec, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur…''

Harry se mit à sourire de nouveau, il était touché par cette inquiétude, même si elle l'agaçait parfois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse de vêtements blancs. Il s'exclama surpris :  
''Malefoy !...''

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent et Pomfresh répondit :  
''Oui, c'est lui qui vous a amené ici. Il s'est ensuite évanoui à mes pieds, il n'avait guère l'air d'aller mieux que vous.''

Le Gryffondor fit des yeux ronds et murmura : ''Lui ? Il m'a amené ici ?...''

L'infirmière confirma de la tête et dit : ''Je vous ai déposé sur ce lit et quand je vous ai déshabillé, j'ai vu une plaie béante, infectée d'un poison. M. Malefoy, quant à lui semble en prise à un maléfice du même gabarit que l'endoloris, mais c'est un sort… hum…''hôte'' si je puis dire. A l'image d'un parasite il se développe en M. Malefoy et se nourrit de son système immunitaire et magique. C'est un enchantement très ancien qui a été perdu, fort heureusement. Mais dont on ne connaît l'existence que grâce à Merlin qui en parle brièvement dans un de ses nombreux livres, contant ses effets. Je ne sais que faire pour le soigner…''

Harry parut songeur et demanda : ''De quand date ce sort ?...''

L'infirmière réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit : ''Il date d'il y trois millénaires. Il provient d'Egypte, tiré du Livre des Morts, perdu lui aussi. Le pharaon régnant en ces temps était Ythis le Grand.''

Harry encaissa le choc. Mais que cela signifiait-il ? Et cette blessure ? La même que celle que ce pharaon avait reçu dans son rêve en combattant les serviteurs de Seth et d'Apophis… Et Malefoy ?... Soudain, il fut prit d'un doute et demanda : ''Où sont mes affaires ?...''

Pomfresh les lui apporta et il découvrit ce à quoi il s'attendait : l'aigle d'or de Siverian. En le voyant, Ron, Hermione et l'infirmière se penchèrent pour l'observer.

''C'est un bijou égyptien, non ?...'' Demanda Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry acquiesça. Il le mit autour du cou et le bijou se mit à briller. Les personnes présentes regardèrent le gryffondor avec stupéfaction. Le brun leva sa main gauche et la posa sur son cœur. Il murmura dans une langue que lui seul connaissait : ''_Khonsou _**2**_, viens à moi… Par ordre royal et en tant qu'ami, réponds-moi… J'ai besoin de ton pouvoir sacré…_''

Il mit ensuite ses mains en coupole au-dessus de lui et une fumerolle verte et argent en sorti, formant comme une boule de feu. La fumée se dirigea vers Malefoy souffrant et endormi. Elle l'entoura et disparu. Le serpentard émit un râle rauque, puis soupira.

L'aigle doré s'éteint et l'infirmière, sortant de son hébétude, se rua sur le lit du malade blond. Elle sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du corps inerte en murmurant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et rangea son instrument dans la poche de son tablier blanc. Elle tourna sa tête roidement vers Harry et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son autre malade, on y lisait de l'incompréhension et de l'émerveillement.

''Il est guérit…'' Constata t-elle simplement.

Ron et Hermione restèrent figés dans leur surprise. Harry souriait de satisfaction.

''Potter… Vous me devez des explications…'' Ajouta l'infirmière.  
''Je n'en ai pas.''  
''Potter… Bien, je n'insisterais pas, vous êtes têtu et j'ai peu de temps. Bon, vous allez mieux. Rhabillez vous et allez dans votre dortoir.''

Le jeune homme opina et s'affaira avec l'aide de ses amis, ses membres étant encore gourds et douloureux. Il parvint à être convenable au bout d'un quart d'heure et sorti de l'infirmerie tout en saluant la femme qui l'avait soigné. Le chemin fut en partie silencieux, mais Hermione n'en pouvant plus, demanda :

''Alors Harry… Explique-nous !...''

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, il s'y attendait. Il répondit :  
''Je n'ai rien à expliquer puisque je ne comprends pas moi-même''. Ce qui était vrai. Trop vrai… Tant de choses lui échappaient, s'en était affolant.

''Harry…'' Tenta Ron. ''Qu'importe ce qui se passe, saches au moins que nous sommes là et que tu dois nous faire confiance… T'appuyer sur nous, nous sommes tes amis !...''

Tiens, tiens… Puisqu'il abordait le sujet…

''Vous êtes mes amis aussi quand vous me mettez à l'écart ?...'' Demanda simplement Harry avec froideur et amertume.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Le roux prit la parole en premier :  
''Mais Harry…''  
''Je vous ai bien observé vous tous, à table… Quand j'arrive, c'est le silence, où que j'aille… Il n'y a que des regards mal à l'aise, à la dérobée… J'ai l'impression que plus personne n'ose me regarder dans les yeux, me parler… Me dire la vérité… Je ne suis ni en porcelaine, ni à l'opposé, un monstre. Est-ce trop compliqué de me considérer comme un Être _normal_ ?...'' Le coupa le brun.

Le trio s'arrêta au milieu du couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione prit le menton de Harry pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle et dit avec un sourire amical :  
''Nous avons eut tord de te mettre à l'écart, mais tu sembles si fragile en ce moment et nous nous inquiétons tant pour toi que… Certains sujets nous on semblés bons d'être évités d'aborder devant toi. Nous ne voulions que ton bien, mais puisque c'est ton souhait, tu sauras tout à présent…''

Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, tandis qu'elle et Ron resserraient leur prise qu'ils avaient pour le porter, comme pour mieux le protéger.

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils retournèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Leur ami avait besoin de repos avant la reprise des cours.

Mais malgré son état de fatigue, le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à dormir très peu, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ne trouvant aucune réponse et imposant à Harry, de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Tout cela était quand même bien étrange, entre l'aspect réaliste du rêve, le fait que systématiquement dès qu'il s'endormait, le brun passait d'une époque à l'autre, la présence du bijou à Poudlard, la magie qu'il avait utilisée pour soigner Malefoy et l'existence d'un Ythis… Tout cela s'ajoutait, un à un, comme les pièces décousues d'un puzzle complexe.

Le dortoir se réveillait, tandis que le Survivant s'endormait… Les garçons de Gryffondor s'affairaient. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre leur exemple. Tout en s'habillant, encore maladroitement, il se demandait ce qu'il en était de Malefoy. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le blond, mais il trouvait étrange que sa magie ''ancienne'' ait réagit pour le soigner. Encore plus bizarre, pourquoi son ennemi l'avait-il emmené à l'infirmerie et pourquoi s'était-il évanoui ? Enfin, une dure journée commençait, le brun devait sortir tout cela de ses pensées. Malgré sa nuit blanche, il devait être attentif. Plusieurs contrôles arrivaient pour les jours qui venaient et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bailler aux corneilles pendant les cours.

Il se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle avec l'idée de prendre un grand bol de café très serré, même s'il n'aimait pas ça… Au moins il ne serait pas amorphe tout le jour durant. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'Hermione avait tenu sa promesse : la table des gryffondors ne murmurait plus et ne se fermait pas à son arrivée.

Il s'assit en soupirant, Hermione lui demanda :  
''Tu m'as l'air fatigué Harry… Qu'as-tu ?''  
''Je n'ai pas dormi.'' Lui répondit-il avec mollesse.

Son amie lui fit un regard en biais, puis elle réfléchit.  
''Est-ce tous ces évènements mystérieux qui arrivent depuis quelques jours qui te tracassent ?...''

Harry se gratta la tête, puis dit :  
''Si ce n'était que depuis quelques jours…''

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et interrogea encore :  
''Comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps cela dur t-il ?...''

Le brun se prit la tête dans ses mains et murmura :  
''Hermione pitié… Je suis fatigué…''

L'intéressée grogna de frustration, mais répliqua tout de même : ''Je te laisse tranquille cette fois-ci, mais je reviendrais à la charge, compte sur moi !''

Harry sourit, sacrée Hermione… Il haussa les épaules et se plongea dans son bol de café noir. Il grimaça, se pinça le nez et l'avala tant bien que mal, contrôles obligent… Ses deux amis firent une moue moqueuse en le voyant boire avec tant d'entrain son breuvage amer. Il n'y fit pas attention. Soudain, une violente brûlure se fit sentir sur sa poitrine, il geignit le plus silencieusement possible.

Il reposa son bol et passa une main discrète sous sa chemise et vit que son médaillon doré brillait. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers la table des professeurs, il vit Siverian. Non, il crut voir. Il ne pu réprimer un soupir de déception en constatant son erreur. Ce n'était pas son messager, mais Rogue. Pourquoi souhaitait-il donc voir dans ces prunelles sombres, autre chose que du mépris ? Pourquoi voulait voir ce visage à présent si dur, retrouver ce caractère naïf et se sourire mêlé de respect, d'admiration et de tendresse, qui lui donnait tant de charme ?... _Pourquoi…_

Le mot résonnait de nouveau dans sa tête, avait-il seulement cessé de résonner ?...

Le professeur, penché sur un parchemin qu'il lisait avec attention, sentait peser sur lui un regard lourd. Cela le dérangeait, il détestait qu'on le fixe, parce que c'était synonyme de jugement et de dénigrement, alors il releva la tête pour voir qui le regardait. Il croisa le regard de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus et fit un rictus méprisant. La réaction de l'étudiant le surpris au plus au point. Celui, au moment où ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux de son maître de potion, avait porté sa main à sa poitrine avec un rictus de pure souffrance. Jouait-il la comédie ? Non, les traits de son visage se tordaient trop pour que cela soit un masque de comédie… Mais alors, que se passait-il ? Que cela signifiait-il ?… Potter était vraiment une source inépuisable de complications et d'ennuis…

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione essayaient de comprendre ce qui arrivait à leur ami, de l'aider et de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry avait mal et c'était tout. Rien ne le soignait, rien ne le soulageait. Quand la douleur devint trop intense, le Survivant se leva brusquement de table, sa main toujours crispée sur sa poitrine. Il couru jusqu'à la sortie, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades et ceux inquiets de ses professeurs.

Harry ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans un couloir calme, assez éloigné de la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas essoufflé, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il retira son médaillon, dont la lumière faiblissait progressivement. Il avait moins mal et se sentait un peu mieux. _Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?..._

Il regarda quelques instants l'aigle, admirant les beaux reflets dorés et les courbes gracieuses du bijou. Siverian était doué. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation, par un toussotement. Il vit deux pieds dans une paire de bottes de cuir de dragon bleu avec des étoiles. Il soupira, Dumbledore…

''Je peux te parler, Harry ?...'' Lui demanda le directeur d'une vois douce.  
''Comme si j'avais le choix…'' Répondit simplement l'étudiant.

Il se releva avec un peu de mal. Il lâcha son médaillon, le laissant libre sur sa chemise. Dumbledore l'observait d'un air pensif, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le bureau du directeur qui, heureusement pour Harry, n'était pas trop loin. Soudain, au détour un couloir, ils croisèrent Malefoy, encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry ne le vit pas tout de suite et lui rentra dedans. Le serpentard ne le railla pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de l'aigle d'or. Il releva ses prunelles grises et le Survivant pu y lire une profonde interrogation et… De la peur…

Le blond, bien qu'apparemment malade, se mit à courir, toujours sans rien dire, laissant sur place, son ennemi très troublé. Dumbledore non plus ne dit rien et son expression était indéchiffrable. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du directeur qui s'assit, suivit de son étudiant. Le vieil homme ne perdit pas son temps en palabres inutiles et alla droit au but :

''J'ai appris les récents évènements qui gravitent tous autours de toi.''

Harry baissa la tête, sombre. Il murmura un ''oui'' à peine audible. Le directeur opina de la tête et continua :  
''Ce qui m'interroge, c'est que ces évènements ne sont pas anodins et que plusieurs indices sont laissés au hasard, si bien que tout cela est incompréhensible…''

Il attendit l'acquiescement du Gryffondor pour continuer :  
''Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe Harry, bien que j'aie une petite idée, il me manque… Des éléments pour être absolument sûr de mon hypothèse, cependant, je sais au moins une chose : c'est que tout cela te déstabilise. Aussi, je vais te demander de me dire tout ce qui te parais jusque là étrange que tu aies vu, vécu… Je compte sur toi.''

Harry pencha la tête et laissa ses yeux errer dans la pièce. Il respira à fond, comme pour se détendre, se calmer… Sa voix sortit, se n'était encore qu'un murmure, on pouvait y sentir de la fatigue, de la lassitude… Il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vu, vécu, ressentit, n'omettant rien ou presque. Etait-il utile qu'il décrive ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancêtre de son actuel professeur honni ?... Non. Il pouvait bien garder cela pour lui, ça n'avait rien d'essentiel et ça n'empêcherait nullement Dumbledore de comprendre… Ce qu'il y avait à comprendre… C'est-à-dire pour Harry, pas grand-chose…

A la fin de son récit, il observa le directeur. Celui-ci caressait distraitement Fumseck et semblait réfléchir profondément. Quelques minutes passèrent, sans que rien n'interrompe le silence qui prenait de la place dans la pièce. Puis, soudain, l'homme à la barbe blanche parla.

L'étudiant l'écoutait attentivement, avidement même.

''Et bien Harry… Je n'ose me prononcer pour l'instant, ce que tu m'énonces là ressemble fortement à quelque chose de… hum… Très rare… Et qui pourrait paraître loufoque pour certains, relevant presque de la légende. Je vais attendre un peu avant de te dire exactement ce que j'en pense, peut-être de nouveaux éléments me permettront de confirmer ou d'annihiler mon hypothèse. Nous verrons, rien ne presse… L'année scolaire ne fait que débuter, nous sommes encore au mois d'octobre… Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer. Aussi Harry, j'aimerais que tu ne t'étendes pas sur le sujet à l'extérieur, garde tout ça pour toi, mais tiens-moi au courant de tout ce qui te semble étrange…''

Le vieil homme avait perdu son air pensif et inquiet, il souriait avec chaleur et ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. L'élève acquiesça, en souriant lui aussi. Ainsi, ce qu'il vivait pouvait avoir une explication ? Et bien, pourquoi pas…

Le jeune homme salua Dumbledore et sortit de son bureau. Il marcha un peu dans les couloirs du château, n'étant pas pressé de retrouvé ses camarades, qui se feraient sûrement un point d'honneur à l'assaillir de questions. Et puis il était si fatigué, il s'ennuyait tellement… Le changement d'époque lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, sa tête ne savait plus que penser… Il ne se sentait bien nulle part, sauf… Sauf dans _son_ palais, là bas, en Egypte… Etait-il donc à ce point égocentrique et égoïste ? Finirait-il par ressembler à Malefoy ?... A tout prix… Non. De toutes façons, Harry doutait fortement que les cheveux blonds lui aillent… Le gryffondor sourit à cette pensée. En parlant de son ennemi, qu'en était-il de lui ?... Quel était-ce mystérieux sort qui l'avait touché ? Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Ah, que c'était rageant de ne rien savoir et comprendre ! Et dire que certains peut-être, détenaient une solution… Patience, patience… Oui, mais un Gryffondor n'était jamais patient, il fonçait et réfléchissait après, Harry encore plus…

Il soupira, il devait attendre… C'était une vraie torture ! Bah, il ferait mieux de sécher les cours finalement. Vu son état, il ne ferait rien de constructif en classe et serait des plus désagréable pour ses camarades. Harry avait ses humeurs, il était devenu plutôt… Réputé pour ça… Il décida d'aller se coucher. Soit-il dormirait, soit-il basculerait encore en Egypte. Il voulait les deux à la fois, ce qui était malheureusement incompatible…

_Advienne que pourra_…

Il s'en alla donc vers son dortoir des septièmes années, espérant quoi qu'il se passe pendant son sommeil, que cela lui serait positif. Une fois dans sa chambre, il tomba lourdement sur son lit et s'endormit d'un coup, comme assommé. Le vide et le calme de la pièce l'avaient apaisé. Il se sentait bien, mais se fut de courte durée. Un violent mal de crâne et des nausées le prirent soudain. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant fi des vertiges qu'il avait et vomi en gardant les yeux fermés.

La pièce sembla s'agiter autour de lui, il sentit qu'on essuyait son renvoi et qu'on tentait de l'apaiser avec de l'encens, des lingettes humides tamponnées sur le front et à divers endroits du corps. Le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée et suffoquait un peu, trouvant l'air trop lourd, trop chaud, trop saturé…

''Je vous en prie…'' Murmura t-il avec difficultés, ''…aérez l'air, j'aimerais du frais…''

La pièce s'agita encore, puis il sentit qu'on lui faisait boire quelque chose de froid, il le bu avidement, s'en chercher à connaître la nature du liquide. On le bascula ensuite doucement en arrière pour le recoucher. Il délira quelques temps sans réussir à se rendormir. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, tout se calma. Il soupira bruyamment. Puis, il se rendit compte que sa main était serrée par une autre, chaude. C'était une chaleur rassurante, qui lui faisait du bien.

Il ouvrit et papillonna des yeux, sa vue se troubla légèrement. Il sentit encore le monde tourner autour de lui. Quand il pu enfin distinguer quelques formes stables, il reconnu sa chambre. Il était quasiment nu sous ses draps de lin.

Harry chercha le propriétaire de la main qu'il tenait et il vit Siverian. L'homme dormait, assis sur une chaise en papyrus, à son chevet. Des cernes étaient présents sous ses yeux, il avait dû veiller toute la nuit.

Le jeune pharaon sourit avec affection en voyant son messager et essaya de se redresser. Il y parvint, avec mal, s'empêtrant dans l'étoffe de ses couvertures et ayant du mal à bouger. Son corps lui faisait mal, résultat du poison qui avait transité dans ses veines. Mais… Comment était-il arrivé dans son palais ? Comment avait-il réussit à s'en sortir ? Le poison n'était-il pas mortel ?... _Que s'était-il donc passé ?…_

Il ne lâchait pas la main de son espion, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors… Il s'interrogea vaguement sur le fait qu'on l'avait déshabillé, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance, sa nudité ne le préoccupait pas…

Soudain, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, des flashs de souvenirs envahirent son esprit. C'étaient des scènes courtes et décousues les unes des autres. Il se massa les tempes, sa tête lui faisait mal. _Que se passait-il donc ? _Son esprit embrouillé ne lui fournit aucunes réponses, il gémit sourdement et décida de faire fi de sa douleur.

Ythis se sentit mal, d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi… Comme si quelque chose le chagrinait, l'embêtait, n'allait pas, comme si… Quelque chose n'était pas comme il le voulait… C'était si _étrange_ et _flou_… Clairement trop compliqué à l'instant pour son esprit endolori.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa, tant bien que mal, de son lit doré et d'ébène, finement sculpté en forme de chien égyptien. Il ne portait qu'un très léger sous-vêtement de lin, presque transparent. Un long pansement blanc s'étendait sur son torse brunit par le soleil et musclé par le sévère entraînement qu'il entretenait pour la guerre.

Il soupira encore et toujours sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait depuis un moment, il s'approcha doucement et silencieusement de Siverian. Le pharaon se sentit soudain pris d'une immense et mystérieuse tendresse à l'égard de cet homme qui l'avait toujours protégé et servit, avec loyauté et bravoure.

C'était une tendresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, qui lui faisait peur…

L'homme dormait, il semblait si paisible, si… _Beau_… C'était un sentiment déroutant… Que se passait-il ?... Que se passait-il ?... _Que se passait-il_…

_A suivre…_

**Fin du cinquième chapitre**

_J'espère que personne ne veut me tuer, de toute façon… Si vous me battez, vous n'aurez pas la suite… **:p** Lol. Sinon, bah… Le slash se prononce, mais je vous conseille, juste comme ça, de ne pas formuler trop vite des hypothèses… Ythis se rapproche de Siverian, mais rien n'est encore fait et… vous me connaissez, j'aime surprendre… Niark, niark… Pour ceux qui n'aime pas les HP.SR, vous ne m'abandonnez pas quand même, hein ?..._ _**T.T** Voila, je vous fais plein de bisoosss, REVIEWS !... **:3** ._


	7. Larmes de Sang

**Vie Antérieure**

6. Larmes de sang :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
L'histoire continue malgré mon retard, qui là est justifié (si, si je vous assure **X3**…). Je sais que vous êtes fatigués de sans cesse devoir attendre un temps (qui se fait chaque fois plus long **L.L**) pour lire chacun de mes chapitres. Mais en général, toutes fics confondues, c'est parce que Temps est synonyme de Qualité (du moins, je l'espère): je suis rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris et je recommence…plusieurs fois **x.x'**. Sinon, je fais des recherches, pour l'histoire… Et des fois aussi, c'est parce que j'ai de gros soucis, alors je vous demanderais encore une fois de bien vouloir me pardonner et de ne pas m'abandonner… Voila.   
Sinon, pour ''Vies Antérieures'' je dirais que l'histoire prend une tournure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais le scénario que j'avais imaginé au départ colle très bien avec ce qu'il y a maintenant… Donc bon, suspens, suspens… **:p** lol. Pour le slash peut être à prévoir entre HP et SR, je sais que certains sont dégoûtés, donc sachez seulement que en Egypte, Harry est majeur, il a 20 ans et que l'écart d'âge entre lui et Severus n'est que de quinze ans (c'est beaucoup, mais crédible, je connais des couples avec cet écart d'âge…). La rencontre entre Ythis et Catharsis approche… Merci encore à Enyo de me corriger…Bisous à tous…  
Procne_

_**1 : Bès** est un dieu bienveillant qui chasse le mal.**  
2 : Selkis** est une déesse qui protège la guérison_

Ythis avait le cœur qui battait anormalement vite à son humble avis. Le jeune pharaon se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cet Être endormit qui tenait fermement sa main. Mais… il avait à côté un sentiment terrible de honte. _Pourquoi ?_... Peut être parce que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, que c'était quelqu'un qui dans la réalité le détestait et avait l'âge d'être son père…

Oui, mais là aussi le Pharaon était dans la réalité… Etrange tout de même…  
Et puis, Siverian était… _un homme _justement…  
Mais Sirius n'avait il pas lui-même trouver le bonheur dans les bras de Remus ?...

Harry secoua la tête, il avait mal à trop réfléchir et pour _rien_… Il se compliquait si facilement la vie… Soudain, la main de son espion se referma un peu plus sur la sienne, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Le Pharaon remonta alors son regard vers le visage de Siverian et vit que les paupières de l'homme s'agitaient, puis elles s'ouvrirent. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de l'espion de voir son Seigneur penché sur lui, presque nu et l'observant avec intensité !... Il se rappela alors soudain, que pendant le sommeil fort agité d'Ythis, il avait tenu la main du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

L'homme se redressa alors sur sa chaise et vit ce qu'il craignait : sa main était toujours bien serrée dans celle du Pharaon. Il déglutit et se retint de rougir. Il devait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Ythis restait silencieux et observait, d'un œil intrigué, la gêne de son serviteur.

Siverian plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son Maître. Il n'y vit aucune colère, aucune malveillance, ces yeux étaient si purs… Ils le chamboulaient tant… Pourquoi ?... Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Etait ce donc de famille de briser les tabous ?...

Il baissa instantanément le regard, par respect et par honte. Il bredouilla ensuite :  
''Seigneur… je… Je suis vraiment confus… Je n'aurais pas dû je sais, mais vous sembliez tellement mal que… que je ne pouvais pas voulez seul… Même la Guérisseuse m'a demandé de vous veillez… Je…''  
''Chut Siverian, chut…'' Le coupa Harry qui avait enfin saisit. Le jeune homme serra de lui-même sa main sur celle de son serviteur qui le regarda étonné, puis il continua : ''N'ais crainte… Je te remercie d'être resté avec moi, ta main est peut être un élément de ma guérison…''

Siverian sentit le soulagement se propager en lui et il se sentit plus léger. Il retrouva le courage de regarder les yeux d'Ythis. Il y vit de la reconnaissance et de la chaleur, puis… Non, il devait se tromper… Etait-ce un _trouble_ qu'il y avait aussi ?... Le Pharaon souriait et aucune trace d'une gêne quelconque ou de quoi que ce soit de ressemblant n'était visible sur son visage. Masque ou réalité ? A quoi bon, lui, Siverian n'était qu'un humble serviteur tandis qu'Ythis était le descendant d'une grande lignée… Il devait voir les choses en face, ce que son cœur souhaitait ne serait qu'un éternel et doux rêve… Il se dit qu'il devait garder le statut qu'il avait, après tout, il faisait tout de même partit des_ proches_ du Pharaon… Oui, mais peut être pas assez proche…

Il soupira et vit que son maître le regardait avec interrogation. Sa tristesse était donc à ce point visible ? Il releva ses deux obsidiennes et rencontra deux émeraudes inquiètes. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, mais ne lui souligna qu'un peu plus, la si grande place que prenait ce jeune homme brun dans son âme… Qu'Isis lui vienne en aide, il ne survivrait pas longtemps ainsi !

Puis soudain, il sentit la pression de la main d'Ythis se desserrer brusquement. Il en fut étonné et constata que son maître semblait vaciller.  
''Seigneur ! Seigneur, qui a-t-il ?...'' Interrogea t-il inquiet en se levant promptement pour aider le jeune homme.

N'ayant aucune réponse et constatant le teint à la pâleur effrayante d'Ythis, il se permit de poser une main sur l'épaule du monarque et de le secouer un peu.  
''Seigneur, je vous en prie… Répondez moi !...''

Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent un peu et il retrouva un semblant d'état conscient.  
''Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien…'' Marmonna t-il avec difficulté. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Siverian le rattrapa sans difficultés grâce à ses bras musclés, avant qu'il ne tombe. L'espion, bien que très inquiet, ne pu s'empêcher d'être dans un état second du fait de la promiscuité entre lui et Ythis. Le jeune homme, un peu plus petit que lui, avait sa tête qui reposait mollement sur l'épaule de l'espion qui le tenait fermement ses bras. Tous deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Le serviteur frissonna doucement en sentant le souffle chaud d'Harry se répandre sur sa peau, mais il eut assez de bon sens pour se contenir et décolla légèrement le pharaon. Celui-ci semblait légèrement dans le vague, bien qu'allant un peu mieux que précédemment.

''Seigneur ? Vous vous rétablissez ?...'' Demanda Siverian, son souci bien présent dans sa voix.

Le Souverain releva un peu la tête et répondit :   
''Oui, un peu… Je me suis senti partir si vite…'' Il se rapprocha de Siverian, inconscient de ses gestes et de leurs effets, tout en continuant : ''Merci d'avoir encore été là…''

L'espion se retint de trembler, mais sa voix le trahi.  
''De… de rien Seigneur, j'aime m'occuper de vous, vous aider et vous protéger fait partie de ma vie…''

Il vit avec soulagement qu'Ythis récupérait ses esprits et allait mieux. Le jeune homme rit soudain, à l'étonnement de son serviteur.  
''Pourquoi riez vous Seigneur ?...'' Demanda t-il  
''Tu sembles mal à l'aise Siverian, je t'effraie ?...'' Répondit le monarque d'une voix presque _espiègle_.

Siverian déglutit et sentit ses joues s'empourprées.  
''Non Seigneur, vous me…''

Harry l'encouragea doucement de la tête.  
''Vous me troublez…''

Le jeune homme sourit avec chaleur et caressa doucement la joue de l'espion. Il se décolla ensuite de lui et se rassit sur son lit. Son regard se perdit un peu dans le vague, puis il interrogea :   
''Comment sommes nous revenus ici ?''

Siverian se rassit à son tour et répondit :  
''J'ai envoyé Orion au palais. Des membres du Clan sont venus. Ils ont compressé l'espace temps, moi j'en étais incapable, et le temps vous était compté… La guérisseuse s'est vite et bien occupé de nous. Je me suis rapidement remis sur pied, mais pour vous, se fut une autre histoire… Vous êtes resté inconscient plus d'une semaine.''

Harry contint sa surprise.  
''Comment m'avez-vous soigné ? Le poison devait être mortel non ?...''

L'espion sourit.  
''Vous pouvez remercier Catharsis. La plume qu'elle nous a laissée vous a sauvé…'' Voyant l'étonnement du souverain, il expliqua ''Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette plume est un concentré de magie pure, qui vous a protégé quand vous en avez eut besoin. Dans le poison était contenu des particules de Seth et d'Apophis, comme si les dieux avaient été réduits à un millième de leur taille et qu'ils étaient entrés en vous. La plume elle, représente la magie de Bès **_1_**, Isis, Ouadjet, Selkis **_2_**… C'est le même genre de présent que le pendentif que je vous ai forgé. En vous offrant ceci, elle vous donne une preuve de fiabilité. Je suis aussi persuadé que cette plume doit avoir encore bien des secrets.''

Ythis fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors, lui qui croyait que la Reine l'avait abandonné, elle l'avait au contraire sauvé… La joie se propagea un peu dans ses membres.

''Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu…'' Murmura t-il.

Le serviteur acquiesça.  
''Est-ce qui s'est passé des choses pendant la semaine où je suis resté évanoui ?''  
''Nos espions ont détecté du mouvement du côté de Valérian. Il semble assez mal en point. Ses sbires cherchent désespérément de quoi le soigner. Ils ont attaqués quelques villages, mais depuis quelques jours, c'est plutôt calme.''

Le pharaon fronça les sourcils.  
''Alors il faut vite que le traité de paix soit signé, pour profiter de cette faiblesse !...''  
''Je regrette Majesté, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de m'interposer. Vous ne bougerez pas tant que vous n'irez pas mieux !''

Harry et Siverian se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui les regardait avec désapprobation, les mains sur les hanches, raide sur le pas de la porte. Le monarque fit un sourire crispé à la jeune fille.  
''Mais enfin, à cette échelle là, il ne s'agit plus de ma santé. Ce sont des problèmes politiques !...'' Répliqua t-il.

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce et commença à ausculter Ythis.  
''Tss… Vous imaginez les risques que vous encourez si votre amnésie venait à se faire savoir ? Et que faite vous de la faiblesse de votre organisme ?''

Le souverain prit un air exaspéré et répliqua :   
''Je vais mieux ! Quant à ma mémoire, je la récupère un peu. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs décousus pour l'instant, mais ça va bientôt prendre forme, il n'y a pas de raisons…''

Hermione le regarda, surprise.  
''Vous récupérez des souvenirs ?...''

Le jeune homme opina.  
''Je suppose que ce doit être le choc dû au poison qui a transité dans mes veines.''

La guérisseuse murmura d'une voix légèrement inquiète :  
''Oui… sans doute…'' Puis elle dit avec plus de force. ''Bon, et bien si vous voulez bien vous habillez… le Clan n'attend plus que vous pour agir. Ils sont sur les nerfs depuis que vous êtes inconscient, attendant d'avoir des consignes, ils ne savaient plus que faire…''

Elle s'éloigna d'Ythis et de son serviteur, puis dit :   
''Je vais donc vous laisser… Je maintiens cependant qu'une rencontre avec la Reine ne serait peut être pas l'idéal pour le moment…'' Elle les salua et sortit.

Harry se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il enfila une longue jupe de lin, par-dessus laquelle il installa une ceinture faite de cornaline, de lapis-lazulis et d'opaline. Il prit une cape pourpre et mit un diadème fait de turquoises et d'or avec bien évidemment, Ouadjet. En se voyant devant un miroir, le jeune homme eut encore du mal à se reconnaître. Puis il sortit de sa chambre, suivit de Siverian, et se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône où devait l'attendre les membres du Clan Sekhmet.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, toutes les personnes assises se levèrent et le saluèrent. Sur chaque visage était lisible du soulagement.

Ythis leva son bras et Orion apparu de derrière une colonne, planant jusqu'à son maître. Il se posa gracieusement sur la main, qui l'installa ensuite sur une épaule. Le jeune homme s'assit ensuite sur son trône, faisant tournoyer ses capes. Il fit un geste de la main, et les personnes présentes dans la salle s'assirent à leur tour.

Le silence se fit et le Pharaon prit la parole :  
''Qu'elles sont les nouvelles pour Valérian ?''

Albys avança au centre de la pièce, fit un bref salut de la tête et répondit :  
''Nous avons pu remarquer que ses serviteurs étaient très actifs ces temps-ci. Ils pillent, volent, saccagent… Mais malgré tout ce désordre, ils semblent agir dans un but bien précis, autre que celui du simple désir de la destruction. Il paraîtrait que Valérian est malade, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur. En tout cas, il a de gros problèmes avec sa magie, mais nous sommes encore dans le flou. Nous ne savons pas grand chose d'autre. Des espions sont sur place.''  
''Dans le royaume de Valérian ?...''S'exclama Siverian. ''Mais c'est du suicide…''  
''Le royaume de Valérian ?...'' Interrogea Harry, étonné.

Albys acquiesça de la tête.  
''C'est le palais de Lescas en fait, mais il se l'est approprié. Il est un peu plus loin que celui de Catharsis, aux environs de la Nubie. Il est presque dans le désert, mais il est pourtant un puissant royaume.''

Il fit un signe de tête à Siverian qui s'approcha du jeune monarque. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
''Nous sommes en Haute-Egypte, votre royaume s'étend du Delta jusqu'à la Vallée des Rois, ensuite, c'est le royaume de Catharsis, puis celui de Lescas…''

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Harry. Il remercia son serviteur, puis demanda à Albys :  
''Qu'en est t-il de Pettilius ?''

Le vieil homme soupira.  
''Il reste insaisissable, mais néanmoins… les chances de l'attraper sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Il prend beaucoup de risques en ce moment.''

Le Pharaon se redressa, très intéressé.  
''Que fait il ?...''  
'' Il capture des Guérisseurs en divers temples d'Egypte, puis les tue après, il ne semble pas trouver ce qu'il lui faudrait. C'est en partie grâce à cela que nous avons pu déduire que Valérian était malade.''

Harry se réadossa contre le dossier de son trône, prit son menton dans sa main et eut un air pensif. Lors de son combat, il avait lui-même remarqué que l'homme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il y avait eut la discussion avec Lescas, puis le regard de Valerian vers son poignet… qu'avait-il donc à sa main pour que cela l'ait fait partir si précipitamment ?...

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, à cause de son amnésie. Il soupira.

''Contactez la Reine et demandez lui ce qu'il en est de son côté. Pas de message, il pourrait être intercepté, envoyez quelqu'un là-bas.''

Albys salua de nouveau et retourna avec les autres membres du clan.

Harry se mit ensuite à réfléchir. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Cela le frustrait intensément, car il savait que c'était important. Il scruta la salle et son regard tomba sur Siverian, debout près de lui, attendant qu'on lui donne des instructions. Le jeune homme chercha dans les orbes noires un quelconque éléments qui pourrait l'aider.

Ses pensées se mirent à dériver vers Catharsis. Que devenait elle ? Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?... Et sa santé ?... Elle était assez mal en point quand il l'avait furtivement aperçue. Pouvait-elle se soigner ?… Il pensa alors à Hermione, une des plus grande Guérisseuse de son royaume. Elle devait être partie faire des achats chez l'apothicaire, comme à son habitude.  
Pettilius rodait sûrement dans le coin…

Le Pharaon hoqueta brusquement, faisant sursauter Siverian qui s'approcha vivement de lui.  
Le monarque l'écarta de lui et se leva vivement de son trône.

''Hermione !'' S'écria t-il, tourna toute l'attention de la salle sur lui.  
''Elle est sortie il y a à peine une heure…'' Pensa le rassurer Siverian.

Les yeux d'Ythis s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il se tourna vers Albys qui hocha la tête, le scribe avait comprit. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie de la Salle, mais Siverian l'en empêcha.

''Non ! Ne faite pas cela Seigneur ! Ce ne serait que folie de sortir dans votre état, vous êtes à peine remit du poison ! C'est inutile d'aller vous faire tuer ! Réfléchissons à un plan plutôt…''

Harry se tourna avec violence vers son serviteur, le faisant frémir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

''Réfléchir à un plan ? Crois-tu qu'on en ait le temps ? Chaque minute passée là à parler est une chance de moins de la retrouvée vivante. Je n'ai aucunement envie que ses viscères servent à créer les monstres que j'ai combattus !''

Siverian lui fit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en Egypte Ancienne, un regard sévère.

''Et comment pensez-vous la sauvez ? Vous êtes encore faible, votre magie vous échappe, je ne parle même pas de vos souvenirs… Si quelqu'un doit aller la sauver, ce n'est pas vous, vous n'êtes pas en état. Vous avez faillit mourir au palais de Catharsis !...''

Harry détourna la tête, furieux pour une multitude de raisons.

''Très bien,'' cracha t-il, ''vous avez intérêt à me la ramener en bonne santé.'' Son regard balaya l'assemblée, plus particulièrement le Clan de Sekhmet. Quelques membres acquiescèrent, le saluèrent et sortirent rapidement pour obéir à l'ordre de leur souverain.

Siverian lui prit discrètement la main, ce qui fit tressaillir Ythis, puis lui murmura :  
''Calmez vous maintenant, Seigneur… Je vais me charger du message pour la Reine et je vous tiendrais au courant avec Orion.''  
''Bien…'' Répondit seulement le monarque.

Le serviteur lâcha la main et s'apprêta à son tour à sortir.

''Je vais faire préparer un cheval et mes armes.''

Puis il parti sous l'approbation de Harry dont l'estomac était noué. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à imiter son espion et à quitter la pièce, ne supportant pas l'ambiance qui y régnait et surtout, d'être encore le sujet de l'attention de tous. Il pensait qu'il s'y serait fait, blasé à force de monopolisé le regard des autres, mais il n'en était rien, cela l'agaçait, le gênait même très fortement. Il sortit donc et alla retrouver son couloir.

Un bruit lointain d'écoulement d'eau résonnait contre les parois des murs. C'était apaisant et propice à la réflexion. Ses pas vibraient comme un écho, semblables au battement d'un cœur. Détendu, il se mit alors à fredonner un air de son royaume. Il fouilla sa besace qu'il ne quittait plus, contenant le livre de Sirius et la plume de Catharsis. Il prit la plume, puis la caressa du doigt. Il s'arrêta soudainement de chanter, avait-il rêvé ? Il regarda la plume de plus près, l'approchant de ses yeux. Elle brillait, blanche, irisée de reflets bleus, violets, rosés, turquoises et argentés, légèrement translucides. Il repassa son pouce dessus. Un bruit, semblable un cri lointain, se fit entendre. La plume était tiède dans sa main. Il soupira et releva brièvement la tête pour voir où il en était de sa promenade. Il était arrivé à une fontaine, il s'assit à son bord, profitant de l'écoulement de l'eau pour réfléchir à l'étrange phénomène auquel il venait d'assister.

Il se remit à fredonner et un écho vint rejoindre sa voix tendit que la plume se réchauffait encore dans sa main, comme si la voix de Catharsis s'ajoutait à la sienne…  
Au bout du couloir, il vit une forme blanche et floue, il se redressa et tenta de s'en approcher, l'écho était un peu plus fort, comme pour l'encourager à s'avancer encore. La forme s'éloigna, il la suivit.

Il se mit à courir à travers le couloir aux sublimes peintures, celles des dieux et de ses parents, pour rattraper le spectre. Le bruit de l'eau s'intensifiait, pourtant, il s'éloignait de la fontaine. Soudain, une vive lumière apparue au bout de ce couloir sombre et il déboucha sur un balcon annexe du palais, recouvert par un patio. Il était immense, parcouru de part en part par des treilles croulant sous les fleurs égyptiennes aux délicates grappes colorées. Ici et là, il y avait des dattiers et d'autres arbustes plantés dans d'immenses pots de glaise délicatement sculptée. Au milieu se trouvait un immense bassin avec des nénuphars et des papyrus, ainsi que quelques roseaux. De grosses carpes nageaient doucement, somnolant et exposant leurs écailles aux rayons du soleil, filtrés par le feuillage des fleurs. Une douce chaleur, légèrement humide, envahissait le lieu. Il n'y avait personne, ce devait être privé au pharaon. Le monarque observait tout cela avec un étonnement et un émerveillement mélangés à de l'extase.

La forme qui l'avait amené ici était plus nette, elle semblait l'attendre, s'était un vague corps de femme, encore noyé dans le flou.

C'était une femme sensuelle, aux courbes délicates, pas parfaites mais qui dégageaient une telle aura... Ythis fut irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Il s'avança et fut ravi, un peu angoissé aussi, de constaté qu'elle ne s'en allait pas, qu'allait-il trouvé là-bas ?...

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il distingua de très longs cheveux, assez clairs, mais le flou qui persistait, comme un nuage de fumée, empêchait toute vision nette. La femme avança vers lui, une démarche calculée et séduisante, elle avait un port de reine. Quand elle fut tout près de lui, Harry crut s'attendre à un contact froid, comme celui des fantômes, car il en était sur, cette forme qu'il avait juste devant lui, n'était pas réelle.

Elle lui prit une main. Elle pouvait donc le toucher. Mais lui était frustré, il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer correctement… Une agréable chaleur se dégageait d'elle et une odeur… qu'il n'aurait su d'écrire, mais elle l'enchantait complètement. Elle l'entraina dans une danse exotique. L'écho recommença et leurs pas se firent doux, puis vifs, tout en légèreté. S'était enivrant. Harry avait l'impression de flotter. Au loin, le Nil reflétait la lumière du Soleil déclinant, il devait être 19h. Il se couchait lentement, la nuit n'allait pas arriver tout de suite. Le ciel se tintait de couleurs chaudes.

Le pharaon fit tomber son regard sur le sol, son ombre semblait danser seule, s'était étrange, mais pas inquiétant pour le moment. Il était bien trop subjugué… Il continua à danser, encore et encore, semblant ne pas pouvoir se repaitre de cet être qui se trouvait en face de lui. Soudain, il eut du bruit, et la magie du moment se brisa d'un coup, le fantôme s'envola comme un courant d'air…

''Majesté ?...'' interrogea un serviteur, demandant la permission d'entrer.

Harry sursauta, il avait dû rêver sa rencontre avec… c'était tellement…  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant attention à son diadème.

''Oui ?...''   
''Votre bain est prêt.''  
''Je viens de suite.''

Il le suivit et revit le couloir. Quand il arriva devant la fontaine, l'écoulement de l'eau semblait jouer une petite musique, un mystérieux écho, il y avait comme une voix de femme qui l'accompagnait derrière…

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'avait pas rêvé…

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du sixième chapitre**

_Voila un petit chapitre plein de douceur avec un peu d'action…  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Je m'excuse aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je vous répondrais à votre prochaine review. Voila, je vous fais plein de grosses kissouilles…_

_A bientôt j'espère !..._


	8. Requiem pour un Rêve

_**Petit mot d'information, j'ai dis plus bas que je posterais le chapitre suivant rapidement, celui-ci étant prêt, aucun réel problème ne peut s'opposer à cela. Cependant, comme presque personne n'a lu, ni reviewé ce chapitre-ci, j'attends un peu. Histoire de pas bosser dans le vide. A moins que ça soit vraiment nul, alors autant me le dire de suite**_ X3****

**Vie Antérieure**

7. Requiem pour un Rêve :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Là, j'ai un peu bugué, j'ai eu trop de mal pour écrire ce chapitre…  
Faut dire aussi que j'ai été beaucoup interrompue.  
Mais bon, le résultat est là. A voir s'il est bon… lol.  
(Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient en savoir plus sur mes retards, allez voir mon JL, lien dans ma bio. Vous aurez également quelques spoils sur mes prochaines idées.)  
Le précédent chapitre vous avait beaucoup lu, j'espère que celui là sera à la hauteur.  
Je le pense, car c'est un point tournant de l'histoire…  
Mais je n'en dis pas plus !  
Bonne lecture.  
Grosses Kissouilles.  
_

_Procne_

Ythis suivait, dans un silence de réflexion, son serviteur qui le menait doucement à travers les dédales de couloirs de son palais, à la salle du bain.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il fut, une nouvelle fois encore étonné par les richesses qui s'étalaient devant lui. De longue tentures vaporeuses et colorées partaient du plafond et pendaient à travers la pièce, donnant une atmosphère intime et enfumée à la pièce. Le sol était peint, mais il y avait trop de buée et de vapeur pour que le pharaon ne distingue quoi que ce soit. Il avança et vit le bassin de près. L'eau était de couleur lactée et des fleurs de lotus flottaient.

Le serviteur qui était venu le chercher claqua des mains, le faisant sursauter, et d'autres serviteurs apparurent avec tous quelque chose en main : parfums, savons, fruits, fleurs, tissus…

Harry se retint d'écarquiller les yeux, il n'était pas certain que cela paraisse normal qu'un pharaon s'extasie devant sa propre richesse, ou il serait passé pour un fou. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça avec ses amnésies et la guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

''Majesté… si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…''

Tous ses serviteurs s'étaient agenouillés et lui présentaient ce qu'ils avaient amené pour lui. De la musique retenti, des harpes, des flutes, des timbales… un instrument à corde ressemblant vaguement au violon. Mais Harry était en Egypte Ancienne, ce ne pouvait-être cela. Quoi que ce fût, c'était magnifique.

Même s'il était pudique, il se déshabilla sans aucune gêne, la musique le berçait. Il trempa un pied dans l'eau, elle était… délectable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et cette odeur…  
Toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules s'évapora et il se baigna complètement. Il fut surpris de constater la profondeur du bassin, debout, l'eau lui arrivait un peu plus haut que la taille. Il ferma les yeux et profita intensément de ce moment.

Il sentit une légère agitation autour de lui, ses serviteurs s'activaient, et malgré tout, tentaient de le déranger le moins possible.  
Il détestait ce mot, serviteurs…

Il les regarda faire, voulant presque les aider, mais il y avait le protocole…

Il se lava donc, quand Orion déboula dans la salle de bain, le faisant vraiment tressaillir. Il sortit immédiatement du bassin, enroula un des tissus qu'on lui présentait autour de son corps et attrapa le message de l'oiseau.

« _Seigneur,  
Catharsis est malade, mais son état s'est stabilisé et elle est en bonne voie de guérison. Le lien qui vous unit l'aide beaucoup. La Reine a des informations sur Valerian et ses activités. Il est très malade lui aussi, et a besoin d'Hermione et de ses dons reconnus dans tout le pays pour se soigner. Lescas l'aide à cette tache. Elle pense aussi que des traces du Livre des Morts ont été trouvées et elle soupçonne son père de détenir celui des Vivants pour sauver son Maître. Il a sacrifié la vie des autres guérisseurs qu'ils ont emprisonnés pour le maintenir en vie en attendant de meilleurs soins. Elle souhaiterait vous rencontrer au plus vite, la situation politique rend cette entrevue urgente. De plus, Valerian étant malade, il serait judicieux de profiter que vous ne courrez pas de risques majeurs pour vous voir. Elle a dit avoir un présent pour vous prouver sa loyauté.  
La Pleine Lune sera dans deux semaines, elle pense que ce serait une bonne date._

_Votre serviteur fidèle.  
Avec ma plus sincère affection.  
Siverian._ »

Son ''affection'' mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise Harry. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Mais il avait des soucis plus importants : la rencontre avec Catharsis notamment. Il était très impatient de la rencontrer, bien qu'il ressentait encore beaucoup de méfiance envers elle, ainsi qu'un genre de dégoût. Les écrits de Sirius devaient y être pour beaucoup. Il devrait surpasser ça, elle était à présent sa seule chance de pouvoir battre Valerian, même si celui-ci semblait en bien mauvaise posture actuellement.

La Reine avait raison, c'était le moment où jamais pour se voir, il ne craignait pas d'attaques, du moins, pas d'attaques dangereuses. Il pourrait lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom. Il souhaitait vraiment que leur alliance se fasse au mieux.

Il répondit rapidement à Siverian, ses serviteurs lui avaient déjà préparé de quoi écrire.

« _Siverian,  
J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je te remercie de ta rapidité. Fais part de ma gratitude à Catharsis et dis lui que j'attends avec impatience que l'on se rencontre. La date est parfaite.  
Je lui souhaite de se rétablir au plus vite. Nous parlerons plus en détails des activités du clan de Seth et de notre lien quand nous nous verrons, j'aurais beaucoup de questions à lui poser.  
Reviens au plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_Avec tout mon respect.  
Ythis._ »

Sa lettre était un peu froide, mais il se voyait mal signer quelque chose comme ''avec tout mon amour, tu me manques…''. Harry grimaça à cette pensée qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule.

Orion s'envola et disparut rapidement grâce à sa magie.

Le pharaon s'apprêtait ensuite à s'habiller, mais un serviteur l'en empêcha, en gardant tout le respect qu'il lui devait.

''Majesté, si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous devriez finir votre bain. Votre corps en a sans aucun doute vraiment besoin et je ne pense pas que Siverian serait très heureux d'apprendre que vous l'avez bâclé. Il est un très grand guerrier et je suis certain que vous pouvez vous reposez en paix.'' Il s'inclina et conclut ''Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, je vais maintenant me retirer.''

Le jeune souverain lui fit un doux sourire. L'attention de ses différents sujets, si parfois le gênait, le touchait beaucoup. Ce serviteur avec bravé la peur qu'il éprouvait en sa présence pour prendre soin de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, surprenant ainsi l'homme.

''Je te remercie de ton attention à mon égard. Tu peux rester ici, je vais suivre ton conseil.''

Harry fit tomber le voile qui couvrait son corps et retourna se baigner. Le serviteur fit un sourire discret dans son dos et vaqua à ses devoirs divers. La musique retentit de nouveau et le berça. Il s'allongea dans l'eau, se laissant dériver parmi les fleurs embaumantes des lotus. Il laissa son imagination divaguer en mirant les plantes.

Le Nil était souvent comparé au Lotus dont il avait, parait-il, la forme avec ses multiples embranchements. Cette fleur, à l'odeur si divine, était d'ailleurs le symbole de la fertilité, de la renaissance. Ythis ferma les yeux, écoutant tous les sons et recueillant toutes les odeurs. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi. C'était agréable…

Il se redressa soudain brusquement, trempé de sueur, une envie lancinante de vomir. Il ne chercha même pas à analyser où il se trouvait, il se précipita pour vomir dans un endroit convenable, avançant plus par reflexe que parce qu'il regardait vraiment où il allait.  
Il déversa le peu que contenait son estomac, ayant de vagues relents de café aux sucs gastriques. Il y avait plus charmant.

Il reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant le souffle du vent d'automne le rafraichir. Il observa les collines au loin ainsi que le lac de Poudlard, tout était paisible. Il soupira, il avait encore changé d'époque, cela l'épuisait. Il était à bout.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et il était terriblement nauséeux, mais pire que tout, il était épuisé. Presque un mois qu'il ne dormait plus puisque qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il basculait d'une époque à l'autre. La grosse galère quoi.

Il se rhabilla et se mit en marche vers l'infirmerie, il avait besoin d'être soigné. Dumbledore se déplacerait lui-même jusque là, Harry n'avait pas vraiment la force de marcher plus que nécessaire. Il avança donc, prenant les raccourcis qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait voir personnes, en particulier dans son état actuel. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout et se tenait aux murs.

Presque arrivé à sa destination finale, il rencontra Malefoy qui le regarda étrangement en le voyant. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Avait-il aussi le même genre de problèmes qu'Harry ? Le blond allait détourner la tête, quand le Gryffondor lui attrapa la manche, s'écroulant presque sur lui du fait de sa perte d'équilibre, n'ayant plus le mur pour le soutenir.

Malefoy le retint malgré lui, pour ne pas se faire emporter par sa chute. Il grimaçait.

''Lâche-moi, Potter, tu m'importunes.''

Mais le brun resserra sa prise. Il voulait lui parler, mais il avait été troublé par l'odeur du Serpentard. Où l'avait-il déjà sentie ? Cette flagrance si subtile et délicate, fruitée et musquée, si enivrante… Alors que le blond allait l'obliger à le lâcher en le mettant par terre, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler.

''Merci… pour la dernière fois.''

Malefoy arrêta son geste, haussa ses sourcils, surpris, puis reprit son air habituel. Il dirigea Harry vers le mur pour qu'il s'y appuie de nouveau, n'ayant nullement l'ambition de servir de déambulateur à son ennemi.

''Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux depuis.'' Déclara t-il d'un ton narquois. Puis, une phrase que Pomfresh lui avait dit pendant qu'il se réveillait lui revint. ''_Vous pourrez remercier Potter, vous lui devez la vie, il vous a soigné_.''  
''Merci à toi aussi.'' Puis il tourna les talons, continuant sa marche. Soudain, il entendit un objet métallique tomber sur le sol. C'était assez bruyant. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et vit Potter, prostré sur le sol, un aigle d'or lumineux dans la main.

Un bijou égyptien.

Il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé, horrifié. Ce ne pouvait être _ça_…  
Il courut vers l'autre bout du couloir, laissant Potter là où il était, et émit un cri de rage en se prenant la tête. Mais lui-même était malade et son corps le lui fit sentir. Il tomba par terre, ses jambes le lâchant en court de route. Il hurla de nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois-ci. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de classe ni de bureau dans cette aile-ci du château, personne ne le verrait donc ainsi par terre, sanglotant et misérable, baignant dans sa douleur.

Mais personne ne l'aiderait non plus. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû s'éloigner ainsi de Potter. Il revit l'image de l'oiseau, non, au contraire, il devait encore s'avancer, ne pas rester près de lui. Il tourna sa tête vers le Gryffondor pour voir où il en était et vit que celui-ci était complètement illuminé d'un halo doré, entouré d'une magie étrange.

Une violente douleur lui plia l'estomac et il cria encore, se vautrant sur le sol, oubliant tout le reste. Harry, à l'autre bout, le vit tomber et sentit un mystérieux sentiment monter en lui. Il voulait absolument l'aider, il se sentait étrangement lié à Malefoy. Il se releva donc, l'aigle fermement serré dans une main. Il commença à avancer, tout d'abords avec difficulté, puis avec de plus d'aisance. Son bijoux brillait de plus en plus et lui brulait presque la main. Il le raccrocha à son cou et se sentit vraiment fort. Il courut avec légèreté jusqu'au jeune homme qui se convulsait et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond ne fit même pas attention à ce qui se passait, à moitié inconscient. Harry murmura quelque chose en égyptien et Malefoy s'assoupit immédiatement, le visage plus apaisé.

Le brun recommença à courir, se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'infirmerie. Il toqua puis entra avant même que Mme Pomfresh lui ouvre, très pressé par ce qui était en train de se passer.  
La pièce était vide, heureusement, et il trouvera l'infirmière en train de ranger des potions de guérison. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

''Mme Pomfresh ?'' Balbutia t-il, légèrement essoufflé.  
''Potter ? Que se passe t-il encore, vous avez une drôle de voix…'' Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de choc. Elle lâcha le flacon qu'elle tenait dans les mains et celui-ci se brisa sur le sol, l'éclaboussant de son liquide. ''Mais… mais que vous est-il arrivé ?'' Bégaya t-elle.

Harry ne comprit pas la question et répondit en croyant qu'elle se demandait le pourquoi de la présence de Malefoy dans ses bras.  
''Et bien, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai croisé Malefoy dans le couloir, il s'est écroulé, comme je me sentais mieux que lui, je l'ai ramené ici pour que nous puissions être soignés tous les deux ici…''

La femme retrouva rapidement ses esprits et le coupa d'un geste de la main.  
''Non, pas ça.'' Elle lui indiqua un grand miroir dans un coin de l'infirmerie. ''Allez donc vous observez. Laissez Malefoy dans un lit ici.''

Harry obtempéra, déposa avec douceur le blond et se dirigea vers le miroir. Quand il se vit, il ouvrit la bouche, prenant un air hébété, lui-même sous le choc. Il se reconnaissait à peine lui-même. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il brillait d'un léger halo doré et la magie semblait crépiter doucement autour de lui. Il était grand et fort, il avait un corps d'adulte-à peu près une vingtaine d'années, et celui d'un guerrier. Il avait un port altier et, même en uniforme d'écolier, il était beau. Le symbole de l'Uræus était tatoué sur son front. Ce fut cela qui lui permit de comprendre. Grace à l'aigle doré, il pouvait avoir accès à ses pouvoirs qu'il avait en étant pharaon. Le bijou avait semble t-il réagit au danger et lui avait donné un corps qui lui permettait d'y faire face, même si cette fois-ci, le danger avec été faible par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà combattu. Il avait presque retrouvé son corps de pharaon. Mais il ne devait pas rester comme ça, il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être bon si le changement d'époque influençait maintenant à ce point sa vie. Cela prenait trop de place.

Il toucha son aigle et la lueur disparue, il retrouva son apparence normale et son corps redevint faible. Il s'écroula d'un coup sur le sol et s'évanouit. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Mme Pomfresh se ruer sur lui en criant son nom.

Il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, la lumière agressant ses yeux comme à chacun de ses réveils. Curieusement, ce fut Mme Pomfresh qu'il vit à son chevet. Etait-elle aussi dans son rêve en Egypte Ancienne ? Il se redressa un peu, mais elle le força à rester couché en le remettant impérieusement sur son lit. Il grimaça.

''Ah… doucement…'' Gémît-il.  
''Potter, vous êtes une chochotte. Arrêtez donc de faire des fantaisies et je ne serais pas obligée d'utiliser la force avec vous.''

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.  
Avait-elle bien dit ''Potter'' ? Il regarda autour de lui, il était effectivement bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard et pas dans son palais (ça lui faisait toujours aussi étrange de penser ça). Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas basculé dans l'autre époque ?

Il put alors remarquer qu'il se sentait bien, du moins mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Il sentait moins la fatigue, comme s'il avait _vraiment_ dormit…

Dumbledore apparut dans son champ de vision et lui fit un sourire.  
''Harry ? Te sens-tu mieux ?''

L'infirmière lui installa des oreillers dans son dos pour qu'il puisse se relever un peu quand même.

''Je me sens mieux… mais comment… ?''

Le sourire du Directeur s'agrandit.  
''Mon hypothèse s'est révélée juste et j'ai réfléchis à une solution avec quelques professeurs.''

Harry prit un air étonné.  
''Les autres professeurs sont au courant ?''  
''Oui. Nous allons d'ailleurs prendre des mesures pour t'aider à garder une vie normale malgré ce que tu vis en ce moment…'' Ce n'était pas comme si elle était déjà normale avant, mais bon, chacun son point de vue… ''Severus a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé pour résoudre tout ça.'' Rogue ? Il avait aidé ? Harry sentit son estomac se contracter.

Le Gryffondor laissa son regard vagabonder et il tomba sur Malefoy qui dormait toujours. Quel rôle jouait-il dans tout ça ? Et Rogue ? Et tous les autres ?  
Dumbledore le tira de sa réflexion.

''Je suis venu à la conclusion que tu revivais ta vie antérieure. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas le seul. Ce genre de phénomènes est très rare, cela peut être un don comme une malédiction. C'est pour ça que nous allons t'aider à le réguler. Cela va aussi avec la prophétie. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer pour l'instant, le mieux est que tu vives tout ça, tu le comprendras très bien par toi-même. Sache seulement que c'est ta vie antérieure et qu'il faut que tu la contrôle sinon, elle te consumera. Elle va de plus en plus t'envahir et tu vivras plus dans le passé que dans le présent. Mais plus important encore, ton organisme ne pourra pas suivre, tu as besoin de sommeil et de repos car tu es à bout de force.'' Devant le regard perplexe d'Harry, il sortit plusieurs fioles de sa poche au liquide turquoise. ''La solution est la potion de sommeil sans rêve puisque c'est le fait de rêver qui te permet de voyager d'une époque à l'autre.''

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et il le dit.  
''C'est un peu trop pour moi tout ça, je suis complètement perdu…''

Dumbledore prit un air chaleureux et émît un petit rire.  
''Rien de très compliqué de ce côté-là, crois-moi. Beaucoup de civilisations l'ont comprit d'ailleurs. A notre époque, c'est le genre de choses auxquelles nous ne faisons plus attention, et c'est un tord. Le sommeil et le rêve, c'est un éveil au monde, les choses de l'inconscient nous reviennent en messages 'codés'… Le rêve permet d'entrevoir tout ça avec plus de finesse et nous ouvre aux choses que l'on omet et que l'on oublie, c'est comme une clé.''

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.  
''Je comprends mieux. Alors, que dois-je faire ? Même si je dois dormir, il faut absolument que je retourne là-bas… Je suis si lié à cette époque que ma présence est requise ici et en Egypte Ancienne, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire là-bas aussi…''

Le Directeur hocha la tête.  
''Oui, c'est évident. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas dormir avec les potions, pour au moins récupérer, si tu t'effondrais sur un champ de bataille, je ne crois pas que cela serait très utile. Au-delà de ce détail pragmatique, tes amis, les professeurs et moi-même, nous nous inquiétons vraiment pour toi, alors nous allons veiller à ce que tu te soignes convenablement et ce, même si tu es têtu, et que tu le refuse. Tes obligations de pharaon doivent attendre, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu.''

Harry sourit en repensant à Albys et Hermione.  
''Vous avez dit ça, là-bas aussi…''

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandît.  
''Voila qui est intéressant…'' Il regarda Malefoy d'un air étrange. ''Je vais aussi de mon côté me renseigner sur les personnes qui sont dans le même cas que toi. Une fois que je les aurais trouvées, nous allons vous faire revivre votre vie antérieure pleinement, sans aucun danger. Vous serez sous assistance médicale et magique. Et nous vous aiderons de l'extérieur. Quand vous aurez finit vos devoirs là-bas, vous reviendrez naturellement ici. Mais ce n'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant, puisqu'il faut que tu te reposes, n'est-ce pas ?''

Son élève leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna.

''Vis donc comme avant, vas en cours, sois avec tes amis, d'accords ?''  
''Oui, professeur.''

Dumbledore se leva.  
''Très bien, alors je vais retourner à mon bureau, il y a quelques petites choses encore que je dois régler à propos de tout cela, des mesures à prendre, notamment pour ta sécurité. Surtout, je réitère ma demande, au moindre souci, préviens moi ou un professeur. Bon rétablissement !''

Il s'en alla et laissa Harry seul avec l'infirmière qui commença à l'ausculter aussitôt.

''Votre état est déjà meilleur. Vous avez une capacité de récupération étonnante. Je ne vais pas vous gardez très longtemps à l'infirmerie, vous commencez déjà à bouillir d'impatience. Quelques examens encore et vous pourrez partir.''

Le brun acquiesça et se laissa faire, effectivement très impatient de partir, même s'il se sentait encore fatigué. Lui-même voulait enquêter. Il y resta jusqu'au soir et quand il partit, il avait bien récupéré, ce qui lui permettrait de rester plus attentif à tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Il se sentait l'esprit un peu plus clair et pour une fois depuis longtemps, il avait faim et avait envie de manger, sans crainte de vomir juste après.

Quand il se rendit à la Salle Commune puis après à la Grande salle, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus, ils avaient été très inquiets, en effet. Se sentant mieux et ayant de vraies explications à leur fournir, il leur raconta ce qu'il vivait depuis peu, sa vie antérieure et le reste.  
Hermione, comme à chaque dois, se doutait de ce qui se passait. Ron, de son côté, était très impressionné, surtout quand Harry leur dit qu'il était pharaon. Le roux se moqua d'ailleurs gentiment de lui en l'appelant ''Majesté'' à tout bout de champ.

En parlant avec eux, Harry se rendit compte à quel point tout était mieux maintenant. Il se sentait si léger, il espérait que cela durerait. Le lendemain il allât en cours, il avait potion. Il avait tenté de relire un peu les derniers cours qu'il avait plus ou moins loupés, soit parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce que racontait le professeur, soit parce qu'il était absent. Mais malgré ses efforts, il se sentit paniqué en entendant Rogue leur annoncer une interrogation surprise avec un air de sadique.

En lui donnant a copie, l'homme n'hésita pas à refaire une remarque blessante à Harry, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.  
''Et bien… je vois que M. Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui et qu'il s'est enfin décidé à revenir en cours. Etre le centre de l'attention de tous vous manquait donc à ce point ?...''

Harry serra les points et repensa à Siverian. Cela le calma, et l'attrista même. Il lui manquait.  
Il prit sa copie et en lu le contenu en soupirant, puis, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il pu constater avec surprise qu'il pouvait répondre à presque toutes les questions. Il se hâta de le faire, pour rendre une copie soignée et fermer le clapet à ce chien de Rogue.  
Il finit juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit et quand le professeur la ramassa, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué.

''J'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup écris, Harry. Je suis contente de constater que tu prends enfin un contrôle à cœur.''

Il ne répondit pas, mais il était ravi. Sa satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps.

''Potter, est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?''

Le brun pâlit, que s'était-il passé encore ? Il avait pourtant fait son maximum, il était certain d'avoir répondu à 90 des questions correctement. L'enseignant montra sa copie à tout le monde et la classe se mit à rire, Hermione avait même prit un air pincé.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette copie ?

''Je me doute que vos capacités intellectuelles ne vous permettent pas d'écrire correctement, mais de là à me faire des hiéroglyphes… j'imagine que vous devez vous sentir très drôle d'avoir eu cette excentricité, n'est-ce pas ?''

Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de Potter en faisant cela ? Mais le pire, c'est que Rogue ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le jeune homme être sur le point de défaillir en voyant sa propre copie. Comme ce qui s'était passé à table, il semblait être dépassé.

Il enleva des points au gamin, par réflexe, et intima aux élèves de partir. Il ne sentait plus très bien.  
''Ceux qui m'ont rendu leur feuille peuvent sortir.''

Il s'attendait encore moins à ce que Potter reste et vienne même lui parler… pour _s'excuser_.  
En fait, il avait _bredouillé_ des excuses, il paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise. De ce qu'avait comprit Severus, Potter semblait avoir été complètement inconscient d'avoir écrit en hiéroglyphes. Il était d'ailleurs parti précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière, en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires. Severus était resté assez troublé devant un tel comportement. Encore plus quand Drago lui rendit lui-même sa copie hâtivement et était parti en trombe. Lui aussi avait écrit en hiéroglyphes, de la même époque.

Le plus gros problème était que ces copies, il arrivait à les comprendre et il avait d'ailleurs pu constater que Potter avait très bien répondu à la plupart des questions. Ce qui était étonnant.  
Il mit les deux copies de côté pour les montrer à Dumbledore.  
C'était à peine le début de la journée que Potter avait déjà trouvé le moyen de l'épuiser.

Dans le couloir, Drago courrait à en perdre haleine, il devait retrouver Potter. Mais que lui dirait-il ? Il était sortit de la classe et avait courut dans cette direction, la _sienne_, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il se sentait à présent parfaitement ridicule, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Il ralenti néanmoins sa course en soupirant. Arrivé à une intersection, il se rappela que lui aussi avait cours et que, malgré les circonstances, il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'arrive pas en retard. Il continua son chemin en tentant d'oublier Potter.

Jusqu'au moment où ledit Potter lui rentra dedans, le faisant sursauter. Le brun s'excusa et continua son chemin. Drago papillonna des yeux, un peu sonné, puis repris ses esprits.

''Hey, Potter !''

Le Gryffondor se raidit et se retourna en entendant son nom, un air méfiant sur le visage.  
''Quoi ?''

Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Sympa comme réponse…''

Potter haussa les épaules et grimaça.  
''Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça Malefoy, alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser… J'ai des trucs à récupérer.''

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais Drago le retint, se retenant quand même de justesse de l'attraper par le bras. En se rendant compte de sa quasi-action, il se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui se détraquait dans son cerveau.

''Non, attends…'' Son interlocuteur lui fit un regard surpris et curieux. ''Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je veux dire, c'est quoi cette histoire de hiéroglyphes ?...''

Potter fronça ses sourcils et lui répondit d'une voix claquante, ce qui surpris le blond.  
''Si c'est pour te moquer, Malefoy, tu as mal choisit ton jour. Tu ne devrais pas insister là-dessus, parce que je n'aurais pas la patience de me retenir de t'envoyer dans les choux.''

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Si Potter était à prendre avec des pincettes… Déjà qu'il n'était pas facile, mais alors là…

''Je ne veux pas me moquer. C'est juste que… Et bien moi aussi j'ai écris des hiéroglyphes sur ma feuille. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais c'est quand j'ai vu ta copie qu'exhibait Rogue que je m'en suis aperçu. Et aussi…'' Il chercha quelque chose sur la poitrine de Potter. ''N'avais-tu pas un aigle doré ?''

Potter se tendit un peu plus, vraiment surpris et surtout, mal à l'aise. Il décida néanmoins de sortir son bijoux caché sous sa chemise, il avait l'impression, très étrange vu son interlocuteur, qu'il était judicieux de parler de ça avec Malefoy. Quand le bijou fut complètement apparut, le blond ne put s'empêché de le toucher, émerveillé.

A ce contact, l'objet se mit à briller violemment, comme il l'avait déjà fait, aveuglant les deux jeunes hommes et brûlant presque Harry qui sentait une brusque montée de magie en lui.

Il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de s'enfuir encore, pour éviter tout problème, oubliant de ce fait et Malefoy, et ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il se sentait si bien, tout avait basculé si vite ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé à écrire des hiéroglyphes sur sa copie ?  
Et Malefoy dans tout ça…

La cloche sonna et il grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié le cours suivant, MacGonnagall allait le dégommer. Tant pis pour ses affaire, pour Malefoy. Il courut jusqu'à sa salle à en perdre haleine, les poumons en feu, et arriva juste à temps avant que MacGonnagall ne ferme la porte. C'était déjà trop tard quand même. Heureusement, le flux de magie en lui s'était calmé.

L'enseignante lui enleva bien sur des points, mais ne lui demanda aucune explication heureusement, merci Dumbledore.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui fit un regard interrogateur. Il attendit que MacGonnagall se soit lancée dans une explication tortueuse sur la métamorphose pour faire un bref topo de la situation à son amie et à Ron qui tendait l'oreille, par la même occasion.  
Hermione ne parut pas surprise et Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait.

''Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.'' Lui dit-elle. ''Je suis sure que Malefoy a un rapport avec ta Vie Antérieure. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore t'a bien dit que d'autres personnes étaient concernées… Ce serait vraiment plausible. Mais tu devrais laisser ton aigle dans le dortoir, ça ne t'apporte que des problèmes…''

Harry soupira. Il se sentait mal de laisser son précieux pendentif sans sa surveillance. Ron fit une remarque inattendue :  
''Je suis d'accords avec Herm', tu étais censé te reposer, et avec tout ce bazar, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment ça a jasé sur toi, tout à l'heure. Au pire, laisse ton trésor à Dumbledore quand tu lui rendras visite. Tu devrais bien pouvoir monnayer ça en échange de quelques bonbons au citron.'' Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et le brun rit.

Cela faisait du bien, il se sentait plus détendu. Il avait suffit de parler à ses amis pour qu'il aille mieux. Il sourit à lui-même en pensant qu'il était vraiment heureux de les avoir et que tout ce soit arrangé de ce côté là.

Il finit sa journée de cours et décida d'aller voir Dumbledore après manger Il avait encore faim et avait envie de profiter du repas malgré les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades, qui le voyait légèrement fou depuis l'épisode des hiéroglyphes. Il les laissait dire, au pire, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait voulu faire l'intéressant en voulant faire une blague à Rogue. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas allé récupérer ses affaires depuis l'incident avec Malefoy.

Une fois l'esprit plus au clair, il se rendit compte que tout ce qui s'était passé avec le blond le troublait vraiment, bien plus qu'il ne le comprenait et voulait bien le croire. Vivement que tout cela soit mit au clair, il se sentait vraiment trop perturbé et souhaitait avoir l'esprit plus léger rapidement.

Les ASPICS étaient au bout de cette année scolaire et il voulait que tout se passe bien. Pas qu'il s'était découvert un nouveau tempérament studieux, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir caissier dans le fond d'une vieille boite sorcière de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il alla faire son exposé des événements récents au Directeur qui sembla très intéressé par ce qu'il lui raconta. L'homme lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il allait surveiller Malefoy. Il l'avait aussi informé qu'il était en bonne voie pour ses recherches sur les personnes concernées sur ce problème de Vie Antérieure. Mais il ne voulut pas garder l'aigle d'or. Certes, le bijou était la source des manifestations de la Vie Antérieure d'Harry, mais il était aussi ce qui l'aidait à rester plus ou moins stable avec sa magie, sans lui, la situation serait sûrement pire. C'était d'ailleurs sans nul doute pour cela que collier s'était matérialisé à cette époque, pour sauver Harry.

Il conclut leur entretient en coupant net la question silencieuse d'Harry. Il n'y aurait aucun voyage dans le temps pour retourner à son rôle de pharaon tant que son organisme ne se serait pas réellement rétablit. Et ce, quoi qu'il pu se passer durant la journée. De toutes façons, le Directeur lui promit de convoquer de nouveau tous les professeurs pour bien mettre tout au point à son sujet. En particulier à Rogue.

Harry retourna donc à sa vie 'normale', aidé par Hermione et Ron qui le soutenaient et lui rendaient d'innombrables services, notamment par rapport aux autres élèves qui étaient de plus en plus témoins des manifestations de sa Vie Antérieures qui ne cessait plus de prendre le pas sur le Présent. Hermione s'était révélé, avec l'appui de Ron, une très redoutable menteuse. Mais s'était pour la bonne cause. Si le statut de pharaon d'Harry venait à se savoir, avec tout ce qui allait avec, le garçon était perdu.

Toute cette magie était bien trop délicate à manipuler et à contrôler pour que les médias s'en mêlent, ou pire encore, que Voldemort y mette son grain de sel. La pensé vînt alors à Harry que si le mage noir venait à prendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs alors… il pouvait tout aussi bien assassiner lui-même les sorciers. Sa magie aux mains de Voldemort, c'était le monde entier qui devrait craindre le nom du Lord. Un poids supplémentaire alourdit les épaules du garçon. Il avait l'impression d'être un bossu ou un vieillard.

Hermione remarqua très vite, comme à son habitude, que quelque chose en plus inquiétait le jeune homme. Curieusement, Harry hésita à lui parler de sa peur. Mais il le fit tout de même, ayant confiance dans les capacités d'analyse et de réflexion de son amie. Elle lui répondit quelque chose qui le troubla profondément et auquel il songea longuement :

''Harry, il est normal de craindre que ta toute nouvelle puissance tombe en de mauvaises mains. Qui plus est, en ce moment, tu es particulièrement vulnérable du fait que tu ne maîtrises pas ta magie. Mais plutôt que d'avoir peur de lui, ais plutôt peur de toi-même. Tu es ton plus grand ennemi, celui qui te poseras des limites handicapantes et qui risque de te perdre. Vas jusqu'au bout de ce que tu crois juste, vas y à fond, pose-toi les bonnes questions. Voldemort s'est lui-même perdu en chemin : regarde le résultat ! Si tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même et que tu restes juste, Voldemort à plutôt du soucis à se faire…''

Harry ne saurait jamais assez la remercier.

Les jours continuèrent de passer, tous aussi imprévisibles les uns que les autres, s'en était épuisant. Le brun continuait d'aller en cours, mais avait de plus en plus de difficultés à les suivre. Il se surprenait parfois à ne plus rien comprendre au tableau ou dans un livre, comme si plus rien ne voulait dire quelque chose… Heureusement, c'était de relative courte durée, mais cela allait en empirant.

D'autres choses étranges arrivaient également : Malefoy et Rogue se comportaient eux-mêmes de plus en plus bizarrement et ils semblaient tous deux en permanente lutte contre eux-mêmes, ils laissaient d'ailleurs complètement Harry tranquille, comme s'ils l'avaient oublié. C'était une bonne une chose.

Ils n'avaient pas la chance comme Harry d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, bien qu'ils pouvaient compter sur le soutient de Dumbledore. Le Directeur, justement, n'affichait aucun air inquiet, bien qu'Harry pariait qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait niveau 'trucs bizarres'. Etait-ce pour autant rassurant ? Là était la question.

La sonnette d'alarme fut tirée à la fin, heureusement, d'un cours de Potions. Rogue semblait être visiblement, si ce n'est à bout, très mal en point. Lui si calme habituellement, avait des sauts d'humeur et sa patience, déjà mince, était devenue inexistante. Autant dire qu'Harry était en très mauvaise posture pendant ces cours. Il était passé d'invisible, à champ de mire personnelle de l'enseignant. Ayant lui-même des soucis à cause de ses absences de compréhension, il restait au contraire très calme et oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas leçon pure et simple ou sa magie à contrôler.

Il avait cependant craqué après que son enseignant ne soit allé trop loin. Il était bien loin le souvenir de Siverian… Rogue l'avait convoqué à la fin de sa classe. Il avait alors sorti toutes les dernières copies d'Harry et avait demandé au jeune homme de sortir ses dernières leçons.  
Bien évidemment, les contrôles étaient couverts de hiéroglyphes et les leçons… quasi inexistantes. Quoi écrire alors qu'on ne comprenait rien ?

''Et bien Potter… On se croit très malin de rendre des copies illisibles ? Vous vous prenez pour un grand pharaon égyptien ?''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du septième chapitre**

_Ce chapitre a peut être eut du mal à venir, mais il est beaucoup plus long que les autres !  
J'ai même été obligée de le couper en deux, ce qui n'a pas été facile, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'un autre chapitre est prêt ! Je le posterais la semaine prochaine.  
Mais même en coupant, le chapitre reste plus long que les autres !  
J'ai quand même sacrifié du temps pour mes devoirs pour finir ce chapitre __**XD**__, lol.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, laissez-moi des messages !_


	9. Vies Antérieures

**Vie Antérieure**

8. Vies Antérieures :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Bon, je poste ce chapitre ci parce que je trouve que ce n'est pas sympa de pénaliser ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot e- que ça fait une semaine qu'il devrait être posté, mais bon voila, j'avais pas très envie de le faire quand même…_

Sinon… voici la deuxième partie du gros chapitre que j'avais écrit, le chapitre central de l'histoire, pas parce qu'il est au milieu (on est plutôt proche de la fin, je dirais même), mais plutôt parce que c'est le chapitre le plus important !  
Le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé !  
Enfin, je crois tout de même que beaucoup vont vouloir me dégommer à la fin, ptdr.  
Bonne lecture en tout cas.

_Je sais que ces dieux sont très connus, mais je fais un rappel au cas où, et en plus, j'ajoute des éléments. De toutes façons, vaut mieux plus que pas assez __**; p**_

_**1**__Rê :__ Le médecin invoque sa protection pour se prémunir contre les dangers des puissances maléfiques présentent chez son patient. Egalement appelé Râ,il est le dieu du Soleil. C'est le créateur central et originel, qui donna le principe de Maât (la justice), qui devint le pilier de la civilisation égyptienne. Les Pharaons était l'incarnation mortelle du dieu solaire. Il a parfois la forme d'un faucon et a été associé pendant un temps à Horus._

_**2**__Thot :__ Il guide le médecin dans l'interprétation des écrits. Il est représenté comme un dieu à tête d'ibis ou de babouin. C'est le messager des dieux, en particulier du dieu solaire. Il est le dieu du savoir et de la sagesse. C'est lui qui inventa l'écriture et la science, c'était le protecteur des scribes. Il également été médiateur dans le conflit Horus/Seth._

_**3**__Isis :__ Déesse mère protectrice qui intervient en faveur du médecin. Elle est représentée comme une femme surmontée d'un hiéroglyphe signifiant 'trône' sur sa tête, ou bien surmontée d'un disque solaire avec deux cornes de vache. Elle est une déesse gardienne et magicienne qui incarne le pouvoir de l'amour face à la mort._

_**4**__Horus :__ Véritable dieu médecin, il est le gardien de la santé. Il est le fils d'Isis et d'Osiris et perdit un œil lors de son combat contre Seth. Son œil est appelé 'Oudjat', qui veut dire 'complet', il est un item protecteur. Il est représenté comme un dieu à tête de faucon, portant une couronne avec l'uræus ou la double couronne d'Egypte. Parfois aussi représenté sous la forme d'un enfant nu assis sur un trône. Il est considéré comme le premier roi divin d'Egypte._

_Tout ce que je vous dis là n'est pas exhaustif, je résume. Donc, un petit conseil, renseignez-vous sur le trio Isis/Osiris/Horus, c'est absolument passionnant à lire ! Les autres dieux sont aussi très intéressants à étudier __**: D**_

o

Harry se raidit à cette mention et scruta les yeux de Rogue. Il eut la vague impression que l'homme en savait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Mais s'était impossible, car si c'était le cas, lui et Siverian ne seraient pas si différents, il aurait un tout autre comportement envers lui. Il n'avait pas finit sa tirade.

''Mais je me dois de vous détromper… Si vous étiez un monarque, vous seriez couard, égoïste, vaniteux et puérile. Votre peuple vous détesterait et vous iriez tout droit vers la mort…''

Harry avait sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il regarda vers la porte près de laquelle il savait que ses amis l'attendaient. Il tenta ainsi de refréner sa colère. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant, d'ailleurs ? Rogue l'avait toujours arrosé de mots venimeux, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas plus accordé d'attention que cela. Peut être était ce le sujet de l'insulte et le fait que tout ait basculer dans sa vie qui changeait sa vision des choses ?

''Vous êtes bien comme votre père, vous vous croyiez plus important que les autres, vous vous donnez de grands airs, même, vous vous donnez en spectacle. Apparemment, Dumbledore est de votre côté, mais croyiez bien que je ne vais pas vous permettre de faire n'importe quoi, surtout pas dans _ma _classe. Une autre chose m'intrigue c'est, avec le peu de cours que vous prenez ; vous devez sans nul doute vous croire trop intelligent pour prendre la peine de noter ce que je vous dit ; comment faites vous pour répondre juste à autant de questions dans les contrôles ? J'ai conclue que vous êtes aussi un tricheur.''

Harry fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard l'homme.

''Professeur… si je puis me permettre, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez que ce que je réponds dans mes copies est juste si j'écris des hiéroglyphes ?...''

Ce fut au tour de l'enseignant de faire un regard sombre.  
''Je vous prierais d'arrêter d'être insolent, Mr Potter. Tout cela pourrait très mal se finir.''

Le Gryffondor n'en pouvant plus, se lâcha. Il tapa du poing contre le bureau du professeur, laissant l'homme de glace, mais faisant un certain tapage, ce qui attira Hermione et Ron dans la classe. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent : Harry flamboyait, littéralement. La colère semblait palpable autour de lui, tout comme sa magie dont il avait perdu le contrôle.

''Vous comprenez ces hiéroglyphes ! Vous savez ce qui se passe ! Qui plus est, Dumbledore vous a tenu au courant de tout ! Vous… _en profitez_ ! Vous abusez de votre pouvoir en tant qu'enseignant pour vous venger de ce que mon père vous à fait!''

Rogue ne cilla pas et lui fit même un sourire narquois.  
''Je crains, Potter, que vous ne vous accordiez trop d'importance. Le Directeur m'a en effet dit que vous… traversiez une crise actuellement, mais je n'y vois là rien de plus que vos habituels caprices. Et oui, je comprends les hiéroglyphes, je comprends bien d'autres langues, parce que moi, j'ai pris la peine d'étudier, même si j'avais des facilités. Tandis que vous, vous êtes non seulement stupide et prétentieux, mais en plus, vous êtes un feignant !''

Le ton montait, Ron et Hermione restaient figés, hébétés devant un tel spectacle. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard et verbalement. S'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Rogue n'avait jamais perdu son calme à ce point, il s'était presque levé de son siège, presque prêt à étrangler Harry sur place. Le brun n'en démordait pas non plus. Il serra son poing et murmura :

''Je serais donc un Pharaon lâche, égoïste et détesté ?...'' Son visage se durcit et son regard devint plus profond, plus nébuleux. Rogue écarquilla les yeux, comme confus. ''Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez… là-bas…''

L'enseignant se redressa complètement, doucement, ne lâchant pas le contact visuel avec son 'élève'. Il se ressaisit et railla :  
''Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mais vous allez avoir des ennuis, Potter. Osez-vous comportez ainsi, alors que je suis votre Professeur ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un crétin.''

Il s'apprêtait à se détourner pour aller dans sa réserve de potion et signifier ainsi que l'entretien était terminé, mais Harry, vif comme l'éclair, l'attrapa par les vêtements et le bloqua contre le mur. Rogue, trop surpris, se laissa faire. De plus, le Gryffondor faisait preuve d'une force extraordinaire qui ne lui était pas habituelle, mais surtout… il avait toute cette magie qui crépitait autour de lui, rendant l'air presque irrespirable…

Il voulu néanmoins se défendre, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, l'image que lui renvoyait Potter le laissa sans force et sans mot. Il en était de même pour Hermione et Ron qui, voyant la montée de colère d'Harry, avaient voulu intervenir, mais ils étaient restés bloqués, subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le jeune homme était debout, sa robe de sorcier voletant derrière lui, un halo doré l'entourait. Il était grand et fort et dégageait une aura de puissance ahurissante. Il avait un port altier et décidé, le regard flamboyant, il ressemblait… à un prince. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et sa peau légèrement plus brune. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux, après avoir entendu un bruit. Ils furent écrasés par son regard, souligné par de fins traits noirs sur les yeux. Sur son front, la marque de l'**Uræus** brillait. 

Il paru étonné de leur présence mais ne leur accorda pas une grande attention, son esprit étant rivé sur un Rogue hébété, qui s'accrochait à sa main et qui était perdu. Harry pencha son visage vers lui et l'homme eut une certaine appréhension qui noua son estomac. Le visage du Gryffondor était assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle.

''Ne redites plus jamais tout ça… Cela me met colère et je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas blesser quelqu'un.'' Il fit une pause et observa l'enseignant à sa merci. Il semblait redécouvrir l'homme, il était vrai qu'être aussi près de lui, hormis dans sa Vie Antérieure, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il dit alors quelque chose d'inattendu : ''Où es-tu passé, Siverian ? Tu me manques tellement…''

Rogue sentit un moment de faiblesse et, bien que très troublé par les paroles de Potter, il dégagea sa main pour s'éloigner de lui tout en massant son cou douloureux. C'est que le jeune homme avait une sacrée poigne ! Devant ce geste de répulsion, Harry eut un regard triste. L'Uræus disparut soudain et il perdit connaissance. Cela réveilla Ron qui eut le réflexe de le rattraper au bon moment.

Un moment de silence et de malaise flotta dans l'air. Hermione regardait Rogue, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle fut surprise du comportement du Professeur.  
Il avait l'air lui aussi très en colère, bien que bouleversé également. C'était étrange. Quand il prit conscience de la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, son irritation s'amplifia. Son regard passa des deux Gryffondors au corps inerte de Potter.

''SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE CLASSE IMMEDIATEMENT !'' Il hurla brusquement, faisant sursauter ses deux élèves qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

Ils s'en allèrent précipitamment, Hermione récupérant les affaire de Harry, et Ron portant le jeune homme sur son dos. Ils firent un détour par l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh soupira en les voyant entrer, retenant de justesse un ''encore eux''… Hermione lui fit un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé et Ron allongea Harry sur un lit. L'infirmière s'empressa de décrocher l'aigle d'or caché sous la chemise du brun.

''Il va falloir trouver une solution,'' murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Ron et Hermione qui l'observaient avec attention. ''Il est vrai que le corps de Potter n'est pas encore physiquement prêt pour supporter complètement le retour dans le passé pour sa Vie Antérieure, mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça…'' Elle réfléchit et se tourna vers les deux élèves qui étaient toujours debout derrière elle. ''Vous deux, restez ici, je vais chercher Dumbledore. Potter n'est pas en danger pour l'instant, il est juste épuisé par l'utilisation de sa magie.'' Ils lui firent un signe de tête et elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, les laissant seuls avec leur ami.

Ils s'assirent près de son lit et attendirent. Mme Pomfresh revint rapidement, accompagné de Dumbledore et curieusement… de Rogue. Mais celui-ci traînait du pied, encore furieux. Il se retenait d'exploser, seulement par respect pour son supérieur. Il fit un regard méprisant à Ron et Hermione puis les ignora. Ce fut Dumbledore, comme à son habitude, qui entama le sujet.

''Mme Pomfresh m'a répété tout ce que vous lui avez raconté. Il est vrai que nous devons là, faire face à un dilemme. Mais je sais que Severus nous sera d'une grande aide, n'est-ce pas ?''

L'homme se renfrogna et ne répondit rien. Hermione fronça ses sourcils et dit :  
''C'est de sa faute à lui qu'Harry à perdu son calme ! On aurait dit… qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas tout comprendre à la situation…''

Le Directeur lui fit un regard bienveillant.  
''Severus n'a en effet pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre tout ce qui se passe, bien que je fasse confiance à son intelligence pour commencer à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle de lui-même au fur et à mesure. Il a lui-même… ses propres soucis à régler et, bien que je n'approuve pas la dispute qu'Harry et lui ont eu il y a peu, je ne blâmerai personne.''

Hermione afficha un air surpris et perplexe. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Rogue. ''Mais pour que tout s'arrange, il faudrait qu'Harry retourne en Egypte Ancienne, mais son corps ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas encore. Cependant Severus, vous avez la solution, je le sais. Vous savez vous-même ce que vous avez à faire… il ne vous manque plus qu'un peu de force et de courage, et aussi, d'oublier vos rancoeurs.''

Le visage du professeur de potions se durcit, puis il soupira. De mauvaise grâce, il fouilla dans une besace noire qui se fondait dans ses robes et sortit une potion aux reflets irisés, bleus. Il déboucha la fiole, déboutonna la chemise d'Harry et déversa le liquide sur la peau nue du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à grimacer dans son inconscience et sa respiration devint erratique.

Ensuite, Rogue déboutonna ses propres robes, au grand étonnement d'Hermione et de Ron. L'homme dévoila une peau d'un blanc lacté, parsemée de plusieurs cicatrices. Sur cette peau pale, un collier arrondit et doré, recouvert de pierres, incontestablement égyptien, trônait fièrement tout autour de son cou, l'encerclant. Celui-ci brillait comme l'avait déjà fait l'aigle d'Harry.

Rogue tendit ses main au dessus d'Harry et se mit à psalmodier dans une langue incompréhensible, la même que celle-la qu'Harry avait utilisé pour soigner Malefoy. Il avait une voix curieusement très douce et très belle, enchanteresse. Il était à présent dans un état second.

''Ô Rê _**1**_, j'invoque ta protection contres les puissances maléfiques qui rodent dans ce corps assoupit… Ô Thot _**2**_, guide moi dans la guérison, Isis _**3**_… Toi déesse mère et protectrice, intervient en ma faveur ! Enfin Horus _**4**_, dieu Médecin reconnu, gardien de la Santé, fils d'Isis… je t'implore… Tous, venez à moi, que ma main soit la votre, prêtez moi votre force et votre magie bienfaitrice…''

Un pentacle apparut sous les pieds de Rogue et une colonne de fumée tournoyante et brillant d'une lumière blanc bleuté, descendit sur lui. Il se tendit et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il gémit, puis la fumée l'entoura complètement, vaporeuse et légère. Il se redressa et inspira fortement, comme s'il était en apnée. La fumée commença à s'évaporer doucement, et au fur et à mesure de sa disparition, les mains du professeur brillèrent d'une lueur azurée.

Le torse d'Harry se bomba, puis retomba sur le lit. Le pentacle sous les pieds de Rogue disparut pour réapparaître sur la peau d'Harry et se dissiper de nouveau, définitivement.  
Rogue baissa ses bras, agita sa tête, retrouvant ses esprits, puis s'assit brusquement et lourdement sur une chaise, épuisé.

Dumbledore lui fit un regard paternel et chaleureux. Il agita sa baguette vers lui et fit léviter son corps jusqu'à un lit proche de celui de Harry. Hermione et Ron, bien qu'abasourdis, purent remarquer que l'homme s'était endormit. Il avait à présent un air serein et agréable, ce qu'il n'avait jamais et qui lui allait par ailleurs très bien. Rogue semblait transfiguré et les deux Gryffondors le voyaient d'un autre œil.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Mme Pomfresh et lui dit :  
''C'est bien que vous ayez enlevé le pendentif à Harry, je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si Severus l'avait vu…'' Devant le regard étonné d'Hermione et Ron, il expliqua : ''Dans la Vie Antérieure d'Harry, Severus est… une sorte messager qui l'aide depuis sa naissance et il lui a notamment forgé l'aigle d'or qu'il portait à son cou, pour le protéger et d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance. C'est de la très ancienne magie, et égyptienne qui plus est, ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tache. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison obscure Severus se comporte ainsi avec Harry, mais je sais seulement que, sans même parler des problèmes qu'il a pu avoir James Potter, il s'est passé quelque chose qui la traumatisé, là-bas, en Egypte. Quelque chose qui a casser le lien très fort qui existait entre lui et Harry.''

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry qui avait reprit des couleurs et qui respirait calmement.  
''Je n'ai pas tout dit à Severus, déjà parce que je ne sais pas tout, mais surtout, parce que j'avais conscience de cet étrange lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Et même s'ils revivent leur Vie Antérieur à la même époque, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui est qui à Poudlard, il n'y a qu'Harry qui a pu presque identifier tout le monde. Il ne reste plus que le mystère de cette Reine, Catharsis… Mais inconsciemment, ils doivent tous se reconnaître, ce qui expliquerait ainsi la réaction de Severus.''

Le Directeur se leva et ordonna à Mme Pomfresh :   
''Préparez le rituel pour les faire basculer complètement dans leur passé, je vais m'occuper de leur sécurité, prévenir l'Ordre et quelques guérisseurs très doués de Sainte Mangouste qui ont toute ma confiance. Je vais aussi aller chercher la dernière personne concernée par tout cela.''

Il regarda Ron et Hermione. ''Vous devriez retourner à votre Salle Commune, on vous tiendra au courant de l'avancée des choses, mais surtout, garder tout cela pour vous. Nous allons les déplacer dans une autre salle, moins fréquentée et plus propice à ce que nous allons faire, vous ne pourrez donc plus voir Harry jusqu'à son réveil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains.''

Les deux Gryffondors ne purent néanmoins faire disparaître leur inquiétude. Avant de partir et de jeter un dernier regard à leur ami, Hermione demanda :  
''Dans combien de temps se réveillera t-il ?''

Dumbledore prit un air sérieux.  
''Dans longtemps, je pense, c'est un long combat qui l'attend. Il reviendra quand il le faudra, quand il aura finit ses devoirs là-bas.''

Les deux amis d'Harry prirent un air triste et Hermione murmura :  
''Je m'en doutait un peu…''

Ils s'en allèrent avec difficultés, voyant pour la dernière fois avant longtemps leur ami brun. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce lui aussi et Mme Pomfresh s'affaira autour de ses deux patients. Elle alla au fond de l'infirmerie et appuya sur la gemme d'un collier d'un des personnages, qui se trouvaient dans un tableau. La toile pivota et s'ouvrit sur une salle circulaire de taille moyenne, éclairé par un grand vitrail représentant une scène de guérison. Un pentacle était dessiné sur le sol. C'était une salle où se déroulaient les guérisons délicates.

L'infirmière alluma toutes les chandelles accrochées au mur d'un coup de baguette. La lumière révéla de nombreuses étagères et meubles très bien rangés et entretenus, croulant sous les fioles diverses, les ingrédients, les rouleaux et les instruments de médecine et de magie diverses. Au centre, sur le pentacle, se trouvait un lit. Mme Pomfresh agita sa baguette et trois lits apparurent à sa place. Elle fit ensuite léviter les corps d'Harry et de Rogue à l'intérieur, puis attendit Dumbledore. Le reste ne pourrait être fait sans lui.

L'homme revient rapidement, accompagné de Drago Malefoy, qui affichait un air plus que surpris, mais surtout, qui semblait très mal en point. Il fit entrer le jeune homme dans la petite salle et quand le blond vit les deux corps inanimés de son professeur principal et de son (ex ?) ennemi, il grimaça. Dumbledore lui résuma très brièvement, mais avec concision et beaucoup de patience, la situation. Le Serpentard se laissa faire avec quelques réticences.

Il s'allongea sur le lit restant et Dumbledore le stupéfixa. Le Directeur et l'infirmière se firent un signe de tête entendu et chacun se mit à sa place. Chacun avait bien étudié le rituel, très délicat, pour permettre aux sorciers de vivre complètement et intensément leur Vie Antérieure. Les membres de l'Ordre et les guérisseurs ne tarderaient plus à venir, mais ils ne pouvaient les attendre. Le rituel devenait pressant, surtout que les trois concernés étaient inconscients, ils devaient en profiter.

L'infirmière raccrocha l'aigle d'or autour du cou d'Harry, puis vérifia que Malefoy avait bien son propre item. Ces artefacts auraient un rôle primordial pendant le cérémonial.  
Quand tout fut prêt, ils commencèrent à invoquer et psalmodier, faisant à la fois appel à de la magie égyptienne, et à de la magie moderne. Cela dura de très longues heures et l'Ordre, ainsi que les guérisseurs, vinrent les seconder dès qu'ils le purent, leur donnant leur énergie, tandis que Pomfresh et Dumbledore s'occupait de diriger les opérations.

Le pentacle s'illumina et les trois sorciers inconscients commencèrent à se transformer doucement sous les yeux de chacun, un signe apparaissant sur le front, trois Uræus, chacun ayant un lien avec la royauté. Quand tout fut finit, Dumbledore prit le temps de les observer murmura :  
''Quelles transformations intéressantes… voila qu'il éclaire un peu plus les choses.''

Il confia Rogue, Harry et Malefoy aux nouveaux arrivants, car lui et l'infirmière étaient épuisés et ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Cependant, il ressortit de la pièce avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

En Egypte, Harry commença à se réveiller, le corps encore gourd, mais délicieusement bien. Il s'attendait à être encore à Poudlard, oublieux un peu de tout ce qui c'était passé, profitant simplement de cette douce sensation sur sa peau. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il était _nu _sous ses draps. Il se redressa sur son lit et une odeur intense de fruit et de fleur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il observa autour de lui, ses yeux caressant les couleurs chaudes qui l'entouraient.

Il était de nouveau en Egypte Ancienne, mais… _comment_ ?  
Son regard tomba alors sur un de ses serviteurs, celui-là même qui s'était préoccupé de son repos dans la salle de bain. Il l'observait avec force, semblant guetter le moindre de ses mouvements ou de ses mots. Par réflexe, Harry remonta sur lui le drap qui venait de glisser, bien que cela était absurde. Le serviteur devait l'avoir sûrement lui-même ramené, inconscient, dans sa chambre. Il avait donc déjà pu le voir entièrement nu, et de près. De toutes façons, un monarque, quel qu'il soit, avait toujours très peu d'intimité, donc bon…

''Vous êtes réveillé, Majesté… Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous dormiez.''

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ça correspondait approximativement au temps qu'il avait passé éveillé à Poudlard. Les deux temps des deux époques concordaient, donc…

''Albys nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, il semblait savoir ce que vous aviez. Ils nous a simplement dit de prendre soin de vous, alors nous vous avons nourrit avec des potions faites par Albys lui-même, il a aussi été aidé par Siverian à distance. Nous vous avons aussi lavé chaque jour.''

Il lui sourit très chaleureusement, il paraissait avoir été heureux d'avoir fait tout ça pour son Pharaon. Ythis, de son côté, se sentit légèrement rougir et bégaya un léger 'merci'. Le serviteur se leva et alla vers lui, il s'agenouilla et lui présenta un plateau doré avec des étoffes posées dessus. Le monarque les prit et demanda :  
''Siverian est-il rentré ?''

Son interlocuteur lui fit 'non' de la tête.  
''Il est resté avec la Reine Catharsis, il a envoyé plusieurs messages au Palais, Albys s'en est occupé et le clan de Sekhmet est très actif.''

Le monarque ne le montra pas, mais il ne pu empêcher une pointe de déception le titiller, même si c'était stupide. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et commença à s'habiller, son serviteur l'aidant avec ce qui ressemblait à un vrai plaisir. Il le maquilla, lui mit ses parures royales et Ythis se mira finalement dans la glace, plus par mécanisme que pour autre chose, mais quand il se vit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être hébété. Il était… simplement magnifique. Les vêtements, bien que simples, le mettaient vraiment en valeur. S'était un alliage de lin et de tissus colorés précieux.

Harry était quand même étonné.  
''Pourquoi de tels vêtements aujourd'hui ?''  
''Albys pensait qu'il serait urgent que vous parliez au peuple de la venue de Catharsis et de l'alliance prévue. La Pleine Lune est dans quelques jours…''

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, c'est vrai… il était resté longtemps à Poudlard…

''Et les préparatifs ?''

Le serviteur lui fit un sourire chafouin.  
''Albys à tout mit en place, mais pour que tout soit vraiment préparé, il faut d'abord prévenir le peuple…''

Ythis hocha la tête.  
''Préviens les autres que je suis réveillé… et prêt, faites sonner le rassemblement.''

Le serviteur s'inclina et courut faire ce que son pharaon lui avait demandé. Le Pharaon, lui, se dirigea vers son couloir, pour se détendre, parce que mine de rien, parler devant tout un peuple l'angoissait quand même un peu. Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait…

Il s'assit près de la fontaine et ferma les yeux, écoutant seulement le bruit de l'eau. Le pouvoir calmant du lieu était vraiment étonnant ! Derrière le bruit de l'eau, des pas se firent entendre. Harry devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Albys.

Le vieil homme s'adressa à lui immédiatement.

''Comment allez vous, Ythis ?''

Harry sourit, l'homme était toujours le seul à se comporter avec lui comme si les relations hiérarchiques ne comptaient pas. Avec lui, c'était agréable.

''Mieux, j'ai enfin pu dormir vraiment. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait durant mon inconscience.''

Le scribe sourit.  
''Mais de rien… c'était mon devoir.''

Un léger silence se posa entre eux, Albys en profita pour s'asseoir à côté du Pharaon.

''Vous…'' Harry hésita, sa question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il la trouvait osée. Après tout, Albys était-il vraiment comme Dumbledore ? Siverian était bien radicalement différent de Rogue… Et d'autres différences étaient aussi visibles. ''Savez-vous pour ce qui m'est… arrivé ?''

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant visiblement ses mots.   
''Je pense comprendre en substance, beaucoup de choses ne sont pas de mon ressort, et j'ignore… les détails… Je pense que vous vivez deux vies en même temps, une ici, et une… dans le futur.''

Ythis hocha la tête pour confirmer.  
''Mais… c'est mon esprit du futur qui est ici, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu des trous de mémoire.''

Albys garda son air chaleureux, il se doutait aussi de ça.  
''Tout ça n'est pas important…'' Devant le regard surpris du pharaon il ajouta ''Dans le futur ou ici, vous demeurez la même personne, vous avez la même âme. C'est ça qui permet de vivre… votre Vie Antérieure… Vous êtes un peu différent d'une époque à l'autre, mais ce n'est pas primordial, c'est juste l'extérieur. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a au fond de vous.''

Harry sourit, l'homme avait raison, encore une fois. La dernière phrase lui avait curieusement fait beaucoup de bien mais appelait à lui des interrogations. Qu'est-ce que cal impliquait pour Siverian ?

Le scribe conclut :  
''Maintenant, il vous faut aider votre peuple, et je crois qu'il attend que vous lui appreniez la venue de la Reine Catharsis et du traité d'alliance.''

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva.  
''Allons y alors…''

Son interlocuteur sourit encore plus.  
''Je vous suis.''

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du palais qui menaient à l'extérieur. Les gardes saluèrent le pharaon sur son passage et ils ouvrirent les portes. La sortie d'Ythis avait un petit quelque chose de magistral, c'était assez gênant, bien qu'Harry s'y faisait de plus en plus. Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé, les nouvelles avaient été vite, le clan de Sekhmet et les coursiers avaient fait du bon travail, comme toujours.

Quand le monarque apparut, un silence brutal se fit, les gens étaient attentifs et curieux.  
Ythis inspira, se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait dire, tentant d'oublier ces centaines d'yeux braqués sur lui. Le déclique se fit de lui-même, il sentit au fond de lui sa personnalité du passé ressurgir, lui permettant de contrôler son corps. Cela l'avait déjà fait pour monter à cheval ou se battre, s'était rassurant.

''Ces temps-ci… la vie est devenue plus dure, la guerre fait rage et Valerian, avec l'appui de son prête Lescas, ne cesse de tout détruire sur son passage. Je ne souhaite pas faire subir la même souffrance à mon peuple. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans ce combat et je vous ai tous conviés ici pour vous parler, pour vous annoncer que dans quelques jours, une alliée précieuse, avec qui je souhaiterais passer un accords, va venir ici. Aussi, je souhaiterais que vous lui réserviez le meilleur accueil possible et que sa venue soit synonyme de joie et de fête. Elle va nous prêter sa force, et nous en avons bien besoin !''

Les visages de l'auditoire avaient des expressions mitigées, à la fois heureux et appréhensifs.

''Il est vrai que des erreurs inoubliables ont été commises dans le passé. Cette personne elle-même les regrette, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être effacées, mais le pardon n'est jamais impossible. La Reine Catharsis va venir le premier jour de la Pleine Lune et je ne permettrais pas que cette journée se passe mal !''

Toute la foule arbora un air horrifié, dégoûté, en colère.  
Pardonner à la Reine Catharsis ? Celle-là même qui avait faillit tuer Ythis ? Et dont le père était aux côté de Valerian, le Destructeur, celui qui avait volé les vies de Jamesis et Lilian ?  
Comment leur Pharaon avait-il pu l'excuser ? Mais ils avaient tous trop de respect pour lui pour le décevoir et si la venue de cette criminelle était importante pour lui, alors ils lui feraient honneur et l'aideraient comme il le pouvait. Néanmoins, il leur faudrait beaucoup de patience et d'abnégation, car ils détestaient réellement cette femme là.

Ils saluèrent leur monarque, pour lui montrer leur assentiment, il leur sourit avec chaleur.  
Ils espéraient de tout cœur que Catharsis ne ferait pas perdre ce sourire là. Le scribe Albys s'avança à son tour et prit la parole. Il donna des ordres à chacun des artisans de la ville pour préparer la fête pour Catharsis. Le vieil homme avait vraiment tout bien organisé, et si tout se passait normalement, la fête serait largement prête à temps.

Chacun retourna chez lui et commença à travailler. Une étrange frénésie parcourait la ville, même si c'était pour une Reine honnie, l'ambiance de la fête et la perspective de la paix donnait à tout le monde de la bonne humeur et les travaux avançaient. Les paysans préparaient des décorations florales pour la ville et se chargeaient aussi de pouvoir en nourriture tous ceux qui allaient festoyer. Les musiciens s'entraînaient avec les danseurs, le joaillier, avec la complicité des marchands de tissus et des tailleurs, préparaient les différents costumes et les cadeaux pour la fête…

Ythis surveillait tout cela avec bienveillance, très heureux que tout ce passe si bien. Comme prévu, tout fut finit à temps. La ville était méconnaissable. Ici et là des tréteaux étaient construits, avec de la nourriture, des objets diverses. Tout était chamarré et sentait bon, c'était un pur délice. Tout le monde s'était 'fait beau'.

Le trône du Pharaon avait été installé devant les portes du palais et un grand tapis coloré avait été déroulé. La population se baladait dans les rues, attendant fiévreusement la venue de la Reine et de son escorte. Un coursier avait été envoyé pour évaluer son avancée.  
Soudain, il arriva, son cheval au galop, traversant la ville à toute vitesse pour rejoindre au plus vite Ythis. Il cria alors de toutes ses forces :  
''La Reine arrive !!''

La musique commença, les danses aussi. Les marchands s'activèrent à leur stand, ainsi que les cuisiniers. Seuls les gardes allèrent au devant de la Reine. Même si la joie rendait tout le monde réjoui, la méfiance et la rancœur étaient toujours là.

Des bruits de chevaux et de gens qui crient se firent entendre, Catharsis était là, pour de vrai. Ythis sentit son cœur s'accélérer en constatant cela. Il était à la fois terriblement impatient, et aussi très appréhensif. Il vit alors tout le groupe de la Reine arriver.

Tout était bien cadré et organisé, c'était magnifique. Des gardes étaient devant et sans doute derrière aussi. Ils étaient majestueux, fiers, mais pas agressifs. Ils portaient des armures chatoyantes et au bout de leurs lances était accroché un petit fanion blanc. Le Pharaon apprécia le geste. Après les gardes, ils avaient les porteurs, tous croulant sous le poids des offrandes et des cadeaux. Même si la fatigue semblait les tenailler, ils paraissaient tout de même heureux. Néanmoins, la vue des esclaves, comme celle des serviteurs, embarrassait vraiment Harry.

Des enfants jetaient des pétales de fleurs tout autour du groupe, dansant, sautant, répandant cette joie enfantine qui leur était si particulière. Ce fut ensuite le tour des danseurs et danseuses. Ils étaient très gracieux et ressemblaient à des oiseaux. Les voiles de leurs costumes voletaient tout autour d'eux. Enfin, ce fut la Reine, assise simplement sur son cheval.

Sa vue coupa le souffle à Harry. Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage, celui-ci caché par un voile, tout dans la jeune femme resplendissait. Elle aussi s'était parée pour ce grand jour, mais le brun savait que même sans ses apparats, elle serait magnifique. Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc et d'or, tout comme sa monture qui était d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle avait une longue robe faite coton et d'autre matière qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Elle lui moulait son corps parfaitement, et les bijoux, bien que très légers, la mettait parfaitement en valeur.

Il oublia complètement le sentiment de dégoût qu'il avait pu avoir.

Elle ressemblait à une icône et offrait une vision un peu irréelle. Elle paraissait briller sous le Soleil. Elle se tenait droite, noble, impérieuse, fascinante… Siverian se tenait près d'elle, très beau lui aussi. Harry n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner que son 'professeur de potion' puisse être aussi… agréable à regarder. Mais curieusement, même s'il avait ardemment désirer le revoir, parce qu'il appréciait vraiment son être et parce qu'il lui manquait, tout simplement, la vision de Catharsis le remplissait d'un mystérieux bonheur également.

Le jeune monarque n'était pas le seul à être dans un étrange état en voyant la Reine, son peuple aussi. La plupart des personnes présentes, qui quelques minutes auparavant s'activaient prestement pour la fête, s'étaient figées, hébétées, devant la présence de Catharsis. Ils étaient à la fois émerveillés et effrayés en la voyant. Une aura inhabituelle s'échappait d'elle, comme si elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. C'était ça ! Elle était… exceptionnelle, mais impossible de définir comment. Elle était… indecryptable et indescriptible.

Sa peau était si pale… et des reflets dorés s'échappaient de sous son voile, ce qui laissait deviner une couleur inhabituelle de cheveux. Harry avait fait un peu le même effet avec ses yeux. Ils se ressemblaient tous deux tellement. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Siverian, qui baissa la tête immédiatement, un air triste sur le visage. Le Pharaon en fut contrarié, mais surtout, surpris. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ça.

Soudain, la musique changea et les musiciens de Catharsis jouèrent plus fort, pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Le convoi s'arrêta devant les marches du palais. Les cadeaux furent déposés sur les escaliers. De telle façon qu'ils laissèrent un espace pour avancer jusqu'à Ythis. Catharsis descendit de son cheval et ses danseuses l'entourèrent.

La musique s'intensifia et elles se mirent toutes à danser, au grand étonnement de tous. La Reine était hypnotisante, ses mouvements étaient souples, gracieux, coordonnés… Sa robe de lin tournoyait autour d'elle, dévoilant parfois quelque parcelle d'une peau nacrée resplendissante. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cette femme mystérieuse.

Il intercepta de nouveau un regard de Siverian et y lut des choses qui le déroutèrent et le décontenancèrent. Un sentiment déplaisant vint s'insinuer en lui. Siverian semblait jaloux et profondément blessé, mais surtout, au-delà de ça, il paraissait plus sombre, comme s'il… avait changé… Que quelque chose s'était passé. Son regard n'était plus si clair, si pur. Son visage était froid et dur. Comme si… Non s'était impossible !

Harry, reporta pleinement son attention sur la Reine, évitant de penser à des choses vraiment trop pénibles. Catharsis, tout en tournoyant avec légèreté, montait doucement les escaliers, voltigeant de marche en marche. Elle était si belle…  
Pourquoi se sentait-il si attiré par elle, Et pourquoi son cœur était déchiré entre elle et… _Siverian_… Pourquoi était-il à la fois si excité et heureux, et aussi… si triste ?

Plus la Reine progressait, plus son odeur montait jusqu'au Pharaon qui se sentait de plus en plus subjugué. Définitivement, il reconnaissait cette odeur, il l'avait déjà sentie près de sa fontaine puis… sous son patio… Il avait déjà dansé avec Catharsis, elle n'était qu'une forme nébuleuse… Il en était ressortit étrangement béat de plaisir.

Une impression très positive l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Repenser à cet instant, constater qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins rencontrer Catharsis, lui donnait envie de la connaître encore plus, de pouvoir la contempler encore plus… sa présence lui manquait, à elle aussi.

C'était si… incompréhensible…

Finalement, la Reine se retrouva devant lui, sereine, altière, impérieuse et douce à la fois. Il se leva pour la saluer, et malgré sa taille d'homme par rapport à elle, il se sentait écrasé par sa présence. Elle le salua, puis fit lentement tomber son voila, dévoilant une chevelure digne d'une déesse. Catharsis était d'une beauté… incomparable…

Le silence s'installa, tout le monde était calme et souhaitait ne rien manquer de la scène.  
Mais entre les deux monarques, la tension monta d'un coup.  
Ils se toisèrent chacun avec surprise. Ils étaient choqués, hébétés, examinait l'autre, le détaillait.

C'était un choc mutuel, ils hésitaient tous deux entre l'effarement, le dégoût, la colère et tout simplement, la curiosité et l'excitation. Se fut Harry qui reprit ses esprits le premier, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit le peuple qui les guettaient avec avidité, attendant un échange, quelque chose…

Il dévisagea de nouveau la Reine, un seul mot lui vint :   
''Impossible…''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du huitième chapitre**

_Hé, hé… quelle fin ! Ptdr __**XD**__.  
Roh que je suis vilaine, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me taper __**x3**__.  
Sinon, qui vous mettra la suite ?  
J'espère qu'elle viendra plus vite que le chapitre 7, du moins, si vous arrivez à me motiver..._


	10. Destins Entrelacés

**Vie Antérieure**

9. Destins Entrelacés :

_**Note :  
**__Coucou !!  
Voila déjà la suite ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !  
Je suis rapide en ce moment, hein ? lol  
Il faut dire que je suis plutôt inspirée.  
Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir été avant la sortie du tome 7, car les lecteurs n'auraient pas encore déserté ffnet _T.T_.  
Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !  
Encore bonne et heureuse année 2008 !  
Gros bisous._

_Procne_

Harry ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de la 'Reine Catharsis', pourquoi… Pourquoi cela se passait-il comme ça ? Il regarda Siverian et le dévisagea. Celui-ci détourna son regard, mal à l'aise. Alors comme ça, Rogue aussi vivait sa Vie Antérieure ? Mais apparemment, il n'était entré complètement dans son corps que depuis très récemment, si ce n'est, maintenant.

Ythis se sentait vraiment triste, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Siverian, et son manque de lui se fit un peu plus ressentir. Le Pharaon reposa son regard sur la Reine et soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose, pour ne pas alerter le peuple.  
Alors il décida de saluer Catharsis.

Même s'il était surpris par ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré et fasciné par elle, comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier Siverian, cela le troublait vraiment et il ne savait que faire.

Après tout, comment la reine Catharsis pouvait-elle bien être Drago Malefoy ?  
C'était si… absurde, et d'un côté, assez logique.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, étaient comme Ythis et Catharsis, frère ennemis, à la fois très liés et très éloignés, se détestant mais ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre, comme le Bien vivant grâce au Mal. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment le Bien, et Malefoy, n'était pas vraiment le Mal, la vie ne pouvait s'arrêter à cette vision stupidement manichéenne.

Ce qui troublait le plus Harry, c'était l'androgynéité de Malefoy. Il était dans cette époque dans un corps, magnifique, de femme, et pourtant, on ne pouvait que le reconnaître et sa masculinité ressortait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, malgré toute sa grâce et sa beauté. Il n'était que paradoxes subtils… impossible à décrypter, vraiment.

Pourquoi était-il si beau et si attirant ?

Malgré ses courbes féminines, Harry voyait Malefoy, comme si son image passée et son image future se superposaient, donnant deux images en même temps.  
C'était gênant.

Malefoy, en face de lui, le salua à son tour, faisant voleter ses sublimes cheveux blonds retenus par un riche diadème ornementé de l'Uræus. Le Serpentard plongea ensuite la main sous sa robe et en ressortit une plume faite en cristal et brillant d'une étrange lueur.  
Harry la reconnu et l'imita, sortant à son tour la plume qui ne le quittait plus.

Les deux plumes entrèrent alors en résonance et se mirent à briller intensément, aveuglant tous ceux aux alentours. Harry et Malefoy se retrouvèrent les bras tendu au dessus de leurs têtes, tenant le cordon de leurs plumes, n'en formant plus qu'une. Elles s'étaient unies, étant comme le symbole du pacte de paix futur.

Catharsis prit alors la parole, sa voix claquant dans l'air, belle, séduisante, envoûtante. Harry reconnu immédiatement les accents particuliers de Malefoy, même si cette voix était bien plus aigue et sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire. En fait non, elle plus féminine, mais elle tout aussi… enivrante. Harry se retint de justesse de penser 'excitante', gêné par ses propres pensées. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments.

''Que Maintenant, nos forces soient unies, contre même la Mort, contre nos ennemis. Nos futur et celui de nos peuples sont à présent communs.''

Les Plumes libéraient une sortent de magie autour d'Harry et de Malefoy, comme pour sceller leur pacte de fidélité concrètement. Les deux monarques se regardaient droit dans les yeux, fiers, droit, déterminés, apprenant à connaître l'autre. A la fin de la phrase de Malefoy, tout le monde hurla sa joie, une ovation lui fut faite.

Le blond se mit à sourire, un étrange sourire, à la fois satisfait, impérieux, et heureux aussi, sincère. Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ils baissèrent leurs bras et le brun dit :  
''A présent, que la fête commence, aujourd'hui est une jour de joie !''

De nouveaux hurlements se firent entendre et les serviteurs, ainsi que les esclaves se mirent au travail. Un grand festin fut monté, et les invités s'installèrent. Au centre, les danseuses se mouvaient avec élégance. Ythis et Catharsis étaient assis côte à côte, dans un double trône dont le dossier etait en forme de queue de pan. Ils regardaient tous deux l'assemblée avec bienveillance, en silence, réfléchissant.

Les invités portaient tous des couronnes de fleurs ou des cônes parfumés sur leurs perruques. Des guirlandes et des bouquets de fleurs étaient disséminés un peu partout. Les musiciens étaient ans un coin et jouaient, il y avait des hautbois, des flûtes, des luths, des harpes, des tabourins… La nourriture était abondante et il y avait beaucoup de vin. L'atmosphère était à la fête et au bonheur, tout le monde était heureux.

Mais Harry se sentait mal, il sentait le regard lourd de Siverian derrière lui, non, de Rogue. Ce n'était pas Siverian, ce n'était pas cet être doux, chaud, gentil…  
Il restait en arrière, le sabre près à être dégainé. Il protégeait le Pharaon et la reine, car une attaque quelconque était suspectée.

''Tu ne devrais pas être si troublé, Potter.''

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom. Il tourna sa tête vers Malefoy et vit que celui-ci le dévisageait, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.

''C'était logique que ce soit moi la Reine, tu ne penses pas ?''

Le brun fit des yeux ronds, surpris par la vivacité d'esprit du Serpentard.  
Il remit machinalement sa couronne en place.

''Ce n'est pas un problème que ce soit toi, c'est juste que…''

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.  
''De toutes façons, je ne suis là que pour mon peuple, seulement pour le pacte, n'est-ce pas ?''

Harry se demandait jusqu'à quel point Malefoy avait tout compris. Il lui fit un sourire coincé.  
''Oui, tu as sans doute raison…''

Le blond fronça alors ses sourcils complètement. Il se redressa soudain entièrement, le dominant totalement.  
''Tu es vraiment un boulet, toi…''

Il lui prit brutalement le poignet et le força à se lever, attirant ainsi l'attention sur eux. Harry le regardait, hébété, se laissant entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il comprit alors où voulait en venir Malefoy. Il regarda avec appréhension les invités pour jauger leur réaction. En effet, un homme et une femme ne devaient pas danser ensembles.

Même si, théoriquement, Malefoy était de sexe masculin, à cette époque ci, il avait le corps d'une femme… Néanmoins, Harry se mit à sourire, sincèrement. Malefoy était surprenant. Se rappelait-il de cet instant, si doux et agréable sous le patio ? Voulait-il le lui remémorer ? Le brun pensait aussi que cette danse se voulait être un symbole de la toute nouvelle alliance entre la Reine Catharsis et le Pharaon Ythis.

Malefoy portait d'ailleurs la plume unique à son cou, résultat de l'union de la sienne à celle d'Harry. Les invités n'étaient pas du tout choqués ou mécontents, au contraire, il étaient curieux et attendaient presque avec avidité de voir la suite.

La musique changea alors brusquement et Malefoy se mit à sauter et tournoyer, avançant avec légèreté et grâce. Se robe blanche voletait autour de lui, le mouvement de ses hanches était hypnotisant. Ses cheveux semblaient danser derrière lui, telles des flammes dorées, animées d'une vie propre.

Il tourbillonnait autour d'Harry, lui donnant presque le vertige. Il était sublime, presque divin. Harry sentit d'ailleurs une brusque montée de désir venir en lui, qu'il réfréna aussitôt, terriblement gêné par ce qu'il ressentait. Ses sentiments, de nouveau, lui échappaient complètement, il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Malefoy s'approcha soudain de lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles, son souffle chaud se répandant dans sa nuque. Harry frissonna inconsciemment.

''Bouge ton corps, Potter…''

Harry sursauta, puis obtempéra, se laissant entraîner par les rythmes, les notes… Ses mouvements à lui et à Malefoy étaient presque symétriques, en complète harmonie, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles…

L'assemblé autour d'eux ne les quittait pas des yeux. Les invités paraissaient heureux de ce qu'ils voyaient. La musique s'arrêta alors et Harry et Malefoy retournèrent à leur trône, essoufflés, mais semble t-il, contents de cette expérience. Harry réapprenait à connaître le blond, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi.

Quand bien même le contexte était particulier, Harry le trouvait… comment dire ?... Charmant, attirant. Cela lui paraissait incroyable, mais pas si déplaisant que cela. Mais que pensait Malefoy de tout ça ? Telle était la question.

La fête se déroula agréablement, remplie de bonheur, de mets délicieux, de fleurs et de musique. Harry et Malefoy mangèrent en silence, observant avec bienveillance leur invités. Ce fut le Serpentard qui, une fois, encore, rompit leur mutisme.

''J'ai un cadeau pour toi…''

Harry lui fit un regard étonné. Malefoy fit un signe de tête à Rogue derrière eux. Celui-ci grimaça, mais acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Harry soupira. Siverian était vraiment partit. Cela le rendait incroyablement triste. Son attention dériva quand il vit ses gardes et ceux de Catharsis arriver, tenant des chaînes qui retenait un prisonnier.

En le voyant, Harry se redressa d'un coup, les yeux exorbités, la rage le consumant. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur toute la salle, tout le monde regardant avec attention Ythis, impérieux, semblant littéralement écraser le prisonnier par son seul regard.

C'était Pettilius, misérable ver, tremblant comme une feuille, la tête baissée. Si les yeux d'Harry avaient été des armes, il aurait été transpercé sur place. Quand il eut le malheur de croiser le regard du Pharaon, il se vautra sur le sol, s'inclinant. Malefoy croisa ses jambes et observa avec intérêt Harry, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

''Je vous en prie… ayez pitié…'' Implora Pettilius.

Les lèvres d'Ythis s'incurvèrent en une étrange moue. Il se mit soudain à ricaner. C'était un son qui ne lui ressemblait pas, froid, effrayant…

''De la pitié ?...'' Il s'avança vers le prisonnier et tira sur ses chaînes pour qu'ils soient nez à nez. Le fait que Pettilius tienne encore sur ses jambes relevait du miracle. Il tremblait tellement qu'on pouvait presque entendre ses os s'entrechoquer.

''Tu es coupable du meurtre de Jamesis et de Liliane, et de Haute Trahison… Le reconnais-tu ?''  
''Ou… oui Seigneur…''

Harry eut un rictus sadique.  
''Tu sais que, selon la loi, je devrait te faire enterrer vivant en compagnie de scarabées carnivores ?'' Les yeux de Pettilius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. ''Mais je ne suis pas comme Valerian, je n'aime pas la torture. Tu seras simplement décapité au levé du jour.''

Le prisonnier soupira de soulagement, néanmoins, il n'était pas pour autant très heureux de savoir ses heures comptées. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait de la chance. Si Valerian c'était occupé de son cas, il n'osait imaginer la mort qu'il aurait eue. Ythis était quelqu'un de bon et de clément, c'était mieux de mourir entre ses mains. Il fut sorti de la pièce, traîné par ses chaînes, comprimé encore par le regard de tous.

''Fais tes prières à Maât, Pettilius.''

Harry se rassit sur son trône, encore éclatant de majesté. Il claqua des mains et radoucit l'expression de son visage.

''Que la fête continue !''

Malefoy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le regardait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention et d'intérêt.

''Tu es vraiment étonnant, Potter.'' Harry sursauta et l'interrogea du regard. Malefoy l'ignora, mais continua. ''Tu as été juste, c'est bien.'' Le brun était vraiment désarçonné. ''Mon cadeau t'a-t-il plu ?''

Harry serra ses doigts sur les bras de son siége puis les relâcha.   
''Oui, il était parfait.''

Malefoy ricana.  
''Il t'a fait un sacré effet en tous cas.''   
''Son sort est réglé, ce n'est plus un problème, un de moins.'' Il se mit à réfléchir. ''Et Hermione, qu'en est-il d'elle ?''

Le Serpentard soupira.  
''Je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet. Mon père a compris que je changeais de camp, il ne me confie plus rien depuis un moment. J'étais même prisonnier et torturé dans mon propre palais.''

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.  
''Oui, je sais…''  
''Sa vie n'est pas en danger, Valerian à besoin d'elle pour se soigner.''

Harry tourna ensuite son regard vers Rogue et celui-ci le fusilla des yeux. Le brun se sentit plus triste que jamais. Il était aussi perplexe, était-ce de la jalousie qu'il avait vu dans ces magnifiques yeux d'onyx ? Non, c'était impossible.

''Pourquoi es tu si mélancolique tout d'un coup ?''

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy.  
''C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir…''

Le blond émit un petit rire.  
''Ah oui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas la cause de ta mélancolie…''  
''Non, non… Mais tu me sembles… tellement différent de Poudlard… tellement plus gentil et agréable…''  
''Ce n'est pas le même enjeux ici, Potter, je pense avant tout à mon peuple.'''

Harry parut déçu, ce qui étonna le Serpentard.   
''Evidemment…. Néanmoins, c'est une découverte qui n'est pas désagréable.''

Malefoy prit une mine sérieuse.  
''Lui aussi, tu sais…''   
''Hein ?''  
''Rogue, lui aussi, il est différent de ce que tu connais de lui.''

Harry prit un air dépité.  
''Je sais, je l'ai bien vu avec Siverian, il me manque tant… Mais Rogue me hait, jamais il ne changera d'attitude envers moi.''

Malefoy devint mystérieux.  
''Je pense que les chose sont un tout petit peu plus compliquées que cela.''  
''Comment ça ?...''

Le blond prit un air pensif.  
''La souffrance… C'est la cause et la conséquence de tellement de malheurs… Pettilius par exemple, Peter Pettigrew.'' Harry eut une vive surprise et Malefoy soutint son regard. ''Et oui Potter, moi aussi je connais cette histoire… Tout ça pour dire que, cet homme, malgré ses crimes… il y a la souffrance. Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait, j'essaye juste d'éclairer la chose. Autant Voldemort est bien la seule personne à être heureuse et à se complaire la dedans, autant Pettigrew, je suis sûr, se dégoûte lui-même, il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre… Comme Rogue ou Siverian, que connais-tu de ces personnages ? Du peu que moi je sais, il a vécu beaucoup trop de traumatismes. Je ne te demande pas d'avoie pitié de lui, mais d'essayer d'être à ça place.''

Malefoy décroisa ses jambes et s'enfonça dans son trône. Il parcourut la salle d'un air vague. Harry sourit.

''Je trouvais ces Vies Antérieures embarrassantes, mais plus j'avance, plus je suis heureux. J'ai découverts Siverian… et toi.''

Malefoy rit à son tour.  
''Ne deviens pas niais Potter, ça ne te sied pas.''

Ils rirent ensembles et la fête acheva de se dérouler agréablement et en douceur. Les invités partirent un à un et Harry accompagna Malefoy jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils continuèrent à discuter courtoisement tout le long du chemin.

''Voici ta chambre, elle est juste à côté de la mienne, comme ça, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Rogue aussi est tout proche, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il t'attends à l'intérieur.''

Harry se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et commença à se préparer pour aller dormir. Il enleva tous ses bijoux et la couche de maquillage que ses serviteurs avaient prit un soin particulier appliquer.

Soudain, au bout d'un moment, il entendit des éclats de voix venant de la chambre de Malefoy, il devait se disputer avec Rogue, mais cela paraissait tout de même étonnant. Harry décida d'aller voir discrètement.

''Pourquoi restez-vous donc aussi borné ! Je sais que vous souffrez, reconnaissez au moins la vérité ! Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux !''  
''Ceci n'est en aucun cas vos affaires, Malefoy.''  
''Si ça l'est, je sais ce qu'il pense de vous et je sais ce que vous pensez de lui, bon sang… Vous savez, je trouve qu'il a changé moi aussi. Vous devriez en profiter, tant que son cœur est encore tout à vous…''   
''Et vous, vous devriez vous taire un peu plus et changer de ton avec moi.''  
''Réfléchissez y. Et si j'étais aussi borné que vous, je dirais seulement qu'en cet instant, à cette époque, ce n'est plus vous qui avez le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?... Bonne soirée Rogue.''

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Malefoy sortit de sa chambre, visiblement agacé. Harry s'était vite dirigé dans son fameux couloir qu'il aimait tant, pour ne pas que le blond le trouve là. Seulement il le rejoint, par hasard, dans ce lieu. Lui aussi avait enlevé la plupart de ses apparats et Harry avait vu juste : il était très beau sans rien. Au contraire, une aura particulière se dégageait de lui quand il était au naturel.

''Tiens, Potter ? Que fais-tu là ?''  
''Je me promène, j'aime beaucoup ce couloir.''

Malefoy prit un temps avant de répondre pour regarder tout autour de lui, ils s'assirent sur les bords de la fontaine.

''C'est vrai que c'est un endroit agréable et apaisant.''   
''Tiens, une question comme ça, ça te gêne pas ce corps de femme ? Tu ne dois pas être habitué…''

Malefoy rit mais sincèrement, cela faisait étrange, mais c'était un très beau son. Harry se sentit bien en l'entendant.

''Tu es plutôt drôle… Non, ça va, je m'y suis arrangé. Le pire, a dû être les seins, ça ma causer beaucoup de soucis dans mes mouvements, mais je m'y suis fais. Pour ce qui est des règles, je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps dans cette période pour avoir la joie de les subir, je ne souhaite pas les avoir d'ailleurs.'' Il rit encore. ''Mais je suis content, parce que j'ai un corps assez beau et je pense, du moins j'espère, être agréable à voir.''  
''Tu es très beau, je dirais.''

Malefoy lui fit un regard indéchiffrable.  
''Tu n'es pas mal non plu. Ça change du gringalet de Poudlard.''

Harry fit une petite moue qui fit encore rire le Serpentard.  
''Merci pour cette adorable remarque.''  
''Essaye de discerner la taquinerie de la vraie vanne, Potter.''

Harry lui fit des yeux ronds.  
''Tu sais, avec toi… Je ne t'ai jamais vu plaisanter jusqu'à maintenant.''  
''C'est vrai, mais ça va changer.'' Malefoy lui souriait gentiment. ''J'ai hâte que l'on signe tous les deux le pacte d'alliance et que nous soyons en paix.''  
''Moi aussi, mais il va falloir que tu reste quelques jours ici, le temps que nous l'établissions. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, Valerian va retrouver son pouvoir avant que tu ne repartes…''   
''C'est vrai…''  
''Bah, tu sais, ce palais est assez grand pour nos deux gardes et tout le reste, et bien sûr, pour nous deux.''  
''Merci Potter, c'est très généreux de ta part.''

''Bah, c'est normal…'' Et puis, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. ''Dis moi, tu te souviens de cette danse sur le patio ?''

Il y eut un petit silence.

''Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'Ythis et toi n'étiez qu'un. Je voulais rencontrer le pharaon à tout prix, établir un contact avec lui. Ça été un moment merveilleux.''  
''Je l'ai adoré aussi. Si tu avais su que c'était moi, comment aurais-tu réagis ?''  
''J'aurais été surpris, mais ça ne m'aurais pas gêné.''   
''J'en suis heureux.''  
''Tu es vraiment étrange Potter, tu me donnes l'impression d'être important à tes yeux... C'est absurde.''  
''Et bien…'' Harry sentit soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues. ''J'aime beaucoup le Malefoy que je vois maintenant, et j'avoue être charmé par lui. Je te trouve intéressant, tu peux te montrer drôle, tu es intelligent, et en plus de cela, tu es…''  
''Je ne voudrais que pas on physique soit un argument pour ton appréciation sur moi.'' Son ton était devenu froid. Harry était surpris.  
''Non, non, c'est juste… une sorte de _bonus_.''

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il regarda ensuite Harry et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il y eut un petit moment de gêne et les deux ne parlèrent plus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus détacher leur regard. Harry eut encore cette bouffée de désir montant en lui, mais cette fois ci, il se sentait incroyablement bien. L'atmosphère se réchauffa autour d'eux et Malefoy lui parut plus magnifique que jamais. Les deux images qu'il avait de lui, homme et femme, se superposant pour ne former qu'un, de nouveau.

Un fort magnétisme vibrait entre eux. Le cœur d'Harry battait étrangement puissamment. Il avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Malefoy. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à s'approcher de lui et vit que le blond faisait de même. Au moment où ils commençaient à devenir vraiment proches, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils s'écartèrent vivement, rouges. C'était Rogue. Quand il les vit tous les deux, il arrêta sa marche et s'apprêtait à revenir dans l'autre sens. Mais Malefoy l'arrêta.

''Non, attendez !'' Le Serpentard se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry, le faisant encore frissonner par son souffle. ''Tu devrais régler ce problème avec Rogue. Il ne peut y avoir deux personnes dans un même cœur.''

Il courut vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, échangea quelques mots avec lui et partit pour de bon. Harry se sentait un peu sonné, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de ce passer, et ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Rogue. Celui-ci était peu enclin à discuter, mais il restait tout de même, obéissant sans doutes aux ordres de Catharsis. Malefoy avait raison, à cette époque ci, il ne pouvait pas dominer.

''Vous voulez bien venir dans ma chambre, que l'on discute un peu ?'' Demanda Harry, un peu gêné.

Rogue grogna.  
''Décidemment, j'aurais fait toutes les chambres ce soir.''

Harry se contracta à cette réponse, il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont Rogue voyait les choses. Ils marchèrent en silence le long du couloir. Harry se rappelait les moment passé avec Siverian, la fois où il s'était réveillé avec sa main dans la sienne, son sourire, sa gentillesse…  
Pourquoi tout cela avait-il disparu ?

Une fois arrivé à la chambre d'Harry, Rogue s'adossa contre un mur.''  
''Faites vite je vous prie, j'ai une garde à tenir.''

Harry soupira.  
''J'aimerais que l'on sois plus cordiales l'un envers l'autre, enfin, surtout vous. J'avoue avoir déjà été insupportable et tout ce que vous voulez, mais les choses ont changées… Et puis, j'aimerais que vous oubliiez mon père, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je crois savoir que les choses se sont bien passées en Egypte Ancienne, alors pourquoi ne pas partir sur ses bases là ? Pourquoi Siverian était-il si gentil avec moi et que vous, vous êtes si odieux ?...''

L'homme ne répondit pas, il n'affichait pas un air aimable. Harry se sentait vraiment mal.

''Je vais être franc, en tant que Siverian, je vous appréciais, même vous aimais, sincèrement. Vous revoir ainsi… c'est horrible pour moi… J'aimerais tant revoir Siverian. Même vous, maintenant, je vous apprécie, mais vous voir ainsi avec moi…''

Rogue posa son regard sur le brun, il était indéchiffrable. Harry s'aperçu alors que seule l'âme avait changé, du moins, l'époque de cette âme. Mais l'apparence était toujours la même. Rogue était beaucoup plus jeune qu'à Poudlard et, malgré son air strict, il gardait ce regard captivant qu'il avait en tant que Siverian. Et Harry savait que s'il souriait, il le retrouverait certainement.

''J'ai du mal à vous croire, Potter. De plus, vous me parlez d'amour et vous fricotez déjà avec Malefoy.''

Harry fit des yeux ronds.  
''Ma parole… vous êtes _jaloux _?'' Il n'y croyait pas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Le visage de Rogue se contracta et Harry pu voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

''Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous.''  
''Vous savez, ça me rends plutôt heureux de voir ça, ça veut dire que vous tenez à moi, d'une certaine façon.''

L'homme ne répondit rien.

''Alors, voulez-vous bien vous montrez plus gentil ?''   
''Montrez-vous moins arrogant, on verra après.''   
''Mais je ne suis pas arrogant ! Ma position de pharaon m'oblige à certaines positions, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, pensiez vous vraiment ce que vous avez dit l'autre soir, que j'étais un mauvais monarque ?''  
''Non, j'étais juste… en colère de ne pas comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Vous n'étiez pas le seul à subir ces Vies Antérieures, et moi, j'avais encore moins d'informations que vous.''  
''Subir ? Vous voyez ça comme un poids ? Moi, je suis heureux de les vivre, j'ai pu vous connaître sous un nouveau jour.''

Rogue le dévisageait étrangement. Harry continua sur sa lancée.   
''J'ai adoré vous sentir près de moi, vous voir sourire, savoir que vous vous faisiez du soucis pour moi… Comme la fois ou je me suis réveillé tout près de vous, c'était un instant merveilleux…''

Rogue détourna sa tête, probablement pour masquer une gêne encore plus forte. Puis, il fit de nouveau face à Harry. Son regard avait changé, il était plus profond, plus sensuel, plus…  
Comment dire ?...

Harry sentit de nouveau le désir monter en lui, et le magnétisme flotter autour de lui. Mais c'était très différent d'avec Malefoy, pas plus fort ou plus faible, juste très différent, merveilleux à la fois, enivrant, excitant…

Rogue dû le sentir aussi, car Harry pu voir une nouvelle fois des rougeurs colorer agréablement son visage couleur ivoire. L'homme s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, doucement, posa son sabre contre un pilier. Harry ne pouvait bouger, fasciné par ces yeux noirs et bloqué par un mur.

Soudain, Rogue prit son menton et l'embrassa, sans aucune hésitation.  
Harry sursauta un peu, très surpris, mais se laissa faire, ferma les yeux et apprécia cet instant.

Il avait des lèvres douces, chaudes, onctueuses et sucrées. Harry se sentait tellement bien là, il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps tant il était excité, son estomac se tordait d'envie. Rogue posa alors une main dans les creux de ses reins et une contre sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Harry sentit alors toute la force et la chaleur de son torse puissant. Il se sentait bien, à sa place.

Rogue bougea un peu ses lèvres, mais resta très sobre. C'était juste un petit baiser, tout doux pour commencer, mais très chaud aussi. Harry lui répondit, doux lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés. Rogue s'éloigna alors doucement tout en restant caressant.

''Il va falloir que vous fassiez un choix, Potter…'' Il s'éloigna encore, le salua, prit son sabre et sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur lit, les jambes un peu flageolantes, encore tout chamboulé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il sentait un peu seul tout d'un coup. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans poitrine et ses joues étaient brûlantes. Avait-il rêvé ? Il se sentait vraiment heureux. Mais une chose clochait.

Rogue aussi avait parlé de choix. Mais Harry le savait, c'était l'homme et Malefoy qui avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas les avoir tous les deux. Mais comment allait-il choisir ? Il les appréciait, les désirait autant l'un que l'autre…

Il soupira, s'allongea et s'endormit.

A l'extérieur, Malefoy avait tout suivit, le regard un peu peiné. Il retourna à sa propre chambre en se disant qu'il fallait bien en passer par là pour qu'Harry choisisse.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du neuvième chapitre  
**_Je ne saurais pas comment qualifié ce chapitre : action ou pas action ? _

_En tous cas, je pense qu'il y a dû avoir quelques moments qui ont dû plaire à certains _;p_.  
On peut dire qu'il n'y a pas que les Destins qui sont entrelacés… lol  
Je vous remercie par avance de vos encouragements !  
Bisous._


	11. Le Serpent et le Vautour

Vie Antérieure

**Vie Antérieure**

10. Le Serpent et le Vautour.

_**Note :  
**__Hello !  
Je suis de nouveau en retard dans mes parutions _**XD**_, je suis désoléeeeee.  
Déjà, j'avais tellement écris pendant un certain temps, je passais vraiment mon temps à ne faire que ça, que résultat : j'ai eu un genre d'overdose _**;p**_.  
Surtout qu'à côté je prenais du retard pour les travaux que j'avais à rendre et tout…  
Et puis aussi, et c'est valable pour la plupart de mes fics, comme j'arrive vers la fin pour à peu près toutes, j'en suis à des moments délicats du scénario et donc j'ai du mal à enchaîner.  
En Bref, beaucoup de complications casse-pieds !  
J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps, et que tout c'est bien passé pour vos exams de fin d'année, surtout les bacheliers _**XD**_ (quand je pense que ça fait tout juste un an que je l'ai eu moment d'émotion mdr). En espérant que cette histoire continue de vous plaire…  
Gros bisous !!_

_Procne._

_._

Harry se réveilla, la tête pâteuse, le corps en sueur. Il se sentait vraiment étrange. Il regarda autour de lui, il fut surpris de se retrouver encore en Egypte Ancienne, ayant prit l'habitude des vas et viens entre son époque et celle des Pharaons… Puis, les images de la veille lui revinrent en flashes fulgurants et il se sentit rougir.

''_Il ne peut y avoir deux personnes dans un même cœur.''_

''_Il va falloir que vous fassiez un choix, Potter…''_

Ces deux phrases tournaient dans sa tête, incessamment. Il ne savait que faire, que penser…

Lui qui n'avait jamais su comment faire avec les sentiments, agissant toujours sans vraiment réfléchir, se fiant à son instinct. De plus, il avait plus ou moins _manqué_ d'amour, et voila qu'il en avait pour deux. Pourquoi devait il choisir après tout ?

C'était une pensée assez égoïste… Mais Harry les voulait tous les deux, sans mauvaise pensée ou envie sexuelle… Juste, il avait besoin d'eux, de leur présence, physique… et spirituelle…  
C'était un comble ! Les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus et, qui le lui rendaient bien par ailleurs, avec qui il menait une vie d'enfer, étaient maintenant les deux personnes les plus chères dans son cœur. L'affection qu'il avait pour Ron et Hermione n'était même pas comparable, il fallait dire aussi que c'était une affection complètement différente…

De l'amour… Etait-il amoureux ? Quand cela était devenu ainsi, quand cela avait-il changé ?... Et pourquoi avec eux ?  
C'était si troublant, si merveilleux, si excitant…

Et si effrayant aussi. Harry n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sentiments, de sensations. Là, qu'il était seul avec lui-même il se sentait comme… en manque, surtout après ces deux moments intimes passé avec chacun d'eux.

Drago Malefoy ou Severus Rogue ?

Chacun était aussi attirant, aussi merveilleux et aussi… chiant et avec un aussi mauvais caractère. Drago était charmeur, intelligent et vif, mais aussi incompréhensible, lointain. Harry ne savait pas encore quoi penser de lui. Severus, lui, avait l'expérience, la sagesse, le calme… La différence d'âge était là, surtout à l'époque de Poudlard, mais il avait quelque chose de rassurant de solide. Harry le voyait comme un pilier fort et stable sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter, sûrement les restes de Siverian qui jouaient…

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui parler. Il se retourna et vit Albys qui lui souriait doucement.

''Vous avez l'air tourmenté…''

Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
''Juste un choix difficile à faire…''  
''La vie est faite de choix. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer et de grandir ou de s'assagir…''  
''Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de toujours avoir à choisir ? Ne peut on pas, parfois, prendre plusieurs solutions ? Surtout quand on sait que, quoi qu'on choisisse ça fera mal à quelqu'un…''  
''Ce sont les choix les plus intéressants, les plus durs, il est vrai, mais ce sont aussi ceux qui conduisent à un tournant dans votre vie. Vous ne pouvez les négliger. On ne peut pas prendre les deux solutions, mais trouver un arrangement… Comment dire ? Arriver à satisfaire les deux cœurs… Parce qu'il s'agit bien de cœur, n'est-ce pas ?''

Albys lui fit un sourire malicieux. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait du mal à anticiper les gens trop vifs d'esprit, étant lui-même humblement d'une intelligence, bien que non négligeable, relativement normale.

''Vous savez lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Albys.''

''Je suis sensible aux humeurs de ceux auxquels je tiens, particulièrement vous que je suis depuis la naissance.'' Il fit un petit silence puis continua. ''Le cœur est assez grand pour donner de l'amour à tout le monde, mais le véritable Amour, lui, ne doit être destiné qu'à une seule personne, car la relation qu'il offre n'est possible qu'à deux, une relation intime, secrète… A vous de voir qui est la personne avec qui vous pourrez destiner votre vie et qui vous donnera sa vie, une personne qui suivra votre vie jusqu'à son terme. Quant à l'autre, elle peut avoir une place toute particulière, mais elle devra se résigner à la seconde position.''

Harry soupira. Le vieil homme le salua et parti discrètement.  
Donc, au final, il était vraiment obligé de faire un choix… Son estomac se rappela à lui et il décida d'aller déjeuner au plus vite, de plus, il risquait d'inquiéter tout le monde en venant tard. De nouveau, les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer. Comment allait-il leur faire face ? Le plus difficile et le plus gênant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait… terriblement envie de recommencer.

Il pesta contre sa libido qui, jusque là inerte et inexistante, faisait surface à un moment plus que mauvais. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça dans la balance pour compliquer les choses… Quand il arriva, les domestiques se ruèrent vers lui.

''Seigneur ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous…''

Harry grimaça, trouvant leur réaction légèrement exagérée. Il n'était pas non plus obligé d'être en habit d'apparat 24h heures sur 24 et 7h jours sur 7. Il entendit Malefoy ricaner derrière. Le brun congédia un peu sèchement ceux qui s'étaient à présent empressés de rectifier sa tenue et s'assit à table en faisant un regard un peu noir au Serpentard.

''Alors Potter, on s'endort tout habillé ? C'est pas très digne d'un Pharaon ça…''

Harry détailla son interlocuteur et pu constater qu'il était déjà parfaitement apprêté, tout était en place : bijoux, maquillage… tout. Il fit un petit sourire moqueur.

''Et toi, je vois que tu as déjà prit goût au maquillage… Il ne faudrait pas que ça te poursuive à Poudlard, ça ferait un drôle de genre. Remarque on peut s'attendre à tout avec toi… Peut être pourrais tu te laisser pousser les cheveux quand tu auras retrouvé ton apparence _virile_…'' Il avait bien insisté sur le mot 'viril'.

Drago haussa un sourcil puis rit. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
''Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que tout allait bien, notre Pharaon est en pleine forme.'' Il se tourna vers le dit Pharaon avec une mine espiègle qui, bien que surprenante sur son visage à lui, le rendait absolument craquant. ''Rogue s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir… Je crois qu'il était même prêt pour aller te rejoindre dans ta chambre pour te réveiller…''

''Malefoy ! Veuillez-vous taire !'' Severus était vraiment très gêné, ce qui était intéressant à voir. D'autant plus gêné qu'Harry affichait un très grand sourire après cette révélation.

''J'en suis heureux alors…''  
''Ne le sois pas, qui sait la façon qu'il aurait choisit pour te réveiller…''

Harry se mit à rougir à son tour, imaginant certainement un peu trop de choses pour son propre bien. Malefoy, bien sûr, s'amusait énormément et avait bien remarqué que son petit jeu fonctionnait à merveille.

''Roh… Potter, je ne t'imaginais pas si…''  
''Mais non !''  
''Malefoy, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez immédiatement !''

Le blond rit encore tout en piochant dans la corbeille à fruits et croquant dans une date avec une mine ravie. Rogue grommela et Harry soupira, reprenant une respiration normale.

''Tu sais que tu vas me payer ça, hein, Malefoy ?''

Le blond avait gardé son air chafouin et devint provocant.  
''Ah oui ? J'attends ça avec impatience…''

Severus haussa les yeux au ciel.  
''Laissez, Potter, je crains que le passage en Egypte Ancienne n'ait détraqué le peu de raison qui lui restait…''

Ce fut autour d'Harry de rire, à l'étonnement de Rogue qui le regarda étrangement pendant une fraction de secondes.

''Même si je trouve tout ce flirt très agréable, je crains que nous devions retourner à des discussions plus sérieuses…'' Malefoy s'était redressé et sortit un Papyrus. ''Notamment… le traité de paix…''

Harry se redressa à son tour et Severus était concentré. Ils en discutèrent un certain temps tout en déjeunant. Il fut dit que : les deux monarques se devaient une fidélité indestructible et un respect mutuel. Dans le cas d'une trahison, la peine de mort serait exigée avec la récupération du peuple et des terres du traître (cela était aussi valable pour un soldat ou un habitant traître). Leurs magies et leurs forces (physique, guerrières et matérielles) devraient être unies.

Leur but était de tuer Valerian, ses sbires, de détruire le livre des Morts et de faire disparaître la magie totalement (des écrits et des personnes qui la possédait), pour qu'elle ne devienne qu'une légende et que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas. Catharsis et Ythis étaient prêts à beaucoup de sacrifice pour que la magie disparaisse enfin et que toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait engendrées disparaissent. Enfin, les deux monarques avaient devoir de se montrer nobles, respectables et dignes de la haute tache qui leur était incombée. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas faillir, tout reposait sur eux, et leur entente.

Après relecture du traité, il fut commandé au scribes de reproduit des exemplaires et de demander à des colporteurs à travers le royaume d'en faire la lecture au plus de monde possible. Quand tout cela fut finit, Severus intervint enfin après les nombreuses minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Drago et Harry avait délibéré.

''Je pense que vous auriez besoin d'un entraînement. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas dans votre époque 'naturelle' vous affaiblit, notamment par le fait que vous ne contrôliez pas bien votre corps. Et puis, vous ne vous souvenez pas encore de toutes les connaissances que vous auriez normalement en étant d'ici. Vous auriez surtout besoin de travailler votre magie, et bien sûr, votre force en combat. Je pense qu'Albys serait parfait comme maître pour les sorts, je me chargerais du combat physique.''  
''Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée,'' intervint Harry, ''mais sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes vous-même dans ce corps que depuis très peu de temps, bien moins que nous. Nous sommes donc bien plus à l'aise que vous, dans ces conditions que pourriez vous nous enseigner ?''

Rogue prit un air coincé, Drago roula des yeux. L'homme donna un léger coup avec le manche de son sabre sur le crâne du brun.

''Vous êtes vraiment ignorant, Potter. L'ancienneté dans la vie antérieure n'est pas le seul facteur pour contrôler le corps, il y aussi les capacités que vous avez dans le présent. Entre l'Ordre et Voldemort lui-même, j'ai du beaucoup combattre, je suis donc un guerrier puissant, même si le combat physique n'est pas ce que je préfère. De plus, j'ai une expérience et une maturité que vous n'avez tous les deux pas.''

Harry se frottait la tête en grimaçant tandis que Drago lui jetait un regard narquois.

''J'approuve aussi,'' déclara le blond. ''Quand commençons nous ?''  
''Des ce matin, si Albys le peut, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, puisque après tout… il est sous _vos ordres_, Potter. C'est vous le Maître ici.'' Cela fit bizarre à Severus de dire cela, mais c'était tout aussi étrange à entendre pour Harry, et pour Drago.

Ils se levèrent et finirent chacun de se préparer de leur côté. Ils adoptèrent tous pour une tenue plus ''décontractée'', plus apte au combat. Albys avait bien sûr été enchanté de pouvoir les entraîné à la magie. Quand Drago et Harry se revirent après leur changement de tenue, ils se détaillèrent un instant, assez surpris. Drago avait adopté pour une robe, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix, mais courte, dévoilant ainsi ses très fines et blanches jambes, si délicates et si belles… Drago était surpris, lui, par tout le charisme que dégageait le brun, cette prestance, cette noblesse… Il était pourtant simplement habillé d'un pagne blanc, court, et qui ne couvrait que sa taille. Son torse était nu, juste décoré de l'habituel poitrail des pharaons.

Rogue n'était aussi pas resté ainsi au charme du jeune souverain. Bien que légèrement décontenancé, ce fut lui qui parla en premier, sortant ainsi ses deux 'élèves' de leur contemplation.

''Bien, Potter commence par le combat physique et Drago par la pratique de la magie.''

Le blond grommela.  
''Tout ça parce que je suis dans un corps de femme… Je préférais manier le sabre moi…''

Severus le va les yeux au ciel et Harry rit doucement.  
''De toutes façons vous allez échanger de place. Arrêtez donc de râler, ça changera.''

Drago le fusilla du regard et suivit Albys qui l'emmenait dans une autre salle. Harry, lui, était allé dans une salle faite spécialement pour l'entraînement au combat. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucun soldat dans les parages, du moins pour l'instant. Car, s'ils l'avaient vu combattre, même s'il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, s'appropriant progressivement son corps et ses souvenirs, ce n'était encore guères brillant, surtout pour un Pharaon qui n'était rien de moins qu'un demi-dieu vivant…

Il soupira, prit un long glaive au bout recourbé que Severus lui tendait et se mit en position. L'homme, tout d'un coup, fonça sur lui sans aucun préambule. Harry para comme il pu, surpris, déséquilibré et nettement conscient de la grande force de son 'Maître'. Il était d'autant plus près qu'il pouvait voir nettement chaque muscle tendu du corps de Severus. C'était impressionnant… et excitant. Harry se morigéna encore, tentant de se concentrer sur son mini combat. Décidemment, depuis quelque jours il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style, alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il ça ? Etait-ce ces allées et venues entre le passé et le présent, toute cette magie, ce stress ?...

''Bougez-vous Potter ! Vous ressemblez à cette larve de Pettilius ! Continuez comme ça et vous ne survivrez pas longtemps dans un combat. Pensez à votre royaume, à votre but, au traité de paix ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez, même contre moi, cette votre vie qui est en jeu !''

Harry secoua sa tête pour se réveiller et tendit à son tour tous ses muscles. Un voile blanc passa sur ses yeux et il sentit un peu différent. Il fit des mouvements amples avec son arme et fonça sur Severus qui parut ravi de ce changement de comportement. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, une nuée de coups… Le Maître les parait évidemment tous, mais Harry prenait un peu d'assurance. Il devenait plus fin, plus fort, plus résistant. Il recula soudain et sautant assez haut, en arrière, pour se défendre. Essoufflé, il fixait très profondément Severus, il était tout son monde actuellement, plus rien ne comptait. Il voulait l'ébranler, même pour une fraction de secondes. Il suait à grosses goûtes et son corps commençait à lui faire sentir qu'il était fatigué.

Il inspira un grand coup et fonça sans réfléchir sur l'homme en face de lui. Puis, au dernier moment, il l'évita, ce qui surprit son adversaire. Harry tournoya sur lui-même souplement, semblant presque danser, se penchant pour éviter les coups qui étaient portés contre lui, se tordant dans tous les sens agilement. Severus écarquilla les yeux, progressivement, Potter se transformait. Il n'était plus lui-même. Ses yeux, son regard… S'était comme si… Ythis lui-même était là. Le Pharaon fit tournoyer son sabre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Severus devait garder tout son sang froid pour ne pas, là maintenant, s'incliner face à celui son autre lui, Siverian… voulait dédier sa vie, son cœur, son corps… Ythis était tellement écrasant, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. On avait envie de se rapprocher de lui, de sentir sa chaleur. Il était tellement beau, tellement différent du gamin de 17 ans qui avait prit sa place.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent de nouveau, mais le combat était très différent, c'était Ythis qui menait la danse cette fois ci, agile, fort, gracieux, ayant prit tout pouvoir sur son corps… et aussi sur celui de son adversaire. Le combat ne s'arrêta que quand le monarque eut mit à terre son ''serviteur''. Il lui fit un étrange sourire, à la fois emplit de fierté et de tendresse, puis son regard changea de nouveau. Potter était revenu.

Mais le jeune homme était pale. Il lâcha son sabre, tangua, puis s'écroula. Severus se releva aussi promptement qu'il le put et retint son élève de justesse. Harry avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Son corps devait probablement être épuisé, que l'âme de sa vie antérieure reprenne le controle de son corps… ce n'était pas anodin… et étrange aussi.  
Qu'est-ce que cela présageait ? Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Et surtout, pourquoi et comment ? Severus tourna la tête en entendant des bruits course.

Il vit alors arriver Albys et Drago, essoufflés et un peu paniqués. Le vieux sage s'approcha d'eux.

''J'ai sentit une très forte montée de magie du côté du Pharaon, j'ai accouru aussitôt. Est-ce que tout va bien ?''  
''Oui, oui…c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… Rien de grave… Il est juste épuisé.''

Albys soupira et retourna à sa place. Severus jeta ensuite un regard à Drago. Celui-ci se tenait droit, les bras croisé, un air coincé sur le visage, visiblement mécontent de quelque chose.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre, mais le blond lui fit un regard dédaigneux et se détournant, retournant probablement à ses appartements.

''Comment s'est il, hum, s'est-elle débrouillée ?''  
Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à parler de Malefoy au féminin, mais dans cette époque-ci, il devait faire très attention, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, ni aucune curiosité. Même si Albys devait savoir beaucoup de choses, il fallait rester prudent, surtout que c'était le genre de maladresse qui pouvait très bien arriver devant d'autres personnes.

''La Reine Catharsis est plutôt douée, mais elle a du mal à contenir son énergie et la gaspille facilement. Et de votre côté ?''  
Severus prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.  
''C'est difficile à dire, il est à la fois peu costaud et plutôt agile… Je ne sais qu'en penser, en tous cas, ces sessions d'entraînement sont plus que nécessaires ! J'espère qu'il s'en sortira mieux en magie.''

Albys hocha la tête, le salua et dit en partant :  
''Je vous laisse prendre soin de lui en attendant son réveil.'

Severus ne montra pas son étonnement, mais il put distinguer de la malice dans le regard du vieil homme. Celui-ci devait saisir plus de choses que n'importe qui ici dans ce palais. Comme quoi, d'une vie à l'autre, le personnage restait toujours le même…

Le professeur prit Harry dans ses bras, se leva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le déposa avec délicatesse sur son lit, le débarrassant de son armure. Il partit de la chambre quand Harry murmura dans son sommeil ''Siverian''… L'homme en fut assez troublé, mais ne se retourna pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de préoccupations auxquelles il devait réfléchir !

En chemin, il croisa Drago qui lui fit un regard plus que froid. Mais qu'avait-il donc ? Alors qu'il était le premier à plaisanter le matin même ? Il savait que le blond était caractériel, mais au point d'être lunatique, tout de même…

Harry reprit rapidement des forces et le soir même il pu faire des exercices de magie.  
Albys leur faisait, à lui et Malefoy, travailler des invocations, de petits animaux d'abords, puis de genre de divinités… Avant de passer aux vrais dieux, eux-mêmes.  
C'était dur et laborieux, harassant, mais Drago et lui se donnaient de toutes leurs forces, en particuliers aux combats. Quand ils eurent chacun acquis un certain niveau, on les fit travailler ensemble, pour qu'ils se battent l'un contre l'autre. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils faisaient preuves de pugnacité, d'ingéniosité. Malefoy était même vicieux dans ses attaques, mais cela n'étonnait personne.

Puis, Valerian commença à bouger, pillant de nouveau les villes, surtout celles aux bords des déserts. Les habitants se sauvaient, et pour les survivants qui pouvaient encore témoigner, ils ne cessaient plus de parler que de morts vivants, de créatures terrifiantes et horribles.  
Harry se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait vu et de ce qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était allé au palais de Catharsis quand celle-ci était en danger. Et son combat… Avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué, les armées qu'il avait décimé, Valerian avait une très bonne réserve de chaire humaine pour ses sacrifices. Surtout qu'il avait Hermione près de lui, prisonnière, qui pouvait l'aider avec ses dons de guérisseuse.

Harry fit donc tenir une réunion. Ils en vinrent tous à la conclusion que lui et Malefoy devaient aller chercher le livre des morts au Palais de Catharsis, même si celui-ci était devenu le refuge de Valerian et Lescas à présent.

Ils s'armèrent et prit leurs meilleurs destriers. Grâce à leur magie, ils accélérèrent leur voyage et arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Ils se cachèrent et observèrent les lieux. Malefoy intervint.  
''On reste solidaire quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas Potter ?''  
''Evidemment.'' Harry était assez surpris pas cette remarque, Malefoy semblait inquiet, ou comment dire… Enfin, quelque chose le rendait mal à l'aise en tous cas.'' Le blond ajouta encore :  
''On ne fait jamais rien l'un sans l'autre ?''  
''Mais oui…'' Le brun était désarçonné. ''On est alliés maintenant, après tout…''

Etrangement, alors qu'il aurait dû être rassuré, Malefoy sembla déçu par cette réponse, comme s'il attendait autre chose, ou… plus. Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien, mais pour lui, la situation était trop urgente pour qu'il s'appesantisse sur ce genre de problème.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de gardes que dans leurs souvenirs respectifs, Crabbe et Goyle semblait d'ailleurs être leurs chefs. Néanmoins, Harry et Malefoy se sentaient confiants, ils étaient les dirigeants de la Haute et la Basse Egypte après tout ! Ils avaient, de plus, subit un lourd entraînement, et même si celui-ci était incomplet et non fini, ils étaient quand même redoutables. Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre et à se mettre à découvert, ils se transformèrent.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec incrédulité, la situation les dépassant complètement.  
Ils étaient redevenus ''eux-mêmes'', c'est-à-dire… les étudiants de Poudlard qu'ils étaient avant de partir en Egypte Ancienne. Ils avaient récupéré leur uniforme, leur corps de 17 ans… Ils fouillèrent dans leur poche, fort heureusement, ils y trouvèrent leurs baguettes. C'était déjà ça, même si, crûment parlant, ils étaient dans une merde noire.

Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir s'en sortir maintenant ? Surtout Harry et sa myopie, sans parler de sa ridicule chétivité. Malefoy n'était guères mieux servi, dans le présent, il n'était ni courageux, ni un combattant. Il reconnaissait bien volontiers être un couard faible en ce qui concernait les épreuves physique, même s'il était plutôt fier de ses capacités magiques et de ses talents en potion. Enfin, savoir touiller un chaudron ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ici, si encore il avait des fioles de potions sur lui…

Ils se sentaient tous les deux si faibles, si fragiles, si… inutiles. Mais le temps était compté et ils devaient de toutes façons récupérer le livre, quoi qu'il arrive. Il fallait changer quelque peu le plan d'origine…

''Alors, on fait quoi Potter ?'' Malefoy semblait irrité.  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire gêné.  
''J'avoue ne pas être doué pour ce qui est de la planification, tout ça… Moi, je me contente de foncer et de réfléchir après, voir, ne pas réfléchir du tout. Je suis plutôt du genre instinctif.''

Le blond prit un air dubitatif.  
''Et en plus tu l'avoue sans aucune gêne ?'' Il soupira.  
''On fonce dans le tas et puis voila, tu vois autre chose à faire dans l'état actuel des choses ? Au pire, si on voit vraiment qu'on patauge dans la semoule, on bas en retraite.''

Malefoy passa sa main sur son visage.  
''Aucune subtilité, vraiment…''

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

''Allez, fais moi confiance, je m'en suis toujours sorti en faisant comme ça…''  
''Tu oublies que tu avais toujours Granger, Dumbledore ou _MacGonagall_ derrière toi pour rattraper tes conneries…''  
''Ce n'est pas faux. Mais de toutes façons, on est tous les deux, pas vrai ?''

Malefoy ne sut que répondre à ça, une fois de plus troublé. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, l'attrapa par la manche et l'embarqua avec lui, à découvert, face aux gardes qui, une fois qui les eurent repérés, firent une drôle de tête en les voyant. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis, d'un même ensemble, les gardes se mirent à rirent de toutes leurs forces.

Malefoy prit un air pincé.  
''C'est moi où ils sont en train de se foutre de nous ?''  
''Non, c'est tout à fait exact je le crains…''  
Le blond prit un air outré qui fit rire Harry. Malefoy le fusilla du regard.  
''Sommes-nous donc si ridicules que ça ?''  
''Et bien… a priori, pour un pays semi désertique, je pense qu'on est pas tout à fait dans les bonnes tenues, sinon… j'imagines que les cravates et les mocassins, c'est pas vraiment la mode dans le coin.''

La baguette de Malefoy crépita. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Tu es si susceptible et caractériel… Je ne pense que ce soit vraiment le moment de ce soucier de tous ces détails. On devrait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse qu'ils ont pour les mettre en bouillie.''

Le blond grimaça.  
''Qu'elle élégance Potter, vraiment digne de toi.''  
''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les morveux ? C'est pas un terrain de jeux pour les mômes ici…''  
Drago vit rouge. ''Je vais le tuer !'' Grogna t-il, mais Harry le retint et se chargea de répondre simplement :  
''Nous voudrions entrer.''

Les gardent se remirent à rire.

''Ils sont trop mignons…''  
''On dirait le Pharaon Ythis et la Reine Catharsis en miniatures, vous trouvez pas ?''  
''C'est vrai, y a un air, mais je préfèrent Catharsis… et ses formes…'' Ils ricanèrent.

Drago rougit et fuma. Il était vraiment furieux.  
''Ils vont me le payer !''

Harry tenta encore de le retenir, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal.  
''Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre combat. Essayons les invocations que nous avons apprises, sinon, nous risquons de vraiment ne plus pouvoir nous en sortir.''

Le brun leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et invoqua.  
''Déesse protectrice de la Basse Egypte, viens à moi, Ouadjet, je t'appelle !''

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent de rire, curieux et surpris. Harry se concentrait mais rien ne semblait se passer. Les gardes se mirent à se moquer et le brun se sentit un peu bête. Drago s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'éloigner d'ici. Soudain, une étrange énergie tournoya autour d'Harry qui se sentit comme revigoré. Le sol se mit à gronder et un énorme serpent en sortit. Une lumière bleue l'entoura et il se transforma progressivement. Les gardes n'en revenaient pas. Harry aussi était surpris.

''Attends, si lui c'était le Pharaon, alors l'autre…''

Drago les fusilla du regard. Il brandit agressivement sa baguette et invoqua à son tour.  
''Déesse protectrice de la Haute Egypte, viens à moi, Bautou, je t'appelle !''.

Là encore, rien ne se passa. Harry l'attrapa à son tour, mais pour le protéger avec l'Uræus.  
L'énergie apparut encore. Dans le ciel, un vautour d'une taille impressionnante apparut, volant avec grâce au dessus d'eux. A son tour, Drago se transforma, sous l'œil horrifié des gardes. Il ricana.

''On rit moins maintenant !''

Il croisa le regard de Potter et d'un commun accord, ils foncèrent sur les gardes avec leurs invocations pour forcer le passage. Ils y arrivèrent sans trop de mal, la plupart de l'armée présente pour protéger l'entré ne maîtrisait pas ou peu la magie et craignait les symboles royaux.

Une fois à l'intérieur du palais, Malefoy dit :  
''Il faut vite retrouver le livre, mais je ne me souviens pas où je l'ai caché, je ne vivais pas encore ma vie antérieure à ce moment là… Mais comme tu es l'héritier du livre, tu devrais pouvoir le retrouver grâce à ta magie.''

Harry lui fit un signe d'assentiment et ils coururent à travers le palais. Ils se perdirent de nombreuses fois, sans compter les combats répétitifs et successifs qu'ils devaient mener, heureusement aidés par leurs déesses protectrices. Ils durent s'arrêter au bout d'un moment, épuisés, essoufflés et leur réserve de magie sérieusement entamée.

''On n'y arrivera jamais, trop de combats… et le palais est immense…''  
''Tu n'arrives pas à sentir sa présence ?''

Harry se calma et se mit à réfléchir. Malefoy aussi était un héritier du livre, après tout, à leur naissance, leurs parents voulaient les marier pour que leurs pouvoirs soient liés, ce n'était pas insignifiant. Leurs familles étaient unies à l'origine. Puis, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé au moment d'invoquer Ouadjet et Bautou. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais là, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Quand ils étaient en contact, leurs magies réagissaient, ils étaient plus puissants. Il attrapa brusquement la main de Drago qui sursauta.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''  
''Chut ! Tais-toi et concentre-toi.''

Drago ne comprenait et se sentait très mal à l'aise. Puis soudain, ils ressentirent une forte énergie. Malefoy regarda Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Toujours main dans la main, le brun l'embarqua dans les couloirs en courant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un coin reculé et calme, très agréable. Sur un mur, se trouvait une peinture où étaient représentés Ythis et Catharsis, adultes, discutant ensembles autour d'un grand buffet.

Harry sourit.  
''Catharsis savait peut être que ça se terminerait comme ça…''

Drago ne comprenait pas.  
''Que veux-tu dire ?''  
''Rien…'' Il ne voulait rien lui dire tant que rien n'était sûr. Harry frôla la peinture du bout de ses doigts et une petite alcôve apparue, alors qu'un pan de mur se rétractait.

''Tu l'as trouvé !'' S'exclama Malefoy avec enthousiasme.

Le livre se dévoila et il le prit. Il le tendit à Harry qui fit 'non' de la tête.

''Tu as autant le droit que moi de le lire.''

Drago le feuilleta et une expression de surprise apparue sur son visage. A ce moment là, Valerian débarqua.

''Je vous remercie de m'avoir facilité la tâche…''

Harry se mit devant Drago, pour le protéger lui et le livre.  
''Vous ne les aurez jamais !''

Valerian rit.  
''Catharsis m'intéresse moins que le livre pour l'instant. Mais nous pouvons procéder à un échange si vous préférez. Pas que vous ayez grand choix, de toutes façons…''

Il fit un signe de tête aux gardes derrière lui qui lancèrent Hermione, ligotée, sur le sol. Harry fonça vers elle, mais un champ magnétique le repoussa brutalement.

''Donnez-moi le livre avant.''

Drago s'approcha alors de lui et le lui donna, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry. Valerian le prit, les salua et s'en alla rapidement, sans rien demander d'autre, et sans ajouter un mot. Drago était même étonné qu'il n'ait rien tenté de plus.

''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?'' Harry était furieux.

Malefoy leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, pour l'apprivoiser.  
''Nous n'en avions pas besoin et il était préférable de la sauver elle.''

Il la releva et la libera. Hermione se laissa faire, à la fois étonnée et impressionnée, car elle avait en face d'elle la grande Reine Catharsis, si forte et si belle… Harry se sentait honteux et appréciait de plus en plus la façon dont Malefoy arrivait à analyser et gérer les choses.  
Mais avant les explications, ils devaient retourner au palais d'Ythis.

Hermione monta avec Harry qui la maintint avec ses bras et ils accélérèrent de nouveau le voyage. Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à l'intérieur du palais de Catharsis.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par un Severus et un Albys morts d'inquiétude.

''Vous en avez mis du temps ! Que s'est-il passé ?''

Harry et Malefoy s'entre regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Devaient-il leur dire ce qui s'était passé avec leurs transformations ? Peut être pas maintenant…

''On a juste eut quelques complications…''  
''Oh ! Mais vous avez réussit à ramener Hermione !''

Tout le monde était vraiment ravi de cette découverte. La jeune fille aussi était un peu mal à l'aise, elle repensait au livre.

''Nous avons eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le livre des morts,'' expliqua Harry, qui avait décidé de prendre le problème à bras le corps. ''Et Valerian nous l'a repris, en nous 'laissant' Hermione à la place, il semblait très pressé par ailleurs…''

Severus était assez mécontent, savoir le livre entre les mains de Valerian ne le rassurait pas du tout, mais Albys gardait un visage radieux, ni surpris, ni malheureux… Comme si il s'y attendait. Ce qui énerva un peu plus Malefoy déjà irrité par la situation.

''Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous nous avez envoyés là-bas, avec les risques que nous courrions, alors que vous saviez ce qui allait se passer !''

Albys se tourna vers le blond et lui fit un regard sévère, ce qui désarçonna le jeune homme.  
''Regrettez vous d'avoir sauvé Hermione ?''  
''Heu… non, non, pas du tout…''  
''Vous avez pu vous-même constater que vous n'aviez pas besoin de ce livre, n'est-ce pas ?''  
''Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir envoyé là-bas !''  
''Déjà, pour que vous rameniez Hermione, et ensuite, pour que vous ayez une expérience, pour que vous puissiez en apprendre un peu plus sur les combats et la magie, et puis voir ce qui se passe sur le terrain n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non ? En ce qui concerne les 'complications' que vous avez pu avoir, j'imagine que Valerian ne doit pas être innocent…''  
''Je voudrais juste savoir, pourquoi est-ce que le livre n'aurait pas pu nous être utile ?'' Harry avait du mal à suivre.

Albys lui fit un sourire.  
''Dans ce livre, il avait la formule de toutes les invocations que je vous avais apprises jusque là.''

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.  
''Mais alors vous le connaissez !''

Le vieil homme hocha la tête positivement.  
''En effet, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le lire et l'étudier, pour pouvoir aider Jamesis dans sa lutte contre Valerian. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'approprier ces formules, ni le livre, et de plus, je ne connais pas cœur tout ce qu'il contient. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose d'impossible.''  
''Comment ça ?''  
''Le livre des Morts n'obéit et ne se laisse apprivoisé que par celui qui en est son digne héritier. C'est-à-dire vous et la Reine Catharsis. Je souhaite bien du courage à Valerian avant de pouvoir réussir à manipuler les formules comme vous le faite, qui sait combien de sacrifices il devra encore faire pour y arriver ?... Alors que vous, ces formules vous sont presque naturelles, vous avez juste du mal à contrôler votre magie, votre énergie et votre corps. Vous n'avez pas besoin du Livre parce que vous connaissez déjà en partie les invocations qui y sont inscrites, pour le reste, sans même jamais avoir à les lire, elles viendront à vous naturellement, car les Dieux ont reconnus en vous leur plus fidèles et leurs plus intègres serviteurs. Toute cette guerre ne va reposer que sur la force du lien qui vous uni tous les deux''. Il montra Harry et Drago du doigt.

Puis il les salua, les laissant sur ces derniers mots, et partit.  
Etrangement, l'atmosphère changea après son départ. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et pu constater que celui-ci était passé de l'inquiétude à de la colère, colère qu'il contenait comme il pouvait. Mais Harry commençait à bien le connaître maintenant et pouvait mieux distinguer chacune de ses émotions. L'homme partit d'ailleurs peu après Albys, d'un pas vif et brutal.

''Siv-…'' Harry voulait lui courir après, parler avec lui, mais il se sentait bloqué. ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?''. Il se tourna vers Malefoy qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Ne réfléchis-tu donc jamais ? C'est pourtant simple ! Il est jaloux.'' La surprise qu'il pu lire sur le visage du brun le fit soupirer d'agacement. ''Réfléchis un peu aux dernières paroles d'Albys, à ce que ça implique, et tu comprendras.''

Il salua tout le monde et partit à son tour.  
Harry passa sa main dan ses cheveux, un peu dépassé par tout ce qui se passait. Hermione le salua et s'éloigna, pour le laisser seul. Finalement, il se mit tout de même à courir dans le couloir, espérant pouvoir encore rattraper Severus.

Il passa un certain temps à tourner et virer, pour finalement le retrouver… dans sa chambre.

''Que faites-vous ici ?'' Interrogea le jeune homme surpris, mais content.

Severus sursauta légèrement.  
''Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je pensais que vous passeriez plus de temps à discuter avec les autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mes pas m'ont conduit dans vos appartements, j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu. Bonne nuit.''

Il était très froid. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse encore disparaître, Harry le retint sans le vouloir par le poignet. L'homme tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

''Pourquoi me retenez vous encore ? Vous ne comprenez pas que toute cette situation m'insupporte ! Je pense que votre père m'a assez gâché la vie, pourquoi faut-il que vous me fassiez souffrir vous aussi ?''

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais la tristesse qu'il voyait, pour la première fois, sur le visage de Severus Rogue, le toucha plus que cela n'aurait dû.

''Je ne souhaite pas vous faire souffrir. Je sais que je dois faire un choix, et rapidement, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement besoin de vous deux… Là maintenant, je voudrais pouvoir être dans votre bras et y rester…''

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Severus qui tira Harry contre lui par sa main qui maintenait toujours son poignet. Il le serra fort contre lui, à la surprise du jeune homme qui se laissa faire bien volontiers.

''Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris aux mots d'Albys, Potter…''

Cela semblait le rendre étrangement heureux.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 10****ème**** chapitre  
**_Et voila !  
En espérant que ce la vous ait plu.  
Ça bouge doucement de tous les côtés : guerre, magie, amour…  
C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry doit choisir ? Bouhou.  
Enfin, c'est comme ça, et même si je le vois autant avec l'un qu'avec l'autre, il n'y aura pas de treesome, ça ne colle pas du tout à l'histoire. Dommage ! Mdr.  
Sachez que le choix a été très dur pour moi aussi _**XD**_.  
Il encore beaucoup d'explications à venir !  
Voili, voilou.  
A bientôt j'espère !  
Bisous._


	12. Isis et Osiris

**Vie Antérieure**

11. Isis et Osiris.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Envie de me tuer ? De me laisser tomber ?  
Vous avez bien raison, mais quand même, ne le faites pas XD.  
Bon, et bien, j'ai pas de véritable excuse pour mon absence, à part que j'étais sur un autre un autre projet qui me tenait, et me tient toujours très à cœur, mais en pause pour l'instant pour des problèmes techniques (mes notes pour la suite ont été noyées)…  
Plus deux ou trois petites choses qui me déplaisaient ici sur ffnet...  
Donc et bien, en attendant une solution miraculeuse, j'en profite pour avancer les fics qui m'inspirent. Surtout que j'ai écris sur du papier la suite de celle-ci depuis un an et demi XD. Je suis vraiment à baffer :p.  
Chapitre décisif ! Plutôt émouvant aussi, enfin normalement, ça ma fait mal aussi de l'écrire, mais bon, il fallait bien le faire à moment ou un autre XD.  
Peut être vous aurez envie de me tuer finalement, mais pas à cause seulement de mon retard… Mdr.  
J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews au fur et mesure qu'elles me sont arrivées, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse.  
Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant…  
Gros bisous !_

_Procne._

_._

_On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, voici les habituelles notes sur l'Egypte Ancienne…  
Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà parler d'Isis et d'Osiris, et j'avoue avoir la flemme de vérifier, et comme, de toutes façons, le titre est évocateur, je parlerais deux quand même XD._

_  
__**1**__ : __Isis :__ Elle est la sœur (et oui, les Egyptiens sont des cochons ;p) et l'épouse d'Osiris. On la représente comme une femme surmontée du hiéroglyphe signifiant 'trône' sur sa tête, ou avec un disque solaire et deux cornes de vaches. On peut la confondre avec d'autres déesses, comme Hathor, car au fil des règnes Pharaonique, Isis s'est transformée en un syncrétisme de plusieurs déesses, devenant par la même, une déesses très appréciée et très adulée. On la retrouve même chez les romains et dans d'autres religions polythéistes à certaines époques. Elle ramena Osiris à la vie grâce à sa puissance magique, et sauva son fils Horus d'une mort certaine. Elle est une déesse gardienne et magicienne, symbole de l'amour triomphant de la mort. C'est une figure maternelle, l'épouse fidèle, protectrice et qui guérit les blessures.  
_

_**2**__ : __Osiris :__ C'est le dieu mourant de la végétation, le souverain du monde intérieur. Il préside la cérémonie de la pesée de l'âme. Il est également associé à la crue du Nil, vécue comme un miracle, du fait du limon quelle dépose et qui fertilise la terre. Assassiné par son frère Seth, il fut ramené à la vie par Isis qui rassembla ses quatorze membres dispersés. Il est représenté momifié, enveloppé d'un linceul, la peau verte ou noire, portant une couronne blanche ornée de deux plumes d'autruche ou de cornes, tenant les insignes royaux : le fléau et le sceptre, ainsi que la barbe postiche. Sa couleur verte exprime aussi le symbole d'immortalité qu'il représente._

_  
._

Harry inspira fortement l'odeur épicée de Severus puis releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il croisa le regard d'onyx qui se voilà d'un coup d'une profonde inquiétude. Il ne le comprit pas tout suite, puis il sentit sa tête lui tourner violemment. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'affaissa contre le torse puissant qui le maintenait.

Severus vit avec inquiétude Harry pâlir, s'effondrer contre lui et finalement perdre connaissance. Il le retint comme il pu, le corps du jeune homme se ramollissant brutalement. L'inquiétude de l'homme s'accentua en voyant avec stupéfaction le brun reprendre son apparence qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir qu'il vit Drago débarquer, affolé, lui même retransformé.

Le blond fit un peu la grimace en voyant Harry vautré contre Severus, mais n'en dit rien.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cela fait a deuxième que cela nous arrive !''  
Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

''Comment ça ?''  
Drago grimaça un peu plus en constatant qu'il avait un peu trop parlé.

''Le jour où nous avons récupérer Hermione… Nous nous sommes retransformés en élèves de 17 ans. Nous n'avons réussit à récupérer nos pouvoirs et tout le reste qu'en nous prenant la main…''

Severus prit le temps d'analyser la situation.  
''Quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé une fois, pendant un entrainement de Potter. Ythis à reprit le contrôle de son corps et à combattu contre moi, après cela Potter c'est également évanoui, épuisé.''

Drago prit un air dubitatif.  
''Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… Enfin, Potter m'a parlé une fois d'un truc étrange, comme quoi Catharsis savait peut être des choses, comme s'il lui avait déjà parlé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et non pas à moi sous la forme de Catharsis.''

Cela leur paraissait incroyablement flou.  
''Et vous ?'' Interrogea Drago.  
''Soyez plus clair, Malefoy.''  
''Vous êtes vous déjà transformé ?''  
''Non… Peut être parce que je suis plus en adéquation avec mon 'moi d'avant'... Vous êtes en conflit, Ythis était un monarque puissant et imposant, alors que Potter supporte mal de devoir donner des ordre, quant à vous, et bien cela me semble évident…''

Drago rougit à l'allusion non voilée à sa féminité _très_ présente.  
''Mais vous aussi vous pourriez avoir des oppositions à l'intérieur de vous, après tout, Siverian, est le serviteur d'Ythis, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il raide dingue de lui…''

Severus détourna le regard, gêné, n'osant s'avouer à haute voix ce que le blond venait de lui envoyer à la figure de la façon la brutale qu'il soit. Drago, lui, prit un air fâché en comprenant ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son ancien professeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement jaloux du lien qui unissait Ythis et Siverian. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, d'une, Siverian avait autant droit à l'amour du Pharaon, et il était autant à plaindre que Drago. Après tout, Albys leur avait expressément dit que leur union allait sauver l'Egypte, en gros, s'ils s'aimaient et allaient plus loin, leur royaume pourrait battre Valerian. Le choix était vraiment difficile.

''Nous devrions demander à Albys et Hermione.'' Déclara finalement Severus.  
''Ne devrions pas garder nos apparences secrètes ?'' Drago était étonné.  
''Ils doivent déjà être au courant, et de toutes façons, nous n'avons pas le choix, je pense que ce genre de problème va se multiplier… Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un incident, surtout avec la bataille finale qui approche.''  
''Très bien…'' Drago appréhendait.

Hermione et Albys les rejoignirent dans la chambre d'Harry, lequel était allongé sur son lit, toujours inconscient. Albys ne fut pas surpris de voir le Pharaon et la Reine transformé, quant à Hermione, même si elle s'y attendait, c'était autre chose de le voir en vrai. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier quand elle s'approcha d'Ythis plus jeune, en habits étrangers.

''Il est trop mignon ! On dirait un enfant…''  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Albys, lui, rit légèrement. Puis Hermione se tourna vers la Reine, et une expression de pure stupéfaction apparut son visage.  
''Vous aussi vous êtes adorable. Sauf votre respect. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, que ce soit en femme ou en très jeune homme, vous êtes superbe !''

Drago se crispa.  
''Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Adorable.''  
Severus lui même se permit un léger sourire. Hermione rit.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se permettaient toujours de lui manquer plus de respect lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de 17 ans ? En tant qu'homme il aurait pourtant dû au contraire en imposer plus, mais pas du tout… Etait-ce inquiétant ? En tous cas, c'était vexant.

Harry reprit doucement conscience et les vit tous autour de lui, il sursauta et s'écria de façon peu digne. Il s'aperçu ensuite qu'il s'était retransformé, tout comme Malefoy. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, recevant de ce fait un regard attendrit d'Hermione.

''Vraiment trop mignon.'' Elle lui fit un grand sourire rassurant… et maternel… Allons bon, avait t-il l'air à ce point gamin par rapport à Ythis pour qu'on veuille le materner ? Il soupira.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' Demanda t-il en se redressant.  
''C'est ce dont nous étions en train de parler.'' Expliqua simplement Rogue.

Il vit Hermione prendre un temps de réflexion, puis elle déclara :  
''Valerian va bientôt mourir.'' Il y eut des hoquets de surprise à cette annonce. ''C'est pour cela qu'il a fait appel à moi, il voulait que je tente de le sauver, ou du moins, de lui rallonger un peu la vie et d'essayer de retenir la magie qui s'échappait de lui. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. Il a poussé très loin sa force avec la magie noire, plus le livre des Morts maintenant, il peut bloquer les liens très fragiles des Vies Antérieures.''

Il y eut un moment de silence. Albys ajouta :  
''Je pense qu'il y a également des problèmes dans votre 'présent'.''

Harry et Malefoy prit des airs surpris, puis l'angoisse vint les tenailler. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer là-bas ? Et si cela continuait ainsi, arriveraient-ils à mener à bien leur mission en Egypte Ancienne alors qu'ils étaient déjà si affaiblis… Sans parler que si on les voyait ainsi, les gens se poseraient des questions, et politiquement parlant, cela pourrait poser de gros problèmes.

''Rassurez vous,'' leur dit calmement Albys, ''Votre lien vous aidera beaucoup.''

Harry croisa le regard blessé de Rogue et commença à comprendre ce que tout cela impliquait. Il se sentit mal, il avait l'impression qu'on l'obligeait à choisir, et devoir l'homme souffrir ainsi… Drago surprit les expressions sur le visage du brun et grimaça.

Il lui attrapa brusquement le bras et l'emmena avec lui, à l'écart.  
''Ne crois pas que cette histoire de lien t'impose de me choisir moi. C'est juste que nous devons rester unis et que nos magies soient liées, c'est tout.''

Harry était un peu gêné, Malefoy lisait un peu trop en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il ne voulait pas que Drago pense qu'il le rejetait.  
''Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Malefoy…''  
Le blond lui fit un regard dur.  
''Je ne crois que ce je vois, et je vois que rogue te plait beaucoup. C'est ton choix. Cependant, prends rapidement partie car l'Egypte est en train de s'effondrer et il faut que nous agissions vite. De plus, si toi tu as le luxe de choisir, n'oublie pas que c'est nos sentiments que tu tiens entre tes mains, ne joue pas avec.''

Il s'en alla, faisant tournoyer sa robe de sorcier. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il laissa un Harry plus que troublé. Le brun se sentait très coupable d'être aussi indécis. Il soupira et quand il vit qu'Albys était à l'écart du groupe et réfléchissait, il décida d'aller le voir et de lui demander conseil.

''Vous avez toujours du mal à choisir ?''

Harry hocha la tête piteusement, le vieil homme rit doucement.  
''Je dois reconnaître que la décision n'est pas facile, c'est deux personnes sont exceptionnelles et toutes deux vous conviennent tout à fait.''

''Et qu'en pensez-vous ?''  
''Voyons la situation des deux points de vue : un mariage d'amour, quelqu'il soit, apportait un bien immense à l'Egypte, évidemment, une union avec la Reine aurait un impact politique, mais votre peuple vous suivrait, quoi que vous fassiez. Siverian et Catharsis sont puissants, ils vous permettraient tous deux de gagner votre combat, mais vous devez les respecter. Les dieux et vos familles ont liés vos destins. Mais vous ne devez pas seulement les voir comme un tremplin pour gagner contre Valerian, Siverian a déjà beaucoup souffert, et la Reine est assez perdue… Vous devez également penser à vos vies _futures_.''

Il semblait à Harry que leur 'vie future' avait un sens ambigu et qu'Albys semblait vouloir lui parler de leurs vies dans le 'présent' également. Harry retourna tout cela dans sa tête tout en rejoignant les autres, suivant Albys. Ils étaient tous en train de chercher une solution pour leurs transformations. Malefoy rappelait de nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur voyage au palais de Catharsis. Hermione écoutait avec attention.

''C'est peut être ça la solution. Si le fait que vous vous soyez 'touchés' vous ait permit de retrouver votre état normal, ainsi que vos invocations, alors vous ne devez plus vous séparer.''

Drago et Harry déglutirent, pas franchement heureux de cette promiscuité forcée, Severus était du même avis. Voyant leur expression, Albys expliqua :  
''Cela permettrait au moins de stabiliser votre magie.''  
''Nous pourrions aussi invoquer Ouadjet et Bautou…'' Proposa Hermione après réflexion.  
''Vous pouvez les invoquer ?'' Demanda Harry, surpris.  
''Seulement parce que nous sommes plusieurs, et encore, cela risque d'être difficile, mais a priori, vu que c'est pour vous, les déesses ne poseront pas trop de problème.''  
''Et elle vous protégeront…'' Conclut Albys en faisant de grands gestes de la main, faisant apparaître un cercle magique sous les pieds d'Harry et Drago qui étaient côte à côte.

Severus proposa de les aider, et lui, Albys et Hermione se mirent à invoquer. Cela dura un certain temps et le cercle sous les pieds des deux monarques se mit à briller et créer de la chaleur. Puis, tout d'un coup, Harry et Drago eurent l'impression d'être rejetés en arrière alors que leurs corps n'avaient pas du tout bougé. Il s'entre-regardèrent, et purent constater avec stupéfaction que chacun avec un énorme diadème qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. Les bijoux prirent une taille plus raisonnable, et celui avec le serpent se posa sur la tête d'Harry, tout comme celui du vautour le fit sur la tête de Drago. Ils se fondirent dans la tête des deux jeunes hommes et le cercle disparut faisant s'illuminer les deux couronnes.

Harry et Drago entrèrent en transe. Albys et Hermione, guidant Severus, commencèrent à invoquer Isis et Osiris. Severus était un peu surpris, mais après tout, les divinités étaient les parrains d'Ythis et de Catharsis… Alors pourquoi pas ? Harry et Drago les aidèrent, inconsciemment, apprenant ainsi une nouvelle invocation.

Au diadème d'Harry s'ajouta la double couronne d'Egypte et de chaque côté du vautour de Drago, deux grandes aides soudées à un rond qui entourait l'oiseau, Osiris et Isis prêtaient ainsi leurs pouvoirs aux deux monarques et leur montraient leur soutient, tout en s'alliant avec Ouadjet et Bautou. La lumière des bijoux s'intensifia et enveloppa complètement les deux jeunes hommes. Les silhouettes des deux divinités apparurent au dessus de leurs têtes.

''Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, nous vous avons choisis pour sauver l'Egypte…'' La voix d'Osiris retentit, puissante, et à la fois lointaine, grave et sereine.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, surpris par la voix, et surtout d'entendre leurs noms du futur… Était-ce un message ? Les divinités continuèrent à s'adresser à eux sans s'occuper du trouble d'Harry et de Drago :

''Car bien que n'étant que de simples sorciers dans le futur, vous avez une puissance unique qui n'appartient qu'à vous seuls…'' Ce fut au tour d'Isis, dont la voix paraissait tout aussi lointaine que celle de son époux, mais très douce, veloutée.  
''Vous êtes comme la Lune et le Soleil…''  
''Comme la Basse et la Haute Egypte…''  
''Différents, mais faits pour vous unir.''  
''Mais êtes vous prêts à vous unir ?''

Le silence retomba, laissant le temps à la réflexion. Les divinités avaient posé la question aux deux jeunes hommes, mais elles les écoutaient chacun séparément.  
Leur voix retentit de nouveau :  
''Nous avons eu la réponse de Drago, et toi Harry ?''

Harry se sentit prit au dépourvu. Qu'avait bien pu dire Malefoy ? Qu'allait-il dire, lui ? Les images et les sons tournaient dans sa tête, se bousculant. Il sentit brutalement la fureur d'Isis et d'Osiris.

''Ton hésitation mènera l'Egypte à sa perte !''

La lumière autour d'Harry s'éteignit pour dévoiler son apparence de Pharaon retrouvée. Puis, cette lumière se dirigea vers Malefoy et vers Rogue, qui venait d'apparaître. Ils se mirent tout deux à hurler, ils souffraient. La lumière s'éteint de nouveau, mais les cris s'intensifiaient. Leurs corps étaient crispés. Drago tomba par terre, à genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'apparence de Catharsis, mais soudain, son image se dédoubla, comme si elle 'vibrait'. Elle était instable, comme celle d'un hologramme, il était à la fois homme et femme, sans qu'aucune distinction ne soit possible. Il en était de même pour Rogue et Siverian.

''Prends-tu en compte leurs sentiments ? Comptes-tu les laisser souffrir ainsi indéfiniment ?''

Harry grimaça, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi. Il se rappela des paroles de Malefoy :

''_N'oublie pas que c'est nos sentiments que tu tiens entre tes mains, ne joue pas avec…''_

Leurs cris lui déchiraient les entrailles, il avait envie de pleurer, il les aimait tellement… Il mit ses bras en croix et émit un rugissement. Il se retrouva de nouveau entouré de lumière. Son dos se courba, ses bras retombèrent et sa tête se projeta en arrière. Drago et Severus cessèrent de hurler, et reprirent leur respiration. Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur Harry et ils assistèrent à la scène, médusés et anxieux. Les cheveux d'Harry voletaient, créant une auréole sombre et douce autour de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient blancs, vides.

Puis, soudain, l'aigle forgé par Siverian se détacha et tomba en raisonnant étrangement. Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'objet, attendant avec appréhension. Severus se releva, raide et froid, le cœur glacé. La lumière s'évapora et Harry s'effondra, inconscient, sur le sol. Drago se rua sur lui et lui souleva la tête.

''Où allez-vous ?'' Hurla t-il à l'adresse de Rogue qui partait. ''Vous ne pouvez pas partir alors qu'il a tant besoin de vous !''  
''Vous avez été choisi, Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vécu. De toutes façons, trop d'années nous séparent, c'est aussi ce qui m'aura desservit. Qui aurait crû qu'être trop laid et trop vieux interdisait d'être aimé ?''

Drago ne pouvait pas laisser Harry, mais il voulait attraper l'homme, l'empêcher de partir. Il se sentait incroyablement triste et coupable, ses yeux se brouillèrent.

''Severus !'' Il vit l'homme se raidir un peu plus. ''Il vous a vraiment aimé vous savez, je vous ai aimé aussi… différemment mais… Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont de l'affection pour vous ! Il vous aime toujours et…''

Rogue s'arrêta de marcher et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.  
''Vous avez peut être raison, mais, égoïstement sans doute, j'aurais souhaité avoir cette place unique dans le cœur de quelqu'un…''  
''Où allez-vous maintenant ?''

''Je vais rejoindre Valerian, je vous serais plus utile là-bas…''

Hermione émit un cri d'horreur et les larmes que Drago tentait de maitriser roulèrent sur ses joues.

''Mais vous allez mourir !''  
''Peut être y a t-il une solution plus raisonnable ?'' Demanda Albys dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus.  
''Non,'' Severus secoua la tête. ''Il se sentira mal après, il doit être convaincu par son choix et ne pas se laisser ronger par la culpabilité. S'il croit que je l'ai trahit, cela lui facilitera la tache. Et quand bien même je mourrais, j'aurais au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie !''

Drago grimaça franchement, la nausée lui prenait.  
''Et que dira t-il quand il se réveillera ? Vous pensez à la peine qu'il aura ?''  
''Vous serez là, je vous le confie, prenez soin de lui pour nous deux.'' Il détourna le regard, puis se mit à vociférer : ''Préparez mon cheval et mes armes ! Je vais faire mes bagages !''

Tandis que les serviteurs s'affolaient pour obéir à ses ordres, il s'en alla d'un pas vif, mais Drago lisait la douleur dans sa démarche. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas quitter Harry… Il se sacrifiait, encore une fois. Le blond ravala ses larmes comme il put, la colère grondant en lui.

''Qu'il en soit ainsi…'' Les Dieux n'étaient plus visibles, mais on pouvait toujours sentir leur présence. ''Quand vous serez prêts, nous célèbrerons votre union…'' Et leurs voix s'évanouirent dans la chambre d'Harry.

Rogue avait disparut au travers des couloirs et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Tout le monde était pétrifié, sonné.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, Malefoy était près de lui, les yeux rouges et le regard triste. Le brun se sentit attendrit par cette image, mais inquiet aussi.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' Drago sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant l'expression de Drago. ''Tu as pleuré ?'' Interrogea t-il un peu timidement.

Malefoy inspira.  
''Il est partit.''  
''Quoi ? Rogue est partit ? Mais pourquoi !''  
Le blond se sentit étrangement agacé devant le ton de la voix d'Harry, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il régirait comme ça, et qu'il le comprenait.  
''Tu as fait ton choix.'' Il lui montra l'aigle d'or dont la chaine était cassée.

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler.  
''Mais… Comment ? Où est-il partit ?'' Il bégayait.  
Drago prit un air blessé. Harry voulut se relever, voulant probablement faire une vaine tentative pour rattraper Rogue. Drago lui attrapa le poignet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, par pur réflexe.  
''Non… Il est partit rejoindre Valerian, il se sentait plus nécessaire là-bas…'' Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Drago l'en empêcha. ''S'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtise, ne nous abandonne pas…'' Il se mit à bredouiller. ''Ne m'abandonne pas…''

Cela eut le mérite de couper tout l'élan d'Harry, trop choqué par les paroles du blond. Puis, sans prévenir et sans qu'Harry ne s'y attendre, Drago se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, comme s'il était désespéré. Le brun était un peu raide, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Il sentit le parfum entêtant de Drago et sa douce chaleur se rependre autour de lui.

''Je suis content que tu m'ais choisi, mais j'aurais préféré que cela se passe et finisse autrement...''

Harry se détendit et serra à son tour Drago dans ses bras.  
''Moi aussi…''  
Le blond releva la tête.  
''Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?''

Harry sourit devant l'incertitude qu'il lisait dans le regard de Drago, pourtant si sûr de lui habituellement.  
''Je vais rester avec vous… Avec toi…''

Drago se redressa et se mit à sa hauteur. Il se rapprocha délicatement de lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle roule légèrement sur le visage d'Harry, qui frissonna. Harry, lui, observait, fasciné, les reflets dorés dans la chevelure soyeuse de Drago, sa peau nacrée qui luisait sous la lumière d'Egypte, ses courbes voluptueuses et androgynes qui lui faisaient doucement, mais surement perdre la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et un frisson électrique les parcourut tous deux.

Drago se cala en s'asseyant un peu sur les genoux d'Harry qui le serra contre lui. Leurs torses se touchèrent et leur baiser s'intensifia, comme pour officialiser qu'ils étaient ensembles, pour de vrai, qu'ils avaient le droit… Leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec ferveur et leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer, tournoyer entre elles, leur salive se mélangeait.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient, ainsi que les battement de leurs cœurs. Ils se calmèrent doucement, et Harry plongea ses doigts avec délectation dans les cheveux de Drago qui soupira contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, plus longuement, plus amoureusement. Ils avaient tout le temps à présent pour avoir plus, connaître plus, ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite, et profiter…

oOoOoOo

Severus galopait dans le désert, laissant le vent cingler son visage, le griffant avec les grains de sable. Sa peau burinée brillait de sueur sous le Soleil de plomb d'Egypte. Son sabre battait son flan. Il était bien loin du palais d'Ythis…

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il espérait que le brun allait bien et que Malefoy saurait s'occuper de lui, le protéger, le soutenir. Ils devaient probablement être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme lui l'avait été avec Harry il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Tant de choses c'étaient passées, et en très peu de temps…

Le Soleil déclinait, lui offrant un panel de couleur à couper le souffle dans le ciel, d'autant plus accentué par les minces filaments cotonneux qui parsemaient le firmament. Il distinguait à présent la haute silhouette du Palais de Catharsis. Quand il arriva, il descendit de son cheval avec grâce et légèreté et fit un regard froid et hautain à tout ceux qui passaient devant lui.

Son aura était écrasante, et son allure noble et élégante. Il arriva devant Valerian dont le regard se fit appréciateur en voyant son espion.

''Siverian…'' Son nom sifflait entre les lèvres mince du Seigneur des lieux. ''Tu as mis du temps pour me rejoindre.''  
''Je m'en excuse Seigneur, j'étais retenu là-bas.''  
''J'ai entendu dire que tu étais _très_ proche d'Ythis…'' La voix était lourde de sous entendus, à la fois sensuelle et menaçante.  
''En effet, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses…'' Severus se retint de grimacer, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Enfin, il y avait un avantage dans cette époque, c'était que Valerian n'était pas un légilimens. Il était différemment dangereux de Voldemort, il était plus charmeur, tel un poison…  
''Voilà qui est intéressant, tu arrives à point, notre offensive est presque prête.''

Severus ne put s'empêcher de paraitre étonné, mais resta néanmoins froid. Il salua son nouveau 'Seigneur' et sortit de la salle pour aller regarder les préparatifs. Regulus l'accueillit avec chaleur.

''Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?''  
''Je serais plus utile ici.''  
''Toujours ton idée de sabotage, hein…''  
''Oui. Il m'a dit que les préparatifs étaient presque achevés, il a réussit ?''  
''Malheureusement, oui. Je peux t'assurer que tu as échappé à un spectacle des plus horrible. Les premiers essais de Valerian n'étaient pas très fameux… En as tu parlé à Ythis ?''  
''Non.''  
''Mais comment fera t-il pour se préparer à ça ?''  
''Je ne voulais pas le perturber, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça… Et puis, il n'est plus seul maintenant…''

''C'est donc pour ça que tu es revenu…''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 11****ème**** chapitre  
**_Je m'excuse, le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je voulais qu'il se termine d'une certaine façon, parce qu'après, je n'aurais plus réussi à couper… Et ça aurait fait trop long pour le coup. J'espère néanmoins qu'il est satisfaisant ;p._**  
**_Pauvre Severus… Pour les réfractaires du couple :SR/HP, j'espère que j'aurais réussi, si ce n'est à vous faire changer d'avis, du moins, à vous toucher et que vous ayez une quelconque sympathie pour Severus XD. La phrase à propos de son physique et de son âge est très vraie, je pense ;). Dites-moi vos avis !  
Comme toujours, je suis avide de savoir vos sentiments…  
Et aussi, pensez qu'à la fin de l'histoire il y aura un bonus sur l'Egypte Ancienne, donc, si vous avez des questions, ou des choses que vous souhaiteriez savoir ou vois apparaître, c'est le moment ! La fin se rapproche…  
Merci d'avoir lu !_


	13. Le Pharaon et la Reine

**Vie Antérieure**

12. Le Pharaon et la Reine.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Bonjour tout le monde !  
Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, et ce, en moins d'un an XD. Un miracle !  
Bon, bon, je suis désolée T.T. Mais je passe mon BTS cette année et depuis que je suis dans cette école, je n'ai plus le temps de faire grand chose…  
Mais je n'abandonne pas mes histoires !  
J'ai les suites bien encrées dans ma tête.  
'Vies Antérieures' arrive à la fin. Il doit y avoir encore peut être 5 chapitres environs, mais vu comme je peux m'étaler parfois, et que des passages arrivent dont sait où, pas du tout prévus à la base… Le nombre de chapitres restant peut encore varier.  
Mais la fin est proche, en tous cas ! ;p.  
Sinon, et bien, pas vraiment d'action, surtout un chapitre sur Harry et Drago, mais je n'en dit pas plus… ;)  
J'espère que vous serez satisfaits, même si j'ai coupé d'une manière qui me semble divinement sadique XD. Mouahah, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Et ça fait du bien XD. Mdr.  
Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fais attention, mais j'ai écris vite pour poster rapidement, alors il se peut que certaines coquilles soient passées à la trappe ;p._

_Gros bisous, bonne lecture.  
Procne_

.

Une certaine mélancolie était tombée sur le palais d'Ythis, le départ de Siverian avait été brutal et terriblement blessant. Même si Harry comprenait le geste de l'homme et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il se sentait triste et désemparé. Drago faisait preuve d'une grande patience et certaine tendresse, plutôt étonnante venant de sa part, et bien qu'il soit un repère important, son compagnon était perdu. Harry avait perdu son pilier et il ne savait pas comment rester solide.

Les entrainements continuaient, même si celui au sabre avait été abandonné. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de demander un Maître extérieur à la famille royale et qu'il soit mis au courant de la situation d'Harry et de Drago. Les entrainements à la magie, considérés de toutes façons comme plus importants, avaient été renforcés. Ils ne cessaient plus d'essayer d'invoquer les dieux : Isis, Osiris,… etc. Les deux premiers ne venaient plus, excédés, particulièrement par Harry. Les autres venaient aléatoirement car les pouvoirs d'Harry et Drago étaient très instables, d'ailleurs, il leur arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de se retransformer en élèves de Poudlard et ils se voyaient contraint d'être très proches l'un de l'autre quand ils étaient en public pour éviter toute transformation gênante.

Enfin, 'obligés' n'était peut être pas le bon mot, cela ne les gênait pas d'être ainsi tout le temps ensemble, mais cela donnait lieu à des situations gênantes, avec notamment de nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient sur leur 'couple' et qui généraient des regards entendus de la part des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient. Drago se révélait être une personne très spirituelle et drôle et il faisait attention à changer les idées d'Harry. Harry, quant à lui, était très agréablement surpris par la personnalité du blond qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure.

Un nouveau sentiment apparaissait également en lui, en plus de l'amour naissant pour Drago. C'était un sentiment qui était déjà latent depuis un moment, et qui l'avait gêné bien assez de fois, mais il semblait que cela ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Harry avait du mal à rester relativement indifférent à Drago. C'était étrange à dire, vu leur relation. Mais justement, il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux : étaient ils un couple ? Ou étaient-ils juste deux âmes sœurs perdues dans l'Egypte Ancienne ?

Depuis qu'Osiris et Isis l'avaient obligé à faire un choix, et ils avaient eut raison de le faire, il n'osait plus trop regarder Drago, d'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis ce jour, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose… Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien, mais rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'ils étaient un couple, hormis leur promiscuité un peu exagérée à cause de leurs transformations. Seulement, Harry sentait un besoin croissant d'affection, et plus encore, son corps le _démangeait_, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Et quand ça le 'démangeait' trop, il s'éloignait de Drago de la façon la plus délicate possible pour ne pas que le blond le prenne mal. Mais Harry avait parfois peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, et comme il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux sensations qui l'habitaient un peu trop souvent à son goût à présent, il tentait de s'éloigner de peur de faire une bêtise.

De son côté, Drago voyait bien le ménage d'Harry et il se sentait passablement vexé. Il se demandait si le départ de Rogue n'en était pas la cause, si, peut être Harry ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix. Toutes sortes de questions et de réponses, les unes les plus déplaisantes que les autres, trottaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, il essayait d'être le plus agréable possible, se montrant plus patient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir _séduire _Harry, mais il trouvait ça passablement vulgaire. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça, et s'il devait en arriver à de tels moyens, c'est que lui et Harry n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Hermione et Albys suivaient tout cela en retrait, et dire que la situation les agaçait était un euphémisme. Une drôle de tension s'était formée entre les deux monarques et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour les inciter à faire quelque chose. Après tout, on ne parlait pas comme ça de problèmes de couple avec un Pharaon ou une Reine, ils tenaient un minimum à leur vie. Hermione décida d'utiliser ses dons de guérisseuse pour manipuler un peu les choses. Elle attendait juste que le bon moment se présente.

Un soir, au moment du diner, Ythis se présenta littéralement épuisé de sa journée, les entrainements l'avaient achevé. Il semblait également assez souffrir et Catharsis l'observait d'un regard en coin discret avec une certaine inquiétude.

''Seigneur, êtes-vous malade ?'' Interrogea la guérisseuse sincère, bien qu'espérant pouvoir profiter de la situation pour faire bouger les choses.  
''J'ai mal à la tête…'' Grogna le Pharaon avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione leva un sourcil. L'occasion était trop belle. C'était trop facile.  
Elle se leva, s'inclina devant le souverain.

''Je vais vous chercher un remède.''

Un remède efficace, et à double fonction. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de profiter de sa position et de la faiblesse de son Pharaon, et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.  
Elle passa devant ses yeux une fiole contenant un liquide contre le mal de tête et une autre avec un aphrodisiaque puissant qui avait déjà maintes fois fait ses preuves. Elle soupira et les mélangea. Elle revint dans la salle où les deux monarques dinaient. Albys se tenait en retrait et suivit Hermione d'un regard entendu. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Catharsis aussi la dévisageait, et ses yeux ne mettaient _vraiment _ pas à l'aise. Hermione déglutit et pria Isis pour que sa vie se prolonge encore un peu.

''Mon Seigneur ? Je vous ais amené un médicament pour vous soulager.''

Ythis releva la tête, il avait une mine affreuse. Il attrapa la fiole que lui tendait sa guérisseuse. Il la déboucha et grimaça.

''Ça sent mauvais.''  
''Ceci est fait pour vous soigner, pas pour sentit ou être bon, Seigneur.''

Hermione se claqua mentalement, dans sa précipitation elle avait oublié le palet difficile du Pharaon qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement contrariant pour ses soins quand les médicaments étaient _mauvais_.

''Ah les guérisseurs, tous les mêmes…'' Grogna encore Ythis.

Hermione sourit vaguement, le côté enfantin de leur souverain avait un petit quelque chose d'attachant. Et elle ressentit une nouvelle fois l'envie de le materner. Envie qu'elle refoula rapidement, surtout quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle voulait que son Pharaon, pas si enfantin que ça, allait faire avec la Reine Catharsis grâce à son breuvage. Et ce n'était certainement pas des choses que des enfants faisaient.

Elle vit avec soulagement le jeune homme avaler d'une traite le breuvage. Puis, elle le vit pâlir et elle crû qu'il allait tout recracher. Catharsis la fusilla une fois de plus du regard et Hermione sentit les pires malédictions passer dans les iris argentés de la Reine. Simple, mais efficace. Finalement, Ythis réussit quand même à avaler le remède, non sans faire une énorme grimace. Une fois sa bouche vide, il s'empressa de nouveau de la remplir par un jus quelconque présent sur la table, histoire de faire passer le goût. Allons bon, était-ce à ce point mauvais ? Puis, le Pharaon prit une grande respiration et souffla.

''Plus jamais ça !'' Son regard s'était éclaircit et il s'était redressé. Il n'était pas content. ''Ce n'était même pas mauvais, c'était _répugnant_.''

Hermione prit un air interrogatif et attrapa la fiole pour la sentir à son tour. Hum, oui. L'aphrodisiaque et le remède contre le mal de tête étaient certes efficaces, mais associés, ils donnaient réellement un truc à vomir. Elle prit un air penaud.

''Je suis vraiment désolée, Seigneur, j'ai voulu vous faire quelque chose de puissant et je n'ai pas réfléchit au gout.''

Ythis agita la main.  
''Ce n'est pas grave.'' Il avait de nouveau un air absent.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle avait eut la main leste sur l'aphrodisiaque. Et bien, le Pharaon passerait une bonne nuit et dormirait certainement très bien demain. Elle vit les changements opérer rapidement. Ythis rougissait à vu d'œil et transpirait de plus en plus.

''Il fait chaud ici, non ?'' Demanda t-il, tentant de s'éventer avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.  
''Peut être un effet secondaire de mon remède, Seigneur. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.''  
''Ah, mais je n'ai rien mangé ! Enfin, tu as raison, je me sens heu…'' Il toussa, gêné. ''Je vais y aller.''

Le Pharaon partit un peu précipitamment. La reine Catharsis le laissa partir puis elle se redressa et pointa un doigt accusateur, tout aussi menaçant que n'importe quel sabre. Hermione se sentir rétrécir.

''Toi, je savais que tu vicieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette satanée fiole ? Tu as fait un sale coup, n'est-ce pas ?''  
''Heu, non, non… Je vous assure Ô Reine, ce n'est rien de grave, cela lui passera…''

Divine Isis, protégez-là de la colère de la puissante et terrible Catharsis.  
Honnêtement, comment pouvait-on être aussi belle et effrayante à la fois ?  
La Reine pouvait générer autant de fantasmes incroyables que des cauchemars atroces, ce qui était une sacrée performance.

''Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a.'' Bonne idée ça, tiens… ''Mais si je vois qu'il est vraiment malade, les terres d'Égypte ne seront pas assez grandes pour te cacher.''

Catharsis se retourna et s'en alla, faisant virevolter avec élégance les pants de sa robes blanche, lui donnant un petit air dramatique tout à fait maitrisé et convaincant. Et Hermione commençait sincèrement à se demander si elle n'allait pas songer à un prochain itinéraire de voyage très, _très_ lointain.

Drago avançait d'un pas rageur vers la chambre de Potter. Déjà que celui-ci avait un comportement étrange avec lui depuis quelques temps, il avait fallut que cette emmerdeuse de guérisseuse s'en mêle et empire la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait refilé ? L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Le blond serra les poings. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réellement embrassés après le départ de Rogue, sans que cela soit très passionné pour autant, leur réserve à chacun les ayant largement maîtrisés, Potter s'était montré distant.

Cela dérangeait Drago. Pas qu'il ne cherche que des contacts 'physiques' avec le brun, mais cela le faisait enrager de voir leur relation régresser sans rien ni comprendre. Cela le vexait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il fallait qu'en plus Potter soit malade, pour ne rien arranger. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre soin de lui et cela lui pesait.

Il entra dans la chambre et trouva le Gryffondor prostré sur son lit.

''Potter ? Ça va ?''  
''Ah, c'est toi ?...'' Drago réprima une grimace. Le brun se tassa un peu plus sur lui même. ''Oui, oui ça va. Pas de problème.''  
''Tu es étrange. Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?''  
''Oui, oui vraiment.''

Le Pharaon se tourna, présentant son dos à Drago qui sentait nettement la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il s'approcha du lit du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à le tourner vers lui, mais il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Harry frissonna sous son contact et Drago le prit mal. Il s'écarta de lui vivement.

''Regarde moi !'' Il vit le brun se raidir.  
''Non.''  
''Mon image te répugne t-elle au point que tu ne puisses pas me regarder dans les yeux ?'' Le ton de Drago était devenu glacial.

Il vit avec satisfaction Potter se redresser rapidement à ces mots.  
''Non !'' De nouveau. ''Evidemment que non…''

Là, le blond pu aviser la très nette rougeur qui ornait les joues de Potter. Il haussa un sourcil. Le brun semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Mais que cachait-il ?

''Je veux des explications ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, et je ne supporte pas la distance que tu as mise entre nous. Que se passe t-il ? Regrettes-tu ton choix ?''

Harry voulu se relever, mais se ravisa.  
''Non, je ne regrette pas, mais… juste, je ne suis pas à l'aise et…''  
''Ah ça, j'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Le fait que je sois une femme ici et un garçon à Poudlard ? Sommes-nous seulement un couple à tes yeux ?''

Drago n'en revenait pas d'aller aussi loin. Il vit que Potter ne s'empressait pas de répondre, pesant surement chacun de ses mots, et le blond se mit à craindre là réponse.

''Je ne dirais pas que ton identité ne m'importe pas, mais après tout, qu'importe que tu sois homme ou femme ? Ce que j'aime, c'est ce qui fait que tu es réellement toi, c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi, pas ton enveloppe physique. J'aimerais la personne que tu veux être, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne, c'est…''

Il bégayait plus ou moins. Drago ne broncha pas, digérant déjà ce que le brun venait de lui dire. Il était bien plus touché qu'il n'oserait jamais se l'avouer.

''Je n'ai jamais connu ça tu sais… Avec Voldemort, ma célébrité, tout ça… je n'ai jamais eut le temps de tomber réellement amoureux, d'être en couple, je n'y connais rien à tout ça. Ça me dépasse, et plus encore, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je ressens, cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste à cause de sentiments que je n'arriverais pas à gérer.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ah ! Les Gryffondors, quelle plaie !  
''Je te détestais avant, et cela ne posait pas tant de problèmes ! Mais les choses ont changées, n'est-ce pas ? De l'eau est passée sous les ponts, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses extraordinaires, même pour des sorciers… Alors, je ne vais certainement pas te détester de nouveau pour un _sentiment_, à la rigueur, je me sentirais trahi et déçu si tu m'annonçais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, mais c'est tout. Et je me sens terriblement frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi alors que je suis censé prendre soin de toi. Moi aussi je suis chamboulé par tout ça, c'est bien normal !''

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, indécis et perdu.  
''Ce… n'est pas que ça…''  
''Dis moi Potter…''  
''Harry !''  
''Non, pas tant que tu te conduira comme un idiot ! Donc, dis moi, sommes-nous un couple ? Comment nous vois-tu ?''  
''Heu…''  
''Tu ne devrais pas hésiter !''  
''Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Moi non plus, je ne sais rien de ce que tu ressens !''

Leurs esprits s'échauffaient, mais sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient détendus. Ils étaient plus libres, et leur langue se déliait. Drago se pinça le nez et soupira.

''Je nous considère… comme un couple, oui, c'est à peu près ça, bien que ce soit encore ambiguë. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu, ni parlé, et encore moins… touchés…''

Il vit la rougeur de Potter s'accentuer. Tiens, tiens… Le problème venait-il de là ?  
Puis, le brun lui posa alors une question qui le dérouta.

''Et après ? Quand nous serons retournés à Poudlard… Serons-nous encore un couple ? Oseras-tu nous afficher ?''

Drago grimaça, puis leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Je ne donne pas dans l'exhibitionnisme, mais oui, pour moi, nous serons encore un couple, et je prendrais certainement un certain plaisir à choquer les autres.''

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry.  
''Je me sens un peu plus rassuré alors. J'avais peur que tu prennes tout ça… à la légère.''  
''Non mais tu m'as prit pour qui ? Je suis peut être arrogant et parfois méchant, mais je ne suis certainement pas un connard fini!''

Harry sursauta, surpris par les mots employés par Malefoy. Mais cela lui fit plaisir. Seulement, il restait encore une petite chose qui n'était pas résolue et dont il ne voulait pas parler. Mais connaissant le blond, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il avait déjà honte à l'avance. Comme oserait-il le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Malefoy le fuirait surement.

''Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes officiellement certains d'être en couple, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid ?''  
''Je… je…'' Harry bégayait de plus en plus, vraiment gêné.

Puis, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Drago. Il se mit à rougir lui aussi, mais de façon moins voyante que le brun, heureusement. De toute façons, Harry était bien trop empêtré dans sa gêne pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait à présent l'hésitation d'Harry à ce se sujet, même s'ils avaient passé l'âge de ne plus oser appeler un chat… un chat. Bref. Drago lui-même ne savait comment s'y prendre à ce sujet, et cela le gênait autant qu'Harry, bien que de savoir l'effet qu'il lui faisait était aussi… flatteur.

Il envoya sa gêne aller au diable, il devait faire quelque chose, car Harry était bien trop 'Gryffondoresque' pour faire quoi que ce soit, et au vu de la rougeur sur ses joues, il devait être encore en train de culpabiliser ou de monter un affreux scenario dans sa tête. Le blond s'approcha à pas feutrés de lui.

''Et donc Harry…'' Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte de la promiscuité de Drago. ''Tu es… excité n'est-ce pas ? Je te fais envie ?'' Il se rapprocha encore…  
Harry déglutit.  
''Heu… oui… D'une certaine façon… Tu es très beau, et nous avons été plutôt proches et puis… Je,… je ne suis pas indifférent à toi… Mais j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un pervert…''

Drago se redressa et se mit à rire. Harry le comprit mal et se sentit terriblement mal. Le blond s'empressa alors de rectifier la situation.

''Tu es un idiot, Harry… Mais c'est très mignon, tout as fait prévisible de ta part.''  
''Désolée d'être un idiot.'' Harry était mecontent, et vexé. ''Je suis encore naïf, je le sais bien, et ce doit être surement ridicule à tes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je ne t'aimais que d'une façon superficielle et physique, et j'avais honte de ce désir, je me sentais comme un…'' Drago le coupa en posa son indexe sur sa bouche.  
''Chut. Je ne te trouve pas ridicule, et je trouve cela plutôt… touchant, si je puis dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de mots. Tu es la première personne à faire autant preuve de délicatesse à mon égard, et cela me fait plaisir. Néanmoins, cela ta rendu distant, et je l'ai mal vécu. Et puis tu sais, le désir fait aussi partit de l'amour…''

Harry prit un temps avant de répondre, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.  
''Je n'étais juste pas sûr de ta réaction, je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes… J'avais peur que tu prennes mal le fait que nous soyons en couple, à cause de… l'homosexualité, tout ça, tu vois…''

Drago leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.  
''Honnêtement… Nous ne sommes ni homos, ni rien du tout. Avant toi, les hommes ne m'intéressaient pas, et aujourd'hui, ils ne m'intéressent pas plus. C'est toi qui comptes et puis c'est tout. Nous, nous sommes trouvés, d'une façon étrange, la situation est _étrange_… Alors, ce sont des questions qui n'ont pas leur place. Certainement qu'une fois à Poudlard, cela posera problème, surtout vu notre passif, mais nous les enverrons bouler et puis c'est tout.''

Il se rapprocha encore d'Harry et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leur baiser ne fut pas aussi doux que la première fois. Il y avait une certaine avidité, une impatience, dû à l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient eue. Puis Drago s'appuya un peu plus sur Harry et il put alors constater en rougissant légèrement, la bosse qui ressortait et que le brun tentait maladroitement et désespérément de cacher. Ce que la très courte jupe du Pharaon n'aidait pas _du tout_.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis, ils prirent un air surpris. Ils s'étaient de nouveau retransformés, mais cette fois-ci, de façon différente que les autres fois. Ils avaient toujours leurs costumes égyptiens, mais ils avaient leur physique de Poudlard. Drago fit un beau sourire à Harry qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

''Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? Ce n'est pas la magie de Voldemort, car nous sommes _très_ proches, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, nous n'avons pas nos baguettes et nos robes de sorciers… Non, ces transformations signifient en fait autre chose…'' Il fit une pause et son regard devint intense, déstabilisant Harry. ''Cela veut dire que nous, nous sommes mutuellement acceptés tels que nous sommes réellement. Nous avons accepté que l'autre est notre partenaire, notre… hum, 'amant', en quelque sorte.''

Drago se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Harry. Le brun se rendit alors compte que d'avoir le corps du Malefoy qu'il connaissait vraiment le rassurait. Cela le satisfaisait plus. Il allait attraper les épaules du blond, mais celui-ci s'assit derechef sur ses genoux. Et leur baiser devint très passionné, leurs langues finissant finalement par se rencontrer. Ils n'y connaissaient rien, ils découvraient tout, se fiant à leurs envies et à leurs sensations. Et ils adoraient le contact de l'autre, c'était juste grisant, électrisant.

En s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Harry, Drago, qui avait recouvert son corps masculin, avait frotté par mégarde son érection contre celle du brun, et cela les fit gémir tout les deux. Ce simple effleurement leur avait suffit pour leur mettre le feu aux reins et, s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre et leurs bassins ondulaient, se frottant un peu plus.

Les tenues égyptiennes sur leurs corps réels avaient quelque chose de très érotique. Harry était torse nu et sa jupe remontait très facilement, mais c'était surtout Drago. Le brun mit fin à leur baiser quelques secondes, juste pour le regarder, le regarder _vraiment_.

Il avait les joues et les lèvres rougies, ses cheveux blonds légèrement emmêlés. Ils étaient moins longs que ceux de Catharsis, mais ils commençaient à avoir une longueur honorable pour un garçon. Ils retombaient sur les yeux de leur propriétaire de façon nonchalante, achevant de le rendre terriblement séduisant. Mais surtout, Drago portait toujours la robe de Catharsis, et il ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte. Elle retombait lâchement sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur sa nuque pale. Ses hanches, bien que masculines, étaient divinement bien moulées et Harry se surpris à le reluquer d'une manière avide.

Drago surpris le regard d'Harry, qui le fit frissonner. Il fit alors quelque chose qui le surpris autant que cela surpris Harry, il posa les mains du brun, sagement sur le lit, sur ses reins. Le Gryffondor sursauta à ce contact et ne su plus quoi faire, appréciant aussi peut être ces nouvelles sensations ? Puis, comme hypnotisé, il fit bouger ses mains dans le dos de Drago qui se cambra, soupirant de plaisir, ses mains à lui, bien accrochées aux épaules d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor, lui, n'en revenait juste pas du geste du blond, mais il l'appréciait vraiment. Il continua à balader ses mains, observant avec une étrange fascination les expressions de Drago changer. Le blond arborait un visage qu'Harry n'aurait jamais osé s'imaginer : une espèce de mélange de béatitude, d'excitation… Ce qui exacerba un peu plus son désir. Il se fit alors plus aventureux et avec ses mains, poussa Drago pour le coller contre lui. Il dirigea ensuite sa bouche dans le cou du blond, et se mis à embrasser sa mâchoire, puis la nuque, laissant une douce trainée humide qui fit frissonner Drago. Harry accentua ses baiser dans le cou, et dans la naissance de l'épaule, dont le dessin et la courbe le rendait fou. Il trouvait que c'était une des parties les plus désirables de Drago.

Le blond réagissait très positivement à ses attouchements, gémissant légèrement. Cela le rendit plus aventureux encore, et il déplaça de nouveau ses mains, les posant sur les cuisses de Drago. Il les caressa sur le tissu de la robe, puis ses mouvements retroussèrent progressivement le vêtement et firent apparaître la peau. Quand ses mains la rencontrèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de faire à nouveau bouger son bassin, et il sentit que cela avait également fait de l'effet au blond qui avait gémit plus sourdement et qui respirait de manière erratique.

Harry arrêta d'embrasser ses épaules et chercha de nouveau le contact de ses lèvres et Drago s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Leurs langues n'hésitèrent pas cette fois-ci, et elles allèrent à la rencontre de l'autre. C'était un baiser vraiment enfiévré, et ils ne cherchaient même plus à retenir leurs gémissements. Harry continuait toujours de cajoler les cuisses de Drago, ses mains appuyant de plus en plus leurs caresses à chaque passage, palpant presque la peau blanche. Il remonta de plus en plus la robe, dénudant complètement les jambes de Drago. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent alors quelques secondes au niveau du bassin, puis un regard dans les iris argentés du blond le convainquit de continuer.

Il passa et repassa sur les fesses douces du blond qui, à ce contact, malgré sa maitrise de lui même, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rougir réellement et de gémir. Cela les rendait fous tous les deux. Harry pétrissait littéralement les fesses de Drago. Le blond aussi n'était pas en reste, touchant le torse d'Harry, ses mamelons… Puis, ses doigts descendirent doucement et glissèrent sous la jupe royale. Les sous-vêtements égyptiens ne masquaient pas grand chose et il rencontra bien vite ce qu'il cherchait. Il enroula ses doigts autour du pénis d'Harry qui hoqueta à ce contact, à la fois très surpris, et excité, s'accrochant à ses fesses et le collant à lui. Puis se fut au tour de Drago d'hoqueter quand ils furent tous les deux collés, son érection de nouveau contre celle d'Harry, plus les mains du brun qui le rendait fou.

Une de ses mains resta sur ses fesses et l'autre partit vers son aine et Harry entreprit de l'imiter et enroula à son tour ses doigts autour du pénis du blond. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient de plus en plus, ils semblaient être sur le point de suffoquer. Ils commencèrent à se masturber mutuellement, tout d'abord maladroitement, puis ils prirent de l'assurance, et accélérèrent leurs gestes. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, et leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre de façon frénétique. Drago adorait sentir Harry à la fois sur ses fesses et sur son sexe, et il se sentait monter, monter… Il en perdait la tête et sa voix lui échappait. Harry, lui, était à fleur de peau. La sensation de Drago contre lui, se frottant sur lui, son sexe, ses fesses… C'était juste énorme et son excitation ne cessait de croitre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à temps de jouir dans la main de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs bassins se rencontrant sans le barrage de la main, les deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Ils frissonnèrent encore. Harry prit une pièce de tissu et les nettoya avec délicatesse, puis il embarqua Drago dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent ensemble, dans le lit d'Harry.

Tous deux avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais une telle tension sexuelle était montée entre eux, plus les incertitudes, l'angoisse,… et la potion d'Hermione…  
Harry ne se doutait de rien, mais Drago avait quelques soupçons. Ce qui le faisait encore plus enragé était le fait que la guérisseuse devait guetter dans la salle où ils avaient mangé et était tout à fait consciente de ce qui venait de se passer. Albys devait aussi être au courant, le vieil homme savait toujours tout. Et certains serviteurs avaient surement entendu leurs gémissements… Il grimaça, le lendemain serait une épreuve douloureuse. Les regards entendus et les rumeurs se feraient plus intenses encore…

Mais bercé par la présence d'Harry et la chaleur de ses bras, il s'endormit rapidement, lové dans un sentiment de réconfort et de plaisir très agréable. Il se réveilla cependant en plein milieu de ce qu'il lui semblait être la nuit, il se sentait très fatigué, et il allait se rendormir quand son regard se posa sur des lueurs qui étaient en fait le symbole de l'Uraeus sur le front d'Harry, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, inconscient, son esprit bien loin en Egypte. Drago jura, il était retourné dans le présent, et ce, sans avoir fini ce qu'il devait accomplir. Et il doutait qu'une petite séance de… Il rougit en se souvenant de ça… Bref, il doutait que des câlins avec Harry soit exactement le but à accomplir en Égypte. Ou alors, on s'était foutu de sa gueule.

Il espérait, et avait à la fois peur que ce soit autre chose. Car pour le réveiller ainsi alors qu'il était en plein dans sa vie antérieure ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Poudlard avait des ennuis, et ça, c'était _très_ mauvais. Il priait seulement pour que ce ne soit pas Voldemort qui attaque déjà. Drago se redressa un peu mieux sur son lit pour observer la pièce. Elle était plongée dans le noir, il lui était donc impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était et à priori… il n'avait pas sa baguette, pour une raison simple, il n'avait pas de robe de sorcier.

Et merde. Il était en Catharsis, au beau milieu de Poudlard.  
Toute la population estudiantine et professorale allait le voir en robe et avec des seins, et des cheveux longs… Il jura encore.

Rogue était invisible, trop plongé dans l'ombre pour être visible. Le blond se mit debout et put constater que le pentacle qui avait servit pour le rituel qui les avait plongé dans leur vie antérieure était plus fade. Le niveau de magie avait baissé, ce qui renforça l'angoisse de Drago. Il hésitait à sortir du pentacle, et plus généralement de l'infirmerie, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il devait être utile à quelque chose ici, sinon, même avec cette baisse de magie, il ne se serait pas réveillé. Il soupira, adieu dignité.

Il allait devoir pleinement assumer sa féminité ici, s'il voulait s'en sortir. Et puis, avec un peu de 'chance', il allait taper dans l'œil de Voldemort et il pourrait lui faire du charme, et le problème de la guerre serait résolu rapidement… Il frissonnât, il commençait à délirer dangereusement. L'idée que Voldemort puisse avoir un sexe lui était révoltante.  
Il valait mieux pour le bien de se monde que le mage noir ne puisse pas se reproduire. Car Drago en était sûr, Bellatrix serait surement assez folle pour accepter d'être sa poule pondeuse. Beurk. Le voyage en Egypte ne lui avait pas fait que du _bien_.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança en dehors de la petite pièce. Il s'attendait à rencontrer du monde dans l'infirmerie, mais l'endroit était également très silencieux. Et son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Il sortit alors de l'infirmerie, il faisait jour dehors, mais la lumière était sombre. Il pleuvait et cela donnait un air sinistre au château, surtout avec ce silence. Son diadème brillait, ce qui lui procurait un peu de clarté et de réconfort.

Il se mit alors à avancer d'un pas vif et rapide dans les couloirs, le bruit du frôlement de sa robe sur le sol raisonnant entre les murs. Les couloirs aussi étaient vides. Il frissonna, un Poudlard vide était effrayant, surtout en de telles circonstances. Puis, Drago s'arrêta brusquement et se traita mentalement, d'idiot. Il n'avait pas l'heure exacte, il pouvait très bien être le moment du repas et tout le monde devait être rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. Il s'y précipita. Il allait faire une entrée remarquée. En effet, quand il arriva aux abords du Hall principal, il entendit un brouhaha vif venant de la Grande Salle. Il souffla. La situation n'était peut être pas si dramatique que cela. Mais même s'il se sentait un peu rassuré, son pressentiment le taraudait toujours.

Il souffla et poussa doucement les portes en bois qui le séparait des autres. Il entra dans la salle et le silence se fit brutalement, Rogue aurait pu en être jaloux. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards intenses, interloqués et surtout, hébétés, qui le fixaient. Mais il prit un air hautain et fit preuve d'une assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

''Malefoy ? Mais que faites vous ici ?'' Interrogea MacGonagall surprise, bien qu'également… soulagée.

Le pressentiment de Drago lui vrilla l'estomac. Il vit alors que l'annonce de son nom avait déclenché de nombreux murmures. Il prit enfin conscience de la situation en ne voyant pas Dumbledore. Que se passait-il ?

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 12****ème**** chapitre  
**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, surtout avec ce titre ! Mdr.  
J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous n'avaient eut aucune pitié pour Severus, vous êtes une bande de vilains XD.  
Sinon, avez-vous apprécié le rapprochement entre Harry et Drago ?  
Alors oui, ils n'ont encore rien fait, et non, ce n'est pas trop long. Parce que j'ai eut des remarques qui m'ont déplues à ce sujet. Alors je ne dirais qu'une chose :  
je n'écris pas avec comme seule finalité en tête de mettre les deux personnages dans un même lit, si vous recherchez cela, voyait un porno, même gay, y en a sur internet.  
Ou lisez des PWP, parce que je ne fais pas ça.  
Je pense pouvoir dire, sans être un génie, que mes scénarios sont un minimum recherchés, alors réduire mes histoire seulement au yaoi, c'est dommage.  
Voilà, sur une note plus agréable, la suite est écrite sur papier, donc pas de soucis.  
Il me manque juste du temps, mais je sous traite si certains veulent faire mes devoirs pour que je puisse écrire XD.  
Merci pour tous vos gentils mots, j'espère vous avoir bien répondu à tous !  
Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt !_


	14. Il est Cette Reine

**Vie Antérieure**

13. Il est Cette Reine.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Bonjour !  
Et non, cela ne fait bien qu'une semaine que j'ai publié le précédent chapitre, et en voici déjà un nouveau !  
Quelle joie, n'est-ce pas ? Mdr. Bon, j'arrête XD.  
Néanmoins, bel effort, non ? ;p. Enfin, ne vous y habituez pas.  
Surtout que pour le dernier, je n'ai une qu'une review, j'ai été un peu dépitée.  
Je me demande si c'est à cause de ma note de fin qui était un peu moins agréable sans être complément agressive, mais ça a du suffire à déplaire… C'est dommage.  
Bon, alors, titre bizarre, hein ? Mdr.  
J'ai bien cherché (sans rire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'est chiant de trouve un titre qui veuille dire quelque chose te qui soit esthétique tout à la fois). Et donc, j'ai voulu quelque chose d'ambiguë et d'énigmatique, et j'avais hésité à utiliser le double sens de Catharsis. Mais je garde ça sous le coude ;p.  
Vous le verrez peut être apparaître sous peu.  
Voilà un peu d'action !_

_._

''Sexy, Malefoy !'' Drago sursauta à cette exclamation, surpris, et gêné. Son corps de femme ne l'avait jamais autant embarrassé qu'en cet instant.

Il entendit des rires moqueurs, mais sentit que l'atmosphère s'allégeait. Néanmoins, il se retourna et foudroya du regard celui qui avait dit ça, dont le verre explosa.

''Doucement, M. Malefoy…'' MacGonagall tentait de le calmer. ''Alors, que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être _là-bas ? _Avez-vous finit votre mission ?''

Drago frissonna discrètement sous le regard appuyé de tous les élèves qui retenaient à présent leur respiration, buvant littéralement la discussion entre le blond et la Directrice des Gryffondors.

''Non,'' répondit-il d'une voix maîtrisée, ''et nous en sommes tous les trois très loin. Mais je me suis réveillé ici, je ne sais pas comment. Il y a t-il des problèmes ?''

L'enseignante prit un air sombre.  
''Voldemort a commencé à lancer son attaque. Poudlard résiste comme il peut, grâce à Albus qui est en train d'y laisser sa vie en se vidant de sa magie pour renforcer les barrières protectrices du château, que les Mangemorts affaiblissent d'heure en heure. Les élèves de votre année, du moins ceux qui ne nous ont pas trahi, se relaient autour de lui pour le soutenir avec leur magie, mais nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps. Nous étions en train d'établir une stratégie avec les autres professeurs et les élèves des autres années.''  
''N'y a t-il rien d'autre à faire ?''  
''Nous manquons terriblement de forces combattantes et de magie.'' La situation était dramatique. Drago sentait l'angoisse de tous ceux qui étaient présents.  
''Et le Ministère ?''  
''Il est tombé.'' Ah ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout, pas que le Premier Ministre soit d'une quelconque utilité, mais les Aurors, si.  
''Alors je vais vous aider.'' Drago serra ses poings, déterminé.  
''Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas, votre état actuel est trop instable, d'autant plus qu'Albus a des difficultés pour maintenir le pentacle…''

Voilà qui expliquait en partie les transformations intempestives, Voldemort y était pour quelque chose autant dans le passé que dans le présent, foutu emmerdeur même à travers les époques. Drago prit la plume qu'il avait toujours autour du cou et la donna à MacGonagall qui la prit avec étonnement et l'observait avec une certaine fascination.

''Mettez ça autour du cou du Directeur, cela l'aidera énormément.''  
''Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard…'' claqua une voix froide.

MacGonagall et Drago vers le détenteur de cette voix et virent deux élèves de sixième année, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, ayant à la main un poignard ensanglanté.

''Qu'avez-vous fait !'' S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose, horrifiée.  
''Maintenant, Poudlard est enfin aux mains des Mangemorts !'' Ils se mirent à ricaner, satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et se délectant de la situation.

Des élèves plus téméraires que les autres se levèrent de leurs bancs et prirent une position offensive. Drago se tourna vers MacGonagall et lui hurla :  
''Allez donner ça à Dumbledore, je les retiens !''

Les deux apprentis Mangemorts ricanèrent encore.  
''Quelle insolence ! Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme habillée de façon excentrique pourrait bien faire contre nous ?''

Drago vit rouge, déjà pour le 'jeune femme' qui sonnait déplaisamment à ses oreilles, et pour le ton méprisant qu'avait utilisé le Serdaigle. S'il avait un jour de nouveau l'occasion de rejouer au Quidditch, il s'arrangerait pour refaire le portrait à ce morveux à coup de cognards bien placés. Il leur fit un sourire méprisant et se mit en position de combat. Mais MacGonagall hésitait toujours.

''Mais, dans votre état, si vous utilisez trop d'énergie, votre âme se séparera de votre corps et…''  
''Allez y, vite ! Faites-moi confiance, il n'y a pas d'autres solution de toutes façons.''

Il désigna des sixièmes et des septièmes années qui lui semblaient costauds et leur cria :  
''Vous, allez avec elle, et protégez là ! Quant aux autres, ne bougez sous aucun prétexte.''

Les élèves désignés sursautèrent et grimacèrent sous le ton de Malefoy, mais obtempérèrent tout de même, jetant des coups d'œil appréhensifs aux deux traitres qui les laissaient passer, très sûrs d'eux. Les élèves restant, eux, ne savaient pas quoi faire, et observaient avec fascination et inquiétude la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Et cela avait un petit quelque chose d'irréel : Drago Malefoy, habillé en Egyptienne, complètement et entièrement femme, se dressait contre deux Mangemorts avec comme seule arme… son corps.

Une fois le petit groupe de MacGonagall partit, Drago apostropha le Serdaigle et le Serpentard qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil à la fois appréciateurs et hautains.

''Ne serait-il pas plus simple que tu te rendes ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous.''  
''Et puis, avec le physique que tu as, je suis sur que notre Maître saurait te trouver une place appropriée au sein de notre groupe.''

Drago grimaça et vit que quelques Gryffondors osaient ricaner à cette remarque. Bon, en effet, cela pouvait être drôle (enfin, cela dépendait du parti, hein…), quand on connaissait son identité. Drago Malefoy en pute de luxe ? Il y avait de quoi rire… et gerber.

''Je pense que vous jugez un peu vite de la situation, enfin, vous ne savez pas qui je suis, alors j'imagine que l'on peu pardonner votre bêtise. Mais sachez qu'un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais et n'est jamais docile devant un Maître.'' Il leur fit un sourire méchant et apprécia l'air surpris qu'il pu lire sur leurs visages. Le Serpentard prit une expression pensive.  
''Tu te moques de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches à gagner du temps. Les Malefoy n'ont eut qu'un héritier, un fils, et l'ayant eut dans ma maison, je sais très bien à quoi il ressemble…'' Puis, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, détaillant un peu mieux Drago. Le blond lui, n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce _camarade_ de classe.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis il se mit à rire méchamment.  
''Drago ? C'est toi ? Tu es _Drago Malefoy _?''

Drago entendit de nouveau ricaner parmi les Gryffondors et vit qu'il s'agissait de la belette rousse qui servait d'ami à Harry. Et il fallait vraiment être un stupide et irrationnel Gryffondor pour oser se la ramener à un moment pareil.

''Ouai, à nous aussi ça nous à fait bizarre…'' Et cet imbécile de rouquin fut suivit de toute sa clique dans son ricanement.

''Et bien, les rumeurs ne disaient pas que les Malefoy avaient enfantés un dégénéré, honte à son sang, et qui avait le gout du travestissement.'' Drago serra un peu plus ses poings.  
''Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas choisis cette apparence, mais comme tu l'as toi même bien vu, je suis _belle_, et c'est tout ce qui compte, et surtout, je vais te faire payer tes insultes.'' Un _dégénéré adepte du travestissement _! Et puis quoi encore ? Les entrainements avec Siverian et Albys allaient enfin porter leurs fruits, même si ce n'était pas prévu ainsi.

Drago se mit à invoquer et son diadème brilla un peu plus. Une lueur dorée l'entoura rapidement, son sceptre royal se matérialisa entre ses mains et il le fit tournoyer avec grâce.

Il fit quelques mouvements et murmura encore des mots en égyptien. Le Serdaigle était troublé par ses déplacements et rougissait légèrement. _Trop faible_. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme Mangemort. Le Serpentard, lui, le regardait son aucune pudeur, affichant un air pervers tout à fait répugnant.

Sans prévenir, le blond se mit à courir, son sceptre luisant de la même lueur dorée qui l'avait entouré quelques instants auparavant. Les deux Mangemorts se mirent en garde, mais trop tard. Avec sa magie, Drago était déjà derrière eux. Le Serdaigle eut à peine le temps de sursauter que déjà, le sceptre du blond s'abattait sur lui, l'assommant, lui coupant le souffle, puis Drago prit de l'élan et l'envoya valser loin devant lui. Le Serpentard lui, sortait sa baguette, mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il le désarma temporairement et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de sceptre, mais son adversaire le contra et sortit une dague que Drago évita de justesse. De nouveau il invoqua et le Serpentard se sentit soulevé_,_ le blond put profiter de sa surprise pour lui admonester un coup de sceptre bien sentit.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de ses deux adversaires pour invoquer encore, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il se pliait en deux de douleur. Les deux Mangemorts observaient avec ébahissement, l'image de Drago Malefoy se dédoubler par intermittence, faisant à la foi apparaître le jeune homme de 17 ans qu'il était à Poudlard, et la Reine Egyptienne, ce qui donnait une étrange impression. Drago semblait _vibrer_, et bien que cela fut une bonne opportunité pour ses adversaires, pour l'instant trop occupés à l'observer, hébétés, cela n'était pas du tout agréable pour lui. Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il se retransforme.

Il gémit et tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur était trop forte, plus encore lorsqu'un sort lui fut envoyé sans aucune douceur. Il se sentit propulsé et atterrit sans aucune grâce contre un mur. Il sentit son dos craquer et grimaça de douleur. Son sceptre lui échappa des mains et se volatilisa. Il tenta de garder sa vision nette, les yeux ouverts, mais il était prit de vertiges. Inconsciemment, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et rencontra un bout de bois familier. Il entendit un nouveau sort formulé contre lui, mais il eut le temps de lancer un sort de bouclier.

Il prit une grande respiration, tenta d'éclaircir ses idées comme il put et se redressa, puis se mit débout, non sans quelques difficultés. Enfin, au moins, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, en dehors de cette sensation très désagréable de vertiges et de nausées. Son regard tomba sur ses chaussures et il put ainsi constater qu'il avait reprit sa forme 'normale'. Bon, et bien le combat serait plus classique, et avec cette apparence, il avait nettement moins de chance de gagner. Ses invocations égyptiennes étaient plus efficaces que ses sorts poudlariens.

Le Serpentard le dévisageait avec mépris.  
''Oh, mais tu es redevenu comme nous te connaissons le mieux… A quoi ce miracle est-il dû ?''

Drago haletait.  
''Ta gueule. Avec ou sans apparat égyptien, tu vas morfler, n'est pas dit que je me comporterais en couard.''

Les deux Mangemorts ricanèrent, en position de force. Les élèves, eux, retenaient leur souffle, ne comprenant plus rien, et passablement ébranlé par la transformation de Drago.

''Oh, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, _Malefoy_.''

''Peut être, mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, cela t'a déjà desservit il me semble, non ? _Sectusempra _!''

Le Serpentard réussis tout juste à limiter les dégâts, mais des blessures se mirent tout même à saigner et à maculer sa robe de Mangemort. Il jura et fonça sur Drago en hurlant.  
''_Doloris _!''

Drago n'arriva pas à l'esquiver, ayant encore un équilibre instable. Il s'écroula sur le sol en criant sa douleur, ne pouvant retenir et contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Il perdit connaissance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un silence bienfaisant l'entourait. Une lumière éblouissante lui brulait les yeux. Quand sa rétine se fut habituée à l'éclat de cette lumière, il put alors distinguer ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Les deux Mangemorts, ainsi que les élèves, toujours immobiles, le regardaient avec hébétude. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ?

Il se redressa, incroyablement bien et constata ensuite qu'il _flottait_, ce qui esthétiquement parlant était du plus bel effet avec sa robe de sorcier, mais quand même, c'était étrange et pas franchement pratique. Avait-il reçu un coup à ce point mauvais sur sa tête pour qu'il perde ainsi les pédales ?

''Drago ?''

Il connaissait cette douce voix. Il se retourna comme il put et vit alors avec stupéfaction la silhouette transparente d'Isis qui le tenait et le protégeait. La déesse lui fit un sourire et fit un mouvement. Drago se retrouva de nouveau brutalement face aux deux Mangemorts. Il sentit alors que ses pieds étaient de nouveau sur le sol et il tituba légèrement en reprenant son équilibre.

Il sentit une brulure sur son front et y passa ses doigts qui rencontrèrent le métal chaud de son diadème égyptien. Bizarre, il avait toujours sont apparence de sorcier. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas désarmé, et ça, s'était une très bonne chose. Il fit un sourire suffisant aux deux Mangemorts qui, une fois la surprise passée, reprirent leur air cruel et méprisant.

''Ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe qui va nous impressionner, Malefoy, tu es pitoyable.''

Mais Drago ignora leurs insultes, il avançait d'un pas léger vers eux, leurs sorts ricochaient contre la protection d'Isis. Il invoqua de nouveau son sceptre, dont il était décidément bien plus friand que de sa baguette. Il l'agita et, tout en psalmodiant en égyptien, lança des sorts contre les Mangemorts qui n'en menaient plus large. Finalement, il arriva face à eux, très près, et il sentait la peur émaner d'eux. Son sceptre se mit à luire plus fort et avec une vitesse étonnante, il les frappa l'un après l'autre, ses coups les faisant s'effondrer sur le sol et laissant des marques de brulures sur leurs vêtements et sur leur corps.

Le silence revint, et une fois les deux ex élèves réellement assommés et vaincus, il eut un cri d'éclat. MacGonagall revint à ce moment là et elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande salle, observant Drago et la silhouette derrière lui, qui offraient un curieux mélange.

''Albus à reçu votre plume et les autres traitres ont été maitrisés par les professeurs éparpillés dans le château.'' Déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre, bien que son visage reflétait un certain trouble.

Drago soupira de soulagement et sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir soudainement. Une très légère brise l'entoura, ainsi que la lueur dorée, et il sentit son esprit devenir vague. Il retomba brutalement dans la réalité à cause une douleur dans son corps, il gémit et sentit un élève se précipiter vers lui pour le soutenir. Sa vue se troublait et ses jambes le lachaient, mais il pu constater qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence de Catharsis. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Weasley qui le soutenait. Le roux avait une expression étrange sur le visage, mais il était plutôt _avenant_.

''Repose toi maintenant, _Malefoy_, tu nous as bien défendu et tu t'es étonnement bien battu.''

Drago grimaça et sentit qu'il plongeait dans une inconscience bienfaitrice.  
Sentant le corps du blond devenir mou entre ses bras, Ron décida de le porter un peu mieux, et le poids léger du Serpentard lui permit de le prendre dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Le roux se permit un sourire moqueur en pensant à cela. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Malefoy quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. Néanmoins, le blond était une femme absolument superbe, et c'était révoltant d'avoir un tel physique quand on était un tel connard.

Enfin, le connard en question avait tout de même mit la pâtée à deux Mangemorts pour les défendre, mais tout de même. Le sourire de Ron s'accentua en s'imaginant toutes les blagues qu'il pourrait faire au sujet de la ''féminité'' de Malefoy, il allait faire enrager le blond, et serait absolument génial. Mais bon, on n'en était pas encore là.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par MacGonagall qui donnait des instructions et des ordres aux élèves de la Grande Salle.

''Weasley, Granger, venez avec moi, nous l'emmenons à l'infirmerie.''

Ils sortirent en vitesse de la Grande Salle, sous l'œil ahuri de tous. Une fois arrivés dans l'infirmerie, MacGonagall ouvrit la petite salle secrète dans laquelle étaient toujours endormis Harry et Rogue. Elle fit signe au deux Gryffondors d'entrer et de déposer Drago sur le lit vide. Le pentacle qui les entourait tous les trois, jusque là tellement affadit qu'il en était invisible, apparut brusquement et se mit à briller, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione.

''Vous aller jurer de ne rien répéter à personne de ce que vous venez de voir…'' déclara Leur Directrice de maison d'un ton à la fois grave et menaçant. Ils jurèrent, ne souhaitant pas poser de problèmes, et étant de toutes façons trop sonnés pour protester de façon virulente.

Drago se réveilla de nouveau d'une façon brutale, toujours nauséeux. Décidemment, il détestait ça. Il s'apprêtait à râler sur Weasley et demander une potion quand il se rendit compte qu'il était de retour en Egypte. Il soupira. Ces vas et viens étaient horripilants. Enfin, au moins, il était de nouveau auprès d'un Harry réveillé, et c'était plus rassurant vu ce qu'ils avaient à affronter.

Il inspira brutalement, le souffle un peu court. Son corps appréciait moyennement les sauts temporels. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était trempé de sueur. Il vit qu'Albys, Hermione et Harry étaient autour de lui et le regardaient d'un air très inquiet. Le brun prit la parole en premier.

''Comment vas-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as été comme… mort… pendant de longues minutes.'' Drago perçu de la douleur dans la voix du Gryffondor et cela lui fit plaisir. Harry reprit, la voix toujours teintée d'angoisse. ''Tu as crié, puis après, tu étais inerte… c'était effrayant, et je ne pouvais rien faire…''

Drago tenta de se relever, mais les forces lui manquaient. Harry se précipita pour l'aider, tout en faisant un signe de tête à Hermione et Albys pour qu'ils s'éloignent un peu. Il le redressa et le cala avec des oreillers. Inconsciemment, Drago attrapa la main du brun et la serra fort. Harry sursauta, surpris, mais lui rendit son étreinte et cela rassura le blond qui reprit progressivement ses esprits et son souffle.

''Drago ?''  
''Je… J'étais à Poudlard… Désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien.''

Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant et se mit à caresser son dos doucement.

''Ils ont des ennuis à Poudlard, ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps…''

Un silence s'abattit sur la chambre d'Harry, étouffant. Hermione le rompit.

''Valerian va lancer une attaque sous peu. Avant qu'il ne me relâche, il disait que son offensive était prête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais vu l'usage qu'il a fait du livre des Morts, je m'attends au pire, comme de la Nécromancie, ou pire, de la manipulation d'âme.''

Drago grimaça et se pinça l'arrête du nez.  
''Ecoutez…'' Il était las. ''Nous reparlerons de tout ça après, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mieux. Je voudrais être seul avec Ythis, s'il vous plait.'' Tss, une Reine ne demande pas poliment quelque chose, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit abruti par ses voyages entre le présent et le passé pour qu'il se comporte comme ça.

Néanmoins, Hermione et Albys ne firent aucune réflexion, les saluèrent respectueusement et s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls. Harry le dévisageait avec étonnement. Drago semblait mal à l'aise, et il se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à le coller. Il était terriblement sensuel et une de ses épaules était nonchalamment dénudée, ce qui ne laissait pas indifférent son compagnon. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui n'osait plus bouger et il déglutit légèrement. La bouche de Drago était tout près de son oreille et son souffle chaud se rependait dans son cou, le faisant doucement frissonner. Le Pharaon était vraiment troublé mais également très bien, et il ne dit rien, ni ne fit aucun geste. Le blond prit la parole, la voix étrangement incertaine.

''C'est un peu tôt, même très rapide. J'aurais préféré attendre, tu ne dois être prêt, mais les circonstances font que…'' Il hésitait. ''Je t'en prie, ne rejette pas d'office ma demande, au delà de ce que je ressens, elle nous permettra d'être plus puissants pour combattre Valerian. Et puis… une fois revenus à Poudlard, qui sait ce qui peut arriver et quelles occasions nous aurons…'' Harry était interloqué et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Drago se serra un peu plus contre lui et le brun l'entoura avec ses bras en une étreinte tendre. ''Je voudrais… Je pense qu'il faudrait…'' Drago jura mentalement, depuis quand était-il aussi piètre orateur ? Il se faisait honte. ''Il faudrait que nous, nous unissions…''

Harry était sous le choc, complètement éberlué. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait même peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que répondre, _comment_ répondre à cela ? Il pesa le pour et le contre, ne savant pas quoi dire. Devant ce silence, Drago s'éloigna froidement de lui. Il semblait déçu et vexé, et la peine, bien que maîtrisée, qu'il lisait sur son visage faisait mal à Harry.

''Ton hésitation en dit long…'' Déclara le blond d'une voix glaciale. Cela réveilla le brun.  
''Ce n'est pas ça, mais venant de toi, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… C'est tellement incroyable. Je suis un peu perdu.'' Drago le toisait toujours avec froideur.  
''Cela m'étonne moi-même, mais vu ce qu'il se passe et après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… Cela a changé beaucoup de choses.''

Harry réfléchissait toujours.  
''Cela me fait bizarre d'avoir une telle proposition… Et très plaisir aussi. Mais je ne veux pas prendre cet acte à la légère, même si nous sommes en Egypte. Je voudrais que ce mariage soit une union d'amour…''

Drago se rebiffa et prit un air méchant.  
''Je vois oui… Le doute n'est plus permis, et je te confirme que tu t'es trompé en me choisissant. Tes paroles te trahissent.''

Harry se mit à paniquer, la discussion prenait un tournant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas.  
''Mais non, ne le prends pas comme ça… Maintenant que mon choix est fait, je suis très heureux et je ne regrette rien, même si ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue me rend triste. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre notre relation. Avant nous étions ennemis, et aujourd'hui… Sortons-nous ensembles ? Sommes-nous des 'amoureux' ?'' Drago soupira.  
''Tu as peut être raison, tout ceci est vraiment étrange, mais pour ma part, je tiens vraiment à toi, et je suis sincère, ce qui, je dois le reconnaître, ne m'arrive pas souvent. Cette histoire d'union n'est pas anodine, si je te le propose, c'est que je le souhaite réellement. Ici, nous avons une vingtaine d'années, nous sommes adultes, nous avons le droit de maîtriser entièrement notre destin. De plus, tout le monde compte sur nous. Mais à Poudlard, nous n'aurons plus tout ce pouvoir sur nos vies, nous serons moins libres, nous ne savons pas quelles possibilités s'offriront à nous. C'est une chance unique qui nous est offerte. Et puis… cela me rendrait vraiment heureux… C'est la première fois dans ma vie que j'ai droit à autant d'affection de la part de quelqu'un, comme disait Severus, avoir cette place unique dans le cœur de quelqu'un…''

Le diadème de Drago se mit à briller, et il soupira longuement. Il ferma les yeux et ses cheveux se mirent à voleter autour de son visage. Une douce chaleur émanait de lui et sa peau luisait légèrement. Isis apparut au dessus de sa tête, vaporeuse et légère. Elle se posa devant le blond et s'adressa à lui.

''As-tu bien fait ton choix ?'' Sa voix douce les berçait dans un cocon confortable.  
''Oui…'' Drago était un peu ailleurs, incroyablement serein.  
''Et toi, _Harry _?'' Elle tendit sa main vers le brun et toucha l'Uraeus, qui se mit à biller à son tour. Harry sursauta un peu.  
''Ne trahis pas ses sentiments.'' Lui déclara Osiris soudainement, le faisant sursauter à nouveau.

Harry ressentait d'étranges choses, prit dans un tourbillon de sentiments entremêlés, mais la joie et le bonheur prédominaient. Il sourit.  
''C'est également mon choix.''

Isis et Osiris dirent alors d'une même voix :  
''Alors unissez-vous rapidement, car Valerian se réveille et il ne doit pas gâcher la cérémonie. Ce doit être un moment unique et magique pour vous, au-delà même des époques, vivez-le pleinement…''  
''Isis et Hathor vous uniront, moi et notre fils Horus serons vos témoins.''

Tout redevint brutalement normal et silencieux. Drago fit le plus beau et le plus éclatant sourire qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu, et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il semblait incroyablement heureux et son bonheur était contagieux.

''Parlons-en à Albys et Hermione, ils nous aideront.'' Harry sourit à son tour et rit.  
''C'est étrange non ? Les deux plus farouches ennemis qui finissent par s'unir…''  
''Comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent, nous sommes complémentaires, c'est cela qui fait notre force, notre magie…''  
''Moi qui ait toujours rêvé d'une famille sans jamais trop y croire, et c'est toi qui va me donner ça…'' Harry était un peu rêveur.

Drago rosit légèrement, conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait, néanmoins, il était toujours souriant, un peu plus crispé, mais souriant, et rougissant. Satanée Egypte qui l'avait transformée en guimauve !... En voyant son expression, Harry se mit à rire de nouveau et attrapa Drago pour le serrer de nouveau contre lui. Le blond ne s'attendait certainement pas un tel geste et se laissa faire. Il entoura à son tour Harry de ses bras et plongea son visage dans les boucles brunes, respirant l'odeur douce et enivrante de son compagnon. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry qui lui répondit bien volontiers. Il s'installa sur ses genoux et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Drago retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer et se changer, ce qu'Harry fit également. Quand ils furent prêts, ils allèrent voir Albys et Hermione et leur apprirent la nouvelle. Hermione était extatique et Albys accueillit l'information avec enthousiasme, mais il ne semblait pas surpris, ce qui irrita Drago.

''Je ne pense pas que Valerian interviendra pendant la cérémonie, il préféra attendre le moment propice pour attaquer et économiser son énergie, surtout que vous serez sous la protection de quatre divinités, ce qui n'est pas rien.'' Déclara Albys.  
''Oui, car même si son offensive est prête, son corps, lui, ne l'est pas.'' Ajouta Hermione. ''Mais vous devez vous dépêcher, car une fois qu'il sera lancé, il va tout raser sur son passage''.  
''Le temps de tout préparer et de l'annoncer à vos deux royaumes, avec en plus l'aide de la magie, nous devrions pouvoir préparer tout en quelques jours. Nous devons de toutes façons faire ça vite, mais j'imagine que cela ne doit pas vous poser trop de problème…'' Son regard était malicieux et entendu, ce qui fit grincer des dents Drago.

Ainsi, les préparatifs commencèrent et se fut l'effervescence au château. Le peuple d'Ythis, bien que surpris et perplexe, se montra enthousiaste. Le peuple de Catharsis, lui, était très heureux, mais ne pouvait pleinement profiter de cette nouvelle en étant sous le joug de Lescas et de Valerian. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Harry et Drago se sentaient nerveux.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher. Les gestes de tendresse, bien que discrets et seulement dans les moments pendant lesquels ils étaient seuls, se multipliaient. Curieusement, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que les baisers et quelques douces caresses, comme si la perspective de l'union les réfrénait. Ils étaient à la fois angoissés, et impatients, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé parler de la nuit qui suivrait leur mariage. Ils se contentaient de profiter des instants qui leurs étaient offerts quand ils étaient tous les deux, les autres moments étant consacrés à l'entrainement qui s'étaient intensifié puisque la bataille approchait.

Un jour, Harry, porté par une espèce de joie enfantine, attrapa la main de Drago et le fit courir à travers les couloirs de son palais. Le blond, un peu forcé, l'avait suivit, un air dépité, mais emprunt d'une certaine tendresse, sur le visage. Harry riait aux éclats et le promenait dans des endroits qu'il n'avait encore pas vus. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une fontaine qu'il lui était inconnue et qui pourtant avait un petit quelque chose de familier.

''Voici les lieux les plus secrets de mon palais. Peu de personnes viennent ici, car j'y viens toujours pour me calmer et me ressourcer quand j'ai des soucis. Curieusement, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que tu es ici.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Drago regarda ailleurs, gêné. Puis, Harry prit un air rêveur. ''Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allé libérer Hermione dans ton palais ? Nous avions trouvé le Livre des Vivants caché derrière une fresque qui nous représentait tous les deux…''

Drago prit un air interrogatif, il ne savait pas trop où voulait en venir Harry.  
''Oui, nous avions été d'ailleurs surpris de vois une telle représentation alors que nos venions tout juste de signer le traité de paix et que cette fresque était là depuis un moment.''  
''Hum.'' Harry acquiesça. ''Et je t'avais dis quelque chose comme quoi Catharsis devait 'déjà savoir'.'' Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu voulais dire.''

Harry se mit face à lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
''Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'avais déjà rencontré Catharsis, avant que nous, nous voyions en chaire et en os pour la première fois. Je ne l'avais pas réellement bien vue et je ne savais que c'était toi…''

Il prit de nouveau la main de Drago, mais plus doucement. De sa main libre, il plongea un doigt dans l'eau claire de la fontaine et le clapotis de l'eau changea. Ce n'était plus simplement un bruit… c'était une musique… Drago se laissa entrainer par Harry, bercé par le son de l'eau, par les odeurs qui commençaient à percer, par la chaleur et la douceur de ce couloir. Le blond comprenait qu'Ythis soit venu ici pour se reposer. Les fresques étaient très belles, les couleurs étaient chatoyantes et les sujets étaient joyeux. L'atmosphère globale était juste géniale.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les odeurs se firent plus entêtantes et la musique de l'eau, plus présente. Mais il semblait à Drago que quelque chose d'autre se mêlait au chant de la fontaine. Il lui semblait qu'à chacun de ses pas, des instruments se rajoutaient, c'était une musique joyeuse, festive, qui donnait envie de bouger. Mais Harry ne courrait plus, il était toujours incroyablement joyeux, mais il se contentait de le trainer par la main, et Drago se laissait faire bien volontiers, l'ayant même rejoint depuis un moment pour être à sa hauteur, sans pour autant ôter sa main de la sienne.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé de tels moments, il y avait eut beaucoup de tendresse entre eux, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Toute cette joie, cette chaleur… Drago avait l'impression de faire encore un nouveau voyage, que plus rien n'existait, ni les guerres, ni Poudlard… Puis, Harry bifurqua dans une nouvelle direction, et Drago pu nettement sentir le parfum de fleurs et de fruits, et la chaleur du soleil d'Egypte. Ils étaient arrivés devant un patio, recouvert par un toit de vigne.

La musique était encore très présente, même plus encore qu'à la fontaine, comme si un groupe de musiciens était ici, mais pourtant, il n'y avait personne. C'était _magique_. Harry raffermit soudainement sa poigne sur la main de Drago et se mit à l'entrainer dans une valse folle et légère, une danse égyptienne qui lui semblait avoir déjà dansé…

''J'ai rencontré Catharsis pour la premier fois comme ça…''

Ce devait être une belle rencontre alors. Drago allait se sentir jaloux de cette Reine qu'il incarnait temporairement, mais l'idée lui vint qu'Harry lui racontait tout ça pour qu'il le vive à son tour, pour que le souvenir évanescent de la grande Reine d'Egypte soit remplacé par le sien, celui de Drago Malefoy. Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Drago, touché. La joie d'Harry le contamina et il se mit à danser également, ne suivant plus simplement les pas du brun. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, profitant de cet instant incroyable, de ce moment de joie et d'amour pur. Ils voulaient se repaître du soleil, de l'odeur du raisin et des fleurs, de la chaleur de la main de l'autre, des mouvements envoutants du bassin de Drago, ou de l'envol gracieux des cheveux d'Harry…

Tout en dansant, des perspectives d'avenir plus sereines s'ouvraient devant leurs yeux, et c'était avec moins d'angoisse qu'ils appréhendèrent leur union.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 13****ème**** chapitre  
**_Douce fin, non ? Ça change ! :)  
Et ça fait du bien aussi ;p.  
J'ai adoré écrire le tout dernier moment, je voulais faire quelque chose d'intense et poétique.  
J'espère que cela vous a plu et vous a touché, et surtout, que cela vous a fait voyagé !  
Plus j'avance cette fic, et plus je découvre un nouveau pouvoir de l'écriture, au delà de l'émotion à faire partager, l'action… Il y a le voyage.  
Et j'ai envie de vous emporter loin dans les profondeurs de l'Egypte Ancienne ;p.  
C'est peut être un peu prétentieux, mais c'est un désir sincère que j'ai, et j'espère y avoir réussis un peu…  
Et sinon, vous êtes contents de l'avancée du couple de Drago et d'Harry ? Mdr XD.  
Et vous allez avoir deux 'batailles finales', quel luxe ! Mdr :p.  
Et que de boulot aussi… XD. J'espère que vous serez contents !  
Laissez quelques petits messages…  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
A bientôt._


	15. L'Union des Dieux

**Vie Antérieure**

14. L'Union des Dieux.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Coucou !  
Encore un chapitre, wouhou ! Mdr.  
J'espère que vous êtes contents XD.  
Deux événements majeurs dans ce chapitre : le mariage et un lemon. J'espère que les deux vous plairont, j'ai dû être dans deux états particuliers pour écrire ces deux passages, que j'ai essayé de rendre forts en émotion, ça été laborieux.  
Pour ce qui est du mariage (merci à ceux qui m'ont aidé à ce sujet, en particulier mon amazone préférée, j'ai nommé Caren ;p), ce fut assez difficile à écrire.  
Il y a assez peut de chosse de dites sur le sujet, car le mariage n'était pas existant en tant que tel, mais plutôt comme une union consentie par les deux partis, que l'on faisait partager à son voisinage et ses proches. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ça au mieux et de le rendre agréable à lire et à imaginer, avec toujours mon désir de vous faire voyager ;).  
J'espère que j'ai réussi. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout pour ce chapitre qui me semble être un des plus importants, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre ressenti !  
J'espère en tous cas que cela vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture…_

_Bisous  
Procne_

_**1. Horus **__: Il est le fils d'Isis et d'Osiris, avec lesquels il forme la trinité Thébaine. Il est représenté comme un homme à tête de faucon, il personnifie le pouvoir royal et divin et est considéré comme le premier Pharaon d'Egypte. _

_**2. Hathor :**__ Elle porte une couronne faite de corne et est représenté comme femme à tête de vache. Elle est l'épouse d'Horus. Elle est la déesse de la femme, représentation de la femme et de la sexualité. C'est la déesse la plus universelle. Elle a aussi un aspect plus négatif, elle représente la mort, et elle peut être aussi vengeresse. Elle tenta de détruire l'humanité en prenant la forme de lion de Sekhmet. Ici, bien évidemment, Hathor a une valeur positive._

**Attention lemon! Le passage est coupé entre deux barres, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire...**

.

Valerian était dans en colère, il convoqua ses généraux. Ceux-ci se ressemblèrent, à la fois nerveux et appréhensifs, il n'était jamais bon de se faire appeler par leur Maître quand celui était aussi fâché. L'homme avançait d'un pas raide et ses gestes étaient agressifs. Il leur fit face.

''Cette union entre Catharsis et Ythis ne me plait pas du tout et je veux des renseignements à ce sujet pour pouvoir y remédier.''

Son bras droit, le plus haut dignitaire des prêtes de Seth, se leva et s'inclina devant lui. Valerian esquissa un rictus en voyant l'homme.

''Lescas ? Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?'' Le prêtre se releva, ses cheveux blonds ondulant et apparaissant de temps en temps sous la coiffe blanche traditionnelle qu'il portait. Il serra ses doigts sur son sceptre et grimaça. Catharsis l'avait immédiatement soustrait de son rôle royal des qu'elle avait eut le trône, et elle avait trouvé pour cela des appuis partout : les soldats, le peuples, les haut dignitaires...

''Mon Seigneur, ce mariage ne doit pas vous inquiéter outre mesure. Ce n'est pas une union d'amour et Catharsis, ainsi qu'Ythis, sont très affaiblis. Leur décision de se lier le prouve.''  
''Siverian !'' Cria Valerian, ''Viens ici et dis moi ton avis !''

L'interpellé grimaça et soupira. Il jeta un dernier regard à Regulus qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il avança, la tête haute, le pas strict, son sabre battant ses cuisses comme un métronome. Il s'inclina brièvement devant Valerian.

''La fille de Lescas,'' et il insista bien sur la formulation pour faire enrager le blond à côté de lui qui le fusilla du regard, ''et Ythis sont bel et bien affaiblis, mais cet un mariage d'amour.''  
''Quand bien même !'' S'emporta Lescas en grinçant des dents, ''amour ou pas, la surprise que vous réservez à Ythis l'anéantira. De plus, leurs armées ont été décimées et leur peuple est abattu ! Que pouvons-nous craindre de cela ?''

Ils argumentèrent encore, Lescas furieux et Siverian, la tristesse lui rongeant le ventre. Quand Valerian leur permis de disposer, il se mit à l'écart. Cette union le blessait, même s'il en était heureux en même temps. Regulus le rejoignit et lui dit d'une voix douce.

''Tu aurais vraiment dû rester près de lui, ton cœur n'aspire qu'à le rejoindre.''  
''Non, ce mariage montre bien que je n'avais plus ma place.''  
''Et que feras tu quand tu seras à la tête des armées de Valerian et que tu devras lui faire face, le combattre ?''

Siverian lui fit un petit sourire.  
''Rien de tel qu'un bon grade pour un bon sabotage. Tu est avec moi ?''

Regulus lui fit son tour un sourire, plus lumineux encore que le sien.  
''Bien sûr ! Après tout, mon frère était son parrain…''

oOoOoOo

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin et Ythis, ainsi que Catharsis, n'en menaient pas large. Tout était prêt, le royaume du Pharaon était en effervescence, plein de joie, de couleurs et de musique. Les gens dansaient déjà dehors, et ce n'était que le matin, le début de la fête. Ythis observa son peuple discrètement par une des fenêtres de son palais et sourit en les voyant s'amuser. Tout comme l'arrivée de Catharsis, des marchands aux étals colorés et aux parfums enivrants étaient installés et éparpillés tout le long de l'artère principale qui menait au palais.

Les musiciens s'étaient éparpillés dans tous les recoins et égrainaient des musiques virevoltantes, enjouées. Des fleurs étaient accrochées partout, recouvrant les toits, les fenêtres, les étales, les bâches et même le sol. Plus encore qu'à l'arrivée de Catharsis, la joie était plus fiévreuse, plus présente, et tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour faire honneur à leur couple royal.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant des éclats de voix qui le firent rire.

''Non et non ! Je ne mettrais pas cette satanée perruque !'' Drago était survolté. ''Mes cheveux sont absolument parfaits !'' Harry pouffa et se dirigea en direction de la chambre du blond. Il le surprit en train de se débattre avec les serviteurs qui s'occupaient de lui. Harry les plaignit silencieusement.

''Drago, c'est la tradition…'' Le blond sursauta et vit Harry, accoudé à une colonne de sa chambre. ''Et puis, ça te va très bien tu sais !''  
''Je ne veux pas avoir ce truc sur la tête ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais cacher mes cheveux le jour de mon mariage…''  
''Allez, juste le temps de la cérémonie, et après, tu l'enlèves.''

Drago grommela.  
''Et puis, d'abords, je ne veux pas être brun.''

Harry rit encore et lui tapa légèrement le dessus du crane, s'attirant les protestations d'un blond déjà très énervé.  
''Hey !''  
''Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer…''

Drago obtempéra et se laissa coiffer. Une fois son élégant chignon fini, c'est avec un certain soulagement que les serviteurs apposèrent sur sa tête la perruque aux longues tresses noires serties de perles d'or. Ils lui mirent ensuite la couronne de la haute Egypte, et voyant que les préparatifs du blond étaient bien amorcés, Harry les laissa pour aller s'habiller à son tour. Après ce qui lui sembla être de très longues minutes, qui ressemblaient plus à des heures, de torture, Harry put enfin sortir de sa chambre, déjà exténué. Il portait une tunique relativement longue, blanche, qui pour une fois couvrait également son torse.

Il avait un poitrail fait de pierres aux couleurs très vives et aux imposantes plaques d'or. On lui avait tressé les cheveux et il portait également une couronne, celle de la basse Egypte, le delta du Nil. L'Uraeus trônait fièrement à son ceinturon auquel était aussi accroché le Fléau royal. Les serviteurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur le maquillage et sur les autres bijoux. Néanmoins, le jeune homme dû reconnaître en voyant son reflet dans un miroir, que tout cela lui allait plutôt bien, certainement mieux que l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de Drago, qui semblait s'être calmé puisqu'il ne l'entendait plus vociférer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, la vue que lui offrit le blond le stupéfia et le laissa pantelant. Il était à couper le souffle, juste incroyable, rayonnant d'une beauté solaire fascinante et étourdissante. Ses yeux gris ressortaient comme deux diamants sous le khôl d'un noir profond et grâce à la perruque, qui d'ailleurs offrait un contraste intéressant avec la peau pâle du blond. Son corps androgyne était moulé dans une robe blanche élégante et qui lui cintrait la taille à merveille. Les fins tissus laissaient entrevoir en transparence ses longues jambes fuselées. Un vautour joliment stylisé était accroché à un bracelet qui s'enroulait gracieusement autour de son bras. Il portait des boucles d'oreille et, tout comme pour Harry, les serviteurs ne s'étaient pas retenus sur le maquillage et les bijoux.

Quand leurs regards finirent par se croiser, ils restèrent quelques instants sans voix, subjugués par la vue de l'autre. Drago détourna les yeux, il semblait très mal à l'aise. Harry voulu le rassurer.

''Tu es très beau !...'' Le brun en était encore hébété.  
''Je… je n'aime pas mon corps de femme.''

Harry lui fut un grand sourire.  
''Hé bien, je n'ose imaginer si tu étais à l'aise, tu es déjà si…'' Il prit un air rêveur, puis soupira. ''Nous en avons déjà parlé, pour moi, tu es une seule et même personne, je te vois tel que tu es, tel que tu veux être.'' Et c'était vrai, l'image de Catharsis se superposait à celle de Drago, ce qui donnait un étrange mélange, mais qui n'en était pas moins séduisant. ''Tu es comme… un jeune homme dans les atours une reine. Voilà, c'est ça ! Et ça te va vraiment très bien. Je crois même que je regretterais tes robes à Poudlard. La robe de sorcier ne vaut pas celle d'Egypte.'' Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Drago sourit légèrement à son tour.  
''Tes jupettes me manqueront aussi.'' Ils rirent ensemble. Harry prit un air chafouin.

''Je parie que tu n'oserais pas te remettre en robe là-bas.'' Une expression de défis éclaira le visage de Drago.  
''Je le fais, si tu remets ces charmantes jupes pharaoniques.''

Ils se sourirent plus franchement.  
''Finalement, nous allons faire ce que nos parents avaient prévus dès notre naissance.'' Déclara Harry.  
''Même si c'était mal parti…'' Drago grimaça.  
''C'est vrai, j'ai lu dans les carnets de Sirius qu'enfant, tu étais une véritable petit peste. Comme à Poudlard en fait !'' Harry se moquait gentiment mais Drago se rembrunît.

Le brun soupira, se sentant coupable de plaisanter sur un sujet qui semble-t-il, affectait encore Drago. Il posa une main rassurante et chaleureuse sur son épaule.  
''Tu es quelqu'un de chiant, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.'' Le blond le fusilla du regard.  
''Dans le genre emmerdeur, tu n'es pas mal aussi !''  
''D'ailleurs, tu veux te marier avec moi. Je savais que tu avait un côté maso.''

Drago lui donna une petite tape puis fit un rictus.  
''Rah, avec toutes ces breloques, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne de plus…''  
''Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que des bijoux en or massif puisse être appelées _breloques_. Même toi qui es si riche à Poudlard, tu n'as pas dû avoir d'objets si précieux dans ta vie.''

Ils rirent tous les deux de nouveau, enfin détendus. Harry en était content, il voulait que ce jour soit parfait, inoubliable et que Drago oublie le passé, oublie son corps de femme, la guerre… Juste pour aujourd'hui. Albys et Hermione arrivèrent et furent heureux de constater la bonne humeur des deux futurs époux.

''Il est temps.'' Leur déclara le vieux sage.

Drago redevint nerveux à cette simple remarque et Harry lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Ils avancèrent à travers les couloirs du palais en silence, tous les gens présents, toutes classes sociales confondues, s'inclinèrent profondément sur leur passage. Puis, Harry et Drago prirent leurs chevaux, les montèrent et se mirent en route à travers la ville pour saluer le peuple et se rendre jusqu'au temple d'Hathor.

Des serviteurs les entouraient et leur lançaient des fleurs, Albys et Hermione suivaient solennellement derrière. Sur le passage des deux souverains, les acclamations fusaient, ainsi que les applaudissement, après les révérences respectueuses. La foule était en liesse et cette joie était communicative. Harry et Drago souriaient sincèrement, heureux d'être là, comblés par le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils recevaient.

La musique résonnait autour d'eux et les apaisaient, leur donnant aussi envie de danser. Ils furent éblouis par la ville qui pétillait de couleurs, d'odeurs enivrantes… Ils arrêtèrent leurs montures devant le début d'un tapis rouge. Ils descendirent et marchèrent sur l'étoffe qui les menait aux portes du temple d'Hathor où les attendait quelques prêtres. Des fleurs pleuvaient toujours sur eux. Harry rit de bon cœur en voyant Drago se débattre et grommeler en enlevant les pétales qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa coiffure, jurant contre ''cette foutue perruque'' qu'il avait sur la tête.

Des peuples voisins avaient été invités et avaient amené en offrandes des animaux sauvages, des grands félins, qu'ils avaient dressés pour l'occasion et qui rugissaient au passage du Pharaon et de la Reine, leur faisant également faire quelques pirouettes. Des étoffes et des bijoux furent aussi déposés sur les côtés du tapis, ainsi que des armes subtilement décorées, de la nourriture exotique, des liqueurs… Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Ythis et Catharsis montent les marches pour être devant la statue d'Hathor, amenée pour l'occasion sur son piédestal, devant la porte de son temple. Elle avait elle aussi été décorée, habillée et elle brillait pat les onguents que les prêtres avaient dû lui étaler avant de la sortir.

Albys et Hermione passèrent derrière la statue et firent face aux deux souverains. Les prêtres formèrent une ronde autour d'eux.

''Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres, ce Pharaon et cette Reine, pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une seule entité, en âme, en pouvoir et en force… Nous en appelons à leurs déesses protectrices, Ouadjet et Bautou, à leur parrain et marraine, Osiris et Isis, et enfin, à leurs témoins, Horus et Hathor…''

Albys se mit à invoquer, suivit d'Hermione. Les prêtres psalmodiaient déjà depuis que le vieil homme avait commencé à parler. Harry et Drago fermèrent les yeux et se sentirent entourés d'un vent chaud très agréable. Leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements virevoltaient doucement autour deux et des voix légères chantaient dans leurs oreilles. Ils sentirent à travers leurs paupières closes une lumière dorée les envahir. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et virent Osiris et Isis qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes. La foule était silencieuse, observant religieusement, fascinée, ce qu'il se passait. Les deux dieux firent un léger signe de tête aux souverains qu'ils allaient unir.

''Nous sommes heureux d'être rassemblés en une telle occasion.'' Déclara Osiris de sa voix grave et profonde, faisant vibrer Harry et Drago.  
''Nous avions peur que cela n'arrive jamais… Nous sommes vraiment très heureux.'' Ajouta Isis, rayonnante et douce.

Elle frôla de sa main la tête de la statue qui s'illumina. Une fumée dorée à la consistance incertaine se forma au dessus de l'objet puis prit la forme d'une femme à tête de vache.

''Hathor, merci d'être venue et bienvenue parmi nous…'' Lui dit Isis en lui faisant un sourire, que lui rendit l'autre déesse, qui fit à son tour un petit signe de tête à Harry et Drago.

Osiris, lui, tendis son bras en l'air, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Puis, un cri perçant se fit entendre et un faucon doré apparut, fonçant à toute allure du ciel vers le temple. Il se posa comme si de rien était sur le bras du dieu, puis disparut pour apparaitre sous forme d'un homme à tête de faucon.

''Mon fils…'' Salua Osiris.

Horus lui rendit son salut et s'installa à côté d'Hathor.

Ouadjet et Bautou apparurent enfin, mais elles englobaient Harry et Drago de façon protectrice.

''Ythis, tu protégeras Catharsis, jamais tu ne la trahiras…''  
''Catharsis, vous serez toujours unis et penserez toujours à l'autre…''  
''Rien ne doit vous séparer, votre union doit rester pure et entière…''  
''Vous êtes le futur de l'Egypte, à la fois magie et force combattante…''

Puis les dieux se mirent à parler ensembles, bien qu'Ouadjet et Bautou restèrent toujours muettes, se concentrant uniquement sur Harry et Drago, et leur transmettant des émotions fortes qui chaviraient le cœur des deux souverains. Puis, Harry et Drago se sentirent tirés quelque part, une sensation proche de celle du transplanage ou du voyage par portoloin, ce qui était loin d'être agréable. Puis, ils se virent l'un et l'autre, dans le corps de l'autre… Harry était dans le corps de Drago et vice versa. Ils furent tout d'abord perturbés de se voir en face, puis ils se concentrèrent sur les sensations que leur procuraient leurs nouveaux corps. Ils ressentaient les émotions de l'autre et, autant Drago qu'Harry furent bouleversés par ce qu'ils purent éprouver comme sentiments, de savoir que l'autre l'aimait autant…

Ils furent de nouveau tirés et retournèrent dans leurs véritable corps, les laissant un peu ahuris, essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, comme hypnotisés. Harry eut vaguement conscience qu'il serrait fort la main de Drago qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir de nouveau attrapée. Le blond, lui, avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'Harry. Leurs corps se touchèrent et ils hoquetèrent, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et les chœurs des prêtres se mêlèrent aux chants des dieux et cela fit un ensemble harmonieux bien qu'étrange, envahissant et fascinant. Les oreilles et le cœur d'Harry et Drago tremblaient en entendant ces sons. Eux-mêmes semblaient être prit de fièvre et s'enlaçaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les émotions et les sensations étaient trop fortes, c'était trop bon et trop difficile à supporter…

Harry et Drago retinrent de justesse leurs gémissements, et ils sentirent très clairement une vague d'énergie et de magie émaner d'eux et pulser dans la ville, renversant toute la population présente, laissant les gens pantelants. Ils se détachèrent et leurs yeux se posèrent sur les dieux qui les entouraient et qui semblaient être satisfaits.

''Que votre union soit heureuse et fertile, tant que vous serez ensemble, vous n'aurez aucune peur…'' Leur déclara Hathor.  
''Soyez des guerriers sages et puissants…'' Conclut Horus.

Ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent.

''Nous continuerons de veiller sur vous.''  
''N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous quand le moment sera venu…''

Ce fut au tour d'Isis et d'Osiris de disparaître.  
Ouadjet et Bautou n'ajoutèrent rien mais elles se détachèrent d'Harry et Drago pour pouvoir leur faire face. Elles leurs firent un sourire éblouissant et les serrèrent dans leurs bras, puis elles les traversèrent pour retourner à l'intérieur d'eux, provocant une nouvelle décharge d'émotions fortes. Le couple prit de nouveau conscience du monde qui les entourait, du bruit extérieur de la ville, des animaux et de la nature, mais également du silence des prêtres qui avaient cessé de chanter et de psalmodier.

Les deux jeunes hommes respiraient fortement, haletant. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais ils se sentaient grisés, heureux. Puis, remis de leur choc, ils levèrent leurs mains jointes et la foule les acclamèrent d'un même mouvement, ce qui créa un son tonitruant impressionnant.

Harry était extatique, surtout qu'il voyait un grand sourire éclairer le visage de Drago, ce qui était rare, mais d'autant plus précieux. Comme l'avaient dit Isis et Osiris, leur union allait être quelque chose dont ils se rappelleraient toujours. Harry eut presque une pointe au cœur en pensant qu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Il sortit de ses pensées alors que Drago lui prenait la main et l'entrainait vers les marches et la foule qui déposait encore et encore des cadeaux à n'en plus finir.

Quand ils furent sur le tapis, de nouvelles fleurs leur furent lancées, mais elles étaient différentes des autres. Il n'y avait que de grands pétales blancs. Soudain, Harry se sentit brusquement tiré et il entendit la foule crier un peu plus fort. Puis, il se rendit compte que Drago l'entrainait et le faisait tournoyer. Il dansait et le brun put alors distinguer une musique bien présente : les musiciens s'étaient rapprochés du temple. Les gens s'écartèrent pour laisser un peu plus de place au nouveau couple qui dansait.

La musique était entrainante, enchantée, les tambourins, les flutes, les voix des chœurs des chanteurs, et une espèce de viole… Les sons semblaient ensorceler les danseurs. Les gens tapaient des mains pour battre le rythme, et les plus doués chantaient avec les musiciens, créant un ensemble profond, magistral. Harry se mit à rire et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par Drago, appréciant le vent sur sa figure, les odeurs qui parvenaient de la ville et des fleurs, les chants, les pas, les rythmes… Ses nattes fouettaient son visage, mais plutôt que de lui faire mal, elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore plus vivant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, inspira un grand coup et sembla bondir devant, entrainant à son tour Drago qui se laissa faire. Ils sautaient, semblant presque voler. La robe de Drago se soulevait gracieusement et, bien qu'Harry fût prit dans la danse, il ne put s'empêcher de manquer de respirer en voyant les jambes pales se découvrir.

La musique s'arrêta et ils reprirent progressivement leur souffle, salués par des applaudissements et des acclamations. Les deux félins qu'on leur avait offert vinrent les rejoindre, et comme mût par un instinct singulier, ils se frottèrent à leur mollets en ronronnant. Des colombes furent lâchées et la fête s'intensifia, prenant encore un autre tournant. Le couple fut amené à de longues tables où un festin était préparé.

Des mets succulents s'étalaient et tout le monde s'installa comme il pu, et s'il n'y avait plus de place sur les table, chacun trouvait à s'assoir, s'échangeant les plats, ceux du palais, comme ceux fait par les habitants eux-mêmes. Les musiciens se relayèrent et la musique ne cessa jamais de jouer, de même que les danseurs n'arrêtèrent jamais leur office, régalant par leurs prouesses diverses et variées les yeux des spectateurs.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à très tard le soir, et ce serait encore le cas les jours qui viendraient, car les festivités devaient durer quelques jours. Harry et Drago décidèrent d'aller se coucher, la nuit était déjà tombée de puis très longtemps et la lune brillait largement au dessus de leurs têtes. La fête battait encore pourtant son plein. Ils dirent bonsoir à ceux qui leur étaient proches et subirent en rougissant les regards entendus de ceux qui les voyaient aller se coucher.

Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchit, s'étant contentés jusque là de timides caresses, mais ce soir… serait leur nuit de noce… Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Devaient-ils en parler ou laisser leur instinct prendre le dessus ? Auraient-ils le courage et l'envie d'aller plus loin ?  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le palais, les serviteurs les guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Ythis qu'ils avaient métamorphosé grâce à de nombreux efforts et surement un peu de magie aussi, pour la rendre plus large. C'était dorénavant la chambre_ nuptiale_, et cela faisant vraiment étrange à savoir et à entendre.

Ils les laissèrent et prirent soin de barricader le couloir de façon à ce que personne ne vienne déranger le couple. Harry et Drago s'entreregardèrent, très gênés et mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Curieusement, ils se tenaient relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Le brun décida de prendre les devants.

''Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire…''  
''Tu regrettes déjà de t'être uni à moi ?'' La réponse de Drago avait été agressive, mué par le malaise qu'il ressentait. Quand le blond était gêné, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se canaliser, en particulier son agressivité. Mais Harry ne le prit pas mal, ce qui le soulagea.  
''Non, bien évidemment que non… Mais vu que nous sommes tous les deux mal à l'aise, surtout toi avec ton corps, je voulais juste te dire de ne te pas te forcer sous principe que nous nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de le faire, au contraire, mais il n'y a pas que ça, et puis je dois bien t'avouer que je ne sais pas comment faire…''

Drago rit légèrement, Harry crût qu'il se moquait de lui et le blond se rattrapa rapidement.  
''Ça tombe bien, je n'y connais pas grand chose non plus. Et même si je suis mal à l'aise et je te remercie d'y faire attention, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Et la journée à été si très agréable… je pense que c'est le bon moment… De plus, nous ne savons plus de quoi demain sera fait. Je ne veux pas être frustré en me disant qu'à cause de ceci ou cela, je ne pourrais pas vivre un moment merveilleux avec toi. Je veux en profiter.''

Harry lui fit un sourire.  
''Je suis d'accord.'' Il s'approcha de Drago qui se mit à respirer un peu plus vite. ''Mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes pas la suite, et surtout, une fois de retour à Poudlard, je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé.''

Le sourire du blond se fit en coin. Il prit un air malicieux et s'avança à son tour, comblant la distance entre lui et Harry, qui pu d'ailleurs remarquer que Drago avait un corps tout à fait masculin malgré sa robe et ses apparats féminins, ce qui offrait un contraste fascinant avec son corps de jeune homme. Harry en eut l'eau à la bouche, et il se sentit un peu honteux.

''En fait, vous êtes de petits pervers, vous les Gryffondors. Hermione qui met un aphrodisiaque dans ton remède pour la tête, toi qui, sans même avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec moi, pense déjà à recommencer, à Poudlard, sans parler du fait que je te fais _baver_…'' Et avant que le brun ne comprenne tout de travers et prenne la mouche, Drago l'embrassa, ce qui détendit son compagnon. ''Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de gagner la guerre en Egypte…'' Souffla t-il sur les lèvres d'Harry qui frissonna. Le jeune homme rit.  
''Justement, nous devons gagner, pour que nous puissions recommencer ce que nous n'avons pas encore fait…'' Drago le suivit dans son rire et réitéra avant de l'embrasser passionnément :  
''Pervers !...''

Harry prit un doux tissu, l'humidifia et entreprit de nettoyer doucement le maquillage de Drago, tout en parsemant son visage de doux baisers. Le blond soupira sous ses caresses et se détendit dans ses bras, puis l'imita, prenant le tissu des mains d'Harry et nettoyant à son tour le visage du brun. Il l'embrassa également, mais il ne voulait pas s'en contenter, se frottant lascivement contre le brun qui ne put se retenir de gémir.

Quand ils furent certains que plus aucune trace de maquillage ne persistait, ils commencèrent à ôter tous leurs bijoux, les enlevant un à un en une danse sensuelle. Harry d'ailleurs, avait bien du mal à garder ses mains sages et il profitait allègrement du fait d'attraper les bijoux pour peloter Drago au passage, qui semblait d'ailleurs apprécier chacun de ses gestes. Quand se fut au tour des vêtements, les gestes se firent fiévreux, les bouches se dévoraient, et leurs corps se frottaient l'un sur l'autre de façon de plus en plus appuyée, et les gémissements s'accentuèrent. Harry plongea sa tête dans le cou de Drago qui releva la tête sans y faire attention, trop émoustillé par la langue et les dents de son compagnon qui mordillait et léchaient sa clavicule, laissant des trainées humides et enflammées, le faisant frissonner, embrasant ses reins, l'excitant un peu plus.

Leurs respirations étaient si haletantes… s'en était encore plus excitant, plus érotique.

Ils furent finalement nus et Drago attrapa les fesses d'Harry à pleines mains, les pétrissant et serrant le bassin du brun contre le sien pour que leurs érections se frottent un peu plus elles aussi. Leurs bouches se rencontraient de nouveau et leurs langues jouaient ensembles, c'était humide, chaud, grisant. Puis, Harry attrapa une des cuisses de Drago et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa taille. Le blond gémit sourdement, ne s'attendant pas à ça et adorant l'initiative du Gryffondor. Il en voulait encore, il voulait plus. Il donna des petits coups de bassin. Positionné comme il l'était, il sentait que le sexe d'Harry touchait presque ses fesses, le provocant délibérément, se découvrant des facettes mutines et sensuelles. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce, ils ne se retenaient plus, leurs sens les brulaient, les rendaient fous.

* * *

Harry bascula Drago sur le lit et ses mains ne quittaient plus les fesses du blond qui titillaient, massaient, touchait, caressaient… Evitant toujours l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus sensible, pour émoustiller encore plus son compagnon. Drago se tortillait sous lui, n'en pouvant plus.

''Harry !...''

Le brun hoqueta en tendant son prénom être dit d'une façon si rauque, si excitée. L'aphrodisiaque d'Hermione en était fade à côté de ça. Il se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu, ne sachant pas comment faire. Il écarta les jambes de Drago timidement puis se mit à hauteur de ses fesses pour l'observer de plus près. Il sentit le blond se raidir, visiblement mal à l'aise ainsi, et Harry rougit brusquement. Il se reprit et réfléchit à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer comme ça, il lui ferait mal, il se sentait tout d'un coup énorme par rapport à l'étroitesse de Drago. Il frémit d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée d'être à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se mit à les masturber lui et Drago en même temps, puis, il recueillit le début de sperme qui apparaissait. Prenant son courage à deux mains il inséra doucement un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de Drago qui se cambra et hoqueta. Harry n'osait plus bouger et attendit que le blond reprenne sa respiration et ainsi qu'une position plus détendue.

''Harry, continue…''

Il obtempéra bien volontiers. Il fit bouger son doigt, lui faisant faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, la chaleur de Drago le rendant déjà fou. Puis, il inséra un deuxième doigt, et enfin un troisième et Drago venait à présent de lui même sur eux et Harry avait bien du mal à le réfréner pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Finalement, il ôta ses doigts et se posta à l'entrée du blond. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ils y étaient enfin, ils allaient s'unir complètement. Harry allait le pénétrer. Il réfréna l'excès de timidité qui revint faire surface en lui puis poussa doucement son sexe à l'intérieur de Drago qui gémit sourdement, tout en grimaçant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se sentant à la fois coupable et terriblement excité. La chaleur humide de Drago n'entourait que son gland et il avait déjà hâte d'être entièrement en lui. Il inspira et s'enfonça un peu plus, Drago se cambra une nouvelle fois. Il retomba presque immédiatement sur le lit et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Le brun fut transporté et choqué par ce qu'il lut dans les yeux gris : quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un amour puissant, à de la passion, et aussi à du défi. Comme il l'avait fait avec les doigts d'Harry, Drago prit l'initiative de s'empaler sur tout le sexe d'Harry. Sa respiration s'arrêta de nouveau. Mais il ne voulu pas attendre, et dans un gémissement aigu, il se mit à bouger, ondulant du bassin, son sexe bougeant sur son ventre, offrant une valse hypnotisante et terriblement érotique.

Harry alla à la rencontre de Drago, tout d'abord de façon désordonnée, puis de mieux en mieux rythmée, il s'enfonça profondément en lui, insistant, le soulevant en le pénétrant pour aller toujours plus loin. A la douleur, s'était succédé le plaisir, et Drago agitait la tête de droite à gauche, hurlant des ''encore'' à tue-tête. Il attrapa les bras d'Harry et le colla contre lui. Ses mains plongèrent dans les douces boucles brunes, et elles s'y accrochèrent. Il sentait Harry aller et venir en lui, sur lui, son souffle saccadé dans ses oreilles. Il enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et cria ensuite ''plus fort'', ce qu'Harry ne se fit pas dire deux fois.

Puis, le brun accéléra, ne rentrant parfois que le bout, il se sentait sur le point de jouir. Il masturba de nouveau Drago, alliant ses gestes frénétiques à sa pénétration rapide. Il sentit que Drago était prêt lui aussi, son anus se resserrant par pulsation autour de son propre sexe. Il hurla le prénom du blond tout en jouissant, et son amant l'imita. Il resta quelques secondes à l'intérieur de lui, appréciant la douce chaleur qui l'entourait, les bras de Drago, la chair de Drago, toujours autour de lui…

* * *

Il se retira et s'installa sur le côté, tout près de Drago, qu'il prit dans ses bras et serra fort contre lui, enfouissant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou, appréciant l'odeur sucrée du Serpentard qui frissonnait encore contre lui.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, le nettoya rapidement, Drago étant pris dans une torpeur tout à fait attendrissante. Harry dégagea des mèches de cheveux de son visage et caressa sa tête, appréciant simplement d'être là, contre lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux entourés dans une sorte de cocon bienfaisant, chaleureux, doux… tendre, peut être aussi, que rien ne pourrait les atteindre dans cette enveloppe de chaleur. Drago lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière, tout se jouait dans les yeux, dans le regard.

Harry se rendit compte, alors que Drago plongeait dans les limbes du sommeil, blottit contre lui, qu'il trouvait le blond magnifique. Il l'admirait sans retenue, ne pouvant se rassasier de la vue que lui offrait son amant : ses yeux gris si intenses, ses doux cheveux blonds aux reflets incroyables, les courbes de son corps qui le faisait rêver, toutes en subtilité, sans la brutalité virile qui caractérisait les hommes communs, et sans tomber non plus dans un côté efféminé ridicule. Il se mit à sourire niaisement, heureux que Drago ne puisse pas le voir.

Il soupira, embrassa de nouveau la tête blonde qu'il entendit grommeler :  
''Dors, demain, je me vengerais… Tu dois récupérer.''

Harry rit légèrement et lui murmura :  
''J'attends cela avec impatience.'' Il entendit Drago pouffer, ce qui accentua son sourire.  
''Pervers.''

Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Le lendemain, Hermione affichait un petit air moqueur qui horripilait tout à fait Drago, pas vraiment d'humeur. La nuit avait été courte, n'étant pas habitué à l'alcool, il avait mal à la tête, et il avait mal aux fesses, bien qu'Harry ait été très doux. D'ailleurs, le brun se montrait excessivement tendre et possessif à son égard. Si cela avait gêné et étonné Drago, cela lui faisait également très plaisir, plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait en tous cas.

Aux regards entendus et taquins qu'on leur jetait, Drago répondait en prenant un air hautain, ce qui faisait rire Harry. La fête continua ainsi trois jours encore, le matin, Harry et Drago se baladaient dans la ville, parfois prenaient leurs chevaux pour aller un peu plus loin dans les campagnes. Ils avaient fait de longues ballades, sur le Nil également. Le reste de la journée se faisait autour des danses, des festins, des chants, de la magie… La nuit accueillait leur tendresse et leurs caresses, et sans s'adonner à la débauche, ils apprenaient tout de même à se connaître, à apprendre les formes du corps de l'autre, se contentant parfois de simples effleurements. Tout aurait pu laisser croire que la guerre n'avait jamais existée et que Valerian n'était qu'une figure fantasmagorique, là pour effrayer les enfants et les criminels. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et une fois les jours de fête passés et la tranquillité revenue, il se fit rappeler au bon souvenir du peuple d'Ythis, profitant du calme qui régnait dans le royaume et que les Dieux protecteurs s'en étaient enfin allés.

Une quinzaine de jours à peine après l'union d'Ythis et Catharsis célébrée, un garde, qui s'occupait des frontières, était arrivé au galop au palais du Pharaon, essoufflé, paniqué et blessé. Ythis avait été appelé en urgence et il était apparut, Catharsis à ses côtés, écrasante de prestance et de puissance, le couple semblait rayonner et cela apaisa quelque peu le cœur martyrisé du soldat.

''Seigneur, Valerian a franchi nos frontières et son armée détruit nos territoires…''

Harry et Drago se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Ce qu'ils avaient redouté était arrivé, une des deux batailles décisives contre Voldemort, à travers les époques, les attendait. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 14****ème**** chapitre  
**_Mouahaha, que de suspens XD, mdr.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
J'en suis assez contente, je pense avoir corrigé la plupart des fautes (ma Caren d'amour, on verra pour des corrections plus approfondies quand tu auras cessé de cracher tes poumons ;p, bon rétablissement surtout !).  
Bref, je vous laisse là…  
Ça me fait tout bizarre de savoir que la fin est proche, et vous ?  
Pensez aux questions sur l'Egypte que vous avez envie de me poser, pour mon chapitre spécial avec que des bonus sur le sujet ;), si cela vous intéresse toujours, bien sûr, mdr.  
Merci d'avoir lu !_


	16. La Catharsis du Lion

**Vie Antérieure**

15. La Catharsis du Lion.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**__Hello tout le monde !  
Et oui, encore moi ! :) Mdr.  
Bon, un chapitre qui n'arrive pas aussi vite que ça le devrait, mais plus vite qu'avant mdr.  
Au détriment de mon book et du storyboard que je devais faire XD.  
Pas biennnnnn. Bon, devant ce sacrifice et cette mise en danger de ma personne (lol), ça mérite bien une récompense ?  
Une tite review Messieurs-Dames ? XD.  
Il y a un double jeu de mot sur le titre, je vous laisse trouver :) (Caren, si tu ne trouve pas, shame on you ! x3).  
Bon, première bataille dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;p.  
Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Procne_

.

Ythis et Catharsis se tenaient, raides, sur leurs chars respectifs. Le premier tenait son fléau, l'autre, son sceptre, chacun prêt à transformer son arme et à mener le combat.

Les chars et les soldats avançaient dans un silence tendu, seul le bruit des roues et des pas étaient audibles, crissant la pierre, foulant le sable. Les habitants des villes qu'ils traversaient en vitesse les regardaient passer avec appréhension, mais beaucoup les suivaient.

Le Pharaon et la Reine avaient rassemblé les foules et le peuple les suivait sans se poser beaucoup de questions. Les armes étaient distribuées, on renforçait les armures, du moins ce qui servait d'armure, car les protections étaient succinctes. Les combattants égyptiens se contentaient de quelques protection aux endroits stratégiques, voir, de rien du tout. Les muscles étaient bandés et l'attente, presque insupportable.

Harry et Drago avaient vaguement réfléchi à un plan de bataille, mais ils savaient que c'était inutile : bien qu'ayant quelques informations, ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses à propos des pouvoirs et de la force de frappe de Valerian. Ils ne pouvaient que se faire une petite idée grâce aux différents témoignages qu'ils avaient recueillit, en grosse partie grâce à Hermione.

La guérisseuse les accompagnait, elle montait un cheval, Albys se tenait derrière elle. Qu'importe le danger, il avait été impensable pour la jeune femme et le vieil homme de laisser leurs monarques sans leur apporter d'aide. Quitte à y laisser leur vie, ils donneraient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, sans restriction. Il en était de même pour la foule grossissante qui suivait toujours fidèlement le cortège de soldats, au grand dam d'Harry qui ne souhaitait pas faire plus de victime encore.

Drago avait suivit le fil de ses pensées et lui déclara :  
''Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose.'' A ces mots, le brun l'avait fusillé du regard, mais le blond était resté calme et avait ajouté : ''Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller sur le champ de bataille, mais ils seront un appui magique non négligeable''.  
Harry s'apaisa, comprenant ou voulait en venir son compagnon.

Après quelques jours de marche et un peu de repos, ils retrouvèrent Valerian à l'entrée du désert de Lybie. Chaque camp se faisait face, les cavaliers, suivis des soldats à pied. La foule, qui avait exponentiellement grossit, formait un mur compact derrière les guerriers d'Ythis et de Catharsis. Lescas se tenait aux côtés de Valerian, droit et hautain, son masque de prêtre sur le visage, son sceptre dressé. Siverian et un autre homme se tenaient, à cheval, devant les troupes, les chefs des soldats ennemis. En voyant son ancien espion, Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Puis, derrière les soldats normaux se trouvaient les pires créatures que personne n'ait jamais vues et les soldats d'Ythis frissonnèrent d'effroi. Pourtant, Hermione avait été claire dans ses descriptions et ses explications. Mais l'horreur de ce qu'ils voyaient tous dépassait l'entendement et leur imagination.

Mais comment allaient-ils pouvoir battre _ça _? Harry se sentait désemparé. Il regarda en direction de Drago espérant un soutient, mais il trouva le blond dans une intense réflexion qui durcissait ses traits. Il fixait avec haine les troupes ennemies.

''Harry,'' le brun sursauta, ''Tu vas aller avec nos soldats, mais tu restes en arrière. Tu vas lancer des sorts et leur servir d'appui magique. Pendant ce temps là, avec les villageois et l'aide d'Isis, je vais invoquer et accumuler de l'énergie ainsi que de la magie. Il faut que tu gagnes du temps pour moi car cela va être assez long''.  
Harry acquiesça, soulagé, bien qu'inquiet, que le blond ait une solution quelconque.

Le temps se suspendit et les ennemis s'entre-regardaient de façon haineuse et méfiante.  
Valerian avait l'air plus cruel que jamais, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà gagné. Lescas était juste froid, étendant que la bataille commence. Siverian, lui, restait impassible.

Lescas leva son bras tenant le sceptre et lança un éclair de magie vers le ciel. Ce fut le signal. Les soldats ennemis se ruèrent vers ceux d'Ythis et de Catharsis avec un hurlement sauvage et leurs adversaires les suivirent.

Les archers, qui étaient parmi les cavaliers fendirent les fantassins et rebroussèrent chemin, décochant des flèches avec adresse. Pour l'instant, que ce fut d'un côté ou de l'autre, la tactique restait purement, classiquement, Egyptienne. Puis les combats au corps à corps commencèrent, les armes s'entrechoquèrent et la magie fusa.

Les sabres semblaient s'embraser, générant des étincelles en se touchant, les coups étaient d'une violence rare. Les sorts restaient d'une intensité raisonnable, comme si chacun testait l'autre. Harry se contentait donc de renforcer le potentiel de ses soldats, utilisant sa propre magie pour faire en sorte que ceux qui combattaient pour lui soient plus rapides, plus forts…

Puis, comme pour le reste, la magie crépita et satura l'atmosphère et les sorts devinrent plus dangereux. Siverian était toujours près de Siverian et attendait quelque chose. L'autre homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était dans la bataille mais échappait miraculeusement aux coups qu'on lui portait. Lescas semblait invoquer et Harry fut prit d'une angoisse. Il se retourna et vit que Drago était auréolé d'une lumière dorée et d'un pentacle d'une taille respectable. Hermione et Albys étaient de chaque côté et invoquaient avec lui. Les habitants qui les avaient suivit, eux, se tenaient à genoux, derrière eux et chantaient, participant à l'incantation. Des flux de magies flottaient au dessus d'eux et se dirigeaient vers Drago, faisant grossir la lumière autour de lui. Isis apparut et l'enveloppa.

Harry soupira. Puis, il entendit des cris et il reporta son attention sur ses soldats. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les créatures, momifiées s'étaient jusque-là tenues tranquilles et elles entraient maintenant dans la bataille. Harry chercha Lescas des yeux et le vit entouré de magie. Il devait contrôler ces créatures et les diriger. Valerian souriait d'une façon terrifiante. Siverian ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui était étrange, mais Harry préférait ça, même s'il était curieux à ce sujet.

Les soldats avaient du mal à contenir les créatures, qui, vues de plus près ressemblaient assez à celles qu'Ythis avait déjà combattues, quand il avait reçu sa plume de Catharsis. Des disciples de Seth… des Guerriers Chiens, momifiés, presque insensibles aux coups physiques s'ils n'étaient pas donnés d'une façon particulière, et ils devaient probablement eux aussi absorber la magie.

Harry avait eut tant de mal à les battre…  
Mais la donne avait changé, il devait bien avoir des armes pour repousser ces affreux attaquants. Il inspira, tendit son sceptre vers le ciel et alors qu'il remplissait ses poumons d'oxygène, le sable se mit à frémir sous ses pieds et flotter légèrement autour de lui. Un hiéroglyphe lumineux apparut au dessus de sa tête et il se mit à psalmodier :  
''Ô, Divine Sekhmet, la Déesse Toute Puissante… Je t'invoque, moi, ton guerrier dévoué, aide moi à combattre Seth…''

Un flot d'énergie rougeoyante fut brutalement expulsé de son corps et il en eut le souffle coupé. Il pu apercevoir que Drago était sorti de sa transe et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer et se concentra pour rester conscient tandis que sa magie sortait toujours de lui pour se disperser au dessus de lui, faisant briller de façon aveuglante le hiéroglyphe flottant.

Puis, une voix retentit :  
''Ythis, filleul d'Osiris. J'ai entendu ton appel et en échange de mon aide, je vais posséder ton corps. Tu seras le guide des Guerriers Lions''.

Harry fut surpris par ces paroles, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que son corps se tendait, traversé par une décharge de douleur presque insupportable. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa tête le démanger. Mais que ce passait-il ? Son inquiétude augmenta quand sa vue se troubla fortement, l'empêchant d'être bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Enfin, brusquement, il revit nettement, la lumière du Soleil l'aveuglant. Sa vue était devenue plus perçante, il pouvait voir les détails des visages de Siverian et de Valerian. Il se sentait plus fort et plus grand.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago qui le regardait avec un air de surprise peint sur son visage. Le blond lui fit un sourire, qu'Harry lui rendit. Il retourna à la bataille intima son cheval au galop. Son fléau se transforma en un énorme sceptre d'or et il hurla. Sa voix le surpris, il ne l'a reconnaissait pas. C'était une voix grave à la limite du rugissement. Il aperçu brièvement son reflet dans la lame de son arme et vit l'image d'un grand lion anthropomorphe, fait d'énergie. Il était devenu Sekhmet.

Il sourit et s'imagina retrousser des babines aux dents puissantes. Ses soldats s'écartèrent en le voyant arriver, le laissant se fondre avec brutalité dans la bataille, écrasant les ennemis se trouvant sur son passage. Mais les soldats adverses ne l'intéressaient pas, seuls les Guerriers Chien avaient une importance, ils empestaient la magie noire et ne devaient leur existence qu'à des crimes et des sacrifices odieux. Il croisa le regard de Siverian et il y lu de l'inquiétude ainsi que de la fierté, cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Arrivant parmi les troupes de momies canines, il rugit de nouveau et le sol trembla.

Il donna des coups de sabre au hasard, sentant qu'il faisait tomber des adversaires, il s'en souciait peu, il voulait seulement faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il rugit encore et rebroussa chemin pour se trouver de nouveau au milieu des combattants. Une tempête de sable se mit à souffler violement et Harry jeta un regard vers Lescas. Celui-ci avait jeté son masque à terre et ses cheveux volaient vivement dans le vent. Le blond lui lançait un regard venimeux, partagé par Valerian à qui la situation ne plaisait pas du tout.

Harry grimaça et projeta sa magie autour de lui, la dirigeant grâce à son sceptre, veillant à ne recevoir aucun mauvais coup. Il se concentra et Lescas put constater avec rage que sa tempête se transformait en une grosse tornade qui dirigeait droit vers lui. Il fut obligé d'annuler son sort. Il vit alors Ythis, devenu le corps de Sekhmet, galoper avec son cheval, sans aucun signe d'épuisement, et donner des coups. Le blond sentit sa colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui et il augmenta le flux de magie des créatures de Seth, les rendant plus féroces et plus difficiles à battre quelles ne l'étaient déjà.

Les morts du côté d'Ythis et de Catharsis se firent nombreux et le sol commençait à se couvrir de cadavres. Mais la bataille durait depuis longtemps maintenant, et Lescas était surpris que leurs ennemis tiennent aussi longtemps et aussi bien.

Harry galopait toujours, donnant de sa magie à son cheval pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Puis, sans s'y attendre, il reçu un coup terrible à l'épaule qui le firent hurler horriblement. Son cri était déchirant, plus terrible encore à entendre qu'il était teinté du rugissement de Sekhmet. La déesse aussi souffrait et était en colère.

''Ce sale rat !'' Cracha t-elle. ''Je vais lui faire payer !''

Le sable se mit à bouger et à onduler, puis, des formes mouvantes en sortirent dévoilant progressivement des Guerriers Lion, colosses de muscles, portant les armoiries d'Ythis et de Sekhmet. Ils se jetèrent sans préambule sur les Guerriers Chiens et les soldats fuirent devant ces combats de titans.

Harry arrêta son cheval et suivit les combats des yeux tandis qu'il sentait avec soulagement que Sekhmet soignait ses blessures. Une lumière puissante attira son regard et il vit que Drago avait disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière qui formait une colonne de magie tout autour de lui et montait haut dans le ciel.

A travers la brume de magie pure qui l'entourait, Drago ne quittait pas des yeux Harry. La transformation en lion l'avait fait sourire, pour un Gryffondor, c'était le comble. Il avait suivit sans relâche ses différents combats tout en restant concentré pour continuer à accumuler de l'énergie, Isis l'aidant de façon significative. Puis, il vit Harry arrêter son cheval, se tordant de douleur, puis tomber sur le sol. L'énergie de Sekhmet flottait au dessus de lui et se dirigea vers le flot de combats pour les contenir et continuer à gérer les Guerriers Lion. Puis, Harry se retransforma et prit son apparence d'élève de Poudlard.

Le blond sentit la peur lui vriller l'estomac.  
''Vas le rejoindre…'' Lui murmura Isis.  
''Vous pourrez contrôler l'énergie sans moi ?''

''Je garde Catharsis.''

Drago ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire la déesse, mais l'écouta et sortit de la corole de lumière. Il s'extirpa avec difficultés de la puissante vague de magie et gémit de douleur, ayant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. Une fois complètement sorti, il haleta, essoufflé, son corps était endolori. Son regard se posa sur ses mocassins et il soupira. Il se retourna et se vit lui, version Catharsis, toujours enfermé dans le tourbillon énergétique. C'était une impression bizarre. Isis lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

Il fourragea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette. Il chercha ensuite quelque chose des yeux et prit un air satisfait en trouvant ce qu'il voulait : une monture. Il défit les attaches qui reliaient les chevaux à leur char et monta sur l'un d'entre eux avec aisance. Il fonça ensuite vers les soldats qui, s'étant éloignés des créatures, se combattaient toujours, et Harry, inconscient, se trouvait au milieu d'eux, ignoré. Ce qui était une bonne chose, bien que cela fut étonnant. Quoi que, sans ses apparats de Pharaon et le fait d'être plus jeune devait le rendre méconnaissable, surtout le nez dans le sable. Et puis les combats étaient si intenses… Drago leva les yeux vers Lescas et Valerian et vit qu'ils arboraient un sourire méchant, ils savaient, et cela leur convenait. C'était un parfait retournement de situation.

Siverian, quant à lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce jusque là, prit un air déterminé et fit avancer son cheval. Il allait préparer quelque chose. Un homme le rejoint et ils se fondirent parmi les troupes de combattants. Drago ne réfléchit pas plus et lançant des sorts aussi vite que lui permettait son esprit et sa baguette, il fit de son mieux pour rejoindre Harry avant que celui-ci ne soit encore plus gravement blessé. Il descendit de son cheval prestement et se rua sur le corps de son compagnon.

''Harry… Harry ! Tu dois te réveiller, allez ! Lutte !'' Drago le secouait, souhaitant obtenir une réponse rapide, il se sentait moyennement rassuré au milieu de tous ses soldats.

Puis, il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion et son regard se posa sur Isis.  
La magie qu'elle avait accumulée se rependait sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait finit l'incantation. Les gens du peuple qui les avaient aidé chantaient toujours.

Puis, Drago se sentit étrange, il attrapa fermement Harry et le colla contre lui. La magie les bousculèrent et se fut douloureux. Ils se mirent à flotter et Drago sentit la présence d'Isis… ainsi que celle d'Osiris.

''Consentiriez-vous à sacrifier vos enveloppes charnelles ? Elles permettraient d'achever l'invocation et de donner à cette bataille une issue positive.'' Déclara Osiris.  
'' Bien sur, vous retournerez à votre époque initiale quand tout ceci sera terminé. Votre mission est achevée.'' Ajouta Isis avec chaleur.  
''Et les autres ?'' Interrogea Drago d'une voix incertaine, tenant toujours fermement Harry dans ses bras alors qu'ils avaient tous deux quitté le sol et qu'ils étaient bercés par les flux de magie que contrôlait Isis.  
''Ils oublieront tout de la magie. Il n'en restera plus, ou seulement pour les initiés, les prêtres et les guérisseurs, qui auront un rôle prépondérant. Nous ne pouvons permettre plus, de toutes façons, c'est ce que vous aviez prévu depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ?'' Répondit Osiris.  
''De plus, l'invocation a nécessité beaucoup d'énergie, nous l'avons pompée un peu partout, il n'en reste plus beaucoup en Egypte, de ce fait. Et puis, pour la paix de la Haute et la Basse Egypte, il est mieux d'oublier la magie. Mais nous veillerons toujours sur ce pays.'' Conclue Isis.  
''Et donc… cette invocation…'' Demanda Drago.  
''Elle va détruire Valerian et ses troupes, du moins, tout ce qui est emprunt de magie noire, donc, beaucoup de choses''.

Le blond hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment.  
''S'il vous plait…'' Bredouilla t-il légèrement. ''Protégez et aidez Siverian. Harry et moi souhaiterions qu'il monte sur notre trône, pour que l'Egypte se rétablisse…''  
Isis lui fit un éclatant sourire.  
''Voilà qui est une sage décision. Mais l'Egypte aura un héritier de sang royal et pourvu d'un fort pouvoir magique, même s'il l'ignora. Il prendra la relève de Siverian.''  
''Qui est-ce ?'' Drago était surpris et curieux.  
Osiris esquissa un faible sourire.  
''C'est votre fils.''

Drago prit un air hébété et Isis, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître Ythis et Catharsis, inconscients, flottant eux aussi dans l'énergie que les Dieux canalisaient pour l'instant. Isis fit un autre geste et Drago put percevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur du ventre de son double égyptien. Une vie ! Quelque chose d'étrange se passa à l'intérieur de lui. Il était si… insolite de se dire, alors qu'il était un garçon, que dans son corps il portait un enfant. Plus encore, un enfant qu'il abandonnait et qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Lui et Harry…  
C'était juste… si difficile à croire, à analyser…  
Mais enfin, c'était Catharsis qui allait avoir cet enfant.  
Il vit Isis extraire le fœtus du ventre de sa mère et le faire grandir très rapidement pour qu'il atteigne la taille d'un bébé naissant à un terme normal…  
Leur fils !  
Un mélange de frustration, de soulagement, de peur et de déception prit Drago et créa un tumulte à l'intérieur de lui.  
Une autre vie avait habité son corps…

Puis, Isis le sortit de ses pensées gênantes en s'approchant de lui, ramenant en même temps Catharsis pour la fondre à nouveau lui. De même, Osiris fondait Ythis à l'intérieur d'Harry qui hoqueta et ouvrit soudain ses yeux, qui étaient révulsés. Ce n'était pas agréable à vivre.  
Alors qu'ils furent tous deux à nouveau complets – douloureusement complets, ils sentirent un apaisement et une somnolence les prendre. Ça y était, c'était le moment. Ils allaient bientôt rejoindre leur présent. L'Egypte Ancienne allait leur manquer… Avant de sombrer complètement, Drago émit un faible ''merci'' et il sentit le doux frôlement d'Isis près de lui. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, bien. Leur mission était terminée et elle les avait changés.  
Cela avait été à la fois effrayant, douloureux et merveilleux.

L'Egypte, ses mystères, ses merveilles, ses découvertes…  
Severus Rogue en jupette égyptienne et en doux espion, Hermione en guérisseuse perverse, Albys… toujours horriblement clairvoyant, mystérieux et joyeux…  
Puis tous les autres : le peuple égyptien, Harry…  
Harry.  
Ils s'étaient mariés, ils s'étaient unis. Qu'en serait-il à Poudlard ?  
Drago n'avait pas particulièrement peur qu'Harry le rejette. Il avait peur que leurs sentiments leur soient arrachés en même temps que la présence de Catharsis et d'Ythis.  
Car si Harry l'aimait encore une fois dans le présent, Drago le savait assez droit et juste, pour simplement suivre ses sentiments et ne pas s'occuper des autres. Drago avait peur lui-même aussi, et surtout, car il ne souhaitait pas redevenir comme avant.

Il soupira et sentit ses pensées s'affaiblir et son corps devenir plus léger. Ainsi se faisait la transition. Ythis et Catharsis étaient morts et, lui et Harry retournaient doucement dans le présent. Puis, brusquement, il se sentit tomber, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il sursauta.

Il était assit, en sueur, sur le lit sur lequel on l'avait laissé, dans la salle secrète de l'infirmerie.  
Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui était sifflante et irrégulière. Il avait un peut trop vite pensé que le retour serait doux. Un haut le cœur le prit et il frissonna, puis tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il se sentait trembler. Une fois à nouveau calme, il observa ses membres et constata avec effarement qu'il avait l'apparence de Catharsis. Voilà qui était embêtant - ou pas, et surtout, très illogique.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Severus dormait profondément et son souffle était lent et régulier. L'Uraeus brillait toujours avec fermeté, signe qu'il était toujours en Egypte Ancienne. Drago sourit légèrement, il allait s'occuper de leur fils. C'était à la fois drôle et triste. Et puis, comment l'homme le prendrait alors qu'il était lui même très attaché à Harry et qu'il avait aspiré à être lié à lui ? Enfin, le blond lui faisait confiance, il n'y avait pas homme plus droit que lui. Leur fils était entre de bonnes mains. Il se demandait comment Harry prendrait la nouvelle lui aussi. Drago changea de position et regarda le Gryffondor.

Celui-ci avait ses paupières qui papillonnaient et sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Il allait se réveiller à son tour. Drago avait hâte, mais il appréhendait également ce moment. Néanmoins, peut être que le fait qu'ils aient encore leurs apparences égyptiennes biaiseraient encore leurs relations ? Quoi qu'il ne sentait pas particulièrement différent. Harry émit un petit gémissement et se contracta, puis il inspira brusquement et ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. Drago le laissa reprendre son souffle.

''Bon retour.'' Lui dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il attendait la réaction de son compagnon.  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa et se redressa, le regard encore hagard. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Drago et les plongea dans ceux du blond.  
''Bon retour à toi aussi.'' Lui dit-il dans un souffle, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

Drago se détendit, un peu rassuré, quoi que pas encore totalement.  
''Et une bataille de faite, une !'' Déclara Harry avec humour.  
''Arg, il en reste encore une autre…'' Gémit Drago de façon théâtrale.  
Le brun rit et cela réchauffa l'atmosphère de la pièce. Puis son regard se posa lui aussi sur le corps de Severus Rogue endormit.  
''Tu crois qu'il va bien ?''  
''J'en suis sur ! Il est pharaon provisoire.''  
Harry sourit.  
''Ce doit être drôle à voir, lui, sur mon trône…''  
Drago lui rendit son sourire et profita également de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui.  
''Et avec notre fils dans les bras…''

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui et il grimaça, s'étant bloqué le cou sous la violence de son geste. Il se massa brièvement puis prit un air hébété.  
''Que veux-tu dire ?''  
''Quelle innocence…'' Se moqua gentiment Drago. ''N'avons nous rien fait là-bas ?''  
Il rit de la rougeur qui était apparues sur les joues du brun.  
''Catharsis était enceinte et Isis a sauvé l'enfant.''  
Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes puis prit un air rêveur.  
''Tu attendais notre enfant… Dire qu'on a loupé et qu'on loupera ça…''  
Cela fit quelque chose à Drago qu'Harry ne fasse pas de différence entre lui et Catharsis. Harry les avait parfaitement assimilés tous les deux. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.  
''Ce pourrait être bien de fonder un famille…''  
Inconscient de ses paroles, Harry était partit dans un rêve et Drago le regardait, surpris, gêné, mais content.

''Nous devrions sortir de l'infirmerie maintenant que nous somme bien réveillés.'' Déclara doucement Drago, sortant Harry de son fantasme. ''La dernière fois que je me suis réveillé, la situation n'était pas fameuse. Je redoute ce qui a pu se passer entre temps. Enfin, le pentacle est toujours là, ce qui nous assure déjà que Dumbledore est toujours en vie.''  
Harry acquiesça et se mit sur ses pieds. Il se tint quelques instants à son lit, tentant de retrouver un équilibre stable. Il était resté allongé très longtemps, plus les émotions et la fatigue qui le tenaient… Drago n'en menait pas plus large et ils leur fallut encore un certain temps avant qu'ils ne sortent vraiment de la salle secrète. Ils émergèrent dans l'infirmerie et clignèrent un peu des yeux, aveuglés par l'abondante lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Il faisait beau dehors.

Ils avancèrent et surprirent MacGonagall, Pomfresh ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron qui discutaient vivement. Pas la peine de demander de quoi, ou de qui, ils parlaient. En voyant le couple arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent net de parler, pas parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher, mais parce qu'ils étaient choqués par l'apparition. Ce fut mesuré pour la Directrice des Gryffondors, mais Hermione et Ron les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et Pomfresh ne cachait pas sa surprise.

''Et bien, voilà qui est un soulagement ! Nous ne pensions pas que vous vous éveillerez aussi vite. Bon retour parmi nous !'' Déclara MacGonagall, sortant les trois autres de leur transe.  
''Néanmoins, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous revoir… _ainsi_.'' Ajouta Pomfresh encore éberluée, certainement plus par leur apparence que par leur retour providentiel. ''Minerva m'avait vaguement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle avec M. Malefoy, mais j'avais du mal à le croire, et le peu que j'avais assimilé est largement dépassé parce que j'ai sous les yeux.''

Drago ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air crâneur.

''Par Merlin, t'es vraiment bien roulé, Malefoy. C'est incroyable !''  
''Ron !''  
''Weasley !''  
''Ouch ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?''  
''Et tu le demandes ?''  
''Tu es si vulgaire, Weasley…'' Le railla Drago.  
Pomfresh et MacGonagall fusillaient du regard le roux, outragées par sa remarque.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

''Ce n'était qu'une constatation.'' Il se tourna vers Drago et lui déclara avec un sourire espiègle qui ne présageait rien de bon. ''Et crois moi, jolie fouine, si tu te ballade ainsi, tu auras pire que ça ! Tu vas te faire reluquer, moi je te le dis !''  
Hermione lui donna une nouvelle tape sur la tête, faisant rire Harry. L'attention se porta sur lui.

''Jolie jupe, Harry.'' Se moqua Ron gentiment.  
Hermione eut encore une exclamation choquée, mais l'intéressé rit à la blague de son ami.  
''Hey, ne le mate pas de trop près, la belette !'' Lui jeta Drago d'un ton moyennement aimable. Harry lui fit un regard en coin, étonné de cette réaction, mais satisfait. Ron, lui, n'en revenait pas. Drago se tourna ensuite vers le brun. ''Harry, ne peux-tu pas faire quelque chose, cette jupe est trop _courte_.''  
Harry rit de bon cœur.  
''Cela ne posait pas de problèmes en Egypte.''  
''Oui, mais les gens avaient trop peur de toi et osaient à peine lever les yeux du sol quand tu passais quelque part, comme s'il allait leur venir à l'idée de te reluquer !''  
''Ma parole, Malefoy, tu est _jaloux _? C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?'' Ron était clairement sidéré, et un peu verdâtre, appréhendant la réponse.  
La lumière se fit rapidement pour Hermione qui leur fit un sourire complice et un peu goguenard. Drago, pas du tout conscient de la portée de ce qu'il allait dire, fonça droit dans le mur.  
''Ouais, je suis jaloux. Tu as un problème avec ça ?''  
Ron déglutit.  
''Harry ?'' Il bégayait. ''Il s'est passé _quoi_ exactement _là-bas _?''  
Hermione prit les rennes.  
''Oh, Ron, laisse-les souffler ! Ce doit être une longue histoire et ils viennent juste de revenir !''  
''Oui, mais…''  
''Qu'importe ce qu'ils ont fait, ils ont l'air bien, en bonne santé et plutôt heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?''  
''Oui…'' Le roux abdiqua. Mais jeta un regard inquisiteur à Harry et Drago et surprit un geste tendre du brun à l'égard de Malefoy, ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

''Potter, Malefoy ?'' MacGonagall attira leur attention. ''Et le professeur Rogue ?''  
''Il gère les affaires en Egypte après la bataille contre Voldemort et notre mort. Il est sur le trône en attendant que notre fils grandisse.''  
Drago fit un sourire supérieur, très fier de lui, et jeta un regard en coin à Ron, surveillant ses réactions. Et ce qu'il vit lui plu. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione se passa une main lasse sur visage tandis qu'elle tentait de retenir son ami qui n'était pas très loin de la syncope.

Pomfresh n'en menait pas large mais ne disait rien. MacGonagall avait haussé un sourcil, très surprise, puis elle fit un léger sourire à Harry.

''Félicitations. Mais vous allez avoir effectivement beaucoup de choses à nous raconter…''  
Hermione fit un signe de tête au brun et lui fit un sourire, lui témoignant son soutien. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le roux qui commettait près d'elle.  
''Allez, Ron… Ne fait pas ton bébé, remets-toi, voyons !''  
''Un enfant…'' Murmurait-il. ''…Mais pour faire ça…'' Il s'étrangla avec sa salive et toussa.  
''Comment vous avez fait ça ?'' S'exclama t-il de façon absurde.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel exagérément. La situation l'amusait énormément. Il ricana.  
''Voyons, Weasley, c'est une question indiscrète. Ne t'as t-on pas apprit comme cela se passait ?''  
Ron prit une teinte rouge vif, tant et si bien que Drago n'aurait pas été étonné si ses oreilles s'étaient mises à fumer. Hermione fit un regard réprobateur au blond.  
''Malefoy, arrête de l'embêter. C'est dur à avaler tu sais…''  
''Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire aussi brutalement…'' Ajouta doucement Harry.  
''Pff. Je te rappelle qu'Hermione t'as fais avaler un aphrodisiaque puissant !''  
Harry rougit à cette mention. Hermione devint stupéfaite.  
''Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses !''  
''Ici peut être…'' Susurra Drago, ''mais en Egypte, si !''  
''Oh…'' Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes. ''Et bien, si c'est cela qui vous a _mis ensemble_, c'était une bonne idée !''  
''Merlin, je ne savais pas les Gryffondors si pervers…'' Feinta de s'offusquer Drago.  
''Mais… mais Hermione ! Tu te rends compte au moins ?'' Geignit Ron.  
Hermione prit un air agacé.  
''Ron Weasley, il va falloir que tu te fasse aux choses de la vie ! Harry et Malefoy sont _a priori_ ensembles, ils ont couchés ensembles, et semble t-il, ont eut un enfant !''

Le roux se détacha brutalement de son amie et courut vers les toilettes de l'infirmerie, pour des raisons évidentes.  
''Quel cinéma…'' Soupira Drago.  
''Ah ce sujet…'' MacGonagall hésitait, mais elle cachait bien sa gêne. Si tant est qu'elle soit gênée. ''Où en êtes-vous ?''  
Harry prit le relai des explications. Il avait laissé Drago s'amuser, mais la situation nécessitait d'être sérieux, tout de même.  
''Nous nous mariés et unis, devant les dieux. La situation est compliquée est dérangeante, car tout ceci est ici caduc, alors que nous l'avons tous deux vécus. C'est difficile à gérer.''  
MacGonagall paraissait satisfaite.  
''C'était une union d'amour ?'' Ils hochèrent la tête. ''Bien, je suis rassurée. Je vous avoue que cette situation entre vous deux m'était désagréable, je ne savais pas dans quelle direction vous alliez, mais après tout, vous avez été unis. Et il est possible de vous unir à nouveau à Poudlard, si vous le souhaitez !''

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, appréhendant la réponse de l'autre.  
''Si c'est possible…'' commença Drago.  
''Ce serait bien après la bataille finale. Ce doit être beau, et comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps d'ici que Voldemort attaque à nouveau, je ne souhaite pas que cela soit bâclé. Drago ?''  
''Bonne idée. Après la bataille.''  
Ils se sourirent, heureux. Ils allaient avoir un deuxième mariage… et une deuxième nuit de noce. Ils rougirent chacun, pensant à la même chose.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas _refait_ à proprement parler après leur première fois, s'étant contenté de quelques caresses, et leur 'timidité' les freinant un peu. La perspective de le refaire à nouveau les excitait autant que cela les effrayait. Car ils seraient vraiment redevenus Harry et Drago, ils seraient à Poudlard… Ce serait comme une deuxième 'première fois'.  
MacGonagall eut un rictus indéchiffrable en voyant leur rougeur, mais n'ajouta rien. Pomfresh restait silencieuse, toutes ces informations l'avaient rendu muette.

''Avec Poppy, Granger et Weasley, nous discutions de votre état. Nous étions inquiets, car, malgré le fait que l'école soit restée tranquille à partir de votre intervention, Malefoy, l'état d'Albus, bien que stable, n'est pas au beau fixe. Et nous craignons bien évidemment une nouvelle attaque. Beaucoup d'élèves sont inquiets eux aussi, surtout après votre longue absence.''  
''Combien de temps sommes nous partis ?'' Interrogea Harry.  
''Un peu plus d'un mois.''  
''C'est tout ? Pourtant, il s'est passé plus qu'un mois en Egypte…''  
Drago réfléchit.  
''Dilatation temporelle.'' Déclara t-il simplement. ''Cela n'est pas étonnant, regarde, quand nous passions en Egypte lorsque nous rêvions, nous passions plusieurs jours là-bas, le temps d'une seule nuit…''  
MacGonagall acquiesça.  
''Le sort qu'Albus vous a jeté pour que vous viviez pleinement cette expérience, ainsi que la magie des Vies Antérieures ont permis ce changement. Et c'est une bonne chose pour nous. Vous avez appris tellement, en seulement un mois ! Cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique.''

Ron revint, pale, évitant de croiser le regard de Drago ou d'Harry. Le brun soupira, espérant que la situation s'arrangerait. Ron ne les avait pas rejetés, mais son choc avait été très important. Le temps ferait son œuvre… Soudain, la cloche sonna.

''L'heure du déjeuner !'' S'exclama Hermione, joyeuse.  
''Quelle heure est-il ?'' Demanda Drago.  
''Il est 13h.''  
Il grimaça.  
''Cela va être terriblement difficile de nous refaire au rythme de Poudlard, pourtant l'insertion dans l'Egypte Ancienne avait été plus facile…'' Soupira le blond.  
Harry se mit soudainement à pâlir.  
''Mais attend, ça veut dire qu'on va se balader comme ça devant toute l'école… Qu'on va faire une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle et tout ?...''  
Drago se mit à regarder ses ongles et déclara avec nonchalance :  
''Moi, ils m'ont déjà vu. Et je mis une volée à des Apprentis Mangemorts. La classe, non ?''  
Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou.  
''Et… comment ont-ils réagi quant ils t'ont vu ?''  
''J'ai eut des commentaires salaces.''  
Le brun se prit la tête dans ses mains.

''Je crois que je ne vais pas supporter ça… Si nous mangions dans les cuisines ?''  
''Allons, M. Potter… Vous devrez vous montrez en public à un moment ou un autre. Fuir ne résoudra rien, et puis, vous allez combattre aux côtés de vos camarades. Et pour cela, ils doivent connaître une partie de la vérité et avoir confiance en vous. Vos nouvelles connaissances pourront être très utiles également.''  
''Super…''  
''Allez, Harry ! Beaucoup seront tellement contents de te revoir…'' déclara Hermione avec joie, tentant d'encourager son ami.

''Oui, et ils apprécieront tous aussi très certainement les généreuses courbes de Malefoy…'' Ajouta Ron, qui, ayant reprit ses esprits, souhait faire payer à Drago son indélicatesse.  
Le blond lui fit un regard noir et il regretta que personne ne gronde le roux pour cette remarque stupide. Il se tourna vers Harry qui prit un air chafouin.  
''Tu l'as mérité.''  
''Merlin merci, mon meilleur ami ne s'est pas encore fait Malefoyisé…''  
Drago se mit à grommeler et Harry éclata de rire, sous l'œil amusé de MacGonagall et de Pomfresh qui se détendaient progressivement.

Ils sortirent de l'Infirmerie et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la Grande Salle. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas tellement faim, appréhendant un peu la réaction des autres.  
A peine eurent-ils descendu la moitié des escaliers du grand Hall qu'ils perçurent un brusque changement d'atmosphère et un silence pesant les accompagner.

Puis, le choc passé, les murmures se firent entendre et chacun y allait de son commentaire.  
''Tu as vu ? C'est Malefoy ! Il est revenu et toujours avec son corps de femme !''  
''Mais qui est à côté de lui ?''  
''Non, on dirait Potter… ce n'est pas possible !''  
''C'est incroyable !''

Les avis étaient mitigés, ils y avaient les gens simplement surpris et hébétés, réaction normale, sommes toutes. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient admiratifs, ceux qui, au contraire, étaient insultants, et même ceux qui restaient neutres – surtout des Serdaigles, qui tentaient d'analyser la situation avec logique – et attendaient de nouvelles informations pour juger. Et enfin, il y avait ceux qui se lâchaient, et Drago en prenait pour son grade. Les commentaires salaces étaient montés d'un cran depuis la dernière fois, et la présence de MacGonagall restreignait à peine ces petits interludes. Harry recevait quelques moqueries ou autres, mais de façon moins virulente. Enfin, tout était relatif.

Leur professeur passa devant eux et le silence se fit à nouveau.  
''Bien,'' leur dit-elle, ''Mrs Potter et Malefoy sont de retour parmi nous et leur aide sera très importante pour la suite. Je ne tolérais aucune incartade de comportement, suis-je bien claire ?'' Elle fusillait du regard ceux qui avaient particulièrement laissé leur libido s'exprimer. Drago fit un regard hautain et surplomba les personnes présentes qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction, les écrasant de sa présence comme il le faisait en Egypte.

Ici, on le respectait peut être moins – voir pas du tout, mais il n'avait pas perdu de son charisme, ni de son pouvoir.  
Il se tourna vers Harry et vit avec une certaine satisfaction et admiration, qu'il arborait son regard dur, celui du Pharaon. Lui aussi rayonnait de puissance, et malgré son court habit égyptien – très sexy et qui lui allait parfaitement bien, mais seulement pour les yeux appréciateurs de Drago – arrivait plus ou moins à impressionner les foules. Tout allait se jouer dans les heures qui allaient venir. Les autres devaient comprendre, malgré ce qu'ils savaient d'eux d'avant, ce qu'ils voyaient devant leurs yeux, qu'Harry et Drago avaient été des souverains, et des souverains respectés !

MacGonagall parla encore un peu, tentant d'impressionner les plus réfractaires et les incita ensuite à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry et Drago suivirent le flot d'élèves, se réhabituant doucement à leur présent.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 15****ème**** chapitre  
**_Bon, il y a des explications sur Sekhmet et Seth sur les premiers chapitres de l'histoire.  
Je ne les remets pas sauf si quelqu'un les veut.  
Est-ce que ça suit bien ? ;p  
Hey, peut être le dernier chapitre la prochaine fois !! XD  
Vous vous rendez compte ??  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
A bientôt !_


	17. Réconciliation des Opposés

**Vie Antérieure**

16. Réconciliation des Opposés.

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**Bonjour !  
Voici le dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est enfin la fin.  
C'est très étrange.  
Je ne me sens pas triste, plutôt soulagée.  
J'ai hâte de pouvoir passer à autre chose, finir ce qui est à finir, et créer d'autres histoires…  
J'ai des idées et des envies plein la tête.  
Il aura été dur à pondre, ce chapitre final. Un an pour le faire, petit peu par petit peu !  
Il est plus long que les autres, mais je voulais finir sur ce chapitre si. Je ne trouvais pas nécessaire de le couper en deux…  
En espérant que la qualité soit là et que la fin vous satisfera.  
Un dernier petit mot pour la route ? Avant de passer à une nouvelle aventure…  
Plein de bisous et bonne lecture !_

Procne**  
**

.

Harry et Drago restèrent debout le temps que tous les autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle s'installent pour manger. Ils se tinrent donc devant la table des Professeurs, observant leurs camarades qui généraient un brouhaha très impressionnant. Inutile de dire que tous les regards convergeaient vers Harry et Drago, et que beaucoup de moqueries fusaient.

Quand les élèves furent enfin tous assis, MacGonagall se leva encore, pour tapoter contre son verre et inciter au silence. Une fois cela fait, Harry put prendre la parole, Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux, arborant malgré tout un air hautain.  
Le Gryffondor inspira :  
''Nous venons de vivre une expérience magique extraordinaire et cela va grandement nous aider pour battre Voldemort.'' Il y eut un frisson dans la Salle à cette mention. ''Comme vous pouvez le deviner, du fait de l'importance de cette expérience, nous ne pouvons trop en dire. Des Apprentis Mangemorts sont venus ici, nous ne voulons pas risquer que Voldemort puisse trouver une faille à ce que nous avons si chèrement acquis, et ce à cause de potentielles fuites. Tout ce que vous devez savoir est que nous avons obtenu un grand savoir qui nous servira sans aucun doute lors de l'ultime bataille. Notre apparence est bien entendue liée à ce que nous avons appris et vécu. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous vous raconterons tout ce que nous avons vécu, mais en attendant… vous devez nous faire confiance. Nous sommes là pour aider.''

Des ricanements retentirent, venant des rangs des élèves, ainsi que quelques remarques acerbes.  
''Vous faire confiance ? Malefoy est tout juste bon à tortiller du cul ainsi !''  
''Ouais, quand nous nous ferons attaquer par Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne nous sera d'aucune aide, sauf si c'est pour chauffer les Mangemorts !''  
Harry recevait bien évidemment aussi sa part d'insultes, mais à un degré moindre. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, ce qui limitait déjà la chose, sans parler du fait que Drago était franchement détesté dans la plupart des maisons, il avait tout fait pour, et puis… Harry, bien qu'habillé de façon légère, était sous forme d'un homme adulte, un Pharaon. Drago, lui, bien qu'il fût une Reine impressionnante, était avant tout d'un corps de bimbo égyptienne et l'occasion était trop bonne pour le rabaisser.

Les élèves ne voyaient pas Catharsis la Guerrière, il voyait Drago Malefoy le Travesti, et ça changeait la donne. Les mentalités étaient échauffées par les attaques de Voldemort, Dumbledore qui était affaiblit… Les morts et les blessés… Et enfin, la disparition inexplicable de Harry et de Drago. La rancœur, la peur, et le reste… avaient prit le pas sur la raison et le respect.

Ce fut quand Drago fut insulté de traitre qu'il cessa de pouvoir contrôler sa fureur. Il se tourna vers les Professeurs, et ceux-ci ne lui renvoyèrent que des regards gênés et impuissants. Visiblement, les enseignant étaient assez frileux et ne voulaient pas émettre d'avis. Probablement que certains, eux aussi, doutaient du récit de Harry. L'ignorance était la pire des choses… Harry regarda avec une certaine crainte Drago. Le blond était tendu, ses poings serrés tremblaient, il irradiait de colère et le Gryffondor espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de dégâts.  
Harry vit Drago faire un geste et il voulu le calmer, l'arrêter, mais le Serpentard fut trop rapide.

''Professeurs, excusez-moi par avance...'' Retentit la voix glacée et coupante de Drago qui leva son bras et agita sa main.  
Les couverts qui se trouvaient sur la table des enseignants se mirent à flotter, générant des exclamations surprises et horrifiées de la part des élèves et des Professeurs qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Harry croisa le regard de MacGonagall. Elle était restée calme et attendait, guettant le moindre problème. Harry fit un petit mouvement de tête pour l'apaiser, tentant de lui faire comprendre que si quelque chose se passait, ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de Drago.

L'air hautain du blond s'accentua, lui donnant un air plus royal que jamais. Ses yeux flamboyaient, cela renforcé par l'éclat de ses bijoux et de sa couronne égyptienne qui étincelaient sous la lumière des bougies et celle diffusée par les vitraux de Poudlard. Cela donnait un air un peu irréel à Drago, drapé dans sa robe de lin, presque transparente, son poitrail doré, ses bracelets… ses longs cheveux blonds vaguement retenus dans une coiffure élaborée. Les couverts flottaient autour de lui, son bras toujours élégamment relevé. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire cruel vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il fit un mouvement sec de la main et les couverts fusèrent vers celui qui avait fait la remarque de trop.

C'était un Septième année de Serdaigle, lui aussi avait l'air méprisant, néanmoins, il avait pâlît à vue d'œil alors que les couverts s'étaient animés. Il avait visiblement cru jusqu'au bout que Drago n'oserait jamais faire quoi que ce soit et qu'il était effectivement inoffensif. Il se fit donc habilement épingler contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, les couverts violemment plantés dans ses vêtements. Un dernier s'était mit à la limite de l'entrejambe du jeune homme, Drago avait délibérément fait exprès de place ce couteau _là._Les yeux gris devinrent deux fentes argentées et brillantes.

''La prochaine fois, je ne viserais pas à côté.'' Déclara Drago d'une voix glaciale ''Encore des objections sur ma capacité à me battre ? Je serais ravi de pouvoir recommencer ce genre de _numéro_. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir fait une démonstration il n'y a pas si longtemps…''  
Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Il fut à peine rompu par les élèves de Serdaigle qui décrochaient le plus doucement possible leur camarade de maison en jurant en direction de Drago. Ils étaient à la fois effrayés et en colère.  
''Des tours de passe-passe ne suffiront pas à nous convaincre.'' Déclara alors un autre élève, rompant le silence. D'autres le suivirent.  
Curieusement, les Serpentards étaient les plus calmes.

Drago allait rétorquer, mais Harry l'en empêcha.  
''Non, il a raison. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous donner en spectacle. Il sera bien temps de faire nos preuves plus tard…''  
MacGonagall intervint à son tour.  
''Vous devez bien tous comprendre qu'ils ont avec eux les moyens de battre de Vous-Savez-Qui est ses troupes. Je n'accepterais aucun manque de respect.''

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des murmures. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart hésitants. Drago et Harry se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives. Les autres les dévisageaient de façon insistante tout en étant très mal à l'aise face à eux. Les discussions reprirent progressivement, mais Harry et Drago restaient le centre de l'attention. Ils furent d'ailleurs accueillis de façon mitigée au sein de leur maison. Les Serpentards furent discrets et respectueux, mais ont sentait leur méfiance, il restèrent plutôt froids envers Drago qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Quant à Harry, il fut assaillit de questions, mais Hermione et Ron le soutinrent et l'aidèrent.

Tout était tellement précipité depuis leur réveil que ni Harry ni Drago ne prirent le temps de s'attarder sur les réactions de leurs camarades, ils étaient un peu sonnés, et le décalage avec l'Egypte Ancienne les faisait flotter quelque peu. Le repas se termina donc tranquillement et Harry et Drago purent retourner dans leurs dortoirs pour commencer à organiser les jours à venir. Bien entendu, sur le chemin, il reçurent encore quelques insultes, et les Professeurs fermèrent les yeux quand Drago donna une nouvelle leçon à un garçon un peu téméraire.

Finalement, les autres commencèrent à les regarder de loin, à se moquer un peu, souvent dans leur dos. Mais devant eux, c'était presque tranquille, _presque_. Seule leur magie tenait les enquiquineurs en place, ce qui était un peu triste même si logique. La situation était tellement tendue dans les dortoirs des garçons que la situation en était presque comique. Les Serpentards ne savaient que faire car Drago, pour l'instant, était une femme… qui se trouvait dans un dortoir infesté de garçons. Pour ce qui était de Harry, Seamus et Dean louchaient sur la jupe de leur ami et se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas rire. Neville, lui, était très gêné. Enfin, rien d'agressif n'était à déplorer au moins.

Le lendemain, alors que Harry et Drago voulurent aller en cours, ils purent constater que les changements dus aux Vies Antérieures étaient aussi liés aux objets de leur quotidien. Résultat, quand ils voulurent changer de vêtements, leurs habits royaux se retransformèrent en uniformes d'étudiants dès que leurs propriétaires les eurent lâchés. Quand les deux jeunes hommes voulurent enfiler leurs robes de sorcier propres, celles-ci redevinrent des habits égyptiens du moment où Harry et Drago les mirent sur eux. Leurs camardes de dortoir avaient pu assister à la transformation d'un œil dubitatif et cela leur avait permit de mieux accepter Harry et Drago tels qu'ils étaient revenus puisqu'effectivement, une magie d'un niveau supérieur agissaient sur eux.

''Alors Harry, tu portes une jupette printanière aujourd'hui ?'' Se moqua Dean en passant devant le brun. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
Il avait à nouveau son habituel pagne pharaonique.  
''Non mais sérieux, tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?'' Interrogea Seamus en frissonnant.  
''Non, je me sens parfaitement bien.'' Répondit Harry.  
Seamus frissonna encore mais pour la même raison.  
''Woah… Ta voix est devenue super grave.''  
Harry sourit légèrement.  
''Enfin quand même, tu me donnes froid habillé comme ça. Tu ne veux pas au moins mettre une cape ?''  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
''Si tu veux.'' Il prit une cape en laine que Ron lui tendait et la posa sur ses épaules. Et se transforma en une longue et impressionnante peau brodée et richement travaillée.  
Ses camardes de dortoir n'en revenaient pas et faisaient des yeux ronds.  
''Bon… Pour la discrétion, on repassera…'' Déclara Ron, qui se retenait de rire.  
Seamus obtempéra en soupirant. ''Mais je veux bien la même chose. Ça fait son petit effet.''  
''Très bien, lâchons l'affaire de la cape pour l'instant et laissons Harry se trimbaler les miches à l'air…''  
''Seamus !'' Le réprimandèrent Harry et Ron sur un même ton.  
Ils rirent tous face à cela puis allèrent en cours.

Là encore, ce fut une aventure, car la magie de Harry et de Drago n'était pas la même. Ils n'utilisaient plus de baguette et leurs sorts étaient radicalement différents. Résultat, en cours de botanique, Drago avait sans le vouloir charmé les plantes qui, notamment pour celles qui le pouvaient, c'étaient mises à le suivre partout. Il avait d'ailleurs eut des effets étranges sur d'autres, les faisant croitre inexplicablement, sous l'œil effaré du Professeur Chourave. Harry, lui, jetait des sorts étonnants dans les cours de Flitwick, car les formules que le Professeur donnait aux élèves n'avaient plus du tout le même effet quand c'était Harry qui les prononçait. Cela avait grandement amusé le Professeur qui, pour le plaisir de l'expérience, lui avait fait testé un certain nombre de sorts, et le cours s'était terminé en une démonstration magique de Harry qui avait invoqué divers animaux magiques, avait fait paraître de l'or, du vin, avait donné des ailes à quelqu'un… Un grand et beau désordre en fin de compte.

Mais au moins, grâce aux facéties de la magie de Harry et de Drago, les élèves s'étaient un peu plus détendus, et les insultes salaces avaient fait place aux moqueries bonne enfant sur les sorts foireux des deux jeunes hommes. Enfin, il n'empêchait pas que Drago faisait toujours _chavirer _les cœurs en Catharsis et il avait même reçu ses premières déclarations d'amour. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Harry qui lui, même s'il sentait bien que certaines filles n'étaient pas indifférentes au charme égyptien, n'osaient pas l'aborder. Ce qui était aussi bien, car Drago se montrait jaloux assez vite. Ainsi, la totalité de l'école avait finit par savoir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry et Drago étaient unis et qu'il valait mieux laisser le brun tranquille pour ne pas recevoir une attaque du Serpentard enragé.

Quelques jours après leur retour dans le présent, ils allèrent voir Dumbledore qui était dans une pièce secrète pour sa sécurité. Ils furent très surpris quand ils trouvèrent le Directeur. Il était dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, circulaire, parcouru de part et d'autre, que ce soit les murs, le sol ou le plafond, d'inscriptions lumineuses bleues et dorées. Elles semblaient vivantes et ondulaient doucement sur la pierre du château. Dumbledore, lui, ressemblait à un vieillard. Le poids des années l'avait finalement rattrapé et il allait encore moins bien que lorsque Drago l'avait vu la dernière fois et qu'il lui avait donné sa plume pour l'aider. C'était prévisible, mais la vision qu'offrait l'homme était saisissante et émouvante. Même Drago en était touché. Harry, lui, était bouleversé, mais il tenta de ne pas trop le montrer, pas devant Dumbledore en tous cas.

''Bonjour mes enfants…'' Murmura le directeur d'une voix faible mais parfaitement audible et compréhensible. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. ''L'Égypte Ancienne vous va bien…''  
''Ma plume vous a t-elle aidée ? Vous semblez si mal…'' Déclara Drago doucement.  
Le vieillard pouffa.  
''Bien sûr qu'elle m'a aidé Drago. Mais ne te fie pas à mon état, je peux encore tenir, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous vous battiez contre Voldemort et que Severus revienne.''  
''Mais pourquoi êtes-vous…'' Interrogea Harry, sa voix se brisant sur la fin.  
''J'ai trop utilisé ma magie, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois maintenir les barrières de Poudlard et garder le lien avec les Vies Antérieures. Je puise dans mes dernières forces pour y arriver.'' Harry et Drago allaient dire quelque chose, mais il les coupa. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui m'attend après tout ceci est très bien. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ici, j'ai eut une longue vie, je suis heureux. Je laisse tout entre vos mains et celles Minerva, elle aura besoin de vous.'' Il ferma les yeux et sourit encore en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Drago aperçu sa plume qui brillait comme les inscriptions, accrochée au cou de Dumbledore.  
La petite chambre où était alité le Directeur était saturée de magie, c'était incroyable.  
''Je suis si heureux…'' Dit encore Dumbledore en rouvrant les yeux, une émotion nettement perceptible dans son regard. ''De vous voir… Vous êtes si beaux… Et vous vous êtes unis. Félicitations. Quand… la bataille finale sera terminée… Je voudrais utiliser ce qui me reste de magie pour vous unir dans le présent, me permettrez-vous de le faire ?''

Harry et Drago s'échangèrent un regard, eux aussi émus. Ils se prirent par la main. Harry fit un sourire éclatant à son mentor, Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.  
''Ce serait avec grand plaisir.''  
''Pour ce qui est des barrières de Poudlard… Elles guériront d'elles-mêmes une fois la guerre terminée, et si vous les y aider, cela ira plus vite. Le château à juste besoin… d'un petit coup de main en ce moment…'' Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à partir quand Dumbledore dit une dernière chose : ''Protégez Severus, il aura surement besoin d'aide… à son réveil… Et si jamais… je ne tenais pas jusqu'à votre union, j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui le fasse…''

Harry et Drago laissèrent Dumbledore tranquille et sortirent de la pièce, perturbés. L'homme était devenu le cœur de Poudlard, la vision qu'il en résultait était aussi fascinante et belle, qu'elle n'était effrayante et triste. Mais Dumbledore semblait effectivement heureux, alors leur peine était amoindrie. Drago n'était pas vraiment attaché au Directeur, mais cela lui faisait quand même quelque chose de le voir ainsi. C'était essentiellement Harry qui était touché et il se sentit soulagé de savoir que le blond était près de lui pour l'aider.

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles ils rendirent visite plusieurs fois à Dumbledore, ils en profitaient pour lui donner un peu de leur magie pour l'aider. Ils suivaient leurs cours comme ils pouvaient, tentant de rester à niveau malgré tout. Leurs camarades les laissaient plus ou moins tranquilles à présent, et commençaient même à un peu les accepter. Il fallait dire que les sautes d'humeur de Drago avait eut vite fait de refroidir les plus téméraires, et Harry avait finit par user de son pouvoir pharaonique pour calmer un peu les esprits échauffés par son court pagne… Il y avait bien sûr toujours quelques réfractaires, mais dans l'ensemble, la situation s'était stabilisée et MacGonagall en était soulagée. Des élèves commençaient d'ailleurs progressivement à demander des conseils à Harry et Drago, ce qui satisfaisait les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient finit par se demander s'ils allaient quand même pouvoir mener leur mission à bien et pouvoir être d'une utilité quelconque.

Un petit rituel avait été instauré progressivement. Les élèves se rendaient dans la Grande Salle tous les soirs pour diner une demi heure plus tôt qu'avant, et Harry et Drago en profitaient pour expliquer des stratégies, donner des idées pour faire face aux Mangemorts, des conseils pour le combat… Et cela était ensuite appliqué durant des cours de duel donnés de temps en temps avant le couvre feu. Il y avait étonnement beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient choisit de participer à ces cours, jugeant probablement que de toutes façons, cela ne pouvait pas leur être inutile. Ces cours étaient tout de même surveillés par les Professeurs, à tour de rôle et MacGonagall y assistait très souvent.

Puis, un jour, Harry et Drago retrouvèrent brutalement leurs véritable apparence durant un de leur cours. Un silence lourd était tombé dans la salle, les élèves, choqués, les dévisageaient. Harry et Drago se regardaient, hébétés, et voyaient leur robe de sorcier, leur apparence adolescente et l'Uræus doré qui luisait sur leur front. Ils se firent un regard entendu, mais tentèrent malgré tout de continuer leur cours. Bien évidemment, les questions fusèrent, et même s'ils avaient une vague idée sur ce qu'il se passait, il ne purent rien dire et cela excita quelque peu les esprits. Ils ne purent garder les personnes qui étaient venues attentives très longtemps et les relâchèrent plus tôt que prévu. MacGonagall alla les rejoindre, une fois les élèves partis, elle était inquiète. Ils lui dirent juste qu'ils devaient voir Dumbledore. Ils foncèrent alors dans la petite pièce secrète dans laquelle se reposait le Directeur et leurs soupçons furent confirmés : le signe à trois branches lié au Vies Antérieures avait beaucoup diminué, Dumbledore devait être à bout de forces, malgré leur aide.

Cela inquiéta Harry et Drago qui, déjà espéraient que leurs forces seraient suffisante pour abattre Voldemort, ils craignaient que les dieux ne leur répondent plus dans l'état actuel des choses, et ensuite, ils espéraient qu'ils n'auraient pas perdu la confiance, si chèrement acquise, des élèves. Leurs craintes furent justifiées, car quand ils retournèrent dans les couloirs et dans leurs dortoirs, ou en cours, des chuchotements les suivaient et des remarques moqueuses revenaient de façon désagréable. Ils virent même des airs déçus, voir trahis de certains élèves.

Finalement, alors que Dumbledore était à bout, que Harry et Drago faisaient de leur mieux, mais difficilement, pour toujours conseiller les élèves, que les élèves s'entrainaient mais n'étaient pas prêts… Voldemort attaqua Pré-au-Lard. Il n'aurait aucun mal à briser les barrières de Poudlard, surement avait-il dû sentir qu'Albus qui les maintenait, ne les contrôlait plus à présent.  
Les élèves durent sortir de leurs cours en catastrophe et se préparer pour la bataille à venir. Les plus jeunes furent mis en sécurité dans leurs salles communes et les plus âgés se mirent en place pour faire face aux assaillants, inquiets, tristes, se préparant plus à mourir qu'à gagner. Mais chacun avait la volonté de vendre chèrement sa peau.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent, et leurs camarades s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le passage. Ils les dévisagèrent avec appréhension, ils attendaient quelque chose.  
''Gagnez du temps, nous filons jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.'' Déclara Harry, tendu.  
MacGonagall acquiesça, mais les élèves ne comprenaient pas, ce qui finit en insultes.  
''Vous fuyez ?''  
''Lâches !''

Harry et Drago les ignorèrent et se concentrèrent sur leur Professeur.  
''Y aurait-il un passage pour gagner discrètement le parc ?'' Interrogea Drago, un peu fébrile.  
Le Professeur de Métamorphose leur montra du doigt la bonne direction et ils foncèrent sans plus attendre, la laissant gérer comme elle pouvait la horde d'élèves angoissés et excités.

Harry et Drago foncèrent par le passage indiqué, allant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, un peu embarrassés par leurs robes de sorcier. Une fois dehors, ils s'aplatirent presque sur l'herbe pour être le moins visibles possible et ils rejoignirent leur but sans encombre.  
Dans le Grand Hall, les troupes s'organisaient, des Aurors étaient arrivés et le temps passait. Les Mangemorts devaient avoir rejoint Poudlard à présent, mais Voldemort n'avait toujours pas dit un mot ou fait un geste. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Et que faisaient donc Drago et Harry ?  
L'appréhension et la tension devenaient étouffantes. Les étudiants commençaient d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, se demandant où étaient passés leurs camarades qui devaient en théorie les sauver, les aider… Les médisances n'avaient pas tardé à faire leur chemin dans la plupart des bouches.

Soudain, Harry et Drago arrivèrent. Ils bousculèrent les portes par lesquels ils s'étaient discrètement enfuis pour aller à la cabane d'Hagrid, faisant une entrée fracassante et attirant toute l'attention sur eux. Ils furent à nouveau dévisagés, MacGonagall comme les autres, les regardait bouche bée, montés sur des Sombrals surexcités et hennissant à tout va.  
La scène inspirait à la fois la peur et la fascination, certains élèves ne pouvaient même pas voir les Sombrals, ce qui devait être encore plus étrange pour eux.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se mirent en place devant leurs camarades.  
''Êtes-vous prêts ?'' Leur demandèrent-ils. ''Vous devez vous rappeler de toutes les techniques que nous avons élaboré !''  
Quelques exclamations leurs répondirent.  
''Les Septième Années en renfort avec les Professeurs derrière nous. Les Sixième et les Cinquième années, derrière vos camarades.''  
''Vous les soignerez, lancerez des boucliers, protégerez. Evitez le combat au maximum.''  
''Ne restez jamais seuls, toujours par groupes de trois au minimum. Soutenez-vous toujours ! Nous, nous occuperons des Détraqueurs, des Loups Garou et autres, ainsi que de Voldemort bien sûr…''  
Il y eut un frisson dans l'assemblée.

Harry et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes, se préparant à se battre, puis ils se transformèrent Brusquement. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Drago eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il était bel et bien en habits égyptiens, mais qu'il était en _homme_. Il est à présent lui aussi Pharaon et il vit avec grand plaisir que sa transformation était loin de laisser Harry indifférent et qu'il le regardait avec fascination.

Drago était magnifique, Catharsis au masculin. La même grâce, la même majesté, mais en homme. Mais ils se concentrèrent vite sur leur combat et se mirent en garde. Ils purent alors observer que leurs baguettes avaient fusionnés leurs armes égyptiennes : le fléau et le sceptre, et que cela donnait des armes très étranges bien qu'intéressantes.

Soudain, les murs de Poudlard tremblèrent et raisonnèrent. Les Mangemorts venaient de lancer leurs premiers coups et leurs premiers sorts. Drago et Harry se redressèrent fièrement sur leurs montures et jetèrent un dernier regard à leurs troupes.  
''C'est partit !'' Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
Les Sombrals se cambrèrent en hennissant à nouveau, leurs grandes ailes battant l'air furieusement, puis ils partirent brutalement, ouvrant les portes de Poudlard avec férocité et brusquerie. Harry et Drago s'engouffrèrent dans le passage pour sortir dans le parc de Poudlard, suivit de leurs camarades et de leurs Professeurs qui hurlaient eux aussi dans un bel ensemble, partageant leurs forces et leur volonté.

Les Mangemorts étaient bien là, alignés proprement dans l'herbe verte. Ils furent certainement surpris par cette sortie tonitruante, mais ils reprirent vite leur contenance et lancèrent à nouveau des sorts. Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent rapidement au galop, décochant quelques sorts au passage, mais leur objectif principal était avant tout de trouver les Détraqueurs et les Loups Garou, en espérant que Voldemort n'interviendrait pas immédiatement.

Drago s'envola dans les airs, les Détraqueurs venant à lui, attirés par sa magie comme par un aimant. Ils tournoyèrent autour de lui et Drago se sentit très vite mal. Il dû se faire violence pour pouvoir lancer quelques sorts. Il entendit les créatures gémir, aspirant sa magie avec des bruits répugnants. Il se mit alors debout sur le Sombral qui s'était stabilisé et dessina un signe magique à trois branches sous ses pieds. Il fit quelques gestes, quelques pas, une vague danse guerrière, qu'il fallait maitrisé subtilement à cause de l'influence néfaste que les Détraqueurs pouvaient avoir sur sa magie, son énergie et son mental, mais aussi parce qu'il était sur le dos d'un cheval ailé et non pas sur le sol.

Les créatures se mirent à tournoyer d'elles-mêmes autour de Drago, se laissant porter et baigner par le flux magique.  
''_Spero Patronum _!'' Hurla Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment quel effet aurait son sort sachant que sa magie égyptienne était intimement mêlée à celle habituelle. Comme prévu, le sort n'eut pas vraiment le résultat escompté bien qu'il fût tout à fait utile. Une nuée de chiens noirs, entourés d'un halo d'or, sortit de son arme et flotta jusqu'aux Détraqueurs qui poussèrent d'affreux cris de douleurs en les sentant foncer sur eux.

Une illumination passa dans l'esprit de Drago.  
''_Seth_…'' Murmura t-il.  
C'était ironique que le dieu favori de Valerian serve à Drago pour contrer une des manigances de son équivalent dans le futur…  
Il agita alors son arme autour de lui, créant de nouveaux signes magiques tout autour de lui qui se mirent à briller un à un, créant un courant de lumière autour de lui.  
''Seth ! Viens à moi, je t'appelle !''

Une ombre noire sortit de son sceptre prenant la forme d'un homme à tête de chien, aux yeux rouges vifs, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler quelqu'un.  
''Tu as du culot de m'invoquer, _Catharsis_…'' Susurra le dieu.  
Drago l'ignora et fit un mouvement avec son arme et les chiens lumineux lâchèrent les Détraqueurs pour entourer le Seth qui grogna.  
''Très bien…'' Déclara Seth d'une voix grave et froide.  
Il leva sa main et les chiens virent leurs yeux se teinter de rouge, puis ils se ruèrent à nouveau vers les Détraqueurs. ''Pourras-tu seulement tolérer ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire ?'' Seth semblait à présent s'amuser, un sourire cruel s'étendant sur son visage canin.  
''Fais le !'' Ordonna Drago d'une voix tranchante.  
''Bien, _ma reine_.'' Seth ricana et un bruit de sucions révoltant se fit entendre alors que les chiens absorbait littéralement les Détraqueurs, ils les _dévoraient_.  
Drago eut un haut le cœur.  
''Je t'ai invoqué pour les maîtriser !'' Cria t-il.  
Seth ricana encore. ''Quelle différence ?'' Il fit un autre geste de la main alors que les chiens finissaient d'avaler les créatures. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers Drago et entrèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur qui faillit le désarçonner du Sombral.  
''J'ai accompli ce pour quoi tu m'avais invoqué, mais tu ferais bien de ne pas me rappeler à nouveau. Ne pas pouvoir te désobéir ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir jouer avec toi… Et je doute que tes parrains et marraines apprécient beaucoup que tu ais fait appel à moi. _Bautou_ doit même être furieuse…'' Cela l'enchantait particulièrement. Il disparut à l'intérieur de l'arme de Drago qui s'effondra alors sur le dos sur Sombral, se raccrochant maladroitement à sa crinière sombre.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir faire à la douleur que lui avait causé le retour de ses chiens. Ils avaient dévoré les Détraqueurs, _dévorés _! C'était tellement affreux… Et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir potentiellement des restes de Détraqueurs à l'intérieur de lui…  
Drago n'y teint plus et vomit par dessus l'épaule de sa monture.

Il reprit contenance en entendant la voix de Harry.  
Celui-ci se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Greyback qui était tellement gros par rapport à lui, et fort. Les sorts de Harry ne semblaient pas affecter beaucoup le Loup Garou. Le brun fit finalement appel à Sekhmet qui une fois matérialisé, se transforma en arme et alla se greffer à celle que possédait déjà Harry : un sabre doré à tête de lion. L'arme semblait lourde et dure à manier, mais incontestablement, elle était redoutable. Le Gryffondor dû se battre encore quelques temps, donnant des coups laborieux, mais il réussit finalement à toucher Greyback. Le Loup Garou n'était pas mort, encore moins grièvement blessé, mais assez touché pour que Sekhmet puisse prendre possession de lui et le soumettre, et avec lui, soumettre la troupe de Loups Garou qui le suivaient derrière.

Drago, soulagé, se posa près de Harry, qui s'apaisa lui aussi en voyant son compagnon. Chacun avait réussit sa mission, il leur fallait à présent aider leurs camardes et faire face à Voldemort. Ils foncèrent vers le centre du champ de bataille, lançant les Loups Garou sur les Mangemorts qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Les Loups firent pas mal de dégâts, mais malheureusement, ils blessèrent quelques uns des membres des troupes de Poudlard, sans grièveté cependant. Drago et Harry en profitèrent pour invoquer des guerriers lions, qui furent guidés par Greyback en qui ils reconnurent Sekhmet, ils purent ainsi s'occuper des autres créatures que Voldemort avait pu avoir à ses côtés et protéger un peu les étudiants poudlariens. Les Professeurs n'étaient pas en reste, lançant des sorts redoutables, faisant étalage de tout leur précieux savoir, secondés par les Septième Années, à qui ils donnaient des instructions précises.

Harry et Drago les aidèrent en se battant au corps à corps à leurs cotés.  
Finalement, Voldemort se montra, une expression indéchiffrable sur sa tête reptilienne. Il semblait à la fois intéressé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais tout autant agacé, ses deux fentes nasales soufflant avant mécontentement. Il leva le bras et ses Mangemorts se retirèrent rapidement derrière lui, libérant le champ de bataille pour le combat magistral à venir. Les troupes de Poudlard en firent de même, profitant de se répit pour se soigner et se reposer. Chacun observait les principaux combattants et attendait avec appréhension ce qui allait venir.

Harry et Drago avancèrent et se postèrent devant Voldemort qui sourit de façon moqueuse en les voyant.  
''Lucius, mon cher Lucius. Où es-tu ?''  
''J'arrive Maître…'' Dis un Mangemort en sortant des rangs et en se mettant à genoux à la droite de Voldemort.  
''Ne trouves pas ce spectacle particulièrement divertissant ?''  
Lucius enleva son masque de Mangemort et son regard se fit furieux en voyant son fils auprès de Harry Potter, et en voyant son fils en tenue égyptienne.  
''Ils sont terriblement ridicules, Maître. Probablement cherchent-ils à se mettre en spectacle avant de que vous ne les tuiez.''  
''Peut être…'' Murmura Voldemort.

Drago ne perdit pas de temps et fit appel à un vautour qui arriva du ciel pour se poser sur son épaule, l'insigne royal et protecteur sur son front, brillant plus que jamais. Voldemort le regardait faire, pas inquiet du tout, très sur de lui, semblant simplement observer une scène vraiment intéressante. Harry comprit où voulait en venir Drago et fit de même.  
''_Nagini _!'' Siffla t-il.  
Voldemort était aux aguets, un peu étonné. Il le fut encore plus quand il vit son fidèle serpent rejoindre son ennemi.  
''Nagini !'' Appela t-il à son tour. ''Que fais-tu ! Ta place est auprès de moi !''  
''Le pouvoir est à celui qui m'invoque…'' Lui siffla Nagini en réponse.

Voldemort changea alors complètement d'attitude. Il n'était plus du tout _diverti_. Non, à présent, il était furieux, d'une colère sans pareille.

''_Endoloris _!'' Cria t-il sur Harry.  
Mais le vautour de Drago s'envola et se mit en travers du sort, faisant bouclier le temps que Nagini rejoigne le Gryffondor pour le protéger à son tour.  
Lucius observait, choqué, ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La scène lui paraissait surréaliste. Plus encore quand ils voyaient la tenue des deux jeunes hommes, les signes brillants sur leurs fronts, ses pouvoirs étranges… et le comportement de Nagini. Voldemort lui-même ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce revirement.  
Dans les rangs, Mangemorts et habitants de Poudlard retenaient leur souffle.

Une femme entourée d'un halo doré se forma autour de Drago, l'enveloppant d'une aura protectrice alors que le vautour volait autour de lui. Nagini rejoignit Harry et glissa jusqu'à ses épaules alors qu'une femme apparaissait aussi pour étreindre Harry de sa magie. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent position.  
''Bautou…''  
''…Ouadjet !''

Les femmes brillèrent et se fondirent à nouveau en Drago et Harry qui se mirent à se transformer alors que des nuées d'oiseaux et de serpents arrivaient de toutes part.  
Bien qu'ils restèrent tout à fait humains, ils prirent les caractéristique de leur déesse protectrice : leurs visages se couvrirent de plumes ou d'écailles, l'Uræus sur le front prit une consistance solide et se fit plus présent… Et ils avaient à présent le contrôle d'animaux prêts à les défendre et à se battre pour eux.

Voldemort semblait sur le point d'exploser, Lucius était hébété, hypnotisé, et un peu effrayé aussi. Il attendait les ordres de son Maître, les devinant, et les craignant…

''Lucius, occupe toi d'eux.''  
Lucius soupira, s'attendant visiblement à ça.

Il s'avança au devant de son fils et de Harry qu'il toisa.  
Drago ne voulait pas tuer son père. Ils commencèrent à s'échanger des sorts, mais aucun ne semblaient s'y mettre sérieusement. Finalement, Drago assomma son père qu'il attrapa et amena vite dans le camp de l'Ordre pendant que Harry faisait face à Voldemort qui bouillonnait de rage. Le brun se mit en garde face au Mage Noir qui lui lança des Impardonnables et qu'il évitait comme il pouvait. Ils s'échangèrent des sorts, leurs coups se faisant de plus en plus violents et dangereux. Harry reçu un Doloris qui le fit souffrir plus que ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir jusqu'à présent. Sa magie égyptienne avait du bon, mais elle réagissait vraiment mal en présence de certains sorts…

Drago arriva à ce moment là et prit le relai, le temps que Harry se remette.  
Voyant qu'ils commençaient tous deux à fatiguer et qu'ils étaient en difficultés, ils firent appel à Osiris et Isis qu'ils avaient gardé en réserve pour ce moment précis du duel, même s'ils avaient espéré qu'ils seraient tout de même moins en difficulté qu'ils ne l'étaient.

En voyant les dieux apparaître, Voldemort donna l'ordre à ses Mangemort de se battre à nouveau. Le camp de Poudlard se remit debout difficilement pour faire face à cette nouvelle attaque. Isis et Osiris, voyant le champ de bataille appelèrent à leur tour Horus et Hathor pour les aider. Ils formèrent une ronde autour de Harry et de Drago, et un énorme signe magique se forma sous eux, illuminant l'herbe boueuse et tachée de rouge. Les Loups Garou prirent peur, et Sekhmet relâcha son emprise sur eux pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Drago et Harry se tendirent, le regard tourné vers le ciel et ils gémirent. Des étincelles de lumière s'échappèrent de leur corps pour aller vers les dieux qui psalmodiaient des sorts mystérieux.

Les Mangemorts, un par un, s'écroulèrent sur le sol brutalement, éclaboussant tout au autour d'eux, tenant leur bras convulsivement. Les étudiants, les Professeurs et les Aurors ne pouvaient qu'observer l'étrange phénomène, baissant leurs baguettes, dépassés par cette étrange bataille.

Harry et Drago avaient les traits tirés. Leur magie était extirpée de leur corps pour purifier la magie que Voldemort avait étendue autour de lui : le contrôle de ses créatures, la Marque des Ténèbres,… Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en transe alors que les dieux formaient une ronde magique et dirigeaient les opérations. Voldemort tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la bataille, ordonnant, vociférant auprès de ses Mangemorts qui restaient pourtant vautrés sur le sol, se contorsionnant de douleur. Il ne pouvait que voir, impuissant, la Magie Noire s'envoler tout autour de lui, et disparaître. Il ne restait plus que lui. Et quand il sentit que sa propre magie commençait à être affectée, il agit :  
''_Avada Kedavra _!'' Hurla t-il !

Harry et Drago, très proches l'un de l'autre, reçurent le sort de plein fouet, leur transe les empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Ils s'écroulèrent alors sur le sol dans un bruit mat envoyant des gerbes de boue tout autour d'eux. Pâles, la respiration plus que faible, ils perdirent immédiatement leur apparence animale, mais Ouadjet et Bautou apparurent au dessus d'eux.  
Elles les firent flotter à hauteur de leurs bustes et les entourèrent de leurs bras transparents et étincelants. Voldemort vit alors avec effarement que les dieux, au lieu de disparaître, brillaient encore plus, semblant absorber la magie de l'Avada Kedavra à l'intérieur d'eux.

Il se mit alors à hurler comme un dément, et Mangemort comme membre de l'Ordre, purent voir avec effarement, Voldemort se consumer et disparaitre en un tas de cendre vite éparpillé par le vent, l'humidité et la magie.

Les dieux disparurent tous en même temps, la magie de Drago et Harry ne pouvant plus les alimenter et ayant absorbé toute l'énergie de l'Avada Kedavra. Le calme tomba brutalement sur le champ de bataille, entrecoupé par les gémissements des blessés, des Mangemorts… Les adultes, Professeurs comme Aurors, se reprirent vite et se ruèrent, les uns sur les blessés, les autres sur les Mangemorts, pour soigner et arrêter.  
Les valides aidaient comme ils pouvaient.

Ce fut leurs amis qui s'occupèrent de Drago et Harry, qui les emmenèrent avec tristesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils étaient morts ou dans le coma, quoi qu'il en soit, leur état était très grave.

C'est dans cette ambiance lourde que Severus se réveilla. Il perçut immédiatement l'extrême faiblesse des barrières de Poudlard, la magie chavirée qui traversaient les murs, la tristesse qui envahissait l'endroit. Il devait trouver Dumbledore… et Harry. Il se leva et rencontra son reflet, il était encore dans son apparence de Siverian, ce qui le surprit. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

Il traversa tout Poudlard, sous les yeux éberlués de tous, sous les quolibets de certains, pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie, devant les deux corps inanimés de ses protégés.  
Harry et Drago étaient très pâles, le visage creusé, marqué. Ils avaient leur apparence adolescente, bien que l'Uræus brillait toujours sur leurs fronts. L'infirmière ne sut que faire face à cette apparition, face à ce Severus si différent, mais quand elle vit l'Uraeus que le Professeur portait sur son propre front, elle reconnu les signe et su qu'il vivait la même chose que ses deux élèves dans le coma.

MacGonagall arriva rapidement quand elle sût que Severus était revenu. Elle fut elle aussi choquée par son apparence, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lui résumer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sont départ, le retour de Drago, puis celui de Drago et Harry ensembles, la bataille, et la paix… Il était arrivé une semaine après la bataille, alors que la reconstruction de Poudlard avait déjà commencée. Il put ainsi les aider, insuffler de sa propre énergie à Dumbledore dont l'apparence l'avait autant choqué que cela ne l'avait fait à Harry.

Bien que les étudiants, ou les Professeurs, furent surpris de ce que Severus était devenu avec les Vies Antérieures, bien qu'il fut sujet à de très nombreuses moqueries, malgré la tristesse… et sa propre peine, sa présence rassura beaucoup. Son aide était très précieuse.  
Et en ces temps difficiles, chaque source de lumière était bonne à prendre.

Finalement, après de très longues semaines, et après beaucoup de labeur, Drago se réveilla. Le premier. Il allait encore plutôt mal, et il lui fallut encore de nombreux soins pour pouvoir se tenir debout, manger et vivre à peu près _normalement_. Il ne faisait plus de magie, il n'en avait pas assez la force, mais quand son corps lui permit, il fit de son mieux pour aider chacun dans la reconstruction, pour aider à soigner les blessés, les réconforter… Cela lui permettait aussi de garder son esprit loin du corps dans le coma de Harry.

Les journalistes commencèrent à forcer la main à MacGonagall pour avoir une interview des survivants, pour voir de leurs yeux ce qu'il s'était passé, pour parler aux héros… Elle leur résista comme elle pu, mais elle ne put les empêcher d'entrer au bout d'un certain moment, d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et de découvrir Severus Rogue, en tenue égyptienne, ex-Mangemort, qui était en train de soigner un Harry Potter se trouvant dans un état grave.  
Cela créa un véritable scandale, une cohue énorme. Peu de temps après cet incident, des envoyés de Scrimgeour et de Ombrage firent leur apparition, accompagnés d'Aurors récalcitrants, pour arrêter Rogue.

Drago dû assister impuissant à cette épouvantable scène, et tandis que les Professeurs tentaient de faire barrage, il allait tenter de faire son possible pour réveiller Harry. Seul lui pourrait éviter le pire à Severus. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, _il le fallait _! Alors que la cohue autour de lui faisait rage, les flashs des journalistes semblaient le transpercer. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à accourir, les portes de Poudlard étaient grandes ouvertes grâce à Ombrage. Les questions fusaient, ainsi que les ordres, un brouhaha de paroles insensées et désagréables. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Et _maintenant _!

Alors que tout ce jouait dans le bureau directorial, Drago sortit en trombe, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il sentait les regards qui se posaient sur lui, les chuchotements, les cris, les bavardages, mais il n'en avait cure. Aujourd'hui, les Aurors allaient emmener Rogue pour de bon. Le blond ne pouvait plus laisser à Harry le luxe de se réveiller naturellement. Il arriva de façon brutale dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh tenta de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Elle s'y résigna vite quand elle vit la magie crépiter autour du Serpentard.

Il se posta devant le lit de Harry et il laissa sa magie le submerger. Harry tressauta entre ses draps, son Uræus brillait avec force. Pomfresh émit un cri et voulu faire quelque chose, mais l'énergie de Drago la repoussa. Puis, Harry se mit à changer, ses cheveux poussèrent un peu, sa mâchoire se durcit légèrement, ses traits murirent… Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa comme un automate, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui s'était échiné à le réveiller. L'infirmière était hébétée elle aussi, passant tout à tour de la peur, au mécontentement, puis à la stupeur la plus totale. Clairement, la situation la dépassait complètement.

Harry semblait hagard et Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il n'y était pas allé _un peu trop fort_ en réveillant le brun de force. Mais les yeux verts reprirent rapidement leur intensité et leur vivacité. Il se tourna vers Drago et le dévisagea. Il l'observa longuement, ce qui finit par mettre mal à l'aise le blond, puis il lui sourit avec douceur et sincérité.

''C'est bon de te revoir.'' Lui dit-il, la voix légèrement enrouée de ne pas avoir servie depuis longtemps. Drago soupira, à la fois soulagé et amusé par la niaiserie gryffondoresque.  
''Je m'excuse par avance pour ma brutalité…'' Peut être était-ce un peu tard au vu des moyens qu'il avait utilisé pour réveiller Harry… ''Mais nous sommes dans une situation d'urgence. Le Ministère est en train d'arrêter Rogue.''  
''Rogue ?'' Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. ''Il est réveillé ?''  
''Il est revenu des Vies Antérieures avant moi, à vrai dire…'' Drago se montrait pressant.  
''Il se fait arrêter ?''  
''En ce moment même. Il va se faire embarquer pour Azkaban avant d'avoir un faux procès. Ombrage est aux commandes.''  
''Mais…''  
''_Harry _! Pas de _mais_, nous n'avons pas le temps ! J'ai fait mon possible pour te sortir des limbes. Tu dois le sauver, tu comprends ? C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tu pourrais bien ne jamais le revoir sinon…''

Cela suffit à faire réagir Harry de façon efficace. Il sauta littéralement hors de son lit, manquant de s'effondrer par terre suite à ce mouvement brusque et soudain, mais sa magie sembla prendre le relai et compensa les vertiges et les manques dus au coma prolongé. Harry se rattrapa donc avec plus ou moins de grâce et se tint droit. Drago le dévisagea à son tour. Harry s'était transformé, il avait prit son apparence de jeune pharaon, tout en gardant, étonnamment, ses habits du présent, ce qui donnait un mélange hétéroclite quoi que tout à fait séduisant. Le Gryffondor enfila une robe à la va-vite et se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie, malgré les vives récriminations de l'infirmière qui se fit balayer comme un fétu de paille.

Les robes de Harry tournoyaient derrière lui, il avait l'air plus royal que jamais. Les Aurors et Ombrage en auraient pour le argent. Drago couru après lui, sa magie crépitant toujours de lui alors même qu'il ne l'activait plus. Avait-il lui aussi subit des changements ? Il ignora cette interrogation pour guider Harry jusqu'à la zone d'action qui se trouvait être à présent le Grand Hall, où les Professeurs tentaient de faire à nouveau front face aux agents du Ministère. Malheureusement, cette tentative de gagner du temps, n'aurait aucun impact sans la présence et l'intervention de Harry. C'était un peu triste, mais ils feraient, lui et Drago, ce qu'ils pourraient pour arranger la situation.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps en haut de l'escalier du Grand Hall, alors que l'opposition des enseignants de Poudlard faiblissait et que les Aurors étaient fins prêts pour embarquer Rogue. Harry fut surpris par l'apparence égyptienne de l'homme, mais il reprit très rapidement contenance. Les journalistes étaient même présents. Cela ne pouvait être plus compliqué et désagréable.

''Laissez-le !'' Hurla t-il.  
Drago vit avec un certain plaisir certaines personnes sursauter. Ils devinrent tous les deux le point de mire de l'assemblée. Il y eut des chuchotements effrénés, des cris de surprise et un brouhaha indistinct. Rogue les regardait tout les deux, il prit un air incertain et Harry tenta de lui faire un léger sourire. L'homme hocha la tête et se détendit quelque peu, bien que ce fût infime.

''Rendez-lui sa liberté, cet homme est un héros, vous n'avez aucun droit de l'arrêter !''  
Drago l'admira discrètement, appréciant le port royal de Harry, malgré ses habits d'étudiants et sa jeunesse, il avait une droiture et une présence qui le rendait impressionnant. Il se donna la meilleure contenance possible, afin de lui être parfaitement accordé, et aussi parce que son égo lui criait de se battre au moins aussi bien que lui.

Ombrage, bien qu'un peu étonnée, ne se laissa pas démonter. Malgré sa stupidité et sa capacité étonnante à être détestable et écœurante, elle avait un cran indéniable.

''Nous venons au nom du Ministère, et donc du Peuple. Notre action fait loi, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de vous opposer.''  
Drago prit un air dédaigneux.  
''Nous avons fait face à Voldemort et ses troupes tout de même. Si nous ne pouvons participer à la justice de ce pays, personne ne le peut. Ministre ou pas !''  
Harry se retourna et le dévisagea encore, puis prit un air appréciateur. Drago apprécia grandement.

Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les personnes présentes. De plus en plus de monde se rassemblait dans le Grand Hall. Les journalistes mitraillaient la scène et ses acteurs principaux. Personne ne voulait rien louper de ce qu'il se passait, et la tension était palpable.

Harry descendit l'escalier.  
''Relâchez-le ! Immédiatement !'' S'exclama t-il d'un ton autoritaire étonnant.  
Drago à sa suite, jetait des regards assassins et méprisants à tout le monde.  
''Encore une fois, Monsieur Potter, je vous rappelle la place qui est la votre,'' Trancha Ombrage, ''Vous n'êtes qu'un étudiant, pas même encore majeur ! Et votre popularité ne vous donne pas le droit d'être aussi irrespectueux. Vous n'avez aucun droit dans cette affaire.''  
''Dois-je vous rappeler, qui d'entre nous deux à le plus participé à la victoire de notre camp ?'' Cracha Harry qui perdait clairement patience. Sa magie et celle de Drago éclataient ostensiblement, et leurs Uræus devaient être clairement visible.  
''Malgré votre héroïsme, au vu de l'état de votre magie et de votre apparence, ainsi que des quelques nombreux témoignages attestant de vos faits et gestes de ces derniers mois, votre capacité à pouvoir juger quoi que ce soit en ce moment est mise clairement en balance. Vous n'êtes nettement pas dans votre état normal et il serait irresponsable, de toutes façons, de laisser une affaire de justice entre les mains d'un _adolescent_.'' Siffla Ombrage qui perdait elle aussi patience et qui devait amèrement regretter son ancien statut de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Pourtant, les Aurors, déjà peu ravis d'arrêter Rogue, semblaient de moins en moins enclins à participer à tout cela et leur poigne sur le Maître des Potion s'affaiblissait quelque peu.  
Puis, Shacklebolt arriva en trombe dans le grand Hall, accompagné d'autre Aurors.  
''Que pensiez-vous exactement faire _ici_, Ombrage ?'' Sa voix tonna, tranchante et froide.  
''Chef des Aurors, veuillez procéder immédiatement à l'arrestation de Severus Rogue !'' S'exclama Ombrage, sans répondre à l'imprécation de l'homme.  
''Je ne crois pas non. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'arrêter des hommes innocents, qui plus est des héros de guerre.''  
''Je suis envoyée par le Ministre !'' S'insurgea Ombrage, sa voix montant dans les aigus.  
''Croyez bien qu'il ne le restera pas longtemps ! Mais en attendant qu'un procès équitable soit mis en place, Monsieur Rogue, je vais vous prier de me suivre, vous serez mis en cellule au Ministère, nous rendrons votre séjour là-bas le moins désagréable possible.''  
''Non, il ira a Azkaban !'' Ombrage trépignait, ulcérée.  
''Ombrage, je vous conseille de ne pas aggraver votre situation déjà précaire !'' Tonna l'Auror en chef.

Ombrage sortit alors sa baguette, mais elle n'eut le temps de lancer aucun sort car Harry avait levé la main et envoyé valser le bout de bois à l'autre bout du Hall.  
Ombrage hurla.

''Emmenez-le lui aussi ! C'est un monstre ! Il est dangereux !''  
Les journalistes s'en donnaient évidemment à cœur joie.  
''Êtes-vous sérieuse ?'' S'étouffa Shacklebolt, n'en revenant pas. ''Emmenez-la, elle aussi, mais dans les cachots !''  
Ombrage hurla à nouveau alors que les Aurors la saisissait.  
''Vous payerez cher cela !''  
''J'en doute…'' Soupira le chef des Aurors. Il se tourna ensuite vers les journalistes. ''Maintenant ça suffit, vous avez certainement assez d'éléments et de matériel pour faire vos choux gras pendant plusieurs semaines. Je vais vous prier de quitter les lieux immédiatement !''

Les journalistes, récalcitrants, continuaient de poser des questions, de murmurer ou de crier, tout en prenant des photos, générant une cacophonie insupportable. Drago perdit patience et libéra sa magie, envoyant certain valser.  
''ASSEZ ! Partez maintenant avant que je n'explose vos appareils photos et vos plûmes à papote !''

Dans un désordre sans nom, le Grand Hall fut libéré, les journalistes étant jetés dehors et les étudiants se faisant recadrer par les Professeurs qui pouvaient à nouveau gérer la situation.  
Shacklebolt échangea quelques mots chaleureux avec Harry et Drago, et il embarqua en douceur Rogue. Harry lui fit un regard rassurant, appuyé par Drago, et ils échangèrent des sourires lumineux.

L'ordre fut évidemment difficile à ramener et Harry tenait difficilement en place, sans parler du fait qu'il avait loupé beaucoup de choses depuis le début de la reconstruction.  
Inévitablement, dès le lendemain, Harry et Drago furent littéralement submergés, que ce soit par les étudiants, par la presse, les courriers, ou les _fans_…  
De nombreux articles étaient parus, la plupart élogieux, quelque uns franchement moqueurs, mais peu de négatifs. Drago avait discrètement recueillis quelques coupures de presse, ainsi que des photos par ci par là, fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait, appréciateur des images qu'il pouvait voir, et surtout, souhaitant garder des souvenir de cette expérience inoubliable.  
Il se doutait bien qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre ça.

Rogue revint une semaine plus tard, après un procès tumultueux, aidé par Harry en défense. Shacklebolt avait accédé au poste de Ministre après de rapides élections et une mini révolution des sorciers de Londres qui avaient envahit le Ministère.  
La reconstruction du pays, de Poudlard et des individus avait pu reprendre, avec de nouvelles bases, de nouveau idéaux.

Harry et Severus étaient repartis de zéro, une toute nouvelle relation, étonnante et douce, avec Drago bien entendu. Si tout le monde était étonné par leur étonnante complicité, aucune remarque ne fut faite. Il leur raconta la suite de leur histoire après leur départ d'Égypte, l'évolution de leur fils, de leur royaume… Ils se parlèrent, beaucoup. Beaucoup de tendresse fut échangée, singulièrement naturelle.

Drago et Harry se marièrent, à nouveau, et de façon plus classique, bien que franchement inspirée par l'Egypte Ancienne. Ce fut Severus, avec l'aide de MacGonagall, qui présida la cérémonie. Il avait hérité des fonctions d'Albus après que celui-ci ait finalement plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, et éternel. Ce fut magnifique, et magique, bien que Ron, et ses frères, firent des siennes, taquinant sans vergogne un Drago hargneux et rancunier.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur vie, leur après Poudlard, leur après Vies Antérieures.  
Leurs magies étaient progressivement revenues à la normal bien que certaines de leurs capacités aient été un peu améliorées, et il n'y avait plus eut de changement d'apparence. Ils étaient devenus de _simples_ jeunes adultes _normaux_. Si tant est que ce terme puisse être appliqué à eux.

Cependant, ils avaient été transformés, par ces combats, cette expérience unique et merveilleuse… Il leur restait à présent l'Uræus, qui semblait vouloir briller tout en légèreté, éternellement.

Drago avait fait remarquer à Harry que sa cicatrice avait disparue. Il ne lui restait plus que l'Uræus, fièrement apparent sur son front.  
Harry avait alors répondu avec tendresse, que c'était bien là l'essentiel.

_Fin_

**Fin du 16****ème**** chapitre  
**_Et voilà !  
C'est enfin finit, en espérant que cela vous ait plu.  
Ce fut une longue aventure.  
J'en suit contente. Cette fic a eut des retours très positifs, et encore aujourd'hui, peu d'histoires de fanfics abordent le sujet de l'Égypte Ancienne.  
Je vous remercie pour votre patience et votre fidélité.  
Merci à ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des messages.  
Si des bonus vous intéressent toujours, je pourrais en faire, dans un ultime chapitre consacré uniquement à cela.  
A vous de me dire si vous jugez que c'est nécessaire, et ce que vous voudriez savoir.  
Cela peut aussi bien concerner l'Égypte Ancienne proprement dite, que l'histoire.  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !_


End file.
